Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Robbie Chronicles
by BrownRangerKev
Summary: This is my continuation of the classic first season that launched the series and these six teenagers with attitudes into stardom. Thirteen new "episodes" that set after the season finale which includes a brand new ranger, who is unlike any of the other teens.
1. Introduction

Alrighty! This is my first of 13 "episodes" for a season 1 continuation of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I'm writing a pseudo parody of the classic series but I'm writing real morals, keeping mostly the same plots and story archs and keeping all the charm about the old series and its characters relatively unscathed (Chances are, I will also go past season 1 too). I have only two main differences from the original main story.

**1. A slightly more adult theme**

Don't get me wrong, their won't be any swearing or nudity or any of that tacky stuff, but I will write something that can be enjoyed by people of all ages. Most of my stories will be written in the style and formula of the original show, so it will feel as if you're watching an episode of MMPR. Except like many popular kids shows that are also liked by teens and adults, there will be lines and dialogue as well as innuendo that older fans will love. Which also leads me to number 2...

**2. A NEW ranger.**

Yep, I've added a 7th ranger. Seeing as the original team lacked Hispanic representation, I've added just that with my new 'brown' power ranger. This one will be a little unusual, as he won't be introduced as a new character, but treated as if he's always been there. He will be treated like the rarely used outsider (think Tommy, but in a bad way) he's crude, makes snide remarks and treats everything with universal indifference. I know, this might be strange to just act as if he's always been there, in fact some of my readers have already asked for further elaboration on his back story, well I've done just that below, with the Robbie episode guide. Here is an explanation of what Robbie did in every episode up to the start of this fan fic. This will help give the reader an idea of his place on the team, so his sudden placement doesn't feel unnatural. Notice he has very little influence in almost every episode (As he plays sort of an 'outsider' role), but does in fact show a little development from Day of the Dupster to Oysters Stew.

**1. Day of the Dumpster:** Hanging out by himself in a table by the corner, he is unfamiliar with the rest of the group and is annoyed by them making noise. He gets caught up in the Earth quake though and is sent to the command center. He is initially skeptical, but notes that a giant head did just magically transport them all to the middle of the desert. He is given the power of the Stegosaurus. The StegaZord does not appear in battle though as he is kept busy fighting off putties.

**2. High Five:** He mocks Trini for such a ridiculous fear when just last week she piloted a massive robot; doesn't do much else.

**3. Teamwork:** Is essentially forced to help the girls' petition against a big industrial company when everyone else found an excuse to not join; complains the whole time.

**4. A Pressing Engagement:** StegaZord debuts along with rangers power crystals.

**5. Different Drum:** Is unaware that Kimberly's friend is deaf and tries to hit on her, becoming angry when she ignores his advances.

**6. Food Fight:** Robbie runs a Caribbean food stand, filled with spicy foods. It's that very stand that the Pudgy Pig ignored that lead to its demise.

**7. Big Sister:** After the little girl Maria is mean to him, he calls her ugly and makes her cry; is unapologetic when Trini yells at him.

**8. I, Eye Guy:** Gets sent to detention for pointing out that most of these 'inventions' exist in the real world today. When he asks how he is getting detention for an event unrelated to school, Mr. Kaplan doubles his detention.

**9. For Whom the Bell Trolls:** In Trini's dream just before she wakes up in a cold sweat, Robbie rips off his shirt.

**10. Happy Birthday (Robbie):** He replaces Zack in this plot. It's his birthday and while he doesn't expect much (Never has gotten a true birthday) he at least expected the others to acknowledge it. When they refused to even speak to him, became upset and left school to ponder his place in the group. That's when he is attacked by the Knasty Knight. Is left speechless by the end when he realizes they had planned a surprise party.

**11. No Clowning Around:** Joins others in the carnival, despite an irrational fear of clowns. Stays to himself, but when trouble arrives, fears the clowns have already had there way with her. The others wonder what happened in his childhood.

**12. Power Ranger Punks:** Laughs at the 'punks' when they try to intimidate him.

**13. Peace, Love and Woe:** Appeared only briefly and encouraged Billy to 'put an end to the gay rumors.'

**14: Foul Play in the Sky:** Fights along side the others and struggles until Kimberly arrives.

**15. Dark Warrior:** Appears only to tell Trini that all of these focus episodes she's getting won't last.

**16: Switching Places:** Instead of Billy switching brains with Kim, Robbie switches brains with her. And while Robbie's body is now dressed up very clean and pretty boyish (Kim stating 'It used to be like a jungle') Kim's body spends all day in the shower.

**17-21: Green with Evil:** Didn't trust the new kid from the start and his feeling was reinforced when the team found out it was Tommy who was in fact the green ranger. Tommy knew prior to becoming evil that Robbie didn't like him so he targeted him after trapping Jason in the dark dimension. This culminated in a battle between the Dragonzord and the StegaZord; a battle in which he was forced to retreat from after momentarily having the upperhand.

**22: Trouble with Shellshock:** Draws to himself while the others play basketball. Leaves before trouble starts and doesn't fight.

**23. Itsy Bitsy Spider:** Mocks Zack's fear of Spiders but panics when someone mentions clowns.

**24. The Spit Flower:** In a rare show of sympathy, Robbie feels sorry when Kim's float was destroyed, calling it 'unnecessary,' and that Rita was being awfully 'petty.'

**25. Gung Ho:** Asks Trini why she couldn't just say 'Work together' instead of 'Gung Ho,' stating 'we get it, you're Asian.'

**26. Life's a Masquerade:** Dresses like a dead Saddam Hussein to a poor response from the others.

**27. Wheel of Misfortune:** Sent to detention when he calls Jason's tights 'gay.'

**28. Island of Illusion (both parts):** Began to fade upon 'losing' the others when in actuality, he just couldn't see them. He became upset that the others left him behind yet again, but is brought back upon memories of his birthday.

**30. The Rockstar:** Instead of Jason visiting his cousin Jeremy, Robbie visits a distant niece Laura, who he never sees, (His sister moved to NY to avoid the dysfunctional family) but he adores. He and his friends morph to protect her from Scorpina and Rita's latest monster.

**31. Calamity Kimberly:** Makes fun of Kimberly's 'bad day' and calls her melodramatic.

**32. A Star is Born:** Robbie is trapped with the others, leaving Tommy to save them.

**33. The Green Candle:** Works with the others to try and save Tommy's powers.

**35. Birds of a Feather:** Seems disinterested in the script and sends himself to detention.

**36. Clean up Club:** Absolutely refuses to help Trini in her 'stupid pointless cause.' However he feels terrible about it afterwards and joins up just before the putties attack. He refuses to wear the shirt though.

**37. A Bad Reflection on You:** Dark Robbie is actually very nice and pleads with the others to not ruin the water fountain. When the real team is sent to detention, Robbie walks the others through the experience, not amused by Bulk and Skulls antics.

**38. Doomsday:** Fights with the others; StegaZord takes massive damage in the fight.

**41. Rita's seed of Evil:** Is visiting his niece and is not seen the whole episode.

**42. A Pig Surprise:** Instead of Bulk and Skull buying the pig, Robbie does, stating it reminds him of his father. When asked if his dad owned a farm, Robbie looks confused.

**43. Something Fishy:** Wonders why a superhero whose defeated several giant monsters in the past if irrationally afraid of Kimberly's tuna fish.

**44. Lions and Blizzards:** Wonders why Zack would waste his time with that 'hack of an actress.'

**45. Crystal of Nightmares:** Notes the homo-eroticism of the boys jumping on the bed, throwing pillows at one another. Other than that, he becomes afraid to fight when he has a bad dream that he would one day be relied upon to save the others and thus, the world, and that he would fail miserably.

**46. To Flea or Not to Flea:** Feels badly for Ernie with the rest.

**47. Reign of the Jellyfish:** Wonders why Rita doesn't just bury her own capsule.

**48. Plaque of the Mantis:** Teases Trini initially, but becomes worried for her upon finding out that she went to fight the Mantis alone.

**49. Return of an Old Friend:** His parents do not show up to the reunion; however when Trini talks to him, he is totally fine as his niece coming over to visit. Becomes enraged and fights with the others when she is trapped in the dark dimension along with everyone's parents; gives up his power coin to save her.

**51. Grumble Bee:** Is sent to detention when Ms Appleby intercepts a drawing of a bee and Mr. Kaplan's rectum that he was passing around.

**52. Two Heads Are Better Than One:** "What's a pamango fruit and why do we have a pamango tree at the park?"

**53. Fowl Play:** Fights with the others and struggles until Zack arrives.

**54. Trick or Treat:** (On the Rapping Pumpkin) 'Kurt Cobain will shoot himself after seeing this episode.'

**55. Second Chance:** Walks off set upon realizing that this episode features another bad child actor.

**56. On Fins and Needles:** Wonders when Jason and Tommy will just have sex and get it over with.

**57. Enter… the Lizzonator:** Sighs heavily to himself upon seeing Kimberly's little cousin; realizing what kind of episode he's in for.

**58. Football Season:** Wonders why Billy is on the football team.

**59. Mighty Morphin Mutants:** Beats up mutant Tommy to the delight of the others. Incidentally, Robbie did not think he was beating up mutant Tommy.

**60. An Oysters Stew:** Gives Zack bad advice on how to 'bag' Angela; telling him all women want you to take her out to an expensive dinner and buy her jewelry, stating 'If your credit cards still have a balance in them, you're doing it wrong.' Kimberly and Trini disagree with him, until he volunteers' to buy them drinks.

Okay, now on with the show!


	2. Episode 61: Making the Grade

** Episode 61 - Making the Grade**

(We begin today's episode in Angel Grove High inside Ms. Appleby's Math Class. She's busy organizing a stack of papers in her hand as the students await anxiously for her to hand them out; especially the Power Rangers, who are conveniently seated together.)

Trini: Ooh you guys, this wait is killing me! I hope I passed that math exam.

Zack: She's totally torturing us on purpose. And that test was no joke either.

Jason: Well, it IS mid terms guy, this pretty much decides our grades for the semester. The very direction of our high school careers… our entire lives for that matter…. rest in those stubby little fingers.

Kim: I never had to study so hard in my life. I was seeing equations in my sleep. You guys, I can't do this… I don't even wanna know what I got anymore. I should just go.

Tommy: (reassuringly) Don't be so hard on yourself Kim, I'm sure you did great.

Kim: (smiles) Thanks, Tommy.

Billy: (Turns over to Robbie) Do you think you passed?

Robbie: (zoned out) Huh?

Billy: Ms. Applebee's exam; do you think you scored well?

Robbie: I don't know… do you think you did well?

(Billy shrugs)

Billy: Well I studied day and night for the exam; passing on several of our usual social gatherings in order to memorize the arithmetic by heart. So I could say pretty confidently that I did well.

(Robbie looks at Billy with a reassured smile.)

Robbie: Then so can I!

Billy: I beg your pardon?

Robbie: (dismissively) …nothing.

(Robbie averts the looks and goes back to doodling boobs in his note book. Just then, Ms. Applebee gets the classes attention.)

Ms. Applebee: Class, may I have your attention please? I have here your test results. I must say I am very happy with most of you.

(The rangers as well as the rest of the class turn to each other with a cautious sense of relief. Zack slaps Jason a high five. Robbie pats a still confused Billyon the back.)

Ms. Applebee: I made my test fool proof. Only those who studied hard and took my mid term serious would pass.

(Robbie smiles triumphantly)

Ms. Applebee: I even secretly made two versions of the exam to prevent any cheating.

(His heart drops)

Robbie: …you did WHAT!?  
Billy: …?  
Jason: …?  
Zack: …?  
Trini: …?  
Kimberly: …?  
Tommy: …?

Ms. Applebee: Roberto, is their something you'd like to say?

(Robbie's smile vanishes, replaced with dejection as he sinks into his seat.)

Robbie: (monotone) No… No Ms. Applebee…

Ms. Applebee: Actually Robbie, there is something I'd like to say to you. Do you mind seeing me after class?

(He groans dreadfully)

Billy: …did you do something wrong?

Robbie: Shut up.

(He sinks into his folded arms;setting off Bulk and Skull who are seated in the back. Bulk reclined with a leg up on an empty chair.)

Skull: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bulk: Aww whats a matter? Dweeb wasn't enough of a dweeb to keep up with the other… dweebs?

Skull: AHAHAHAHA! I like it when you said 'dweeb!' AHAHAHA!

Bulk: …

Zack: Please, as if you guys did any better…

Bulk: (snickers) Actually… I'm pretty sure Skull and I passed with flying colors. Isn't that right…? Billy boy?

Billy: Pardon?

Bulk: …nothing.

Ms. Applebee: ACTUALLY, I'd like to see the both of you after class as well.

Bulk: What!? W-w-why?

Skull: Relax Bulky. She's probably got a prize for us cause we did so well.

Bulk: (annoyed) Quiet, numbskull.

Skull: …..?

(Meanwhile, on the moon. Rita watches everything unfold through her giant telescope.)

Rita: Ahh, it seems the poor brown ranger's bad at math, huh?

(She turns away from her telescope to face the others.)

Rita: Hahaha! Looks like the power twerps aren't so perfect after all! I had exceptional grades in witchery!

Squatt: Congratulations my queen. I didn't need to go to school; I'm super smart anyway. S-M-R-T. Smart!

Baboo: Who needs school? I've gotten by just fine on my sex appeal. What about you, Finster?

(Finster sighs miserably)

Finster: …I wanted to be a lawyer.

Rita: (scoffs) Nonsense! You're doing enough evil int he world here with me!

(She turns back around to her balcony and the view of the Earth.)

Rita: Though, apparently it doesn't take a genius to beat one of YOUR monsters… (eyes open wide) …but wait, maybe it does!

(Meanwhile back in Ms Applebees class, math has ended and Robbie is standing in front of his teacher's desk like a little boy who knows he's in trouble; slouched and hands in his pocket. He's joined by a nonchalant Bulk and Skull.)

Ms. Applebee: I am very disappointed in the three of you.

Bulk and Skull: (nonchalantly) …sorry Ms. Applebee.

Ms. Applebee: And especially you, Robbie.

Robbie: Ms. Applebee, if you just let me explain… I swear, it's not what it se…

Applebee: (sternly) Enough!

Robbie: …

Applebee: Young man, I expect so much better than this. How is it that you couldn't get a single right answer?

(Robbie appears stunned by the discovery that he scored a "gentlemen's" zero. However, he's more surprised that that's all Ms. Applebee was accusing him of.)

Robbie: Huh? Well… I uses I just didn't study hard enough.

Ms. Applebee: That would be an understatement. With how much your friends are excelling, I would expect some of their work ethic would've rubbed off on you.

Robbie: …ouch.

Ms. Applebee: This exam determines the course of your semester, which in turn determines your entire academic career. There is a make up exam tomorrow on the same material. I expect the three of you to take this exam seriously and pass. You should be thankful I'm being so generous; I could just have to have you guys held back a semester. How would you like to go to class next year with today's freshmen?

Robbie: God no… not…  
Bulk: F-f-f-freshmen!  
Skull: F-f-f-freshmen!

Robbie: Ms. Applebee, I thank you for this second opportunity. You truly are a beacon of light to a bleak and underfunded educational system. I mean, your dedication transcends any class subject as you already teach them all it seems.

Ms. Applebee: Get to the point.

Robbie: I just can't repeat this semester. My idiot friends won't let me live it down. They'll be out doing fun stuff like picking up trash and… saving statues, while I'll be here with freshmen? I'll do anything.

Ms. Applebee: All you have to do is bear down and study.

Robbie: Uhm. Anything else…? I'll do anything else.

Ms. Applebee: Robbie. I'll let you in on a secret… you are smarter than you give yourself credit for. You're a bright kid; just extremely lazy. I've seen burn outs before…

(Cuts to Bulk and Skull not paying attention.)

Ms. Applebee: However, smart kids who choose to follow the pack instead of using their brain just hurt me. You could've passed this test. You could've passed any of my tests. However, you choose cut my class, and when you're here, Mr. Clemente, you're doodling in your notebook and fighting to stay awake.

Skull: AHAHAHA… 'Doodle.'

Ms. Applebee: And you have wonderful, smart and supportive group of friends.

Robbie: They suck.

Ms. Applebee: (sternly) I suggest you use them for this make up test tomorrow Robbie. You don't really have a choice here but to pass.

(She emphatically slams an open textbook shut before gathering her stuff.)

Ms. Applebee: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a history class to teach.

Robbie: See you in history.  
Bulk: See you in history.  
Skull: See you in history.

Robbie: I suppose I've got to get serious now…

Bulk: (To Skull) Wanna bet money that he's just gonna go home and… 'doodle' himself?

Skull: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Robbie sighs but doesn't respond. He throws his bag over his shoulder and storm out. Outside, his six ranger friends are waiting for him by the lockers; although he doesn't appear to be in the mood to talk to them as he just walks on by them.)

Jason: So I assume she wasn't handing out gifts for doing so well?

Robbie: (Coldly) No.

Zack: And I assume she chewed you out pretty badly huh?

Robbie: mhm.

Billy: And I assume this means you've learned your lesson about the importance of high marks and how they will affect your life in the long term and how studying and working hard now will help you achieve success in the future?

Robbie: …no.

Jason: …?  
Zack: …?  
Trini: …?  
Kimberly: …?  
Tommy: …?  
Billy: I-I beg your pardon?

(Robbie turns around with a confrontational scowl and a clenched jaw.)

Robbie: You heard me, nerd!

(Trini quickly steps in to defuse any situation.)

Trini: Robbie, calm down. Billy isn't trying to offend you.

Robbie: You don't get it, huh? I'm not like you perfect little angels. I'm not as smart as you guys. And I don't do good for the environment or any of that stuff. And yet I'm always around you guys so I'm compared to you guys constantly. Zordon thinks less of me than the rest of you. Ms. Applebee just gave me the "Why can't you be like your sister?" treatment. And I even think my mom likes you guys more than me. So just forget it, I'll just stop showing up to this class altogether. Why bother?

(The rangers look at each other taken back by his passionate and emotional rant.)

Kimberly: Robbie, I can't believe you actually think that? I mean, we're all far from perfect.

Robbie: Says the pretty and popular cheerleader/gymnast. You guys may think you're not perfect. But you fail to see yourselves from someone else's point of view. Your flaws are minor compared to everyone else that I know. I have friends who think they're absolutely perfect, sitting in jail. You guys do so much good, teach SO many classes. You guys are spotless. I don't belong near you guys.

(Robbie turns away and starts up the stairs, but a sympathetic Trini holds him back.)

Trini: Robbie stop. Don't be foolish. You're one of us and you need to stop putting yourself down. You're no less or more important than the rest of us. Zordon picked you for a reason.

Robbie: Cause I'm the only "teenager with attitude?"

Trini: No. You are smart, funny; creative and I know when it comes down to it, dependable. None of us are perfect, we just work extremely hard to be were we're at and we've fallen on our faces as many times as you have.

Robbie: …

Trini: You just seem to be so concerned with failing, you don't even try. Then you try to uphold the image that you don't care when deep down I know you do. Just let us help you.

Robbie: …thanks. I see what you're trying to do. Still, I don't see how I can possibly pass her make up exam tomorrow when I completely tanked it today.

Trini: We can study together after school.

(He raises an eyebrow.)

Robbie: _You_ want to tutor _me?_

Trini: Well… you can say… I want you give you a chance to be… "More like your sister."

(She laughs awkwardly and fiddles with her fingers while Robbie tries his hardest to not seem touched by the offer.)

Robbie: Uhm… sure. Whatever. If you want. But I'm not gonna try to be like you guys.

Trini: Then I'll see you at my place after school.

Robbie: It's a date.

Trini: No, it's not. I'm gonna tutor you.

Robbie: It's just an expression.

(He gives a half smile to her and then to the rest of the group before waving and heading off into his next class. Meanwhile back at Rita's castle. A wide eyed empress approaches Finster in his clay workshop.)

Rita: FINSTER! Make me a monster that will take advantage of brown ranger's weakness.

(Finster appears confused by the command.)

Finster: Hmm. You'd like me to make a monster that exploits his academic weakness?

Rita: DID I STUTTER!?

Finster: (frightened) N-n-no… it'll be rather difficult, but I'm on it.

Rita: This monster will be invincible! He won't be beaten because Robbie is too dumb to beat him. That plan is so perfect it's stupid!

(Later in the day after school has ended, Trini's room has been cleaned and set up for some serious studying. The room is very clean and very organized and looks more like study room more than a teenage girls bedroom. Books alphabetized neatly on a shelf, violin rests nicely in the corner. Even her doll collection and Buddhist symbols seemed carefully placed. Then Trini walks in, in more casual clothing, with a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. Her hair in a bun and her reading glasses on; she plops herself on her giant bed and begins flipping through her text book. After a few seconds, there is a knock by her door)

Trini: Come in.

Robbie: (sheepishly) Hey… sorry I'm late.

Trini: I was beginning to think you weren't showing up at all.

Robbie: I thought about it.

Trini: Why?

Robbie: I don't know. I just felt odd. Like. I know you're just doing this because you feel sorry for me. I don't really like the idea of that. I don't want any charity. I don't want you to feel obligated to "rescue me."

Trini: But you're here, aren't you?

Robbie: You offered?

Trini: Robbie, I am offering my help, not because I feel sorry for you; but because you're my friend. And friends help one another when they're down. Like I know you would for me.

Robbie: (laughs) I don't think I could ever help you in math. I mean… no offense, but you are the most, stereotypical Asian I have ever met!

Trini: I-I'm sorry?

(She seems slightly taken aback by that comment as he continues to make it worse.)

Robbie: You preach "Gung-Ho" when two rangers argue, you go on about honor and fighting fairly, you're a black belt at kung fu.

Trini: …

(He points across the room.)

Robbie: You have a violin for god's sake! And maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn your fathers kicked me out of his convenience store before.

(Robbie then realizes that Trini appears really hurt by what he's saying. He rushes over to her bed, sits by her and tries to save face.)

Robbie: BUT… you're doing a very sweet thing. And I know us polar opposites don't always get along so great. But it just makes me really appreciate your kindness even more. It makes me want to be your friend.

Trini: Really?

Robbie: Yeah. And of course, math isn't my strong suit. But if you need help in anything else... like if you asked for a 20, but you think you're dealers cheating you…

Trini: (cuts him off) I don't think that'll be necessary (laughs) But, thank you Robbie, that's very kind. It's nice to see a more serious side of you. You know, more than just cracking jokes and acting like you don't care.

Robbie: Yeah… don't get used to it.

Trini: I like it. Robbie, I'd like nothing more than to stop our silly squabbles and be your friend. I'm sure the other guys feel the same.

(Robbie's unsure how to react, so he just smiles awkwardly.)

Robbie: Cool… hey, let's get some work done.

Trini: Of course.

(Back at Rita's castle she's looking through her telescope as rest of the rangers play basket ball at the park.)

Rita: Ahhh! The rangers are separated! Now's the perfect time to send down the monster… before they know what hit em!

Finster: I-I'm not quite done yet, my empress. I was stuck looking for… math spells. You should send down the putties in the meanwhile.

Rita: (Barks) ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!?

Finster: (Cowers in fear) N-n-no… I would absolutely never do such a thing!

Rita: I thought so.

Finster: …

Rita: Now send down the putties!

Finster (sigh) …

(Camera cuts to Angel Grove Park where Jason, Tommy, Zack and Billy are playing a good natured game of two on two basket ball as Kimberly sits by the benches, cheering on indiscriminately.)

Kimberly: Woooo! Go guys!

(Zack has the basketball and is being guarded by Jason. He's smiling confidently while doing some fancy dribbling.)

Zack: Hey Jase…

Jason: What's that Zack?

Zack: Want me to let you in on a little secret?

Jason: (jokingly) That you can't play ball? I'm pretty sure the whole park knows.

Zack: Ha… you're funny. Nah… it's that you might be our field leader…..

(Zack dribbles twice between his legs before shooting up and back for a fade away shot that Jason can't block. It swishes perfectly; getting nothing but net. Zack looks back at Jason before flashing a wink at him.)

Zack: But I'M the king of the court. Haha.

Kimberly: Woooo!

Jason: Nice shot, "King Zack.". Bet you can't do it again

Zack: Bet you the role of leader I can!

(Suddenly, from the skies, putties appear and surround the court. One appears by the bench Kimberly was sitting at, scaring her off. She runs to the other rangers who get in fighting position.)

Jason: Man, these clay brains again… what do we do?

Zack: I don't know you're the leader!

Jason: We fight!  
Zack: Right!  
Tommy: Right!  
Billy: Right!  
Kimberly: Right!

(Rangers disperse and go off into different directions. Jason cuts through the middle like a hot knife through butter; lethal punches and kicks that take down the putties in front of him, while still possessing the quickness to avoid any attacks in his way. Two putties grab him by each arm while one stands in the middle, in position to attack him. Yet, with brute strength alone, he knocks the two at his side together while taking down the third with a flying kick.

Zack, more nimble on his feet, dances around the hordes rushing at him. His hands, quicker than their eyes. He shows as much by flipping onto a table, allowing two putties charging toward him to collide clumsily. Two more join him on opposite ends of the table in an attempted double team. He manages to dodge a punch from the right smoothly, who accidentally hits the putty on the left. The left responds with a punch of his own, but Zack dodges that one as it hits the putty on the right. Zack mockingly shouts "Missed me!" as he counters with a split kick which knocks them both off the table.)

Zack: I told you, this is MY court!

Kimberly: Oh be quiet Zack!

(Kim shoots at Zack as she tries to avoid her own group using only her experience as a gymnast to go on. She gracefully pulls of back flip after back flip to separate herself from the rest. Stops, ducks, and punches the first putty in the groin. Cartwheels herself by a trash can. Another one of Rita's minions tries to get to her, but she hides behind it, while holding it in her hand. It shuffles left to no avail, then right…. Finally it gets so frustrated, it charges right at Kimberly who shoots back whilst still holding the bin and allows the putty to fall right into it.)

Kimberly: Mom was wrong. I do like to take out the trash!

(She emphatically slams the lid over the can on the word slam, and then poses.

Then the camera cuts to Billy, with no true fighting style of his own, he runs around clumsily trying to avoid getting hurt. He sees the basketball lying idly on the floor and decides to run over and use it. He picks it up and uses it to absorb the blow from one of the putty's punches who runs off in pain. Then turns around and puts the ball to his hips to absorb another kick. He then throws it at the third, charges at him and while his hands are protecting his head the whole time, he does a spinning leg sweep to knock it down.

That leaves Tommy, who like Jason is extremely skilled at martial arts. Except his feet posses a lighting quickness that can kill a putty three times before he hits the ground. He eyes his next target, dodging anything else in his path, and like a shark smelling blood attacks with three quick high kicks. He sets both feet to the floor, lifts the next leg up and chops another right through the chest before planting him on the floor with the heel of his foot. All the while shouting "Syu-ahhhh!" a billion times. He looks up sharply at the last putty that's seen what he's done to his friends and decides to simply throw himself on the floor and pretend to be wounded.)

Tommy: Thought so.

(The putties disappear. A sigh of relief overcomes the team as they meet back at the basketball court.)

Kimberly: What was all that about?

Jason: I don't know. But is everyone alright?

Tommy: Yeah.  
Kimberly: Yeah.  
Billy: Affirmative.  
Zack: _…I'm_ the king of this court.

(Back at Rita's castle)

Rita: Those stupid putties can't do anything right. Finster, put the monster through your little easy bake oven and send him down!

(He sighs to himself)

Finster: I should have gone to law school like mum wanted...

(Back at the park, a large quake overtakes the park. The rangers struggle to keep on their feet when a bolt of lighting hits a tree near by.)

Kimberly: (startled) What was that!?

Tommy: By that tree!

(Rangers scurry over to investigate and are puzzled by what they see.)

Zack: Huh?

Tommy: Is that…

Kimberly: What I think it is?

Jason: Looks like…

Billy: A math equation?

(Billy was right. The lightning that struck the tree somehow left an imprint of the math equation. "25 = x/5 – 10")

Zack: Man, either graffiti's becoming more and more intelligent, or that wasn't no ordinary lighting.

(The rangers aren't given enough time to process what's going on as another blast goes off right near them, sending them all to the ground.)

Jason: AHHH!  
Tommy: AHHH!  
Zack: AHHH!  
Billy: AHHH!  
Kimberly! AHHH!

_"Mwahahaha! Gold star for you, black ranger!"_

Jason: Who are you! Show yourself!

(The rangers all fall to one knee and turn around to see a creature forming through a cloud of smoke; a humanoid in blue, wizard-like attire. Large, pointy nose covered in warts. Unkempt, white hair and long, sharp nails. He wields a large pointing stick with an electrical charge at the very end. Rangers eye him in disbelief as well as disgust.)

Kimberly: Looks like the teacher from Hell.

Monstermatician: Precisely, my dear! I am a "monster" of a professor! The leech who can teach! Yet, NOBODY gets out of my class alive… for I am the Monstermatician! HAHAHA!

Tommy: Let's teach this guy a lesson; before he spews another corny joke.

Jason: Right, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Tommy: Dragonzord!

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus [/CENTER]

(Rangers stand opposite of him in their respective poses. However, the monster of the week doesn't seem too impressed.)

Monstermatician: Neat trick. However you're all dunces if you think you can defeat me with brute strength alone. You see…

(He points his stick toward the rangers, and from the end, 5 electrical ropes hits them in the chest. It does hurt them though.)

Monstermatician: 5 rangers, times 0 equals…?

Billy: Zero…?

(And just then, the Monstermatician pulls the wand away from him, causing an electrical charge that sends the rangers flying.)

Jason: AHHH!  
Tommy: AHHH!  
Zack: AHHH!  
Billy: AHHH!  
Kimberly! AHHH!  
Monstermatician: Correct!

(Smoke rises from their chests as they hit the floor. Kimberly is the first to rise to her feet as she leaps in the air whist pulling out her power bow. Fires a couple of arrows at the monster who easily bats them aside with his stick, then responds while she's still in mid air with a laser beam that knocks her off balance and to the floor. Tommy runs to check up on her.)

Tommy: Kim! Are you alright?

Monstermatician: Silly pink ranger. It'll take more than your little weapons to pass this exam!

Kimberly: (Breathing heavily) Tommy… man, I think I'm through crushing on teachers…

(Jason and Zack pull out their respective power weapons and charge toward the monster. He pulls out two giant erasers and claps them together, creating a cloud of smoke. Just as Jason swings his sword at the Monstermatician's head, he vanishes into thin air.)

Jason: (coughs) Huh…? Where'd he go?

(He suddenly reappears above the red ranger's head and takes him down; driving his teaching pointer down his back. Jason writhes in pain as Zack comes over to help his fallen friend. He swings his axe at the monster, but as with Jason, he disappears in a cloud of his eraser smoke.)

Zack: (coughs) Arg… man, stop hiding!

Monstermatician: If you want me to come out, I'll give you a clue. What's one black ranger divided by two?

Billy: Wait, I've got this one!

Zack: (annoyed) Last thing I need while fighting one of Rita's monsters is a pop quiz! Just show yourself!

Monstermatician: WRONG ANSWER!

(He reappears in front of Zack, pointer in hand. He slices it down Zack's chest before the black ranger can react. Sparks fly from his chest as he hits the floor.

(Cut to the command center. Alpha 5 is looking on from the viewing globe in amazement. He's never seen a monster so unique. So complex… so…..)

Alpha: …stupid.

(Alpha can't keep his eyes off the globe and off Rita's new monster. He does manage to turn back to the computer to run some more analysis on it.)

Alpha: This monster's just plain stupid. I mean, Monstermatician? Aye ya yai! What an awful pun! And yet it's strange… it seems as if the Power Rangers can't get a beat on this guy. For some reason, it seems impervious to all of their attacks.

Zordon: That is correct, Alpha. It's so dumb, it's genius.

Alpha: (in a panic) Ay ya yai, I was afraid this day might come!

Zordon: Run some more analysis and pin point a weakness. I'll contact the rangers; there attacks won't do any good.

(Cuts back to the park where the rangers are getting their asses handed to them. Monstermatician just finished sending Billy flying through the air.)

Billy: I-I don't understand. We've tried just about everything on this monster and we've barely made a dent on this guy.

Monstermatician: For the smart guy in this group, you sure are stupid. My puns aren't hitting the spot clearly, so I'll just spell it out for you. YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME WITH MUSCLES AND WEAPONS. BRAINS MUST BE USED INSTEAD!

Jason: Screw that! Blade blaster!

(Jason stubbornly pulls out his blade blaster and fires a few shots which bounce right off and hit Jason.)

Jason: AHHHH!

Monstermatician: Pathetic. Is this what Angel Groves honor roll has to offer me? Then my fight with the one who draws wieners on textbooks should be a piece of cake.

(The rangers gather around Jason)

Tommy: Are you alright?

Jason: I'm fine.

Billy: What's he talking about?

Jason: I don't know… but I'm starting to feel like our weapons won't do us any good in this battle.

(Just then, Jason's communicator goes off.)

Jason: I read you.

Zordon: Rangers, you must come to the command center and regroup. Alpha has some information on this monster you must hear.

Jason: Right.

Monstermatician: Where are you headed? Running away so soon?

Tommy: We're gonna go do our home work. We'll be back. More prepared for the final exam!

Jason: Let's go guys.

Zack: (to Tommy) That was terrible…

(The rangers' teleport out of the park; leaving the Monstermatician alone. Meanwhile back at Trini's house where despite her best efforts, Robbie is still struggling somewhat to embrace the subject. He is making slow progress however.)

Trini: …so once you get X which is a squared number, you have to find the square root. After that, we finally get to solve for F by…

Robbie: Holy crap, does this question ever end?!

Trini: I know, it's a lot to take in, but once you get it down, you should be fine. We're short on time though…

Robbie: I'm sorry; I just don't really get this. And as much as I try, I just can't get myself to care.

Trini: But you have to…

Robbie: (interrupts) I know I have to. I just can't force myself into it. I seem to keep fading off the more you explain. I'm getting some of it sure, but this feels like such a daunting task.

Trini: You've got this Robbie, just take it one step at a time. Take this one for example.

(We cut outside on her front lawn where the Monstermatician is joined by a pack of putties. The mere sight of them scares away any passing by civilians.)

Monstermatician: Brown ranger, the bell has rung and it is time for your FINAL exam! Show yourself!

(Oblivious to whats going on outside, Robbie seems to have gotten an answer right; getting a positive response from Trini.)

Trini: Very good!

Robbie: Well… I guess I'm more than just a pretty face, huh?

Trini: Uhm… right!

(Robbie smiles gleefully before getting up from her bed. He decides to walk to her window and face the outside world with a newfound confidence.)

Robbie: Alright, I'm feeling pretty good!

Trini: So, if you just keep thinking that way, you think you'll pass the test.

(Robbie's eyes widen as he just caught sight of the scene developing outside her house.)

Robbie: NO!

Trini: Still?

Robbie: No! L-look outside, a monsters outside your house!

(Trini shoots up and joins him by the window.)

Trini: Oh no… what's Rita up to now? Man, if he's hear to hurt my family I'll…

Robbie: Don't worry. Go tell them to lock the doors and stay inside. I'll go out there and take care of them. You can join me afterwards.

Trini: Good idea…

(Trini shoots out of her bedroom to go tend to her family. Robbie takes one last look out the window before…)

Robbie: It's morphin time!

_"STEGOSAURUS!"_

(He shoots outside and lands a flying punch to the Monstermatician and takes him down briefly. He gets up with a twisted smile on his face.)

Monstermatician: Hahaha! Shouldn't you be studying?!

Robbie: What makes you think one of Rita's monsters is gonna get me to study? Who are you, my parent?

Monstermatician: (laughs evilly) Let's just say, if you don't daddy's gonna give you a spanking!

(Robbie pulls out his blade blaster)

Robbie: Well the jokes on you ugly, cause I don't even know my daddy!

(He leaps through the air and fires a couple of shots. The Monstermatician dodges those shots and blocks and attempted kick by the brown ranger when he came down. He returns the favor with a kick of his own that sends him stumbling backwards.)

Monstermatician: This should be a piece of cake. The only smart thing about you appears to be your mouth. I promise, I'll make this quick. Putties, ATTACK!

(The putties hoard around him, grabbing him by both arms. Robbie, who isn't a martial artist, nor possesses great physical strength, relies on resilience, wit and years of watching action movies and professional wrestling. The putties try to flip him over by his arms; however he flips all the way around and lands on his feet. She shoves the putties forward and charges at them and delivers a double clothesline, taking them all down.

More approach him from the front and the back, but he pulls out his blade blaster and quickly takes down the ones in front of him. And dodges the attacks of the ones behind him and delivers a roundhouse kick to the face. A morphed Trini quickly joins him.)

Trini: You doing alright?

Robbie: (breathing heavily) Yeah… but I've really got to quit smoking.

Trini: More are coming toward us, you take the left horde, and I'll take the right.

Robbie: Right!

(The two separate and fight the rest of the putties while the Monstermatician simply looks on. Trini, the more experienced martial artist goes through her side with quick, sharp kicks and chops. Not really needed or believing in using her weapon unnecessarily, she is able to fly gracefully around the putties on her side to avoid getting hit, while soundly taking them down. Robbie is on his end, swinging more wildly, as if he were a part of a street fight; still effective, just much less graceful as the putties go down, one by one.)

Monstermatician: Enough! I'm bored with the practice questions; time for the real thing!

(With a wave of a wand, the putties are summoned away. The two rangers join together.)

Trini: Ew. What is this thing supposed to be?

Robbie: I don't know. But I think he made a pass at me and said he wants to spank me.

Trini: Gross.

Monstermatician: Silence! You will show respect to you professor or I'll have you two expelled!

(On the word expelled, he points his weapon at them, sending an electrical charge so powerful that they each go flying in separate direction. Robbie goes back first into a tree, while Trini meets her houses outer wall.)

Robbie: (in pain) Awww….  
Trini: (in pain) Awww…

Robbie: This guy and his stupid puns are getting on my nerve!

Trini: Relax, Robbie, this guys bound to have a weak spot. (Pulls out power dagger) And no time like the present to look for it!

(She forces herself up, still in pain. Yet, she manages to charge at him, weapon in hand. Robbie follows suit.)

Robbie: Yeah, (pulls out weapon) POWER POCKET KNIFE!

(We cut to the command center, where the rest of the team has retreated to. They are all helmetless and still feeling the effects of the last battle.)

Jason: Man, what was up with that guy? I couldn't make a scratch on him!

Tommy: Yeah, just trying to keep up with him made my powers weak.

Billy: This is not like any of Rita's other monsters…

Zordon: You are correct Billy…. this is the Monstermatician.

Kimberly: The what?

Alpha: The Monstermatician. A monster based on all the evils of math.

Zack: That's a great lesson to teach the kids.

Billy: So how do we beat him?

Alpha: Unfortunately, weapons do no damage to him. He is completely impervious to brute strength. His weakness is unknown, however he keeps hinting at needing to be outsmarted. I'm running analysis as we speak to try and find a base to that.

Zordon: It appears he also seems to be after Robbie for some reason; behold the viewing globe.

(The rangers turn around to the viewing globe to see his attack on Trini's block. He is seen calling for "the brown ranger" and keeps making bad puns about a "final exam.")

Kimberly: Why is he after him? Why him of all people?

Alpha: I am looking for a link but do not know just yet.

(The image on the viewing globe switches to both Robbie and Trini getting beaten down; stubbornly attacking him with weapons and the monster brushing them off without breaking a sweat. All while laughing maniacally.)

Tommy: They aren't doing so well. Zordon, we've got to go down there and help them.

Zordon: No, going down there would only further put you all in harms way and put a strain on your weakening powers Tommy. That is what Rita wants.

Tommy: …

Zordon: I will contact them and have them retreat. Until we find out his weakness, that fight will only end in their doom.

(Cut back to Trini and Robbie's fight with the Monstermatician. Smoke fuming from their suits; both very low on energy.)

Robbie: We can't give up…

Trini: We can't hurt him. I've got to contact the others…

Monstermatician: My beefs not with you, yellow ranger. It's not with the rest of them either. I'm here to destroy the brown one.

Robbie: (barks) That's racist!

Monstermatician: I-I mean… your color! Not your skin color…. I mean… I-I don't care what your sk-skin color is. I have brown friends!

(Trini's communicator gets beeped.)

Trini: Yes Zordon?

Zordon: Trini, you and Robbie must retreat back to the command center for a briefing. It is urgent.

Trini: Right. Robbie, to the command center, now!

Robbie: Nah, I ain't going nowhere! You heard what this ignorant fool just said? Just let me call three of my boys and we'll do some long division and divide this racist in half…

Monstermatician: Oh Jesus…

Robbie: Nah, nah, nah… Wanna talk about using your head…? I'll use your head… to smash your mother fff…

Trini: ROBBIE!

Robbie: (sighs) …right.

(Begrudgingly, the two retreat to the command center. They join the others and quickly remove their helmets.)

Jason: You guys okay?

Trini: I'm fine.

Robbie: (Belligerently) I WANT him to come to my block and say something like that…

Alpha: Ay ya yai, Robbie calm down.

Trini: Zordon, that guy was tough. I don't know if all of us combined could stop him.

Zack: I know what you mean. The idea for this guy must be as ridiculous as the pudgy pig… but man; he sure ain't no pudgy pig

Kimberly: Alpha what have you found?

Alpha: I may be on to something but I'm not sure.

Billy: He seems to require being outsmarted. But whenever we asked a question and got it right, he shocked us.

Zordon: That is what I initially thought. However, I think "outsmarting" him goes beyond answering his questions.

Billy: Well, it seems like whatever it is… it's going to involve Robbie in some way.

Jason: Speaking of which, Robbie, how's your studying going?

Robbie: It's alright.

Jason: Do you think you'll be able to pass Ms. Applebee's exam tomorrow?

Robbie: I'm not sure; but I'll try my best.

Jason: That's great. Well listen, I believe in you man.

Robbie: Really?

Jason: Yeah, you're a smart guy. I have the utmost faith in you. We all do.

Robbie: (smiles) Wow, thank man. I really appreciate it.

(Jason pats Robbie on the back reassuringly.)

Jason: No problem man.

(Just then, analysis reports appear in front of Alpha. He shakes his head at what appears to be bleak news.)

Alpha: Aye ya yai… the reports have come back and it doesn't look good.

Zordon: I does indeed appear to be worse than expected. Rangers, brace yourself.

Jason: …  
Zack: …  
Trini: …  
Billy: …  
Kim: …  
Robbie: …  
Tommy: …

Zordon: According to Alpha's calculations, the only way for the Monstermatician to be defeated… is for Robbie to complete his homework.

Robbie: (Gasp) …!  
Zack: (Gasp) …  
Trini: (Gasp) …  
Billy: (Gasp) …  
Kim: (Gasp) …  
Tommy: (Gasp) …  
Jason: Oh man, we're doomed!

Alpha: Ay ya, ya, ya yai! Rita's done it! Rita's destroyed the Power Rangers!

Billy: How is that even possible? How can a monster be linked to some bodies homework?

Zordon: It is very simple. He cannot be hurt by physical attacks, unless Robbie completes his math assignment. Rita wasn't expecting us to find this monsters weakness so quickly. She was looking for an occurrence so rare, that there would be next to no chance of it happening.

Zack: Man… we'd have better luck getting struck by lighting.

Robbie: Guys… I'm standing right here.

(Robbie appears hurt by the extremely low expectations everyone seems to have placed on him; and yet, everyone continues talking.)

Tommy: There's got to be another way… there just has to be.

Robbie: Guys…

Zordon: I didn't want to tell you all so soon, but it seems we have no other choice. Alpha and I have created new zords, using the power of thunder to fight even the most impossible odds! Please, follow Alpha outside the command center…

(Alpha begins walking slowly toward the viewing globe and is headed out the command center with the other rangers following him. Robbie get's aggravated and shouts…)

Robbie: GUYS!

Zordon: …?

Robbie: None of that is necessary. I've got this.

Alpha: What?

Jason: You mean…

Robbie: Yes. I'm going to do my homework; for the good of the future… for the good of MY future.

(The rangers look back at him in astonishment.)

Billy: A-are you sure? Can you handle such a difficult task?

Robbie: I'm sure.

Billy: Zordon, let me come with him, I'll help.

Robbie: (sarcastically) Yeah, that's done me well before…

Billy: Huh?

Robbie: Nothing. I can handle it alone. Besides, you all need to keep him at bay. Keep him away from me while I work.

Zordon: Robbie's correct. If he must work, he must do it alone. The 6 of you will need to keep Monstermatician from stopping Robbie.

Robbie: (confidently) I think I can do this. I'm smarter than I give myself credit for…

(He turns his head to face Trini who is smiling encouragingly back at him.)

Robbie: I just need to work harder.

Zordon: Very well. Robbie, I have the utmost faith in you. Go now, and may the power protect you.

(He nods his head before teleporting back to Trini's house. Suddenly, we cut back to Rita's castle. She is seen at the edge of the balcony with her wand in hand.)

Rita: Magic wand, make my monster… GRROOOOOWWW!

(She hurls her wand through space, headed right for Earth and Angel Grove. It lands perfectly in a deserted plain. And with a sudden quake, the Earth starts to tear open right where the wand landed. A large cloud of smoke fills the sky as Rita's monster begins to grow to epic proportions.)

Monstermatician: MWAHAHAHAHA!

(The distress signal goes off at the command center, setting the Rangers off in a worry.)

Kimberly: Oh no… please tell me things haven't gotten worse.

Zordon: I'm afraid they have, Kimberly. Rita's monster has grown.

Zack: Oh man… if he was unstoppable before….

Jason: How are we gonna beat this thing? He's invincible, right?

Zordon: The best you can do at this point is to stall him. Call the Megazord, and attempt to hold him off for as long as possible. As Robbie progresses with his homework, the Monstermatician should begin to weaken until he is no longer impervious to physical attacks. Then you must call the Ultrazord and finish him off. Tommy, I'm afraid your powers are too weak for this fight. For your own safety, I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind.

Tommy: No way! Man, I don't care if my powers waste, this guys bad news. I don't know how long Robbie will take with his homework, but we need all the power we can get to hold him off.

Zordon: Are you sure of this?

Tommy: I'm positive.

Zordon: …very well then. However, if your powers get too weak, I will have to pull you from battle.

(Tommy stares at the ground for a second before taking a deep breath.)

Tommy: That's fine.

Kimberly: (worried) Tommy, be careful. This guys gonna be tough.

Tommy: I will.

Jason: Alright guys let's do it.

(The rangers' line up behind Jason in their usual spots; each with their helmets by their side.)

Jason: BACK TO ACTION!

(Cuts to downtown Angel Grove, where the Monstermatician begins his assault; he points his stick at a nearby building, sending an electrical charge that sets the building up in flames.)

Monstermatician: Mwahahaha! You dunces don't stand a chance! I'm putting Angel Grove on permanent time out!

(With one back hand, he knocks down a building behind him; sending a pile of rubble crashing down the streets which are being evacuated by panicking Angel Grove residents. Cars crushed, flames everywhere, helpless people running for their lives. Just then, the rangers in full uniform are seen running through a nearby alley and stop short at the sight of the monster.)

Tommy: There he is!

Kimberly: He's even uglier than before.

Jason: Remember guys, all we have to do is stall. So use our power conservatively; especially you Tommy.

Tommy: I know.

(The Monstermatician seems to have spotted the rangers, spits out a generic pun about school and smashes a nearby building toppling over more rubble in the rangers' vicinity. They narrowly escape being crushed before getting back together.)

Jason: Alright guys, WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER, NOW!

(With a huge blast and a and even bigger crater opening up than before, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames; roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. We then cut to a far a way, icy tundra, where the Mastodon proudly rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. Then we cut to a desert during a wild sandstorm, created by the Triceratops racing right through it, creating dust behind it and wherever it goes. Next, we cut to a the top of a hill where the ferocious Saber tooth jumps down to a vine filled rainforest, ripping through anything in sight, with a roar that could frighten ever the scariest predator. Finally, nearby with another loud boom, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason see's his dinozord within sight and flies through the air to get in the cockpit. He is followed by Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly. With a voice oozing with machismo, he barks instructions to the rest of the team.)

Jason: Alright, power up all systems!  
Zack: Zack here, let's ace this test.  
Billy: Billy here, all systems go.  
Trini: Trini here, let's do it!  
Kimberly: I've got an apple for this teacher…  
Jason: Alright guys, power up all crystals!

(He pulls out the power crystal in his hand and emphatically slams it down the dashboard to act as the zord's control stick. The rangers are seen all together, following suit.)

Zack: Two, one, power up!  
Trini: Two, one, power up!  
Billy: Two, one, power up!  
Kimberly: Two, one, power up!

Jason: (Yanks down control stick) Let's show him some Megazord power!

(The five mighty zords are seen running together, getting ready to become one. First the Saber tooth tiger's legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus's legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon's back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers now all appear in a larger cockpit Trini on the far left. Billy is to the left of Jason, who is in the middle next to Zack. Kimberly is on the far right.)

Jason: Remember rangers, we're just gonna buy time!  
Zack: Right!  
Trini: Right!  
Billy: Right!  
Kimberly: Right!

(The Megazord, which is in tank mode rolls toward the beast, but stops a good distance away.)

Jason: Switching to battle mode now!

(The two Mastodon arms fold out two giant fists on command.)

Megazord: Megazord sequence has been initiated

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord's head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty zord, creating the chest piece. And with one final fighting stance, the zord speaks…)

Megazord: Megazord activated.

(Close by, Tommy appears at the top of a large skyscraper; dagger in hand.)

Tommy: I need Dragonzord power!

(He plays the Dragonzord melody on the dagger, which doubles as a flute. And almost instantly, the water by the Angel Grove industrial district begins to rumble. With one large wave, after another, it culminates with a huge splash in which the mighty Dragonzord appears out of. Arms spread out as it lets out a deafening roar and walks towards the surface to meet with the Megazord.)

Trini: We need to be careful and not exert too much energy.

Jason: Screw that, ATTACK!

(We cut back to Trini's house, where an unmorphed Robbie rushes back to her bed and scatters through a pile of unorganized papers to find the sheet he was working on.)

Robbie: C'mon… c'mon…

(After a few seconds, he finds it. And tries to find where he left off.)

Robbie: Alright, I was supposed to answer questions 1 thru 20 on page 246. Trini was showing me how do some of them… so how far did I actually get? Hmm. I signed my name… then started drawing boobs.

(He crumples the paper in anger with himself.)

Robbie: Pathetic! Alright, I've got to get serious. The world depends on me.

(He picks up a pen and paper, signs his name, the date… then pauses for a few seconds.)

Robbie: Maybe I should take a nap first. Yeah, I'll definitely save the world better after a refreshing nap.

(He pushes all of his math work to the other end of Trini's bed and starts to get comfortable before realizing how stupid that idea is.)

Robbie: …no…. No! I can't. The others are risking their lives to buy time for me. I can't let them down.

(He sits back up and puts all of the papers on his lap. He opens up the textbook to the appropriate page. However, in a few seconds, he wanders off again and closes the book.)

Robbie: I should get a snack though; maybe some coffee. I wonder if Starbucks is open.

(Cuts back to downtown Angel Grove; the Megazord charges the Monstermatician with a punch, but the giant teacher disappears before he can land it. The Zord looks around for it, seeming confused, but he reappears right behind it and is able to lift the giant zord over his head. Inside, the rangers are screaming bloody mercy as he spins them around, almost like a rag doll before doing an overhand throw right into a building. Sparks go off inside the cockpit as this rocks the zord and takes a heavy amount of the zords energy.)

Billy: The Zord's taking damage, controls are locked.

Jason: Get systems back online and get the Zord back on its feet. We have to keep fighting.

(Cuts to the Dragonzord that steps in, swings its tail at the Monstermatician, he ducks then tries to retaliate with a right hook but his fist is caught by the Dragonzord's left. He manages to push the Monstermatician back with a right of his own, though he doesn't look terribly hurt by it. Cut to Tommy, who is still on top of the building.)

Tommy: How's this for some math? What's one monster divided by ten missiles?

(He plays another melody on his flute. This time, the Dragonzord lets out a roar before positioning its claws in front of him finger first. Suddenly, missiles appear and several small blasts go off around the Monstermatician. He manages however, to dance out of the way of the shots and rolls to the right. He quickly gets back on his feet and charges the Dragonzord with his pointer.)

Monstermatician: (while charging) your arithmetic is grade school level; you can't teach the teacher!

Dragonzord tries to dodge a striking blow, but can't dodge a second shot to the chest. The zord screams in agony.

Monstermatician: Now GO sit in the corner and think about what you've done!

(He lands a devastating side kick that knocks the Dragonzord off it's feet and crashing to the floor.)

Tommy: Man... c'mon buddy. Don't give up yet.

(Camera cuts to a shot of both zords down with smoke rising from both of them. The Dragonzord melody is heard out of desperation, but it doesn't work. The Megazord struggles to get to its feet.)

Billy: We're regaining some of our power. But we still aren't gonna last much longer at this rate.

Jason: Man, I just hope Robbie's almost finished.

(Cuts back to Trini's house where Robbie is seen on Trini's bed, texting and completely ignoring his homework.)

Robbie: Hahahaha! Shelly SO wants me...

(He gets a text.)

Robbie: (reading) "What r u doing?" Hmm. (Texts) "Im doin homewrk... ZZZZZ" (Reads) "LOL!"

(His wrist communicator goes off and it startled him back to reality.)

Robbie: Yo?

Jason: Robbie, how far along are you?

Robbie: Uhm... I'm like almost... I'm almost done.

(He stares down at a blank piece of paper.)

Jason: (In urgency) Hurry up man; I don't think the Megazord can take much mor...

(A loud explosion is heard in the background; all the rangers are heard shouting.)

Robbie: ...!

(He taps his communicator; a look of horror in his face.)

Robbie: Jason? You're breaking up! Jason?

(The communicator disconnects...)

Robbie: Holy crap... I've got to finish my homework!

(He picks up his phone one last time.)

Robbie: (Texts) "BRB..."

(Cuts back to downtown Angel Grove, where both Zords are taking tremendous damage. The Monstermatician remains unharmed and spewing school related puns.)

Monstermatian: When I'm trough with the both of you; I'm gonna give you two giant "Fs!" I've barely broken a sweat! Bahahaha!

Billy: If Robbie doesn't hurry, we're through... I mean, how's it gonna look that six honor roll students got defeated by a giant math teacher?

Zack: Man, I can't believe the one time we're counting on him, he's gonna let us down... I bet you he's texting right now.

Jason: Billy, I think I'm gonna send you down to Trini's place to help him out. We can't stall much longer.

Billy: Got it.

Trini: No wait!

Jason: What's wrong Trini?

Trini: Look, I know he's not the strongest, or the fastest, or even the smartest... but I know he can do this! I saw him making progress back there and it's important for him to do this on his own. I believe in him guys... you should all to. He's one of us.

Jason: ...  
Zack: ...  
Billy: ...  
Kimberly: I agree. This is HIS moment. We can stand to hold off for a little longer. Let's give him a chance.

(Jason takes a deep breath before finally nodding slowly.)

Jason: Alright. ...a little while longer. I'll give him 5 more minutes; after that, we won't have a choice.

Trini: Thank you Jason.

Monstermatician: One last question before class is dismissed... If Angel Grove is Y, what is Y when two Zords are taken away by one devilishly handsome professor?

Jason: I'm getting sick of this... I need the power sword!

(Piercing through the sky and landing point first into the ground, the power sword appears. The Megazord pulls it from the earth and prepares for it's final attack.)

Monstermatician: (unimpressed) Haha! You're gonna attack me with that silly thing? Don't you know that the pen is mightier than the sword?

Zack: Hey teacher! State budget just came in, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be laid off!

Monstermatician: That's not funny!

Jason: Let's hit this guy so hard, he goes to special ed!

(All 5 rangers make a chopping hand gesture simultaneously.)

Zack: Ha-yaa!  
Trini: Ha-yaa!  
Billy: Ha-yaa!  
Kimberly: Ha-yaa!  
Jason: Ha-yaa!

(The Zord lifts the power sword over it's head and makes a slow 360 degree rotation of the arm holding it to the adrenaline pumping tune of "Go, Go Power Rangers!")

Monstermatician: Do your worst!

Jason: NOW!

(In one drastic and sudden motion, the Megazord swings the sword in an uppercut motion. And to the rangers' surprise, the Monstermatician fell backwards.)

Billy: Wait a minute...

Kimberly: That hurt him?

Monstermatician: AHHH!

(Quit cut to Rita's palace where she takes her eyes off her telescope with a look of shock on her face.)

Rita: ...uh oh...

(Back to the fight where the monster can't believe he was taken down; nor can the rangers.)

Jason: He wasn't destroyed... but he isn't invincible anymore it seems. That can only mean...

Trini: (in excitement) Robbie's almost done with his homework!

Tommy: Alright! Go Robbie! Now we switch to attack mode!

(He plays his dagger once more. The Dragonzord responds with a hard hitting tail whip that throws the Monstermatician back on the ground. He struggles to get to his feet, but he's determined to carry out Rita's evil deed to destroy Angel Grove.)

Monstermatician: This is impossible! You rangers can't beat me!

(The Megazord lands a stiff right that sends the monster tumbling toward the Dragonzord who returns with another right back to the Megazord who lands another. Back and forth the monster goes until he's finally knocked away from them. However while trying to get away, he lands into a third fist and it takes him down.)

Robbie: Oh I believe we have.

(The Stegazord in Combat Mode was seen, right fist extended as the monster goes down.)

Trini: Robbie! Thank goodness! You finished your homework?

Robbie: That's right; it was easy. I mean, I had to write "I don't know" on a couple of the questions... but it's amazing how a little hard work pays off!

Jason: You're the man, Robbie. I always believed in you.

Robbie: Shove it, jock.

Monstermatician: What a feel good story... now time to die!

Jason: I call on Titanus and the power of the Ultrazord!

From out of nowhere, a massive, robotic Brachiosaurus appears. It give an intimidating roar as it marches into battle.)

Robbie: Oh, it's poppin now.

Monstermatician: No fair!

(Suddenly, the Dragonzord torso disconnects from the rest of its body, it's chest splits in half and goes in opposite directions to form shoulder pieces and the bottom jaw folds back. It's slowly lowers itself onto a still Megazord to form the Mega Dragonzord. It then leaps into the air and slowly descends onto the back of Titanus, creating the Ultrazord.)

Monstermatician: No! N-no please! I'll give all you guys extra credit, just please let me be!

Jason: I don't think so!

(The Ultrazord starts to slowly move toward it's target, all weapons pointed at him.)

Jason: Ultrazord, lock on and fire all weapons!

(While now picking up speed, every single cannon and beam in the combined Zord's arsenal, as well as the Titanus's own guns began firing simultaneously in an attack that proved too much for the Monstermatician. Failing his arms in desperation was all he could before hitting the ground; exploding on impact.

Jason: Yeah!  
Zack: Alright!  
Trini: Way to go, guys!  
Billy: Morphinominal!  
Kimberly: Awesome!

(Cut to Tommy pumping his fist on a rooftop.)

Tommy: Job well done guys!

(The Ultrazord let's out a triumphant roar. The Stegazord gives an approving thumb up. But back at Rita's castle, one person is less than approving. In fact, she is downright furious.)

Rita: NOOOO! How can this be?! This was supposed to be the end of the Power twerps; but we were outsmarted by the dumbest guy in the group!

(She angrily turns around and aims all her frustration at Finster.)

Rita: Finster! You said, this monster was gonna be unstoppable!

Finster: Actually, I thought the idea for this monster was quite stupid.

Rita: (Barks) WHAT?!

Finster: (Cowers) I-I mean... this is all Goldar's fault!

Goldar: We may have lost this time my empress, but I promise you they won't be so lucky next time.

Rita: SHUT UP! You're all to blame for this!

Baboo: (Cowers) B-b-but... what did WE do?

Squatt: Maybe we would've won if we had gone to school.

(Rita goes back to her spot at the balcony; staring miserably at the planet Earth. She clutches her head in pain.)

Rita: Uhh... I have a headache.

(Back at the command center, all seven rangers stand unmorphed and victorious. They await a debriefing from Zordon.)

Zordon: Rangers, you faced a surprisingly difficult monster today; one that could not be defeated with brute strength alone. However, you showed not only your resiliency today, but an ability to adjust when all else fails.

Jason: Aww, it was just another day at the office.

Zordon: If only that were so, however Robbie, I must congratulate you for coming out of your shell today.

Robbie: Thank you Zordon. I appreciate the kind words, but no need to overstate it. I did my homework. Let's just enjoy another defeated monster and just let things go back to normal.

Zordon: I would not be overstating anything, Robbie. You see, Alpha and I were beginning to question your dedication to the Power Rangers; and your ability to perform when the time came.

Robbie: ...I see.

Zordon: I understand now you simply operate differently and your loyalty should never have been put to question. Today you stepped up and saved the world and I apologize for ever doubting you.

(Robbie looks as if he cannot believe what he's hearing; completely taken back.)

Robbie: Wow... is this real life?

Jason: I gotta hand it to you, you came through.

(He pats him on the back.)

Zack: Yeah man you really helped us out in the nick of time. Another minute or two, we would've been toast.

Robbie: Wow. I have no clue how to react to this, Im so not used to this. B-but thank you.

(He turns to Trini.)

Robbie: And thank you.

Trini: (smiling) Remember, that's what friends are for.

(Robbie just nods. He takes a moment to soak everything in, then looks up at Zordon and speaks once more.)

Robbie: Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an exam tomorrow morning. I've got to rest up.

(Camera fades away and fades into the Juice Bar the next day. Generic hip hop music blasting as the teenage hotspot was packed as usual. The rangers sans Robbie are seen at there usual table. Ernie approaches them with shakes in hand.)

Ernie: Alright, I've got 7 banana shakes. Come and get em.

(The rangers all reach out and grab their own shake in cups conveniently matching their color. However the brown cup remains on Ernie's serving dish.)

Ernie: That's strange. Did I make too many?

Trini: No Ernie, I'll hold onto that one. It's for Robbie in celebration of a hopefully passing math score!

Ernie: Oh great. Tell him I said congratulations.

Trini: Will do.

(Ernie walks off as the Rangers begin gulping down their shakes.)

Tommy: Wow Trini, you sure seem excited for him.

Kimberly: Yeah, just the other day you two would exchange snappy comments even during fights.

Trini: I know. I guess it's just a woman's intuition. Robbie seemed like he just needed to know someone was there for him so I decided to open up. I think we might've turned the corner.

Billy: That's great. I think perhaps do has he.

(Kim, who is facing the front entrance, perks up.)

Kimberly: Well, he's on his way!

(Camera cuts to the front entrance where Robbie casually appears from with headphones on. He calmly walks over and takes the only empty seat between Zack and Trini. He starts fidgeting with his Walkman completely oblivious that everyone is looking at him.)

Robbie: ...  
Trini: ...  
Jason: ...  
Zack: ...  
Billy: ...  
Kimberly: ...  
Tommy: ...

(He looks up and notices everyone.)

Robbie: Hey?

Trini: So, how'd it go?

Robbie: How'd what go?

Trini: You know!

Robbie: No...

Trini: Stop playing with us Robbie, you know the exam. Tell us how awesome you did.

(Suddenly, Robbie's face becomes completely expressionless.)

Robbie: ...

Trini: Robbie?

(Suddenly, he's processed what's going on and his expression switches that of absolute shock.)

Robbie: OH MY GOD, I TOTALLY SPACED!

(The rangers all sigh and suck their teeth in disappointment. Except Trini, whose face is completely frozen, yet becoming bright red.)

Trini: You're... kidding? Please tell me you're kidding.

(But Robbie completely ignores her as he's lost in his own misery.)

Robbie: Aw man... I can't believe it. My boys wanted to chill after school and... I guess I just forgot.

Ernie: Oh hey Robbie. I'm not sure if the others said anything, but congrats on your math exam.

Robbie: ...

(Ernie obliviously walks off as the brown ranger slumps his shoulders and leans his head on his hand dejectedly. He then sees turns and sees the banana shake Trini had bought for him and without second thought, switches gears and starts drinking it merrily. Trini on the other hand is livid and in a rage, smacks the shake out of his hands and onto the floor, startling the other rangers.)

Jason: Whoa, Trini relax.

Robbie: Whoa... what's your deal? It was only one exam; calm down, babe.

Trini: (Seething) BABE?! Don't you dare babe me! I saw you down on your luck and decided to waste MY valuable time to help you. If I would have known you wouldn't change...

Robbie: Whoa, whoa, whoa... Trini, try to relax. Look, I get it, I missed an exam. It's bad, I know. I'll try and talk to Ms. Appleby tomorrow; but even if that doesn't do anything, it's not the end of the world. I mean, the woman has an exam every single week. One stinker won't kill me. What's important is I'm at least taking class more serious now. And it's thanks to you.

(Trini tries to compose herself, though still upset at him. She takes a few deep breaths before speaking.)

Trini: ...oh really? So this isn't gonna happen again?

Robbie: I'll try. Hopefully Rita will invent another monster that will kill you guys unless I pass the next exam.

Zack: Don't say that, I'm too young to die.

(Trini cracks a giggle and seems to be getting over it when Bulk and Skull appear from the front entrance completely overjoyed. Their signature music plays.)

Bulk: YES! YES! YYEAHHH!

Skull: We did it! We actually did it!

Kimberly: What are you two clowns up to?

Bulk: What are we up to? Only heading our way to Mensa, that's what!

Skull: Yeah... (scratches head) Hey Bulkie, what's a "Mensa?"

(Bulk looks annoyingly at Skull as the rangers try to put the pieces together.)

Tommy: Wait, does that mean...?

Zack: impossible!

Bulk: Oh it's possible! Just a little hard studying and...

(Bulk and Skull proudly flash their papers at the same time.)

Billy: Two D's?

Trini: Well... congrats Bulk and Skull. That's very... Impressive?

(The two are proudly grinning ear to ear.)

Robbie: Congrats guys, those are the only double D's either of you guys will ever see, so embrace it!

(Bulks smile turns to that of anger.)

Bulk: Look who's talking, Mr. Too good to bother showing up. At least we didn't smoke our study notes like somebody we know.

Skull: Ahahahaha... "smoke his study notes..." hahahaha!

Robbie: ...

Bulk: Come one Skull, let's not waste our time with these clowns. Let's get some celebratory milkshakes!

Skull: Yeah!

(The two walk off to the front counter.)

Trini: Don't listen to them. We have higher expectations for you than barely passing.

Robbie: Thanks, though I don't really care what expectations are put on me by others. I'm not like any of you guys, I know this, saving the day today wont change that. But I have my own expectations, my own standard. Time I start meeting them... THAT being said... Im heading to the library after this to pick up some books on Ancient China. I've got a report due next week and I thought my new Chinese buddy could help?

(The other rangers look at Robbie awkwardly unbeknownst to him.)

Trini: I'm Korean.

Zack: Swing and a miss.

Robbie: Ahh...

Trini: (laughs) But sure, I've got nothing to do today, I'll help you. What are friends for?

(Robbie let's out a relieved smile and the rangers all share a laugh at his fau-pa. The camera cuts the Bulk and Skull, shakes in hand, heading toward the exit.)

Bulk: Come on Skull, we're headed to the library!

Skull: Huh? Oh! You mean the libary? ...are we gonna study some more?

Bulk: No, we're not gonna study...

Skull: Then why are we going?

Bulk: We're going, because library girls... LOVE smart guys!

(Skull takes a moment to process what Bulk just said before Bulk pulls out his test score, gives him a suggestive smile and points at the big D. Skull finally follows and give him a sly smirk.)

Skull: Ahhh... smart guys like us you mean?

Bulk: Exactly! ...uhm, I mean... "affirmative!"

Billy: ...

Bulk: Let's go!

(The two walk toward the exit, yet, don't look where they're walking and slip right over the puddle of banana shake that Trini had spilt. Bulk hits the floor first with an Earth shaking thud, followed by Skull who crashes on top of him. The rangers can't help but burst out laughing.)

Bulk: GET OFF ME YOU NUMBSKULL!

Skull: ...

(He throws his sidekick off of him and gets up angrily before storming out.)

Bulk: You can't do anything right!

Skull: Bulkie, you can't talk to me that way. I'm not a numbskull, I'm going to Mensa remember? Whatever that is.

(Skull follows him out the door and the episode ends with the rangers laughing.)


	3. Episode 62: Zack's Baby Drama

Zack's Baby Drama

(We begin today's episode in the bustling hallways of Angel Grove high. It's an early Friday morning and before class begins, students are hanging by their lockers with friends sharing notes, gossiping or just looking to make plans that night. Kimberly and Trini are seen walking toward their lockers doing the latter.)

Trini: ...so I've got a ton of work to do. I'm probably just gonna catch up on some reading and start on my English paper. What have you got planned this weekend Kim?

(Kimberly closes her locker door, and turns to her friend with a joyful look in her eyes as if she couldn't wait to be asked.)

Kimberly: Well... Tommy asked me out to the movies tonight! I'm totally psyched!

Trini: Oh my goodness, that's great Kimberly! I'm so excited. So, does he make you think of the "R word?"

Kimberly: Uhm… that's strangely rude. I mean I know he's not perfect, but he's very sma…

Trini: No! I mean relationship! Have you thought of making it official?

Kimberly: Oh… OH… I'm not sure; I wouldn't mind that though. I mean I know he's not perfect. He's forgetful; he's late a bunch of times…

Trini: …and he's tried to kill us all before.

Kimberly: Huh?

Trini: (shakes her head) I'm sorry… Robbie and I have been studying together the past few days and his snide remarks are beginning to rub off.

Kimberly: Whatever, that's all in the past, right? He's sweet, always so helpful to me when he's down… and GOD is he hot!

(Trini giggles before giving an agreeing nod.)

Trini: Well, I'm happy for you guys!

Kimberly: Thanks...

(Kim hesitates momentarily to bite her lip.)

Kimberly: M-my only issue is... well, Tommy knew that Zack's been having some girl troubles lately, so he asked him and Angela to come along for a double date which I think is sweet. And I don't mind so much that I won't get one on one time with Tommy but…

Trini: …

(She scrunches her face awkwardly and looks both ways before continuing. )

Kimberly: Uhm... is it just me, or does Angela not rub you the right way? I mean... I guess she's nice and all and I'm glad Zack's happy with her, but she's always come off to me a little standoffish; maybe a shallow too. I mean, Zack was chasing her for what, about a year? He jumped through flaming hoops for her and she just always just blew him off. He had to take her to this fancy French restaurant for her to pay him any attention. I guess I've always thought Zack deserved better. I always thought he was wasting his time with that stuck up princess.

(Kimberly makes a face and expects a scornful, judging look from her near pius best frind. But instead, Trini just looks down and slowly nods.)

Trini: Hm. I think I know what you mean. Maybe not in such colorful language, but I've always though Zack kinda put her on some pedestal she had no business belonging on. But we have to remember. she's with Zack now and he really likes her; let's give her a chance.

Kimberly: Yeah, you're right.

(The girls finish collecting their things and begin walking towards their next class when from out of nowhere Angela struts in from around the corner.)

Trini: Uh oh, speak of the devil...

(She passes right through the girls without acknowledging them with a self assured look and her head held high a self assured strut that some might see as aloof. Her bag swung around her shoulder and stops at her locker. Zack can be seen walking briskly $behind her like a member of the paparazzi.)

Zack: So Angela, do you want me to pick you up for the movies tonight or should we just meet there?

(She opens her locker and retrieves her stuff. And without even making eye contact with him, she responds in a very blasé tone of voice.)

Angela: It doesn't matter to me, we can just meet there.

Zack: Really? Cause I was hoping to pick you up... But you know, that's cool; I could, I-I mean we could just meet up there.

Kimberly: ...

Trini: ...

(The girls look on with concern in their eyes. Zack's spent the better part of a year idealizing her as the unattainable prize. And finally managing to get her didn't change that mentality. He leans against the locker like he's been leaning on her, all while trying to contain his inner panic.)

Zack: So Angela... do you know what today is?

Angela: (disinterested) Friday?

Zack: No... I mean, yeah its Friday... but it's also been two whole weeks we've been together.

Angela: Is that so?

Zack: Yeah.

(Angela cracks an amused grin, but nothing else. Zack waits a moment but soon realizes she isn't going to continue the conversation. However, she closes her locker door and turns to him.)

Angela: Well, we can meet after class at the Juice Bar then. We should talk a little before then.

Zack: (Fake laughs) Great! I love a talk... I can't wait.

Angela: I'll see you later.

(She walks off to her first class, leaving Zack hanging; not noticing he was waving goodbye.)

Zack: ...happy anniversary.

(Cut to Rita's castle where she's watching everything unfold through her giant telescope.)

Rita: Aw, it seems the poor black ranger is having girl troubles.

(She turns around to address her minions.)

Rita: Ha! Love... how overrated. I never even had a boyfriend in school and I turned out fine. The boys were all stupid and icky anyway.

Goldar: That is why you rein supreme, my empress! Love is a distraction for the weak and vulnerable. Those who aren't focused due to the idiocities of the opposite sex will rule all…. Uh… just don't repeat what I said to Scorpina.

Rita: Aha! I'll just have you know, I'm only waiting for "the one;" one handsome and horrible beast that will sweep me off my broom. I wouldn't settle for less!

Baboo: Well, I'm sure you'll find him someday.

Squatt: Really? You would think after 14,000 years you'd call it a day and...

(Baboo smacks the oblivious Squatt over his head.)

Baboo: SHHHH! Are you nuts?!

Squatt: Oh... n-nevermind.

Goldar: No seriously, promise me you won't tell Scorpina.

(Cut back to the hallways where a dejected Zack leans against the lockers, thinking of what just happened. The girls approach him to try and cheer him up.)

Trini: You alright, Zacky?

Zack: Yeah...

Trini: Are you sure?

Kimberly: Wanna talk about it?

Zack: (sighs) It's just... it feels like since Angela and I got together, I've cared about our relationship more than she has. It's like, she knows she's better than me and the harder I try to get her to like me, the farther it seems to drive her away. I feel like I can't do anything right.

Trini: Well, you're wrong Zack. She's not better than you at all. You're a great guy and a wonderful catch.

Zack: Am I...?

Kimberly: Totally, you're sweet, funny, smart, you can dance... (Leans in to whisper) plus, you're the black Power Ranger and last I checked... chicks totally dig spandex!

(Being reminded of his good qualities, Zack seemed to cheer up a little bit. He slowly gets up from his slouched position and cracks a smile.)

Zack: Yeah... I guess you're right. But, what am I gonna do about Angela?

Trini: The same thing you did to get her: just be yourself. You're a fun, confident guy. Chicks dig confidence; and if that's not good enough for her, than she's not good enough for you. You'll find somebody who'll like you for who you really are.

Kimberly: Just talk to her after class and see where her mind is. See if you guys can work things out and maybe start fresh.

(Just then a familiar, yet not so pleasant voice comes out of nowhere.)

Bulk: I have a suggestion... why don't you just give up?

(The three turn around to see Bulk and Skull strolling towards them; eavesdropping on their entire conversation.)

Bulk: (mockingly) Isn't it obvious? Angela isn't into same sex relationships.

Skull: Ahahahahahahaha! Same sex relationships! Ahahaha! Cause he's a girl! Ahahaha! I get it!

Zack: ...

Kimberly: Bulk, mind your own business.

Trini: Yeah, like anybody would ever date you two clowns; at least Zack has a girlfriend.

Zack: Yeah, but speaking of same sex relationships... I could really use both of your input. You guys have been together longer than Bert and Ernie.

(Bulk makes a funny face at Zack while Skull drifts off into space.)

Bulk: I'll have you geeks know that Skull and I are two of the biggest ladies men in Angel Grove. We have the ladies screaming our names. Know why? Cause chick dig bad boys!

Skull: Yeah!

(Zack gets tired of their nonsense and steps towards them defiantly.)

Zack: Face it you, I've yet to see either of you guys with a girl around your shoulders. I may be going through a rough patch right now with Angela, but we'll get through this. Talk to me when you actually have girlfriends.

(Bulk and Skull were taken back by his rebuttal. Yet, the prideful Bulk somehow viewed it as a challenge. So with a clenched jaw, he steps even closer to Zack and pointed his finger at the black ranger's face who doesn't back down.)

Bulk: You just watch, twerp! I'll show you how much the ladies love me!

Skull: B-Bulky... what about me? The ladies love me too, right?

Bulk: I betcha a round of pizza that by the end of the day I'll nab me a hot broad!

Zack: (confidently) You're on.

(He puts his finger down and takes a few steps away from them before stopping mid hallway to think.)

Bulk: Hmmm... Now where can I find me a hot babe?

Skull: Uhm, yeah! Where are... you gonna find... US a hot... babe?

Bulk: (annoyed) Come on nitwit!

(A determined Bulk marches away with a bumbling Skull trailing behind him. The three rangers share a laugh as Kimberly wave's goodbye at them. The three then walk off to their next class as we fade to the end of the school day and into their favorite teen hot spot, the Juice Bar; a mellower environment, with most of the gang occupying their usual table. Jason on the right, Billy and Trini going over some notes with Robbie on the left and Kimberly is in the middle, sparkling in a short denim skirt, a jean jacket and a pink t shirt underneath. Her hair is in pigtails and her face beaming with anticipation and… and some subtle blush.)

Billy: (Robbie) So essentially, checking said type of questions is merely performing the question in reverse to verify that all of your calculations are correct.

(Robbie blankly stares at his notes with an overwhelmed look on his face.)

Robbie: Huh?!

Trini: He said all you have to do…

Robbie: (interrupts) I know what he said; I don't need the whole translating shtick. I just think it's dumb and unnecessary. How am I gonna answer 30 of these in a 45 minute test?

Billy: Once you know how to do it, you can blow through them pretty easily.

Trini: I'm just glad you're putting an effort now. I promise you the progress will show.

Robbie: Well, I didn't want you to feel like you wasted your time.

Trini: (smiles) I know I didn't. I'm just happy to know you're smarter than you let on.

Robbie: Come again?

Trini: I mean… you didn't even need me to translate Billy's speech.

Robbie: (laughs) Uh no… you're not trying unveil the "thug with a heart of gold" are you? I REALLY wouldn't want you to waste your time here. I'm warning you, I am an aggravatingly one dimensional character!

(Trini just laughs and shake her head before returning to her work.)

Robbie: How about you Billy? Wanna flirt with me too?

Billy: Pardon?

(The three share a quiet laugh as the conversation shifts to Kim and Jason.)

Kimberly: Jason I can't wait for tonight! Tommy told me he's on his way; he should be here shortly.

Jason: That's great; I'm really happy for you guys. You two really do make a cute couple.

(She flashes her pearly whites proudly.)

Kimberly: Thanks! I feel like Tommy and I are finally taking the next step. I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. I mean... since I've met him of course.

Robbie: You DO know the guy tried to kill you right?

Trini: Yeah, we covered that.

Kimberly: Robbie, he was under a spell; he didn't know any better.

Robbie: "He didn't know better?" That's what you say about your dog when he poops on the rug. Geez, I hope the next time the cops bust me and search my bags, they'll buy that I was under a spell."

Kimberly: ...Uh, I...

Trini: And their goes my compliment.

Jason: Robbie, stop being a jerk!

(He pulls away and pouts to himself.)

Robbie: Whatever. I'm bored...

(Just then Zack darts in nervously from the front entrance; sporting a pair of beige dress pants and a sharp black blazer while holding a bushel of flowers wrecked in a run to the Juice Bar. His head shifts from left to right before he spots the Rangers table and heads toward them.)

Zack: Hey guys, is Angela here yet?

Kimberly: No, not yet.

Billy: Why the heavy perspiration Zack? You've taken her out on dates before.

Kimberly: Yeah, granted it ended with her dumping popcorn on your head and storming out. But that's no reason to believe tonight will go badly.

Zack: I'm just a little nervous. I really want to have the talk with Angela before this date. Man, she means a lot to me. She's the first girl I've ever felt so strongly about; I just want her to know that. And I want to tell her I'm willing to do anything to help make it work.

Trini: Wow Zack...

Robbie: But you've been together two weeks! Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?

Zack: You guys keep telling me to follow my heart and be myself. Well, this is who I am and this is how I feel.

Jason: ...

Trini: ...

Billy: ...

Kimberly: ...

Robbie: ...

(Zack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. The rangers all react in shock like he pulled out a gun.)

Zack: Look, I got her something.

Jason: Dude!

Robbie: You're nuts!

Kimberly: No...

Trini: Zack!

Billy: You're not thinking of...

Zack: No, guys relax; Of course not. But when I got home today I asked my dad for some advice and he went to the attic and gave me this...

(He opens the little black box to reveal a shiny silver ring with an eye catching opal stone right in the middle. Tiny diamonds on the side of the stone, shining bright enough to blind his fellow rangers.)

Zack: You like it?

Kimberly: Zack that's...

Billy: That's...

Trini: Gorgeous!

Jason: I see you're pulling a Hail Mary huh?

Robbie: (Knudges Kim) Wow... Tommy's got a tough act to follow it seems? He better be packin'.

(Zack's smiles at the reassuring comments, then looks down sentimentally at the ring.)

Zack: My dad gave it to my mom when they were high school sweethearts; and he got it from my grandpa. He said when he first laid eyes on my mom; he just knew... he knew what he felt was real. He knew he respected and loved her and wanted to be around her for the rest of his life.

(The comment seemed to strike a chord with Kimberly.)

Zack: Just like me right now.

(Despite their conflicted feelings about the situation and their feelings about Angela herself, they all just try to be supportive.

Trini: That's... beautiful Zack...

Kimberly: Well Zack... I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure she'll love it.

Jason: Yeah, may the power protect you, man.

Zack: Thanks! And the opal in the middle is a good luck charm symbolizing love and commitment. But he told me to make sure Angela and I are for real; as bad luck is brought to those who break that commitment.

Robbie: So you're gonna blackmail her? Not a bad idea.

(Just then, Angela walks in slowly and puts her hands in front of her. She was scanning the Juice Bar for Zack apparently. Though, something was off.)

Jason: Hey, there she is now...

Zack: (turns around) Oh...

Billy: And she... appears to still be in the same apparel that she was in school.

Zack: Huh? I-I'll go talk to her.

(Zack slowly approaches his girlfriend and hesitantly places his hand on her shoulder.)

Zack: Hey Angela, how are you? How was school?

Angela: Fine I guess.

Zack: So uh... why aren't you dressed up?

Angela: ...listen, can we talk Zack? Let's go somewhere private.

Zack: Sure... That's fine.

(Zack leads her to the front counter where no one is seated around; the black box still clenched in Zack's hand. The rangers pretend to not be paying attention, but it's obvious they are.)

Billy: So how do you think she'll take it?

Kimberly: I don't know... Zack really seems to like her. I'm not sure she really feels the same. I just wish him the best

Robbie: Yeah, just something about her just makes dislike that nasty woman.

Trini: I'm pretty sure we all know where that conversations heading. All we can do at this point is be supportive either way.

Jason: Trini's right. We couldn't stop him if we tried.

(The two start talking and almost immediately Zack looks to be waiting for the right moment to hand her the ring, taking multiple quick glances at it. Eventually though he eagerly pulls it out and hands I to a surprised Angela before quickly slipping it on her. She gives an extended look at the ring and continues to speak. Moments pass and no one can make out what they're saying, but it doesn't appear at this point that Zack's doing much talking. Eventually though, Angela slowly steps away from him with pseudo guilt in her eyes before walking out quickly. Zack just looked disoriented as he walked back to the table slowly.)

Jason: So... how'd it go?

Zack: ...she broke up with me. This stinks.

Robbie: So, she's single?

(Meanwhile at Rita's castle, she continues to spy on the rangers.)

Rita: Ahahaha! This is spicier than my soap operas! All that's left is Zack walking in on her and his brother!

(She follows Zack briefly as he walks away before focusing on the ring.)

Rita: (pouts) …no ones ever given ME a ring!

(She focuses on it a little more.)

Rita: Finster! What can you tell me about the powers of that ring?

Finster: My knowledge of regular Earth items is limited my queen. However what I DO know of this ring is that it brings bad luck whenever the integrity of its intended relationship is broken.

Rita: Hmm… I think I have an idea.

(We fade to Angel Grove Park, on a day that's becoming more and more grey and overcast. Zack walks slowly by himself with his hands in his pocket, head down and his shoulders slouched.)

Zack: Dang... I wish I been a better boyfriend. Wish I could've done more for her… or at at least wasn't so insecure.

(He continues to pace slowly until he finds finding a nearby bench to sit on and reflect with a listless stare to the sky.)

Zack: ...she said she wasn't looking to be with anyone right now. Yeah, that's a load. She shouldn't have gotten with me in the first place. She just wanted to mess with my head… women. I feel so embarrassed I sang for her when we got together. I'm so disgusted with myself for even bothering….

(He leans over to pick up a random rock to toss before hearing a faint, yet familiar voice.)

Zack: Maybe if I sing to her again…..

Angela: Zack...?

Zack: Huh...? (Coughs) Oh! Hey Angela...

Angela: W-what are you doing here?

Zack: Well, I had plans tonight, but I'm just chillin here, getting some fresh air.

(Thunder claps)

Angela: I see...

(The two look pretty unsettled with each others presence; especially Angela, who's nervously biting her lip.)

Zack: So, what are you doing here?

Angela: Uh... I'm just meeting someone.

(Zack raises and eyebrow and leans forward.)

Zack: You're meeting someone? Who?

Angela: A friend...

(Her aversions only raise Zack's suspicions. He repeats his question with a little more bass in his voice this time.)

Zack: What. Friend?

Angela: ...look, Zack... I...

(Just then, another voice interrupts.)

Voice: (mockingly) Well, well... looks like somebody owes me pizza.

Zack: Huh?

Angela: Oh... hey Bulk.

(Bulk strolls in from behind Zack's bench with a smug look on his face as he extends his arm for Angela to grab. Zack looks absolutely mortified.)

Angela: Zack... you know Bulk, right?

Zack: BULK!?

Bulk: (gloats) Looks like my mantra holds true: chicks dig bad boys! You know why? Cause we display traits of masculinity. Confidence, strength and alpha male tendencies; this has held true dating back to the cavemen.

Zack: ...

Angela: Zack... I'm really sorry. Bulk and I started talking during recess and, and… I don't know. I just kinda wanna give this a try now. It really isn't anything you did Zack; you were a great guy; we just didn't click as I'd have hoped.

(Zack's mouth nearly hits the floor in utter shock, even though… he can't seem to find a retort. He's angry, hurt, sad, confused all at once and words to express those feelings have failed him; all he could do was sit there.)

Angela: But I hope we can be friends.

Zack: Friends…?

Bulk: (To Angela) Now come on sweetie, we're gonna be late for that movie.

(Bulk extends his arm for his new girlfriend, then the two begin to walk away. After a few steps though, Zack finally speaks up.)

Zack: Wait… recess?

Angela: …?

Bulk: …?

Zack: You two got together during recess…? So that means you two got together while you and I was still together…?

Angela: uhh…

(Angela opens her mouth to try and defend herself, but can't think of anything that could possibly excuse herself of wrong doing.)

Zack: And you wanna stand their and say you wanna be my friend?

Bulk: Aww, is poor Zacky gonna cry…?

Zack: (Barks) Shut up! You stay out of this; you've done enough.

(He turns back to his ex girlfriend.)

Zack: (shortly) Give me back my fathers ring.

Angela: Wha..?

Zack: Give me back, my fathers ring… now.

(Angela forgot she even left with it when she had it on, it didn't mean much to her. However, she knew Zack wasn't going to allow her to leave with it. She took off the ring, walked a couple steps and carefully handed it to him before heading back with Bulk and lightly pulling him away to prevent anything else breaks down. Zack said nothing further and just stood their breathing heavily and clenching the ring. Cut to Rita's castle where she keeps an eye on her plan unfolding perfectly as she goes over everything else with her henchmen.)

Rita: Everything appears to be going according to plan. Goldar, go down there right now with a pack of putties and take that ring from the black ranger!

Goldar: Yes, my empress!

Rita: Finster, I need one of your monsters right now!

Finster: Right away my queen; as a matter of fact, I am already working on a good one.

Rita: (pleased) Good!

(She storms back toward her balcony and emphatically points her finger towards the Earth.)

Rita: You're feeling miserable right now, black ranger… but not a problem, after I'm through with you, you AND the girl who scorned you won't feel anything at all! (Snickers) I LOVE being evil….

(Back to the park, Zack storms in the opposite direction with innumerable feelings and thoughts racing through his head. Both fists tightly clenched; including the one with the ring in his hand.)

Zack: I can't believe she ever did this to me… man, she's gonna pay. I promise you, her and Bulk. Man… I can't believe how she left me for Chef Boyardee… this day can't get any worse.

(And on cue; rain starts pouring from the skies heavily on Zack's head. He isn't wearing a jacket and is instantly drenched. Already downtrodden, he just looks up and throws up his hands.)

Zack: (sighs) I can't catch a break huh? Man… forget it, I already feel like an ant right now; I'm just gonna go home.

(He hangs his head as if he's giving up and just puts his hands back in his pocket and starts walking off. However, his awful day has just begun.)

Voice behind Zack: Poor black ranger... if you don't already feel like you've been stabbed in the back, I don't mind doing it for you. Gyahahaha!

(Zack turns around to be greeted by a sword wielding Goldar and an army of Putties.)

Zack: (sighs) Goldar! Come on, why you gotta kick a brotha when he's down? Can't you just pester me some other time?

Goldar: I'd love to, but my weekends looking pretty bad; you know how girlfriends are. Putties, attack!

(The putties charge at Zack who reluctantly gets in fighting stance. The first putty takes a wild swing at him that catches only air as Zack leans backwards. He tries again and gets air and Zack responds by taking two steps back and landing a bicycle kick to take him down. Another comes in to throw a left that's caught and a third throws a right that's caught. They do manage to however grab both his arms and start yanking him left to right. He reverses this though by doing a forward flip while they're still holding onto him, thus twisting their arms and then knocking them both in different directions with a double leg kick. A fourth approaches him with a recycling bin in hand. He throws it at Zack but it's caught. He kicks the putty in the gut, then puts the bin over its head and kicks it down a nearby hill. The incompetence of these foot soldiers is testing Goldars patience.)

Goldar: (irritated) Arh, I suppose if you want something done, you have to do it yourself.

(He approaches the black ranger who tries to ward him off with a kick, but Goldar easily pushes it off. Zack throws a punch, but is blocked before Goldar lands a punch of his own that pushes Zack backwards and then a devastating kick that takes him down.)

Zack: (In pain) Ugh…

(He quickly realizes something is off.)

Zacki: Oh no… where's my dad's ring?

(The ring knocked out of his hand and fell to the floor in front of him. He spots it and tries to scurry over and retrieve it, but a Putty leaps onto it and grabs it just before he does.)

Goldar: (derisively) Aww, you shouldn't have!

(He leaps back to his feet in urgency.)

Zack: Give it back!

Goldar: Not likely; but don't worry, I promise you'll see it again soon!

(And with a flick of the wrist, Goldar and the remaining putty patrollers vanish into thin air just as Zack charges at them. In complete frustration he punches the air.)

Zack: Come on! What is up with this day?! And what would Rita want with that ring? (sighs) I guess now I have to tell Zordon.

(Back at Rita's castle.)

Rita: Excellent work for once Goldar! And now, phase two.

(She makes her way to Finsters workshop to see him putting the finishing touches on his next creation.)

Rita: Finster, are you almost done?

Finster: Just about; and I must say, I'm especially proud of this monster, "the Crazy Cupid." He's the anti-cupid; for while he's still a big flying baby, his arrows don't make those fall in love, but have the power to punish those who have broken it. The opal ring will serve as a chamber for the damned. And best of all, they cannot escape unless the monster is destroyed.

Rita: What's so special about that?

Finster: When the monster is destroyed, those trapped with be destroyed also. It is a lose, lose situation.

Rita: Ahh, that's perfect! Force the black ranger to choose between destroying his scornful girlfriend and the bumbling idiot who stole her and destroying Angel Grove, home of his friends and family. That decision is obvious for him!

Finster: But not for the others. This will surely tear them apart. Now, all that is missing is the ring.

Rita: It's right here.

(She hands the ring to him and he buries it in the cupid's chest.)

Finster: Now, to mark the destruction of those wretched rangers.

(He places it in his Monster-O-Matic and pulls the switch to begin the process. It goes into the giant fume pouring machine. After some violent shaking, the monster is shot out at the other end. The smoke finally clears and the Cupid is seen seated, its head tucked between his thighs and arms wrapped around its shin. Slowly though, a pair of black wings sprout from behind it and extend, its head lifts as his body follows. It was a real conundrum: hideous yet eerily cute. Full, rosy cheeks, yet was missing its pupils. Its head pulsating like any newborn yet it possessed sharp fang like teeth and was missing both of its ring fingers. Most noticeably however, a huge opal stone was popping out of his chest.)

Rita: Aw, look at my little angel…

(The giant baby speaks with an unexpectedly cute voice.)

Crazy Cupid: (giggles) Would you say, it's "love at first sight?"

Rita: (rolls eyes) Ugh, Finster, can you make ONE monster who wont make awful puns? He was just born and he's already irritating me.

Finster: Well, at least he isn't a rapping pumpkin. I promise you however, he is one bad baby.

Rita: He better be!

(Turns back to the Crazy Cupid)

Rita: Now, I want you to go down to Angel Grove park and kidnap those two humans the black ranger just finished talking to. Once that's done, we can begin phase 3! Are you sure you can handle that?

Crazy Cupid: (giggles) About as sure that I pooped myself.

Rita: That wasn't a very clever pun.

Crazy Cupid: It wasn't a pun.

(Rita's eyes shoot wide open with a look of disgust before storming away furiously.)

Rita: FINSTER!

(Cuts back to the Juice Bar after a significant passage of time, it's beginning to really look dreadful outside as the rangers remain inside the Juice Bar for cover. Except now, Kimberly is impatiently staring a hole at the front entrance. Tommy still hasn't arrived yet; the butterflies and the feeling of anticipation long gone and coming in was a feeling of scorn.)

Robbie: Maybe he's dead?

Kimberly: (Stares at the entrance)...

Robbie: Or maybe Rita got to him and he's evil again! Ooooh.

Kimberly: (Stares at the entrance)...

Robbie: Or maybe he just forgot his tampon?

Kimberly: (Stares at the entrance)...

(Ernie walks by their table to bus their drinks.)

Ernie: Is everything alright fellas? Kim, weren't you supposed to be on a date; where's Tommy?

(Kim clenches her teeth as keeps her eyes by the entrance as she responds.)

Kimberly: I don't know, Ernie.

Ernie: You think he's hurt?

(She looks up to him and gives a fake smile.)

Kimberly: If he's not, he will be soon.

Ernie: Well, I hope he's okay. I hear weathers gonna get worse.

(Ernie shakes his head in concern before walking off.)

Trini: Maybe Ernie's right; you think something might've happened to Tommy?

Kimberly: I really hope not Trini; but if he's just standing me up, I'm gonna really be upset.

Robbie: Has anyone tried to reach him by communicator.

Jason: That's a good idea; I'm gonna step out and try to get a hold of him.

(Jason pushes his chair back before getting up and walking out. Just as he steps out of the front door, Skull walks right in. Alone.)

Billy: Is that Skull? Why does he appear so listless and upset?

Trini: Yeah, something doesn't seem right... where's Bulk?

(Unlike every other day, where he strolls right over with Bulk to annoy the other rangers, he just quietly finds a nearby table and sits down; staring off into space and twiddling his thumbs.)

Billy: Perhaps the absence of Bulk is the reason for his sadness.

Trini: Aw, I kinda feel sorry for him now.

(She turns her chair around to get his attention.)

Trini: Is everything okay Skull?

(Skull just barely turns his face to them.)

Skull: Yeah.

Billy: Where's Bulk?

Skull: Hanging out with his new girlfriend...

Trini: WHAT?!

Billy: WHAT?!

Kimberly: WHAT?!

Robbie: WHAT?!

Skull: Yeah. He went to the movies. He's watching the same movie we were gonna watch together this weekend.

Robbie: You mean that movie 'War Hero' with Van-Dame?

Skull: No, Julia Roberts.

Billy: Awkward.

Skull: We used do everything together. I was the Robin to his Batman, the David Spade to his Chris Farley. Now he's just sort of tossed me aside without a care; so much for bros before girls.

Trini: I'm sorry Skull. I'm sure he still values your friendship. Maybe he just wants to... get to know this new girl of his a little more… whoever this... lucky… lady is.

Billy: Yeah, think of this as an opportunity to branch out and make new friends. A wider social circle never hurt anybody.

(Skull thinks for a second before nodding excitedly and smiling.)

Skull: Yeah, you're right! I'm gonna make some new friends!

Kimberly: Atta boy, Skull.

(He gets up emphatically.)

Skull: Yeah, who needs Bulk? I'm gunna find someone better. Cooler.

Kimberly: Cooler than Bulk? That shouldn't be too hard.

Skull: Funnier.

Robbie: And none of that slapstick crap.

Skull: Smarter!

Billy: Who can encourage you to do better in school.

Skull: And you know what? Nicer!

Trini: Everyone deserves the best.

Skull: Yeah! I'm gonna do it! So... does this mean I can start hanging out with you guys?

Trini: NO!

Billy: NO!

Kimberly: NO!

Robbie: NO!

Skull: ...

Robbie: Uhm... why don't you try to look for some friends... on the Internet?

(Skull nods quietly to himself.)

Skull: Yeah... I'll try the Internet.

(Skull pushes in his chair and walks out of the Juice Bar. Jason walks back in and back to his seat with a serious look on his face.)

Kimberly: Any luck Jason?

Jason: None. He isn't answering his communicator; I don't know what's up?

Kimberly: Alright, now I'm worried. Guys, what if Rita did something to him?

Jason: I'm sure Zordon would tell us if something's wrong; try not to worry.

Kimberly: You're right.

(Kim takes a deep, self assuring breath to try to calm her nerves. However, almost on cue, Jason's communicator goes off and Kim almost instantly felt her heart sink.)

Kimberly: ...oh no...

Billy: ...speak of the devil...

Jason: Let's go guys.

(The five of them get up and try to find a secluded area by the lockers before Jason answers his communicator.)

Jason: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, Alpha and I must speak to you at the command center; Zack is already with us. This could be serious.

Jason: We're on our way.

(Jason gives Kim a concerning look before looking around for any one passing by. Once he sees that the coast is clear, he leads them in teleportation to the command center where they are joined by the black ranger.)

Jason: What's going on Zordon?

Kimberly: Yeah, is Tommy okay? I'm really worried about him.

Zack: Man, this ain't about Tommy! Tommy ain't the center of the universe, so hands off the main plot!

Robbie: Thank you!

(He then regretfully shakes his head and back tracks.)

Zack: I'm sorry. I'm sorry…. I've just had a long day.

Kimberly: It's alright.

Zordon: Tommy's communicator appears to be offline and I cannot get a lock on his coordinates. However, Alpha and I will keep you informed if something comes up.

Kimberly: (bites lip)…

Zordon: And to answer your question Jason, nothing is wrong at the moment, however due to an attack on Zack by Goldar and a swarm of putties, trouble may be on the horizon.

Zack: Yeah, and he took my dad's ring.

Jason: He what?

Zack: Goldar took the ring I gave to Angela. Just leave it to Rita to rub it in. Now my dad's gonna kill me on top of everything else.

Trini: What on Earth would she want with that ring? She's really beginning to get petty.

Alpha: We think it may have something to do with the stone. It's a long shot but it's the only possible lead as to why Rita would want it.

Zordon: Legend has it that the opal stone symbolizes the bond and strength of a couples lasting love. However, it isn't all good as it also symbolizes bad luck to those who break the bond.

Zack: Yeah, I know all that Zordon. But it still doesn't make sense to me.

Zordon: Our only lead would suggest that Rita is attempting to use the stones power to her advantage. She may try to use it to get you out of the way Zack, thus weakening the team as a whole. I advise you all to be on high alert. I will also advise you to keep an eye on your ex girlfriend Angela; she is as much at risk as you are.

(Meanwhile, back at Angel Grove Park, Bulk is seen proudly escorting his new girlfriend to the movies while holding an umbrella for both of them.)

Bulk: Looking forward to our date?

Angela: I'm pretty excited. I love Julia Roberts! I'm sorry in advance if I start tearing up. Oh, and I'm also sorry you had to blow off Skull for this, it sounds like he really wanted to watch this film too.

Bulk: Yeah, well... I only have so many shoulders to cry on. And mine are reserved for my Angiepoo!

Angela: (smiles) Oh Bulk, you're so charming. I already feel... right in your arms, you know what I mean? I feel so secure and comfortable and excited and... Well, things I was never sure of with Zack. I mean, Zack was sweet, but I started to see him as more of a little brother than anything. But I know at the end of the day, you'll be there to protect me

Bulk: Oh of course I will, babe, you see this? And this?

(He starts to flex and pat his belly.)

Bully: I've actually been pulled over for these guns!

Angela: Really?

Bully: Oh yeah. And don't be fooled by this gut, it's only keeping the six pack underneath warm.

Angela: Hubba, hubba!

Bulk: Thats right, as long as I'm around nobody will ever lay a hand on you, ever.

Angela: Well, I believe you.

(All seems to be going smooth for the new couple as she tightens her embrace on his contrarily mushy biceps. But just before they could enjoy their first date, Rita's latest monster appears in front of them with a blinding flash. And before the disorientation even passes he lunges towards Angela, wasting no time in grabbing her by the arm and inciting a terrified shriek.)

Angela: Ahhhhhh! Who are you!? What do you want!? Bulky helllp!

(She desperately claws onto Bulks arms, but when he shakes his head and comes to; he finds himself unwillingly in a game of tug-o-war with an atrociously giant baby and gives an equally terrified shriek.)

Bulk: YAHHHHHHHHH!

Crazy Cupid: Let go tubs, it's the girl that I want!

Angela: Me?

Bulk: Her? Sweet, you can have her.

Angela: BULK!

(Bulk pries her hands off his arms so that he may free himself and essentially offer her to the cupid in exchange for his own life.)

Bulk: Well…. It's getting late, but I had fun… call me!

(He gives a quick two fingered sailors salute and power walks the other way before breaking down into a full on sprint; dropping his umbrella along the way.)

Bulk: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Angela: Bulk, how dare you!

(Feeling betrayed by the selfish show of cowardice by her new boyfriend, Angela almost forgets the deep amount of danger she's in.)

Crazy Cupid: You've broken the opal stones bond with your infidelity, now Queen Rita has decided that you must pay!

(The cupid giggles as he makes hand gestures at her, and with a flick of the wrist, she vanishes into the giant stone inside the Cupids chest, causing the big baby to clap in triumph of a job well done. But phase two wasn't done, Rita's voice popped into his head to give him more directions.)

Rita: Good job, but you're not done yet. Take the fat one as well, he's partially responsible too. Zack and the others won't know what to do!

Crazy Cupid: You got it!

(The cupid reaches behind him and pulls out a giant black bow and an arrow with a broken, black heart at the tip. He loads it up and aims it at Bulk who hasn't gotten very far, stopping to catch his breath twice while also stopping at a nearby hotdog cart. The shot was a no brainer. The experienced fencer hits him right in the back and in a flash, just like Angela, he was gone. The monster jumps up and down, its wings flapping with excitement. Meanwhile the alarms are blaring back at the command center as it appears Zordon spoke too soon.)

Kimberly: Oh no… what now?

Zordon: It seems we are too late. Rita has sent her monster down and has abducted Angela.

(The team turns back to the viewing globe to see what just transpired. They look on with distress to see Angela screaming desperately. Well, everyone except Zack, who just kinda snickers. Then Bulk appears with her and his snickering turns into a more shocked expression, similar to that of a homosexual being outed. He knew questions would follow.)

Robbie: Hmm. What is Angela doing with Bulk?

Jason: And why is the monster abducting him as well, he's got nothing to do with this right?

Kimberly: Yeah… he was just out on a date with his new… girl…

(And before Kim could finish her sentence, the entire team put the math together. The 'lucky lady' Bulk ditched Skull for… was Angela.)

Robbie: HAHAHAHAHA!

Trini: Robbie, shut up!

Zack: No, you see, this is what I didn't want. You know what? Forget this, forget Angela; she's getting what she deserves anyway. I'm going home.

Jason: Wait, what?

Billy: You're leaving?

Robbie: (Trying not to laugh) No, no, no…. dude… wait, I'm not laughing at you man, I swear; don't leave. Come on man!

Jason: Dude, you're leaving us? You can't leave man, Angel Grove is in trouble; your job as a power ranger is to stop them. I know where your head must be man, but you can't ditch us like she ditched you.

Zack: If Angel Grove needs help, tell them to call the cops. I'm apparently not man enough for her, but the dude that just fed her to a monster so he can get away is.

Zordon: But this exactly what Rita wants; division within the team. She does not think you will be able to rescue them and will therefore allow the monster to wreak havoc. She is playing mind games with you Zack; you must resist falling for them.

(Zack pauses to think for a few seconds before responding remorsefully.)

Zack: Nah forget it man… I can't forgive her for what she did to me… I'm really sorry guys…

(He reaches for his communicator to teleport out of there, but Jason grabs his shoulder and tries to talk some sense into his best friend.)

Jason: Zack. I want you to think long and hard before you do what I think you're about to do. You've fought with us over countless battles, through thick and thin; helping us whenever we needed help.

Kimberly: You've helped us on and off the field too; whenever any of us were down, you were there, making jokes and being your usual, upbeat self.

Billy: Yeah, you normally don't leave until we cheer up.

Trini: And most of all, you're there to help us, even if we've upset you. Because you're such a great friend, you will look past any pettiness when it really matters. That's true integrity and it's something Angela will never get out of Bulk.

Robbie: And we can really use your help here man, what do you say?

(Zack seems overwhelmed to have such a warm and supportive group of friend who make him feel as special as he has made them feel time after time. That of course, only makes his decision more difficult.)

Zack: You guys are the best… but no.

(The rangers all look at him with shock and bemusement.)

Zack: I love all of you guys and it's gonna break my heart… but I just…

(He takes a deep breath before hanging his head on the floor.)

Zack: I just don't feel like I'd be of much use to you guys anyway…. I'm sorry.

(Before anyone can react he quickly teleports out of the command center mid crisis. The remaining rangers all look at one another with shock still in their eyes at something almost unheard of. And before long, the feeling of shock turned into that of abandonment, just like Zack felt like after Angela dumped him.)

Trini: What do we do now?

Kimberly: I can't believe… he just left. It's like… who does he think he is?

Billy: This is so not like him; to just abdicate his duties like that.

Robbie: (coldly) I hope he likes Switzerland.

Jason: Guys, relax. I'm sure Zack just needs time to think. I know him; he wouldn't just ditch us.

Robbie: Well, he needs to think fast…. Goldar's attacking downtown Angel Grove.

(The rangers turn their heads with Robbie back at the viewing globe to see just that, Rita has sent down Goldar and a swarm of putties to act as a diversion to the Crazy Cupid.)

Alpha: Ay ya yai, as if things weren't bad enough already.

Zordon: You will just have to go without him; Alpha, keep trying to reach Tommy. Trini, Billy, Kimberly and Robbie, head down town to keep Goldar at bay. Jason, I'm afraid that leaves you to fight the Crazy Cupid alone until help arrives.

Jason: That's fine Zordon, I can handle it.

Alpha: You must rescue Angela and Bulk before destroying the monster, this is crucial. Find a way to get in the opal stone and break it open, setting them free. Failing to do so may risk their lives.

(Jason simply nods his head.)

Zordon: Go now, and may the power protect you.

Jason: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurs!

(Trini, Billy, Kim and Robbie soar down to the top of a building, where they are met by Goldar. He throws his arms up and he is joined by a pack of putties who immediately charge at the rangers. The rangers try to hold their own while clearly outnumbered. Like Billy who has about four of Rita's foot soldiers surrounding him at each corner, bullying him as they shove him around like a school yard hazing. He manages to break free of the one to his left with an elbow to the face just as he's pushed to him. The one to his left is now in front of him and runs towards him, but quickly, he takes a knee and lands a straight jab to its mid section, causing it to stumble backwards. He gets up, runs toward the last two and leans to the left to land an elbow to ones chest and a kick to the mid section of the other. However, just when he thinks the coast is clear, four more surround him yet again.

Kimberly and Trini are trying to maintain as well. Kim is fighting on a higher part of the roof and Trini's right beneath her, ducking the rights and left of a single putty until it tires itself out. Once it does, she lands two chops to its chest and lands a brutal uppercut kick to its face, throwing it backwards and through the roof door, tumbling down the stairs. Meanwhile, Kim is on a roof, tangoing with two of them, she avoids their blows with flips and eventually flips herself all the way to the edge, guarded by a rail.)

Kimberly: Uh oh… looks like I'm out of room.

(This looks like a perfect spot for the putties to corner her; the first one charges at her, all she could do in a split second was… split. It leaps foolishly at her and falls over the railing and hits the floor.)

Kimberly: Looks like Zack's not the only one falling hard around here…

(She gets back on her feet but notices the other one is charging at her as well. This time, she leap onto the railing and leaps just as the other putty patroller jumps in an attempt to tackle her. He flails his arms before hitting the ground so hard; he breaks into several clay pieces.)

Kimberly: Hate to break up.

(However, she looks down to see a swarm headed toward Trini, who is still looking down the stairs at the putty she just knocked down their.)

Kimberly: Trini, look out!

(But she couldn't hear her. So all Kim could do was pull out her power bow and one by one, take out all three of them with three well aimed head shots. She leaps down to meet her friend. But it seems the more they took care of, the more came back. About a dozen more circled the girls, including two more coming through the roofed door.)

Kimberly: Oh man, I'm getting sick of these.

Trini: I know what you mean; it's like a never ending whack-a-mole.

(But perhaps it was the brown ranger with the biggest problems of all; he seemed to have drawn the short straw and is up against Goldar and is being manhandled. Goldar takes two mighty swings at him with his sword, luckily Robbie reacts quickly enough to jerk his head backwards in time; avoiding decapitation. He retreats a few steps back, allowing him the distance to pull out his blade blaster and fire a shot at him, but it is effortlessly brushed away by his sword. Out of desperation, he pulls off a bicycle kick but Rita's right hand man saw it coming and moved to the right of it; retaliating with a blow to the chest with his sword, knocking him so far back; Robbie nearly falls off the skyscrapper and has to hold on tightly to the railing at the very edge. Goldar doesn't even give him a chance to breath, grabbing him by the back of the neck and tries to push his head over the edge.)

Goldar: Hahaha… face it brown ranger… you're no karate kid. Why don't you go sign up for one of those fruity little tournaments your friends are always in?

Robbie: (struggling) I would…. But I'm too busy…. watching wrestling!

(Just then, he lets his knees buckle so he can drop down and face Goldar's mid section, where he lands a surprise low blow to his groin area. Goldar immediately jumps up and down with sheer agony, grabbing the area with both hands.)

Goldar: AHH! AHHH! AHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! PUTTIES GET HIM!

Robbie: Oh balls...

(Writing in pain, he sends in more putties to surround the brown ranger. More than he can handle. Meanwhile, in a far away and deserted rocky area, Jason is seen approaching the giant cupid. He just found the monster and the two square off and begin to circle each other like bulls getting ready to lock horns.)

Jason: I thought I smelled something foul over here; didn't Rita think to change you before she sent you down?

Crazy Cupid: (giggles) That's very funny, but it's not me… the fat one soiled himself when I got there; the smell must've just rubbed off.

Jason: Man, what does she see in him?

Crazy Cupid: (giggles) I don't know… but it won't matter cause you'll never see either of them again.

Jason: (defiantly) That's where you're wrong!

(Jason charges at the dark cupid and land s a flying kick, sending it back. It responds with a few uncoordinated punches and kicks that Jason is able to easily swipe away. He lands a few sharp kicks to its side and a flip kick that takes it down. So far, the red ranger remains to be impressed with the monsters fighting ability.)

Jason: Is that all you've got? Maybe you should wait till you develop motor skills before you try and take over the world.

Crazy Cupid: (sarcastically) Teehee! Oh no! The red ranger is beating me up! It'd be a shame if he destroys me… isn't that right, Bulk and Angela?

(He looks down to the giant stone on his chest; shining so brightly, Jason could see his reflection through it.)

Jason: Aw man… that's right. Bulk and Angela are in there. If I destroy this oversized dumpster baby, they might not make it.

(He shakes his head.)

Jason: Man, Rita really out did herself this time.

(The Cupid squeals excitedly before spreading its wings and flapping them as it tries to take flight.)

Jason: How am I gonna beat something I can't even hurt?

Crazy Cupid: That's for me to know and you to find out!

(With a gust of wind from the flapping of its wings, the Crazy Cupid finds itself slowly elevating high in the air. It pulls out its bow and arrow, causing Jason to run around unsure of whether to attack or run. But he isn't given the chance to figure it out however, as the cupid fires 3 shots at him sending the red ranger flying. It then cocks back and with it's fist extended, leans over and aims directly at Jason. He eaps out of the way of all three arrows but is hit dead on with a right hook, sending him spinning to the floor.)

Crazy Cupid: Love hurts, doesn't it!?

( He soars back up to the air and just looks down for a few moments; getting a kick out of watching Jason squirm. He loads up another arrow, but Jason decides this time to defend himself this time and pulls out his blade blaster.)

Jason: That's it! I can't save them from down here; I have to at least weaken it.

(He fires a shot to the right of the cupid; aiming for its wings, but it manages to shift out of the way. He fires another to the left, but its whole body leans downward and right, firing an arrow in the process.)

Jason: AHHH!

(The arrow hits his target as Jason goes down clutching his chest. All the while the Cupid just laughs maniacally.)

Crazy Cupid: Ahahaha! You are right about one thing mister. Rita out did herself this time! Ahahaha!

(Back at the castle, Rita gloats to herself about a job well done thus far.)

Rita: AHA! You hear that? I HAVE truly out done myself this time; that poor red ranger has no idea what to do!

(She looks through her binoculars to double check what she had already suspected.)

Rita: And what's that I see? No black ranger! I can't beleive it; He actually ditched his friends and put the world in danger to cry over a stupid girl. How pathetic.

Baboo: Women... they'll make you do crazy things.

Rita: His over matched ranger friends don't stand a chance against my aggressive attacks... pretty soon, the world will be mine for the taking!

(Meanwhile at the Juice Bar, Zack is doing just what Rita said he is, as he sits quietly in the booth section in the same end Angela dumped him by earlier. He leans on his hands and drifts off, dwelling on this terrible day. He's eventually joined by Ernie, who is fixing up the counter from the other side.)

Ernie: (concerned) Hey Zack, is everything okay? You don't look so good.

Zack: (sighs) ...I'm not.

Ernie: Where are your friends? I thought I saw all of you guys together today.

Zack: ...I sort of just left them so that I can think; I've had a pretty awful day.

Ernie: Oh yeah? Wanna talk about it? It's always good to get stuff off your chest.

Zack: It-it's girl troubles Ernie; you wouldn't understand.

(Ernie laughs quietly to himself before shaking his head and continuing.)

Ernie: I know I'm just an old fart, but I'll try my best.

Zack: It's just... Well, I was... well, I have this friend.

Ernie: Yeah?

Zack: Yeah... and my friend was dating this girl. He really, really liked this girl. And still sort of does to be honest... but she did something terrible to him.

Ernie: Really?

Zack: She left him for another guy and now I feel worthless, like I'm not worth the love I give.

Ernie: Hmm. Well, you know what I've been there.

Zack: You have?

Ernie: Absolutely. And those times can be tough, so trust me, I know what your friend is feeling. But you know what got me through those tough times?

Zack: What?

Ernie: I had great friends to lean on and help pick me up when I had fallen down. They were really supportive of me and reminded me how important I was in times when I felt completely wothless. Made me realize that girls, come and go, but friends... and I mean real friends, is the true bond. And I'm sure this friend of yours is a great kid who's got a wonderful group of friends; and the love he gives, is the love he gets back.

(Ernie's message really resonated with Zack who stared back at him some time allowing it to sink in. Ernie just gave him a reassuring pat on the back before getting back to his work.)

Ernie: Anything else I can do for you?

Zack: No... thanks Ernie. Your advice made a lot of sense.

Ernie: No problem kid, it's what I'm here for.

(He smiles before continuing to reorganize. Zack however, went back to leaning on his head after a while, almost disregardingly.)

Zack: ...too bad they all probably hate me by now. All because of a girl...

(Elsewhere, in a strange, bright white room, we discover Angela completely unconscious, laying on the cold hard floor. Nothing can be heard but mild rumblings from the outside; but even those sounds are muffled through the heavy stone walls. The room shakes a little every few seconds but not strong enough to wake her. After a few seconds though her eyes start to flutter open themselves. Still completely disoriented, her eyes appear glazed over. One large, sudden quake however and she was up. She has no clue where she but after few a moments though, she looks down and realizes that Bulk was knocked out right on top of her facing down and fast asleep. She gives a disgusted look at him and starts hitting him in the back with her free arm. )

Angela: (sternly) Bulk get up.

Bulk: (groans) ...

Angela: (sternly) Get up!

Bulk: (groans) Noo mommy... I'm not feeling too good today, can I please just stay home today...? Thank you.

Angela: GET OFF!

(She summons all her strength to shove him off of her and letting him hit the floor face first; waking Instantly.)

Bulk: Hey-wha, wait... what... why'd you do that for? What did I do to you?

(She sits up with her back turned to him; wrapping her arms around her legs.)

Angela: Enough.

Bulk: (rubs his face) What do you mean enough? Oh, are you talking about what happened at the park?

Angela: You mean when the same person who just finished bragging about how big and powerful he was threw me in harms way so he could run away?

Bulk: God, when are you gonna let that stuff go, you always do this.

Angela: IT JUST HAPPENED.

Bulk: For your information, I was running away so that I could find something to hit the monster with; I was trying to save you. And I LET the monster suck me in so that I could rescue you from the inside. Did you ever think of that? Huh? Or are you just too busy thinking of yourself?

Angela: ...

(He shakes his head, feigning dissapointment.)

Bulk: I always have your best interests at heart Angiepoo... it just hurts me that you never give me a chance.

Angela: What are you talking about? You and I have barely spoken before today. And you know something? I should have kept it that way; I actually had it good before you came along. Now I'm trapped in... who knows where... with no doors, no windows, no way to escape. It's bad enough I'm here, but I'm stuck with the coward who put me here.

(Bulk keels over with his mouth wide open in disbelief.)

Bulk: (Offended) ...you know what? I can't take this anymore. I can't be with you when you get like this. You know what, if you're gonna act this way then maybe we should'nt be together. I'm breaking up with you.

Angela: Pfft.

(She continues to keep her back to him, barely acknowledging anything Bulk just said. He pouts and turns his head the other way with his arms crossed. Angela eventually gets up however to inspect the place she's been held captive in. She places her hand on the walls which instantly sends a shiver down her spine. She turns to Bulk to bark an order.)

Angela: Look, can you just make yourself useful and help us find a way out of this place?

(Bulk throws his arms up like a boy throwing a tantrum, but doesn't test her and gets up. He looks around briefly and sees that theirs no way out and no one else inside but he and Angela. He stops and grins though as he has an idea. He fixes his eyesbrows and begins walking seductively toward a clueless Angela whose ears are against the wall.)

Angela: I hear something outside. Sounds like a war is going on or something.

Bulk: (voice deepens) I know what we can do...

Angela: You do?

(He leans against the wall right by her.)

Bulk: Yeah... Why don't I show you how much of a 'big strong man' I really am.

(He gives her a playful wink and puckers his lips. However he is instantly startled by a violent quake accompanied by a loud crash.)

Bulk: YAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Outside, a sword weilding Jason watches the cupid as it clutches it's chest in pain. Regardless, he has no clue how to save the two inside and the Crazy Cupid knows this.)

Crazy Cupid: Just give up! Theres no way you're gonna destroy me without any little collateral damage. But if you just surrender, no one will get hurt. Pinky promise.

Jason: Never! If it's one thing the Power Rangers never do, it's surrender!

(He begins to charge, causing the cupid to pace backwards fearfully. Out matched in hand to hand combat, it does the only thing it could by firing a beam from its chest thats hits dead on that sends him flying forward and hitting the rocky ground hard.)

Crazy Cupid: Are you sure about that? Cause it doesn't look like your black ranger friends got that memo! Teeheehee...

Jason: (sigh) ...Zack...

(Jason struggles to get to one knee and uses his sword for support but the giant baby sees an opportunity to capitalize and takes a few uncoordinated steps towards him .)

Crazy Cupid: But you know who never gives up? My friends! The putties!

(In a flash, a horde appears both to his left and to his right. They charge towards him relentlessly.)

Jason: C'mon man...

(He calls Zordon once more from his communicator.)

Jason: I could use some help!

(Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar, Zack continues to sit around in deep thought. However, at the front entrance, help finally arrives.)

Tommy: (checks his watch) I hope Kim's not too mad at me.

(Tommy enters wearing a dark green button down and black dress pants. He tries to straighten his collar while looking around for the others, most importantly Kimberly. He doesn't see anyone and quickly he becomes worried.)

Tommy: (sighs) Oh man... I really hope they didn't leave without me. It's only been an hour... man, Kim's gonna kill me.

(He scans around once more and becomes relieved when at the very corner he spots Zack. He runs over to greet him.)

Tommy: Zack! Man, whats up? Where is everybody?

Zack: Tommy? Man, where have you been?! You show up now? I mean, I know about the whole Sentai footage thing, but this is insane; what happened?

Tommy: (shakes his head) I'll explain later... where's Angela?

Zack: (Shakes his head) ...I'll explain later.

Tommy: I hope Kim isn't upset.

Zack: Furious.

Tommy: (sighs) Great...

Zack: Dude, it serves you right; you just totally ditched her.

Tommy: I know, I know... but...

Zack: No buts... she cares about you. She's a great girl, an excellent friend and she was counting on you to come through and you let her down. Now she feels like garbage because she feels like her emotions don't matter because she had the nerve to invest her emotions and let herself be vulnerable with another human being and was down badly. Now she doesn't know if she can trust another person again... even if they've done nothing to lose her trust.

(Zack stops and stares off in a trance like state as his words hit him like a swift punch in the face; suddenly reaching a point of realization in the middle of a speech that by the end was no longer even about Kimberly. The whole epiphany flies over Tommys head however, as he just innocently shrugs his shouders.)

Tommy: ...I was only an hour late.

Zack: ...man... I've been a terrible friend.

Tommy: Huh?

(Before Zack had the chance to respond, Tommys communicator goes off as Zordon and Alpha are finally able to reach him. Zack just looks back at Tommy with a look of both concern and guilt in his eyes and both head off into the deserted hallways of the Juice Bar to answer the call.)

Tommy: I read you Zordon.

Zordon: Tommy, the rangers are in trouble and need your help right away.

Tommy: What's going on?

Zordon: Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Robbie are being outnumbered by Goldar and a pack of putties on top of a skyscrapper in downtown Angel Grove.

Tommy: I'm on my way.

Zordon: No. For now they can manage. Your first priority is dow by the mountains where Jason is all alone fighting Rita's latest monster: The Crazy Cupid. It is holding Angela and Bulk hostage inside of the stone placed on its chest and it just called its own group of putties.

Tommy: Say no more.

(Zack intervenes)

Zack: Zordon, this is Zack. I'm with Tommy and I'm on my way to help right now.

Zordon: (casually) Oh, hey Zack. How's everything?

Zack: Zordon I feel terrible; I left my friends hanging which is no better than what Angela did to me. But I'm ready to make up for it right now.

Zordon: Oh that's cool; totally not too late or anything. Just becareful when fighting the cupid, any attack you deal to it, will be dealt to the hostages, you must free them before destroying the monster. Good luck and may the power protect you.

Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Tommy: Dragonzord!

Zack: Mastodon!

(Back to the mountains, where a fresh group of putty patrollers charge toward a red ranger who can barely keep himself up. He has to gather all of his strength just to keep his fists up.)

Jason: (breathing hard) ...do your worst!

(A courageous Jason takes a couple steps towards this unrelenting assault, hoping to keep it together when from over his head, relief comes flying in to the familiar tune of 'Go Green Ranger.')

Jason: Huh?

Tommy: I may be an hour late for my own date, but looks like I'm just in time for this one!

(He leaps again and forward flips himself into the middle of the horde, where he begins to viciously attack them right from the heart with several lighting kicks to the face which take many down before they even realize they're being attacked. Those that do attack him, are unable to touch him as the triple black belt is able to avert any swings at him and quickly turn them into attacks of his own before they can even regain balance from swinging at nothing. That's when the remaining foot soilders try to gang up on him at once. Tommy counters though with a hand stand that turns into a devastating spinning wheel kick that takes out the rest of the putties in the vincinity. Jason can only stand there and watch as Tommy single handedly saves the day yet again. Soon after Zack casually walks in.)

Jason: Oh, hey Zack.

Zack: Whats up man; you okay?

Jason: Yeah I'm cool.

Zack: Cool.

Jason: So you're over Angela?

Zack: Not really; it still kinda hurts what she did, but I wouldn't be any better if I screwed you guys over. Plus, like you said, I still care for her despite all that, I was gonna save her whether I was angry at her or not.

Jason: (laughs) I can read you like a book.

(Tommy triumphantly skips back to join his friends as the Crazy Cupid lowers itself down to ground level and prepares to launch another attack.)

Crazy Cupid: (giggles) Yay! More friends to play with!

(Zack steps forward and points at the beast.)

Zack: Play times over, you dumpster child! Time to put you down for a nap!

Crazy Cupid: (Stamps feet) NO! I'm not tired; I wanna keep playing! At least one more game; it's my favorite!

(He pulls out a bow and arrow and swiftly loads it.)

Crazy Cupid: Cowboys and Indians!

(He fires a shot at Zack's head that he quickly averts but the force of it hitting the floor nearby is strong enough to send the three rangers flying.)

Jason: Ahhh!

Zack: Ahhh!

Tommy: Ahhh!

(They roll off in different directions, but Zack recovers quickly and rolls to his knees first. He leaps in the air and pulls out his power axe; aiming to chop the monster in half. However, the cupid reacts quickly enough to respond with an arrow directly at his chest sending him flying forward through the air and hitting the floor back first. He quickly tries to get back on his feet, but the relentless Cupid knocks him back down with a tackle. Jason and Tommy both intervene as they grab each of its arms, though it retries to kick itself free like a child being put on time out.)

Crazy Cupid: Let go! Leave me alone!

(He eventually lets his body go limp till the rangers lose grip on him. Fortunately though, they bought enough time for Zack to recover and hit a big chop to it's chest, sending sparks flying everywhere and the cupid to the floor.)

Jason: Good job man.

Zack: Thanks!

(The cupid angrily stumbles about; trying to get to its feet.)

Crazy Cupid: Fools! You can destroy me, but you'll only kill your friends in the process.

Zack: Man... he's right. What are we gonna do?

Crazy Cupid: But correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what you want, black ranger?

Zack: Huh?

Crazy Cupid: Didn't she hurt you? You knew what the stone stood for and you knew very well what would happen if the bond was broken. Queen Rita is doing you a favor.

Zack: ...

(Zack hunches over and stares off into thr ground; lost in deep thought.)

Tommy: Don't listen to that thing, Zack. Rita's only out to do herself any favors. This thing is just trying to mess with your head.

(He then shakes his head, as if to shake whatever thought he had away.)

Zack: Yeah... that's right. Rita doesn't care about me, but I still care about Angela. She might've hurt me, but her and I are friends. And whenever a friend needs me, I'll be there.

Crazy Cupid: Suit yourself!

(The cupid reaches to its chest, then lets out a big beam of energy. The rangers see it coming though and avoid the blast, Tommy and Zack leap to the left and right respectively; while Jason more aggressively leaps forward and attack the monster. Tommy follows suit but Zack stays behind to think to himself some more.)

Zack: Hmm... she's paying for what the ring stands for... I got it! Angela, Bulk... don't worry guys, I'm busting you out!

(Meanwhile inside the cursed stone, Bulk and Angela feel the rumble of the war going on outside. Angela just sits with her legs crossed trying to maintain her composure, though it's slowly unravelling due to Bulks effemanate cries for his mother. She tries to be the rock of the two, but is secretly starting to fear the room collapsing or some other life threatening travesty. Seeing Bulk laying in fetal position at the very corner; shreiking with every last boom is riding her very last nerve.)

Bulk: Mommy... -sniffs- oh God, I just wanna live... please!

Angela: Bulk... for the love of all that is good, please show some self respect.

Bulk: (ignores her) Please God... I'm way too young to die. If you could just find it in your heart to save me... I promise I'll be good. I promise!

(Angela just rolls her eyes in disgust as the self proclaimed 'big strong man' pathetically. Meanwhile, a battle is stillbeing waged back on the skyscrapper as the rest of the rangers continue their push to defend Angel Grove from Goldar. This time though, they maintain a sense of control as they've nearly taken out the putty patrollers. Kim and Trini are now effectively double teaming the remainder by the door and Billy and Robbie are together as they try to ward off Goldar.)

Goldar: Double teaming me is futile! None of you stand a chance against me; no matter how many you there are.

Robbie: Oh yeah?!

(Robbie kneels down on one knee and Billy almost instinctively runs toward him and leaps onto his shoulders to springboards through the air; pulling out his blade blaster as well as Robbie. They both fire two shots at him from two ends taking Rita's main henchman down; his sword flying several feet away from him.)

Goldar: My sword!

Billy: His sword!

Robbie: Get it!

(Goldar tries to crawl over quickly to retrieve it. But the rangers try to intervene, but right as he reaches for it, the yellow rangers stomps down on his hand.)

Goldar: AHH!

Trini: Looking for this?

(Goldar can only watch now and Trini picks up his sword and tosses it over the edge of the building; effectively declwing the beast.)

Goldar: NOOOO! Why would you throw my sword off the top of a building!? That's extremely dangerous!

Trini: This is the end of the line for you Goldar; just give up and make it easy for yourself.

(The four unite against a disarmed and thus significantly weaker Goldar who is left with no choice but to retreat.)

Goldar: Never! You rangers may have won this battle; but I promise you this war is far from over!

(He vanishes with the flick of his wrist just as they charge at him.)

Kimberly: (frustrated) He got away! We almost had him!

Trini: Don't worry about Goldar; he was just a diversion anyway. I just hope Jason's alright.

(She puts her communicator to her face.)

Trini: Zordon, we took care of Goldar.

Zordon: Good. Jason has been joined by Tommy and Zack; go down by the mountains and help finish off the Crazy Cupid.

Trini: We're on our way.

Billy: So it looks like Zack came around after all; that's morphinominal news!

Kimberly: Hmm. And it looks like Tommy's alive after all... which means he just blew me off. I can't wait till I get my hands on him, I'll...

Robbie: Calm down, subplot. Angel Grove is still in trouble.

Kimberly: ...

Trini: He's right, we gotta stay focused. Let's go.

(The four teleport off the building and within seconds are in the mountainous area about a football feild away from the others.)

Billy: There they are!

(They charge toward the Crazy Cupid who is barely managing to fight off any offense from Jason, Tommy and Zack. It swats away any punches and kicks defensively, while adding very little of its own offense. Desparation starts kicking in eventually and in a last ditch effort, shoves them all together and loads a last arrow.)

Crazy Cupid: No fair! I'm getting sick of this game... so I'll give you one last choice... what's it gonna be? You surrender to me right now and no one get's hurt, or destroy me and say goodbye to your friends forever)

Zack: Stop! No more...

(Zack waves him off with both arms before steping forward.)

Zack: I can't take this on my conscience any more... I have to make a confession.

Crazy Cupid: A... what?

(The other four rangers finally reach the others but don't attack; wondering where Zack is going with this.)

Zack: A confession. You're right, I gave the ring to Angela... and I knew about the bad luck it brings. ...but Angela's innocent.

Crazy Cupid: Whaa... innocent?

Zack: Yeah... I broke up with her, not the other way around.

Trini: What? But that can't be...

Kimberly: You what?

(Confused, Jason whispers in his ear.)

Jason: Zack... what are you going on about?

Zack: (whispers) Just go with it.

Crazy Cupid: So let me get this straight... you broke the sacred bond; not Angela.

Zack: That's right. And I wanted to frame her but, I wouldn't be able to live with myself... take me instead. Free them both; they've done nothing wrong.

(The cupid takes a moment to think to itself; it's guard still very clearly up as the bow an arrow is still locked and aimed right at Zack. But slowly it begins to inch down.)

Crazy Cupid: Hmm. You're npt messing with me, right?

Zack: No.

Crazy Cupid: Then I have no choice, but to set them free; it is you I want!

(The cupid extends its left arm at Zack and entraps him in a beam that is slowly pulling him in. His friends still don't get his logic.)

Jason: Zack, what are you doing!? You don't have to martyr yourself; we'll find another way! We'll get them free!

Zack: Don't worry man, I got this... uuurrrrg... just... get... them somewhere... safe...

(He slowly begins to disintergrate until he is totally dematerialized and sucked into the cupids cursed stone. Seconds later, it spits free Bulk and Angela who both hit the floor. They're both stunned that they've suddenly been let free and need to pinch themselves to actually believe it.)

Angela: Oh my goodness! Wher-where are we?! Are we... are we...?

Bulk: WE'RE FREE! OH THANK YOU GOD! HE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS! SWEET FREEDOM!

(He hugs the Earth beneath him before taking a clump of dirt and kissing it repeatedly. His head jerks up to see the power rangers standing in front of him.)

Bulk: The p-p-power rangers!? It was you?!

Angela: Thank you so much!

Bulk: It was you all along?! Oh great, So I don't have to be nice after all!

(He get's off his knees to clutch on to the red ranger helmet and forces kisses on his cheek.)

Bulk: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

Jason: (awkwardly) Uhm... t-thanks... you can stop... really.

Billy: What do we do with these two?

Jason: (Turns to Tommy) I need you to get them somewhere safe; far away from here.

Tommy: You got it. Let's go you two; hold on to me.

(Tommy steps forward and as the two grab on to opposite ends of his sheild as he teleports them away. Meanwhile, just as they leave the cursed stone, Zack enters it and immediately looks around for a way out.)

Zack: Alright... theres got to be a weak spot somewhere.

(He continues to look around though; only seeing stone.)

Zack: Hmm. Air tight, I guess I'll have to bust right through then.

(He pulls out his blade blaster and begins to fire right through the wall. Outside, the rangers each pull out there power weapons and have the monster surrounded.)

Jason: Alright, release our friend and we might go easy on you.

Crazy Cupid: (defiantly) No way; I have one of your own now. You destroy me and your little ranger team falls apart! So why don't YOU give up!? Hahaha!

Robbie: I don't think he's gonna listen... time to beat the black out of him!

(The rangers each take a step toward the monster but each stop when they notice him suddenly clutching his midsection in discomfort.)

Kimberly: Huh? What's wrong with it?

Crazy Cupid: Ooooh... I don't feel so good...

Trini: Are you... okay?

Crazy Cupid: UUUUURRRG... I have a tummy ache!

Robbie: Uhm... okay.

Crazy Cupid: Ahhhhhhh!

(Inside Zack keeps his blaster on the same spot, slowly breaking a hole through the wall that is becomming bigger by the second and more noticable from the outside; going from a tiny crack to a hole emitting fumes. The Cupid writhes in agony, trying to cover the hole with its hand, unfortunately for him their isn't much he could do.)

Crazy Cupid: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kimberly: Eww. I think one of us is gonna need to change it...

(But a sudden blast brings all the rangers back as its chest blows up; leaving peices of the stone to fall to the floor. A beam a light follows out of its large hole and out comes a gun weilding black ranger. Cut to the moon, where Rita looks through her telescope with a worried look.)

Rita: Uh oh... I feel a headache coming on.

Zack: (laughs) You guys thought I'd just leave you hanging, huh?

Kimberly: Us? No, never! We'd knew you'd come through.

Crazy Cupid: NOO! It's not over yet...

Jason: Alright guys, no more holding back; let's bring our weapons together and finish it off!

Zack: Right!

Trini: Right!

Billy: Right!

Kimberly: Right!

Robbie: Right!

(The rangers meet together and start to put their weapons together.)

Zack: Power axe!

Kimberly: Power bow!

Trini: Power daggers!

Robbie: Power pocket knife!

Billy: Power lance!

Jason: Power sword!

(One by one they throw their weapons in the air; connecting mid air to create one large cannon. The tips of each weapon locked onto the cupid who's 30 minute life is flashing before it;s eyes. Finally, Jason takes his power sword, leaps into the air to complete the transformation before coming down and joining the others.)

Jason: Power rangers!

Zack: Power rangers!

Trini: Power rangers!

Billy: Power rangers!

Kimberly: Power rangers!

Robbie: Power rangers!

Crazy Cupid: Do your worst!

(With their weakened target in sight, the rangers each extend their arms in unison ;unleashing a final blow.)

Jason: FIRE!

Zack: FIRE!

Trini: FIRE!

Billy: FIRE!

Kimberly: FIRE!

Robbie: FIRE!

(Each weapon unleashes it's own devastating beam, combining into one large blast that hits its target dead on; killing it before it hits the floor and explodes. It leaves only a ball of flame behind. That, and a tiny ring.)

Zack: I believe that belongs to me.

(Back at Rita's castle, the dejected witch storms about seething as yet another plan backfired on her and failed.)

Rita: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD THOSE STUPID POWER RANGERS BEAT ME AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN?!

(She threateningly approaches her minions; wand in her hand like a master about to whip its slave.)

Rita: Why can't you idiots do anything right!?

Baboo: U-us?!

Squatt: I-It was Goldar who ran away! Go hit him!

Goldar: I've failed you today my empress, but I promise you, ths isn't over yet!

(Rita sharply turns to him and just gives him a sly grin.)

Rita: Oh no it isn't over... not by a long shot.

Goldar: Huh?

(From the corner of his eyes, he sees Scorpina enter the room in a bath robe and hair curls still, with scowl on her face directed right at him.)

Scorpina: Goldar.

Goldar: Yes dear?

Scorpina: (sharply) Don't you dare 'yes dear' me! 'Love is a distraction for the weak' huh? 'Those who aren't focused due to the idiocities of the opposite sex will rule all?' Oh, is THAT your excuse now, Mr. middle management henchman for 10,000 years but ain't never gonna be the boss of nobody!

Squatt: Oh snap!

Goldar: (shakes head) Oh no... sweetie, I-I can explain...

Scorpina: (derisively) Since your so strong, wheres your castle, sweetie? Or am I holding you back with all that annoying love and support?

Goldar: Look, I was just trying to go along with the conversation... and for the last time, theres very little room for growth but I'm holding a very steady position, that others would kill to have. You think Squatt can impress a gorgeous woman like you with his job? I don't even know what he does around here...

Squatt: Hey... I bring charisma...

Goldar: But I promise if you'll give me a chance, I'll have our own castle in no time. I'll have my own king sized throne... and a king sized bed.

Scorpina: Yeah? Well until that happens, you're gonna be sleeping on the king sized couch.

(She storms off with an emasculated Goldar chasing after her.)

Goldar: But baby... why you gotaa be like that?

(Back at the Juice Bar, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Robbie are seated by the stools, finally being able to unwind after a long grueling day when a nearby television set switches to a special announcement.)

News Reporter: We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to report that our beloved heroes, the mighty morphin power rangers have saved our fair city yet again from an attack from Rita Repulsa and her endless horde of monsters.

Kimberly: Guys look!

News Reporter: This time she sent down two monsters; one by the mountains and one right here in down town Angel Grove, but like always, they were no match for the forces of good. I don't know who these men and women are... but thank you. In other news, freak tragedy struck when an innocent bystander was killed after a sword fell from the sky. We'll have more on that at eleven.

(The rangers give each other assuring smiles, as Zack reaches into the pocket of his blazer and pulls out his fathers ring.)

Zack: I guess I'll be giving this back to my dad. At least in the hands of a more experienced couple.

Jason: (laughs) We'll don't worry bro, you're young. Don't worry so much about love and all that sappiness. Just enjoy your life.

Trini: Yeah, and one day, you'll find a special lady whom you'll wanna give that ring to Zack. Someone who knows what an amazing person you are and deserves you.

Zack: (smiles) You guys are awesome; I don't even need to date anybody with friends like you. I just... should've never done what I did; I was just in a bad place. But I'm glad I came to my senses whether its you guys, or Angela... or even Bulk. My conscience won't let my own problems get in the way of a friend in need.

Billy: That's called integrity. Putting your morals before anything else.

Jason: And you don't need to keep apologizing Zack; you've done more than enough for us.

(Zack smiles appreciatively before putting the ring away.)

Robbie: Speaking of Angela and Bulk... how's that relationship working out?

(Then right on cue, a dejected looking Bulk drags himself into the Juice Bar.)

Trini: I... don't think it's going very well.

(He lugs himself over by the front counter and plops himself down nearby.)

Bulk: Ernie... give me an ice cold shake. I need something to drown my sorrows.

Ernie: You sure? You smell like you've already had a few...

Bulk: (sharply) What are you, a cop?! I ordered a shake so I want my shake!

(Ernie just shakes his head and walks off to get his drink as Bulk sinks his head into his arms.)

Billy: Is... everything okay?

Bulk: No...

Kimberly: Where's Angela?

Bulk: (sniffs) She broke up with me...

Jason: She did?

(The rangers all feign shock.)

Bulk: Yeah... she said I wasn't who I said I was, threw in some colorful adjectives and said she never wanted to see me again.

Zack: (shakes head) ...

Trini: Well Bulk... I hate to say this but... it serves you right. I mean, you were out to spite Zack and hurt him. And in turn you got a taste of your own medicine.

Jason: Yeah, I can't really say we feel too sorry for you.

Bulk: Oh whatever... like I care what you numbskulls think.

(Ernie comes over with his milk shake, Bulk wastes no time chugging the entire thing; spilling much of it all over the side of his face. He then slams the class on the table and has to cover his mouth for a burb.)

Bulk: In fact... the worst part about it wasn't even losing Angela. She wasn't all that pretty anyway...

Robbie: (mumbles) ...not to mention a stiff actress.

Bulk: But what makes me feel the worst is that I ditched my best buddy for her. Skull did nothing wrong, but I blew him off. And now I'm sure I lost a close friend that I took for granted.

I wish... I just wish I could take it all back and be a better friend.

(Then the rangers actually appear sympathetic for him; even Zack. Bulk continues to slouch over and just stares off into the counter when a head pops up from behind him.)

Skulk: Bulky?

(Bulks head shoots up almost sheepishly and he turns around to see Skull seated in a nearby table.)

Bulk: Skull...? Did you...?

(He nods emotionally and opens his arms up.)

Skull: I heard the whole thing! Come here big guy; of course I forgive you.

(Skull jumps over the railing and leaps into Bulks arms. And it takes Bulk a while, but he eventually reciprocates with a tight hug of his own.)

Bulk: Skull... I'm sorry. I've been terrible. You're my best buddy, I won't ever do anything like that again.

Skull: It's alright... I just want you to take me.

(Bulks eyes Skull, wondering what he meant by that statement as he lets him off of him.)

Bulk: W-w-what do you mean?

Skull: To the Julia Roberts film?

Bulk: Oh yeah! We still have time to catch the late show, let's go!

Skull: No! Wait, I forgot... I was supposed to meet someone here today. A new girlfriend.

Bulk: What?! You, got a new girlfriend?!

Skull: Yeah... I met her in a chat room. I don't know what she looks like but she says she's hot.

Bulk: Oh... well, good luck then.

Skull: ...aww... forget her! Girls come and go, right? Let's get out of here!

Bulk: Yeah!

(Skull pats his friend on the back as they merrily stroll out of the Juice Bar. On the way out, they wave at their principal, Mr. Kaplan, who's comes in with a bouquet of flowers and a six pack. He scans the room for a bit before checking his watch and sighing.)

Jason: Well, at least everyones had a happy ending today.

Kimberly: (bites lips) Not everyone...

Trini: Oh right... Tommy.

Robbie: Didn't you two speak during the fight?

(She just shakes her head.)

Kimberly: And he just took off afterwards before I could even say anything. It's like he just changed his mind about me...

Robbie: Way to be subtle...

Zack: Don't worry Kim, Tommy seemed like he had a reason to be late when I saw him earlier. I'm sure it's something important.

Tommy: It was...

(The rangers all turn their heads to see that Tommy's quietly walked in behind them. He's rubbing his hands and sighing apologeticly.)

Kimberly: Tommy...

Tommy: Kim... I'm really sorry about tonight. I really wanted tonight to be perfect... I just... I really wanted to get you something... but they kind of took forever with it and I got caught up.

Kimberly: Tommy... you didn't need to get me anything. I just wanted to spend time with you.

Tommy: I know, I know... but it was important to me. So... maybe it's too late to catch a movie tonight...

(He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny black box.)

Tommy: But I think... I know you should have this.

(Kim is left absolutely shocked as he lays the box in the palm of her hand. She doesn't break eye contact with him until she slowly opens it to reveal a shiny silver ring with a giant opal stone in the middle.)

Tommy: Kim, I really like you. I have ever since I've laid eyes on you. And we mesh so well, we finish each other sentences... I just never get bored of being around you. And I just... wanted you to feel as special as you make me feel. So I went to the jewlery store and told them just how I felt and asked for a ring that describes all that; and they suggested this.

Kimberly: (Shocked) ...!

Tommy: The stone represents our bond; strong and everlasting. That is... if you're not still angry at me...

(Kim leaps into his arms with a tight embrace.)

Kimberly: Mad about what?! Tommy, you're amazing!

(The two share a passionate hug as the others just look on happily.)

Jason: (to the others) Well, like I was saying... looks like everyone has a happy ending.

(As everyone looks on, Mr. Kaplan toes over and stands by Robbie.)

Mr. Kaplan: Roberto.

Robbbie: Kaplan.

(He awkwardly leans in.)

Mr. Kaplan: ...are you... 'SeXyPuNk69.'

Robbie: Huh?

Mr. Kaplan: (dismissively) Nothing. Carry on.

(He walks off and the episode ends.)


	4. Episode 63: Best Friends Forever

(We begin today's episode on a sunny school day just outside Angel Grove high. It's no ordinary day however, as it's "Life Journey" week as posted on Ms. Appleby's chalkboard. Each classmate, including most of our heroes look forward to sharing with everybody stories from their lives to help explain just how they all became the people they are today.)

Trini: Hey Kim... how're you feeling? Know what you're gonna talk about?

Kimberly: (Fusses uncomfortably) I... I'm not so sure...

Trini: (sarcastically) what's wrong? Didn't do enough homework on yourself?

Kimberly: No... It's not that, I'm just... I'm just not quite sure my life is very exciting you know?

Trini: What do you mean?

Kimberly: I mean yeah, I'm a cheerleader... and a gymnast and I can sing and dance and play the guitar.

Trini: And you're a superhero that operates a giant fighting robot.

Kimberly: Yeah, I guess that too... but I mean besides all that, my upbringing wasn't very compelling, ya know? I don't have any compelling stories. I was just always the little rich girl who kinda just... coasted through life. And I've already heard some people talk about theirs and well... all of my ideas sound boring or shallow by comparison. It kinda feels like 'Bring your parent to school day' and my dad cleans up after pornos.

Trini: Gross...

(Kim hangs her head shamefully but her friend holds her arm reassuringly.)

Trini: Kim, don't worry. Nobodies looking for any crazy stories; this isn't a popularity contest...

Kimberly: (interrupts) I know but I just… I don't find myself to be a very interesting person… maybe if my uncle touched me or something, but no…. he was just as boring as me.

Trini: Kim, first of all you're an idiot for saying that. Second of all, you're an amazing, selfless, strong individual. All you need to tell them is what made you that way. And if they don't like it, who really cares? It's just a silly project; as long as you're happy with the way you are, that's all that matters.

(Kim pauses and stares off into space; allowing Trini's message to sink in. After a while, her face brightens up a little; giving Trini an approving nod.)

Kimberly: You're right Trini, you always are. Thanks; you're the best!

Trini: (Smiles) No, you are.

(At the front of the class, Ms. Appleby called for the classes' attention excitedly, as she was ready to begin.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay class, the first day of "Life Journey" week has officially begun. I can't wait to hear all my wonderful students' stories...

(She beams with excitement as she looks around the classroom; although something doesn't seem right to her as she scrunches her face)

Ms. Appleby: Hmm. It seems we don't have a full class. Where's Robbie?

(She looks toward the front at the other rangers who each shrug their shoulders back at her; staring at his empty desk.)

Ms. Appleby: Well, he's supposed to go up today... I hope he isn't…

(Just on cue, the class turns their heads as they hear the door swings open. Robbie walks in nonchalantly with unkempt hair and a wrinkled shirt. He takes his seat and shows no urgency getting settled.)

Ms. Appleby: So nice of you to join us.

Robbie: (shrugs) Sorry… I'm late.

Ms. Appleby: I can see.

Bulk: Nice walk of shame; frat boy didn't have a comb?

Robbie: ...

Skull: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'Walk of shame!' AHAHHAHAHA...

(Bulk smirks proudly as Robbie turns around to confront them.)

Robbie: My hairs only messy cause your mom kept pulling on it. But I gotta give it to your mom… in fact, both me _and_ the frat boy did.

Random classmate: OH SNAP!

Bulk: (clenches fist) ...why you...

Ms. Appleby: (sternly) Roberto, Bulkmier, stop it right now before I send you two to the principal.

Bulk: ...sorry.  
Robbie: …sorry.

Ms. Appleby: Now, before we begin, does anyone have any questions?

Robbie: (Raises hand) I do...

Ms. Appleby: Yes?

Robbie: Can somebody please explain to me what any of this has to do with math?

Ms. Appleby: (enthusiastically) It's a chance to get to know your fellow classmates! It's a wonderful school wide event where we each come together through our differences. It's a wonderful bonding experience as you learn something about your friends, you'd perhaps never know otherwise. Anything other questions?

Robbie: That didn't really answer my first one...

Ms. Appleby: Wonderful! Now first up... (Picks up a piece of paper) is... Kimberly! Come on up honey.

(The class applauds as she gives one last look at Trini who just smiles warmly and applauds. She manages to summon all her courage to get up to the front. The teacher steps aside and gives her the floor.)

Kimberly: (Nervously) Uhm... hi guys... I don't quite know where to start but I guess... I was born on... February 14th, in Seattle, Washington. And uhm...

(Her mind suddenly goes blank from stage fright as she starts playing with her fingers to buy time. Her eyes dart to Ms. Appleby who appears confused and unsure what to do.)

Appleby: Is everything alright dear?

Kimberly: Uhm... I….

(Her heart races as she begins to hear random murmuring from a confused classroom. She breathes harder and contemplates just walking back to her desk as she's already made a fool of herself when she glances back at Trini whose calm presence and encouraging nod made Kimberly take one big breath and dive in.)

Kimberly: Okay... so... my parents were both working in a lawyer's office; my mom being my dad's assistant. My father's a public figure as well and my mother being that woman that she is, always stood by her man when things got tough. That passion and conviction is what my father fell in love with. And with my dad's intelligence and charm, as well as his stature in society and overall popularity is... well, my mom didn't stand a chance.

(The class chuckles and the murmuring stops as Kim begins speaking more confidently.)

Kimberly: Growing up with two work hounds and a high profile figure wasn't always easy. For one thing, they were both strict perfectionists; pushing me constantly to improve myself and making me earn my place in life. I used to remember we'd each take an hour of everyday to read... my father didn't really like television. We'd also discuss current events at the dinner table and I'd be quizzed before I got desert. And by looking at my figure, you can tell I didn't get many right.

(The class chuckles again.)

Kimberly: I even remember getting routinely destroyed by my father at Chess or Scrabble because according to my dad 'you'll never accept a hand out. You gotta earn what you get' Though, to be honest I didn't really like how strict they were, though I know now their hearts were in the right place.

Tommy: (Intrigued) Interesting...

Kimberly: Unfortunately though, a few years ago my parents got into some issues with one another and… they're no longer together. And... well, slowly the attention just kind of stopped. And it was really hard on me for a while. I mean, they didn't even really fight; they were just too busy going over legal stuff. Not to mention my mom and I had moved to Angel Grove and was out looking for a new career to support us. It made me appreciate what I had back home... and that's when I truly appreciated what they were always telling me. To push myself to be the very best me I can be. So I signed up for everything... dance classes, singing lessons, guitar lessons... I joined the cheerleading squad and took a very deep interest in gymnastics. I also study very hard... and surround myself with the best friends I can find.

(She nods at her ranger friends and smiles.)

Kimberly: So... I guess that's it. I am who I am because of my parents!

(The class applauds loudly as Kim excitedly skips back to her desk.)

Kimberly: Oh my God, I think that went pretty well.

Tommy: Kim, that was amazing! Explains a lot about you might I add.

Kimberly: (blushes) Why thank you!

Billy: Indeed a very intriguing and compelling description of your journey into young adulthood.

Kimberly: Uhm... huh?

Trini: He liked it.

Kimberly: Oh, thanks!

(She turns back to Trini.)

Kimberly: And thank you so much. I wouldn't have had the courage if you didn't believe in me.

Trini: No problem buddy!

(The two share warm smiles as Ms. Appleby returns to the front of the class.)

Ms. Appleby: That was a very good presentation Kimberly; an A for you! Alright; anyone else presenting today want to go?

(Several classmates raise their hands, including some of the rangers in the front.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay uhm... Zackary, you're next.

Zack: (pumps fist) Alright!

(Fade into a montage where several students both ranger and non-ranger go up and tell their life stories. From Zack, while holding his famous grandfather's trumpet explaining how a love of music was shared through the generations, to Jason explaining that as an only child growing up, he had to keep himself entertained and took a big interest in Bruce Lee movies that lead to his involvement with martial arts from an early age. Stories ranged from serious to humorous; all of them informative and revealing. We finally fade out to see Billy holding a text book.)

Billy: ...and because of aforementioned influences growing up, I spend the majority of my spare time studying and expanding my knowledge in the field of subjects such quantum physics. I guess that's why I am who I am. Thank you.

(The classroom politely applauds as he makes his way back to his seat.)

Robbie: (mumbles restlessly) ...god, someone throw this kid into a locker.

Ms. Appleby: Very good Billy; an A for you. We have time for one final presentation today and it looks like... it's Robbie turn to go up.

Robbie: (Surprised) Say what?!

(He stares back at her and freezes like a deer in the headlights; clutching his desk in resistance.)

Ms. Appleby: Come on up Robbie.

Robbie: Uhm... can I possibly go another time?

Ms. Appleby: Another time? Robbie, this isn't something you come unprepared for unless you have amnesia. Just come up here and share something about yourself.

Robbie: (pleads) I just... I'm not really ready. I just don't want to right now.

Ms. Appleby: You of all people don't want to talk about yourself? You would think a tailor made this assignment for you? Unfortunately if you were supposed to go up today, there are no second chances. Now you either come up or I'll have to fail you and give you detention for failing to present a mandatory school project.

(Robbie sighs heavily before sinking further into his chair.)

Robbie: Do what you have to do.

Jason: (disbelief) Dude, what are you doing? This isn't anything serious; just go up there and talk for a couple minutes.

(By now though, he had already checked out and just sort of stared off into the ground. Trini looks on with concern and raises her hand in order to divert attention away from him.)

Trini: Ms. Appleby, if he doesn't want to go, I don't mind going up for him.

Ms. Appleby: Huh? Oh, sure... come on up Trini.

(Ms. Appleby quickly wipes off the stern look on her face and feigns a smile while stepping aside as Trini takes the floor.)

Trini: Hi everybody... so... I spent a lot of time debating what my presentation should be about. I wanted to talk about something really important to me and Jason already stole a passion for karate. Billy stole just about every one of my academic influences and Tommy took listing the reasons why he's so perfect. But after some thinking, I settled on telling you guys of how I came to America.

Kimberly: Ooh. This sounds interesting...

Robbie: (unenthused) Yeah...

Trini: Now, this won't be easy. This is actually the first I'm I've told anybody outside my family but the timing seems right. My family didn't just fly here and fill out papers like most immigrants. My family and I were freed prisoners in a detention center in Hong Kong as a result of the Vietnam War.

Jason: (gasp) ...?!

Zack: (gasp) ...?!

Billy: (gasp) ...?!

Kimberly: (gasp) ...?!

Tommy: (gasp) ...?!

Robbie: (Ears perk) ...what?!

(Suddenly, any doodling or small chatter that was going on in the classroom suddenly stopped. Gasps are all that could be heard as everyone looks on in shock.)

Trini: My parents are both Korean, but living in Vietnam when I was born. My father proudly served for South Vietnam and was tasked with defending our capitol against the communist north during the fall of Saigon. He fought proudly and has told me he would do it all over again with honor... but the south lost, leaving his life in danger during a hostile takeover.

Ms. Appleby: (gasp) ...oh my...

Trini: He tried to run home to save us all but at this point, our entire town was overrun by troops; my family and almost everyone my family grew up with were forced out of their homes or risked being brutally killed; I was only months old at the time. We were homeless and devastated with nothing to do and nowhere to go… so my mother felt her only option was to escape to America; who fought alongside us during the war. With no other options, she snuck us into a ship headed to Hong Kong where travel to America would be easier, but the ship carried passengers considered prisoners of war. Men, women and even small children considered 'delinquent' by the communist were to be sent to this detainment camp. But according to my mother, I almost didn't make the trip, being so young and my family so helpless and unable to care for me, I became very sick... and I almost died.

(You could hear a pin drop as everybody just stares in awe from a story fit for a movie script.)

Trini: I pulled though fortunately, and when my father learned of where we were, he petitioned the US government to let us out. And after nearly two years, he succeeded and we fled to the US. And it wasn't until I was about 6 or 7 years old, but our family reunited again in Texas where from there we moved to Angel Grove, because according to my dad 'Texans are equally as unbearable and ignorant as communist.' But it was when I moved here when I realized all the opportunity we weren't allowed back home. We weren't even allowed a home over our heads, but in America, with a little hard work and the right attitude, anything can be accomplished. I never forgot that message and the idea of the 'American dream' has always remained close to my heart and I constantly push myself to do my best. And knowing of all the atrocities that man is capable of has motivated me to do as much good as I can. I guess that's why I am the way that I am!

(The class bursts into a loud wave of applause; many even standing up like they'd just seen the final seen of a great movie. Trini just smiles meekly and waves in acknowledgement. The only person who wasn't clapping was Robbie, who just remained in his seat frozen, unable to articulate or express the thoughts racing in his mind. Trini continues speaking however.)

Trini: Thank you everybody... the reason I chose that story is because each year my family honors those who gave their lives and supporting those who survived both in the US and Vietnam by writing encouraging letters and sending gifts to the Vietnam Veteran Care Organization and the we're doing it again this week. I would absolutely love it if anybody can write any letters or bring any unneeded articles of clothing as many of these men and women are still homeless to this day due to the horrors of the war leaving many mentally and emotionally ill. I'll be dropping some stuff off today, but whenever you guys can give something, I'll gladly take it.

Ms. Appleby: That's a very good idea Trini! I'll pass that along to Mr. Kaplan so he can make that into an announcement.

Trini: (appreciative) Wow! Really?

Ms. Appleby: Absolutely dear, that was a fascinating presentation. A+ for you!

Trini: (beams) Wow, thank you so much!

(Meanwhile, at Rita's castle, the wicked empress overlooks everything through her giant telescope appearing completely unimpressed.)

Rita: Pfft. Big deal. So the yellow ranger got kicked out of home and caught a cold on a ship and all of a sudden she's 'brave' and 'an inspiration.' Boo hoo, cry me a river...

Squatt: (sniffs) ...that was the most beautiful story I've ever heard in my life!

Baboo: (cries) ...and she SOO humble!

Rita: (Annoyed) QUIET! I WAS LOCKED IN A DUMPSTER FOR OVER 10,000 YEARS, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME CRYING ABOUT IT! I SHOULD HAVE MY OWN LIFETIME MOVIE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Goldar: You're absolutely correct my empress. But don't worry, once we're through with her, she'll wish she didn't survive that boat ride!

Rita: AHA!

(We return to Angel Grove high in the early afternoon. Class is out and the kids are rushing the hallways, putting their stuff away so they can head home and enjoy their freedom. Through the hustle and bustle, Trini and Kim can be seen by their lockers quietly talking.)

Kimberly: Oh my God Trini, I know I said this like, a million times... but your presentation was amazing... I was... I was just in awe. I mean, all of us were. We couldn't stop talking about it the whole day.

(Trini smiles modestly.)

Trini: Thanks. It's really nothing.

Kimberly: Nothing? No, it wasn't 'nothing.' Trini what you went through was... just a deplorable and shameful act of mankind. And the fact that you and your family overcame so much adversity, and are such wonderful, productive and kind hearted people today as a result... it's just inspiring.

Trini: I'm glad you feel that way. I didn't really want to just put that stuff out their though to gain sympathy. It was awkward for me, but I wanted to shed light on horrible war crimes and how low society will stoop when it has something to gain. I also wanted to gather support for those still feeling the effects of it.

Kimberly: Oh yeah, I totally understand why you did it. And if there's anything I could do to help you, I'll be more than willing. Are you still sending cards and stuff after class? I can help you carry it all.

Trini: (eyes light up) That would actually be wonderful! My family and I have already gathered lots of stuff; I'd really appreciate your help.

Kimberly: Don't sweat it; after you saved my butt earlier, I owe you one, buddy!

Trini: (smiles) Awesome. I'm gonna go ask my counselor a question, before I head to the Juice Bar for a bit. Wanna meet up their whenever you're ready?

Kimberly: Sure, no problem. See you in a bit!

(Trini stuffs her big grey shoulder bag in her locker before shutting it and waving her friend goodbye. Kim waves back and pops her head back into her locker filled littered with pony stickers and pictures of her favorite boy bands. Just as she shuts it though, she turns around and is startled to see three of her old friends have suddenly appeared from behind.)

Kimberly: Oh! Oh hey Hannah, Lindsay, Hillary... what are you girls up to?

(The three girls approach Kimberly in an almost aggressive manner; each emphatically munching on gum or flicking their hair that reeks of product while sporting trendy clothes that most of Angel Grove high couldn't afford.)

Hannah: Oh hey...? Long time _no talk_. You didn't forget about your best girlfriends did you?

(Kim laughs as she mirrors the other girls in hair twirling.)

Kimberly: What? Of course not you silly skank! Like you've only been my best friends since the sixth grade.

Lindsay:_ Have_ we? Cause it really hasn't seemed like that at all lately...

(As Lindsay speaks; all three lean over and give a cold, judgmental stare at Trini.)

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Hannah: (condescendingly) well, us girls were talking, and we all think you've changed lately. The way you act, the way you talk... the people you hang out with.

Kimberly: You mean Trini? What's wrong with Trini?

Hannah: (smirks) Oh nothing; nothing at all. That is, if you like goody two shoes who spend their lives picking up trash and giving to charities because she didn't like camp as a kid; waah.

Kimberly: (softly) That's not very nice...

Hannah: (scoffs) Not very nice!? My God Kim, you _HAVE_ changed!

Kimberly: ...I just thi…

Hannah: (indignantly) And how is that SHE got the highest grade in the class? Why Hillary only get a B?

Kimberly: ...because, her inspiration… was the 'New Kids on the Block.' Trini basically poured her heart out.

Hannah: (Confrontationally) AND?! NKOTB's music is VERY inspirational.

Hillary: SO inspirational!

(They each step back to roll their eyes and snicker at one another before Hannah lets out a big sigh and continues.)

Hillary: Face it; you're not exactly cheerleading captain anymore. And lately we've been wondering if you're even our friend.

Kimberly: I don't get it; I mean I'm only making some new friends. That shouldn't affect our history together. You're still my friends, right?

Hannah: Yeah... you would think.

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Hannah: It's actually very complicated, but you see as popular girls, we can't exactly be seen with nerds or even people who associate with those… beneath us. Like for example a queen would never marry a peasant; it makes them look bad. I'm sorry sweetie, but rules are rules.

(Kim shakes her head in disbelief.)

Kimberly: Wait, so I'm a peasant now? Then I don't understand, what's the point of even coming here and telling me this?

Hannah: Because, we're trying to save you... honey we love you and we want to see you be happy and flourish. …just don't tell anybody we said that.

Lindsay: Jacob Cullen's throwing a birthday party tonight and we wanted to know if you'd come with us; it might serve as pretty good damage control for you to mingle with some 'royalty' for a change. What do you say?

(Kim was taken aback by the insinuations that she 'needs to be saved' or that she somehow isn't happy because of such superficial things like the popularity of the friends she hangs out with. But she equally felt dejected as her own friends won't even associate with her. Part of her wanted to redeem herself to them, so despite the harsh words she went along.)

Kimberly: Sounds... good?

Hannah: Excellent. First we're gonna need to go the mall to pick out some cute outfits we've been eyeing. I even have one picked out for you... wanna come with?

Kimberly: OOh... I can't... I'm really sorry girls, but I JUST promised Trini I'd help her carry some stuff to charity.

(She just quietly sucks her teeth.)

Hillary: Oh no…We lost her.

Hannah: Forget it then, you're obviously unsalvageable. Enjoy saving the rainforest... or bathing the homeless... or whatever that loser wants to push this week. Ciao.

(The girls dismissively turn their heads away from her and strut away; leaving Kim feeling left out. Meanwhile, on the moon, Rita looks on and loves every minute of Kim's humiliation.)

Rita: Oh no they di'int... yes they did! HAHA! Take that you stupid little princess; that'll knock you down a peg!

Goldar: (laughs) Lord help me, I love good sass.

Rita: The best part about it is that it's all true; she's gone soft! She used to be a shallow little valley girl who only cared about clothes, boy and not getting helmet hair…

Goldar: Not to mention taking photos in that insufferable MySpace pose.

Rita: Lately though she's gotten all deep and boring; makes me sick to my stomach. What happened to her?

Squatt: Character development?

Rita: (scoffs) Nonsense! If she can develop then why are you and Baboo still idiots?

Baboo: …

Rita: Face it, it's a known fact: people never change. Kimberly may be acting like a sweet little angel, but deep down inside, she's still the self-absorbed little twit whose real command center was the mall. If only I had a way to bring that side of her back out her, I could have everyone at her throat by the second commercial break.

Baboo: And I have just the potion for that!

(Back in Angel Grove high, Trini reappears in a now mostly empty hallway as everyone's headed home. She heads for the stairs on her way to the Juice Bar; but half way up, she stops to realize she forgot something.)

Trini: My bag!

(She scurries back downstairs and rushes back to her locker to open it and grab the giant grey bag that barely fit inside of it, when she noticed something fall out of it and softly hit the floor.)

Trini: Huh; a letter?

(A small white envelope had been placed in her locker. Kneeling over to pick it up, she examines it curiously. It had only her name on it, nothing else. She opens it up, not knowing what to expect and reads the letter to herself; smiling eventually when she realized it was a letter for the Vietnam veterans.

Trini: Aww, how nice! Somebody left me a letter. There's also a note with it too.

(She takes out the smaller flash card and reads it out loud.)

_Trini,  
I hope I wasn't too late in giving this to you, but your story was truly amazing and since you're always so nice to me, it was the least I could do. In a school full of unbearable shallowness; where everyone__'s only into how they dress, what the new fad is, or using their newly discovered parts, y__ou step away from that to be yourself and stand up for what you believe in and what makes you happy while being undyingly kind to everyone you come across despite their differences or their 'social standing.' You'll never be homecoming queen, but you've got my respect._

_Never change._

(Her face beams lovingly at the heartwarming words as she searches up and down the note for a name, but doesn't find one. Her eyes light up from the gesture, eyes even watering as she puts the note away in her bag before skipping away merrily to the Juice Bar. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Rita awaits impatiently for Baboo to finish up his next potion; peeking her head inside his small laboratory filled with beakers and magic potions. Smoke clouds the room as Baboo is hard at work, trying out different effects.)

Rita: Are you almost done Baboo? It's starting to look like a meth lab in here!

Baboo: Almost my empress.

(He grabs the last vile and pours it carefully into his new concoction. It causes the beaker to turn pitch black and pour out smoke. He smiles approvingly before turning back to Rita.)

Baboo: Done!

Rita: Excellent! So how does it work?

Baboo: It's quite simple, once she consumes this potion, Kimberly will lose control of her inhibitions and show her basic shallow self. She will act like an annoying, self-centered brat thus causing friction amongst the Power Rangers.

Rita: That sounds fine, but how will we get her to drink the potion?

Baboo: We just send down a putty to give free drinks to the entire group so she won't expect anything. But before we hand them off, we slip the potion into her drink! She'll never see it coming!

Rita: Ah, how sinister… in a… strange, date rape sort of way, but I like it. Safe to say I'll be guarding my drinks around you from here on out… anyway, I'll need a monster to go with it. FINSTER!

(She storms over to Finster's workshop where he's already working on his next monster.)

Finster: Yes my empress; I'm already ahead of you.

(He steps back to proudly introduce his latest creation.)

Finster: Meet Catty Cat; A feisty feline whose claws are as sharp as her words. The rangers don't stand a chance once she unleashes razor like nails coupled with the snotty arrogance of a typical Starbucks patron. She just needs a few more touches and she'll be ready to go.

Rita: (boastfully) Perfect! You guys have really out done yourselves!

(She heads back to the balcony, where she looks over planet Earth with an evil, determined scowl.)

Rita: You might be able to beat my monsters in a fight… but let's see how you fare when the fighting in on the inside! HAHA!

(We return to Angel Grove as most of the rangers have joined up at Ernie's Juice Bar; relaxing after another long school day. They sit at their usual table casually shooting the breeze. That is, except for Trini; who is still staring intently at her letter; trying to figure out who wrote it.)

Jason: I'm sure glad that history midterm is over. I've been obsessing over our material all week; I even had a dream where I was visited by African slaves.

Zack: (Jokingly) Sure that was cause of the test?

Jason: Huh…?

Billy: Today truly was a grueling day. I mean, not only did we have to present our life journeys to the student body; we also had two rather difficult exams.

Tommy: Yeah, I don't know how Ms. Applebee handles it all.

Zack: Yeah, she's amazing. What do you think Trini?

Trini: Huh? …oh, yeah. She's hot.

Kimberly: Is… everything alright Trini? You've been staring at that note since you got here.

Trini: Yeah, I'm good. I just, can't figure out who wrote this. There's not a name here or anything. It's frustrating me. Kim, you were by my locker, did you happen to see anybody slip this in here?

Kimberly: No… did any of you guys write it?

(The whole team collectively shakes their heads.)

Trini: Well, somebody did. I could tell it wasn't you Kim; your handwriting is much prettier. These are barely readable scratches; almost like they wrote it with their foot.

Kimberly: Do you think it might be a… secret admirer?

Jason: OOOOOHHHH!  
Zack: OOOOOHHHH!  
Kimberly: OOOOOHHHH!  
Billy: OOOOOHHHH!  
Tommy: OOOOOHHHH!

Trini: Oh shut up… it's just, I've never actually gotten that kind of attention, nor have I ever actually sought it. I guess, it's just nice to see somebody cares. Their letter to the veterans was pretty awesome too.

(The rangers continue talking as a figure is seen behind them. A young, slender male can be seen from behind Ernie's counter. He's got on an apron as he diligently puts the finishing touches on a tray of drinks. He turns his head up briefly to look at the table of rangers, then smiles and brushes back his well-groomed bangs before picking up the tray and heading toward them.)

Jason: Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. If this person did in fact like you, I doubt they'll stop at a card; you'll know eventually.

Kimberly: Yeah, and at the very least, you get to give that heartwarming letter to some war torn veteran; someone who lost everything and could use a morale boost. I mean, you and your family were there. You know how he must feel and how a simple, caring gesture can help.

Trini: Yeah, you're absolutely right guys. That's what's most important. And as a matter of fact, I'm ready to head over to the donation center now and send this stuff. You ready Kim?

Kimberly: Totally; I'd love to be a part of something that's so important to you.

(Trini smiles at her friend before getting up from her seat. She became startled however, as someone tapped her shoulder from behind.)

Strange Voice: Hey wait!

Trini: Huh?!

(She jerks her head upwards to see the young man approach her with the tray of drinks. Kim can be seen checking him out ever so subtly.)

Clerk: By any chance is your name Trini?

Trini: Me? That depends… who are you?

Clerk: My name's Jake; I work here.

(He extends his hand out for her to shake.)

Zack: Hey Jake, how come we've never seen you here before?

Jake: Oh…. We'll Ernie just hired me; today's my first day. And somebody came up to me today and made an order made out specifically to 'Trini and her friends.'

(Trini looks shocked as her face turns bright red.)

Trini: What?! Really?

Jason: OOOOOHHHH!  
Zack: OOOOOHHHH!  
Kimberly: OOOOOHHHH!  
Billy: OOOOOHHHH!  
Tommy: OOOOOHHHH!

Trini: (Sheepishly) Guys, stop it!

(She turns back to Jake.)

Trini: (eagerly) Did he say who it was from?

Jake: Unfortunately no. Do you still want it?

Trini: (unsure) I uh… well… normally I don't feel comfortable accepting drinks from strangers….

Zack: Absolutely!

Tommy: Yeah, tell this guy Trini's friends approve!

Trini: (sighs) Sure…

Jake: Wonderful! Well, here you go.

(Jake started grabbing drinks from his tray and began passing them out to the overeager rangers who quickly start gulping them down. He finally gets to Kim and flashes a bright, somewhat flirtatious smile at her as he hands it off to her.)

Jake: And this one's for you.

Kimberly: (smiles) Thanks!

Tommy: Hmm….

Jake: Well uh… I hope you guys enjoy them; take care Trini, good luck finding out who he is.

Trini: You too; tell this guy I said thanks; ask for his name too.

(Jake nods and eagerly walks away.)

Jason: He seems nice.

Kimberly: Yeah. (lights up) Hey Trini, ask Jake if he goes to our school… maybe he's your secret admirer and he's just tricking us. He's cute enough.

Tommy: (confrontationally) Oh, Is he?

Kimberly: Well, I mean… not as cute as you are. …babe.

Tommy: …

Trini: I don't know… I'm not sure how I feel about all this.

Kimberly: Aw, come on Trini, Some guy leaving you sweet cards, supporting your causes and buying you milkshakes? What's not to love?

Hannah: (condescendingly) Aww, somebody got you milkshakes? Isn't that precious?

Kimberly: Huh?

(The rangers turn around as Hannah and her crew strut toward them from the stool area.)

Hannah: (mockingly) Glad to see your little crush is making enough money to buy you a treat; I hear the Mickey Mouse club pays very well.

Trini: (Shakes head) …

Lindsey: Haha! Yeah, maybe he'll save enough money to buy each other purity rings; lord knows it's the only action his fingers...

(Kim interrupts)

Kimberly: (Annoyed) What do you girls want?

Hannah: Nothing. We just know you like to stop by here with your new friends and decided to check it out for ourselves. Wanna know what we think?

Kimberly: Not r…

Hillary: It looks like a dump. I mean really? A Juice Bar combined with a gym? Who's the idiot who came up with that idea? It's like opening up a Church that also serves as a brothel.

Hannah: But just so you know Kimmy, the offer still stands. If you wanna come with us to Jacob's party, we'll be at the mall; until then, ciao.

Lindsey: Oh and Trini, if you have trouble finding out who this little crush is…. Just look in your nearest bathroom stall; my boyfriend will probably be giving him a swirly. Good luck.

Trini: Thanks…

(The girls strut off as Trini and the others give them all disgusted looks.)

Jason: Don't listen to them Trini. They think they're so hot, but they're just full of hot air if you ask me.

Trini: Oh don't worry, I'm not. I don't have to act like them for validation; I'm fine the way I am. Let's go Kim, they're gonna close soon.

Kimberly: Alright… just let me take a chug of my free shake before I go; hate to let things go to waste.

(Kim takes a huge gulp of the shake before pulling her chair back. Suddenly though, she makes a weird, bitter-like facial expression. She pushes her drink away and puts her hand to her mouth as if to gag.)

Tommy: Is something wrong with your shake Kim?

Trini: Yeah, is everything alright?

Kimberly: Ugh….

(Suddenly, Kim convulses briefly and lets out a cough before her eyes shoot wide open straight ahead; eyes flashing a blood red color; a sign that a power ranger's gone rouge. Unwittingly, Trini pats her friend on the back, assuming she's choking.)

Trini: (Concerned) Are… you okay?

Kimberly: (disgusted) Ugh… I'm fine; thank you.

(Kim coldly slaps her hand away and leans away from her; feigning disgust.)

Kimberly: That milkshake tastes like puke.

Zack: (Unwitting) I thought it was pretty good.

(Kim jumps out of a chair, knocking it over behind her.)

Jason: Whoa; what's the matter?

Kimberly: I'll tell you what the matter is; Jacob Cullen, the most popular boy in school and the captain of the Angel Grove Ware wolves is throwing a party tonight and I'm gonna miss it.

Trini: But I thought you didn't care… you're coming with me to drop off gifts… right?

Kimberly: Yeah, I think I'm gonna rain check with you on that. The girls kinda have a point: If I miss this party, I'll absolutely die. I mean, what will people think? And my popularity has already taken a hit.

Trini: (Confused) Popularity? What people think? Kim, you don't care about that stuff… and you _just_ said you were happy to do something that meant so much to me. Why are you cancelling all of a sudden?

Kimberly: Sweetie, I'm sorry…. But this is_ Jacob Cullen!_ Captain of the Ware wolves and step brother of Angel Grove High legend Justin B. Burr. If this were like… a baseball game or something, this party would be like the Super Bowl, or… whatever.

Tommy: …  
Jason: …  
Zack: …  
Billy: …

Kimberly: And besides, last I checked, I've already done countless things that matter for you. I had to pick up trash with my bare hands, help you petition to clean up that filthy industrial dump and I lobbied to save that stupid statue, which by the way…. turned out to be a monster. So in a way, you kinda still owe me.

(Trini can't believe what she's hearing, face pale looking absolutely mortified.)

Kimberly: Look, I'd invite you if I could, trust me but Trini you're just….

Trini: (Scornfully) JUST WHAT!? Am I not 'cool' enough for you and your clique? Well, thanks but I don't need your charity. So just go; I don't need you anyway! And don't worry, you won't be asked to do anything else that I believe in, God forbid I cause you to lose any more popularity points.

(Trini doesn't even wait for her to respond, storming out of the Juice Bar emotionally. Meanwhile, Kim appeared taken aback by Trini's outburst, almost shocked that she would react that way.)

Kimberly: Well excuse me, someone must've woken up from the wrong side of the bed this morning, am I right guys?

(Kim laughs to try and lighten the mood, but not one word is uttered by the others, nor did they even look at her. Each disgusted with her behavior, especially Billy after staring hesitantly at the door, gets up and chases after his friend. Tommy slowly stands up and faces Kim with a blank stare.)

Tommy: (sternly) Kim, I don't know what's gotten into you, but that was totally uncalled for and hurtful towards Trini. You need to apologize to her now.

Kimberly: Calm down dad, I don't even know what I did wrong? Oh Tommy, b-t-w, you can come to the party. But, you may have to change out of that little karate get up you've got going on.

Tommy: Kim, are you list… wait, did you say I could come? Edward Cullen will let ME come to his party?!

Kimberly: (Looks at her own clothes) UGH, speaking of needing to change, these clothes have to go. Not to mention my hair needs to be done. Oh no, and the parties in just a few hours… I'm gonna run outside and see if I can catch the girls, tata!

(Kim gives everyone a short smile before taking a few quick paces towards the door, but stops briefly to turn around one last time.)

Kimberly: Oh, b-t-w, if Billy comes back, you can let him know he can drop the whole glasses and suspenders act. We get it, he's a nerd.

(She turns back around and paces out the door, leaving her friends bemused and speechless.)

Zack: Wow…. What. Was. That?

Jason: (concerned) Man, I don't know. But she just started acting crazy all of a sudden.

Zack: I know… I mean why would Billy stop wearing glasses and suspenders? How will we know he's the smart one?

Tommy: Hmm… I'm gonna go talk to her.

(He runs after her hoping to bring her back to Earth. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Rita raves about the early results.)

Rita: AHA! This is working better than I thought! The rangers hate her shallow narrow butt already!. I must say Baboo; you've really out done yourself!

Baboo: (Bows proudly) Why thank you, thank you. She truly is obnoxious now, isn't she?

Squatt: Yeah, she's a tan and an accent away from getting her own reality show on MTV.

Rita: HAHA!

(She looks through her telescope and shifts through the Juice Bar until she reaches the hallways and spots the new clerk Jake walking by himself.)

Rita: Ah, and I couldn't do it without you. A job well done, 'Jake.'

(Jake searches through the hallways to make sure he's alone before beginning to shift his body awkwardly from left to right. After a few seconds of this, a bright light flashes over his body to reveal the truth; Jake was a putty patroller in disguise. He had slipped Baboo's potion into Kimberly's drink. He doesn't stick around for long, sensing somebodies presence nearby. He vanishes a split second before Tommy enters the shot, darting down the stairs.)

Rita: Arg, that stupid green ranger is going after Kimberly; he's gonna ruin everything! Maybe a pack of putties will slow him down. And while I'm at it, time to send my monster down to attack poor Trini while she's feeling bad about herself. HA! I love it when a plan falls to place.

(Back on Earth, Kimberly wanders through Angel Grove Park looking around for her old friends and before long, spots them and tries to get their attention.)

Kimberly: (waves arms) Girls! Yoo hoo girls, wait up!

(At first they pretend to not hear anything and continue walking, but once as Kim persisted, they each turned their heads half way and were puzzled to see Kim calling to them. )

Lindsey: What do you want?

Kimberly: I thought we were going to the mall? And I totally need to pick something out before the big party tonight!

Lindsey: Party?

Hannah: Weren't you going with your new friend to go give to charity, or hug a tree or something pointless like that?

Kimberly: And miss the opportunity to lose my virginity in a strange bathroom then spend the rest of my life convincing myself it was totally consensual?!

Hillary: It totally was….

Kimberly: Huh?

Hannah: (Shakes head) Nothing…

Kimberly: ….uh…

Hannah: O-M-G, Kimmy, you're back! Hey girlfriend, we've missed you!

Kimberly: I've missed you too!

(The girls share a big group hug.)

Hannah: Perfect timing too, I've already got the perfect outfit picked out for you. C'mon girlfriend!

(Kim and Hannah lock their arms together as the four trot off merrily. Meanwhile, from a distance, Tommy can be seen catching his breath, trying to keep pace behind her.)

Tommy: (sigh) Great, she's back with the gossip girls. Looks like I have my work cut out for me. KIMBERLY WAIT UP!

(He shouts her name out loud and waves his arm, trying to catch her attention. However, she either doesn't hear him or completely ignores him as she continues walking with the other girls. He starts to sprint after her, but before he can get too far, he finds some old friends of his own.)

Tommy: (Startled) Putties!

(From the skies, a horde of putties appeared and quickly circled the green ranger. Left with no choice, his focus shifted, dropping his book bag and getting into fighting stance.)

Tommy: You guys couldn't have come at a worse time. Looks like I'll have to beat some sense into you guys before Kim….

(Tommy charges the horde with a brutal flying kick, knocking down at least three of them. He quickly gets up and before the others can grab him from behind and lands three lighting quick kicks to each of their abdomens. But while his back was turned, two of the other three got back up and landed back blows that put Tommy to his knees. One of them picked him back up to lock the resisting green ranger in a rear naked choke hold. The third got up and got in front of him, landing two hard punches to his abdomen. This offense wouldn't last very long though, as Tommy would land a knock out kick as the minion kneeled over for a third punch, followed by him getting a firm grip on the putty choking him out and flipping it over his head. He finally does a backwards flip, sticking the landing behind the last Putty and before it could turn around, it nearly gets its head taken off by a neck snapping spinning heel kick. The impact was so hard; it flipped several times, likely dying twice before it even hit the floor. Tommy breathes a sigh of relief when they vanish in defeat.)

Tommy: (sigh) Man… something's not right. Why would the putties just randomly attack me; seems like they were preventing me from something.

(He calls Zordon through his communicator to get some answers.)

Tommy: Zordon; you there?

Zordon: Yes Tommy.

Tommy: I just got ambushed by a pack of putties. Just kinda came out of nowhere, plus Kim's been acting strange.

Zordon: I know Tommy. It is my understanding that Kimberly was placed under a spell of regression; she's become shallow and materialistic; only concerned with herself, as she was once in her past. I will keep my eyes out and contact the others if something goes wrong. But for now, you must try and talk her out of it.

Tommy: Got it.

(He disconnects with Zordon and punches his palm angrily.)

Tommy: I should've known Rita was behind all this; she'd never hurt Trini like that. Man, I'm gonna make her pay for this!

(He picks up his back pack and now starts sprinting after Kimberly who is now out of sight. Meanwhile, by downtown Angel Grove, Trini can be seen pushing a small cart containing quilts, jackets and other donated clothing. Billy can be scurrying behind her, lugging a big clear bag of cards and envelopes. Trini still looked a little dejected from her encounter with Kim earlier.)

Billy: Wow, I'm amazed at how many letters are here. I'm glad our classmates could pitch in.

Trini: (listlessly) Yeah, most of them pitched in at least...

Billy: ….

Trini: (shakes head) But anyway Billy, thanks for helping out.

Billy: That's what friends are for.

(She cracks him a half smile, but it was obvious to Billy that something was bothering her.)

Billy: Are… you alright?

Trini: Yeah, I'm fine.

Billy: Doesn't look that way. I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything you know. I understand you and Kim aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now.

Trini: …I'm just surprised at her, you know.

Billy: I understand. I was shocked myself with her behavior earlier, but I'm sure she had her reasons; perhaps she just wanted to catch up with her old friends? Although the manner in which she did it came off as vain and insensitive.

Trini: And I'm used to vain and insensitive. We go to a school where people feel the need to set up this silly hierarchy and in order to keep face they need to put down those they see as beneath them. That's fine by me, because I don't care about that kinda stuff and I tend to not make friends with those people… but Kimberly's supposed to be different. She's supposed to be my best friend. If she just wanted to catch up with her friends I would've understood; but this was the first time since we've gotten close that she's made me feel less important than she is for being the way I am... it's the first time I've ever let anybody make me feel that way.

Billy: Well I don't know what got into her, but that wasn't Kimberly… maybe in the first quarter of the season but not now. But if you want, we can head over to her house together later and talk it out?

Trini: I don't know… I don't know if something as simple as a talk will fix this… or if I even want to talk to her. She was really catty; one thing I can't stand catty.

(Out of nowhere a blinding light flashes before them, scaring them as a sharp yet feminine voice calling to them.)

Voice: So, you don't like cattiness?

(Ahead of them they spot the mysterious figure; a large black cat, sitting on its back legs, calmly licking the well groomed fur off one of its paws.)

Trini: Huh…?!

Billy: …?!

Catty Cat: What else do you expect… from a dog.

(It rises to its hind legs as it finishes grooming itself in no apparent rush. However, once it does its ears suddenly drop as it swings its right arm outward; revealing razor sharp claws.)

Billy: What on Earth is that?!

Trini: (Sharply) Wait, what did that thing call me!? Oh no, it is so morphin' time…!

Billy: Triceratops!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

(The rangers and this new monster circle one another, getting in fighting stance, but so far only exchanging stares.)

Catty Cat: What pretty costumes. Usually when you wanna slip into spandex, you go to the store.

Trini: I'm warning you cat; I'm not in the mood today. I suggest you go back to wherever you came from before we make kitty litter out of you.

Catty Cat: Tough talk for a goody two shoes. What's wrong? Did some mean old loggers chop down your favorite tree?

Trini: (Infuriated) That's it! I've had it!

(A fuming Trini charges blindly at the Catty Cat. Swinging wildly with no regard for her own safety. The cat however, is way too quick for her; effortlessly dodging all of her blows while never even breaking from its cold, stoic stare.)

Trini: Stand still you stupid cat!

(Trini keeps trying to land a blow to it, unable to touch it even once. Gradually she grows more and more tired as well as frustrated. The cat senses this and awaits the perfect opportunity to strike; connecting with lighting quick swipe that caught Trini off guard and brought her to a knee. It continues attacking her with quick jab like blows, hitting a left, then a right, then a left. It toys with her like as if she were a wounded mouse.)

Billy: Trini! I'm coming!

(Billy charges at the Catty Cat and dives toward it in an attempt to push it off his hurting friend , but the cat senses this and lunges away just in time. It gets back on its feet and lets out a menacing hiss before it cocks its shoulder back and raises its backside. Billy gets back up but is unsure of what it's gonna do. And before he could process it, it lunges itself on top of him and starts viscously swiping at his head. Billy desperately tries to cover his face, but his head has become the cat's personal ball of yarn. Trini slowly comes to and gets back on her feet to see Billy in danger. She pulls out her blade blaster and fires a mid-distance shot right in its back, finally managing to hit it. It flies right off but lands gracefully back on its feet and becomes agitated. It turns to her and positions itself for another attack. Trini forces herself back up and gets back in her fighting stance. The two lock eyes for a few seconds before lunging at one another once again. Meanwhile, at the command center Alpha and Zordon get notice of this attack.)

Alpha: Ay ya ya ya yai! Trini and Billy are under attack.

Zordon: Just as I expected. Rita is attempting to destroy the team by from within and is taking advantage of the teams arguing with another one of her monsters. Alpha, you must contact the others.

Alpha: But Tommy's out finding Kimberly who's under a spell. And Robbie's in detention.

Zordon: That is unfortunate. Contact Jason and Zack in the meanwhile. If all else fails, we will need to call Robbie anyway.

Alpha: Right away Zordon.

(Alpha leans over to the main control dashboard and presses the appropriate buttons to contact the rangers. Meanwhile, back at the Juice Bar, Jason and Zack remain seated in the same table, conversing amongst each other.)

Zack: You think Trini's alright? Kim slammed her pretty hard.

Jason: I don't know, I have no clue what crawled up Kim's butt, but I think her little rant was a little unnecessary. Trini didn't do anything to her to deserve to be put down like that. And even though she might be a little much with her causes, she has a big heart and still means well for everyone at the end of the day.

Zack: Yeah, I mean I gotta admit, I wasn't jumping at the idea of picking up trash, but we're friends, and I'll support any of her causes. I'm shocked Kim of all people would put her down like that; after all they've been through. It's strange though, she just exploded right after we got the drinks from Trini's admirer. She was just fine before that.

Jason: I know, they weren't bad shakes either; a little milky, but that Jake guy's new so I didn't mind.

Zack: Yeah, just wish we could cheer Trini up though… I know! Let's go meet up with her and take her to a movie or something. She should be coming back from the donation center about now. We'll even get her a pizza and shake.

Jason: Great idea! Yo Ernie!

(Jason waves his arms and calls the attention of the Juice Bars rotund owner.)

Ernie: Hey guys, what are ya havin?

Jason: Can we just get a slice of pizza and a shake to go please?

Ernie: Yea, no problem. It'll be about five minutes.

Jason: Great.

Zack: Oh, by the way Ernie, we really like your new hire, that Jake guy. He seems really cool.

Jason: Oh yeah, we totally approve; good call. Shakes could use some work though, but no biggie.

Ernie: (dumbfounded) Huh? Jake? I have no idea what you guys are talking about; I didn't hire anybody.

Zack: Huh? So… you mean, you have no idea who Jake is? You know, tall guy, thin, nice hair?

Jason: Gorgeous eyes and dynamite pecs?

Ernie: (Shakes head) No, not at all. You sure you guys aren't imagining things?

(The two look at one another and exchange puzzled looks, trying to figure out why a strange kid would just give them free drinks. Suddenly, Jason's communicator goes off and the two quickly put it all together. Ernie doesn't even hear the communicator as he's still wondering what the kids are talking about.)

Jason: (Urgently) Uh, Ernie… put a hold on that pizza. We'll be right back.

Ernie: Huh? Oh, alright…

(The two rush over the empty hallway and look around to make sure the coast is clear before taking the call.)

Jason: We read you Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, Billy and Trini have been attacked by Rita's new monster near downtown Angel Grove. The both of you must go down and help them.

Jason: But what about Kim and Tommy?

Zordon: Tommy is out looking for Kimberly who has been placed under a spell, causing her to act out and behave in a more selfish manner. She's using this as a way to break the team up as well as to cause a diversion.

Zack: Man; that explains everything!

Jason: Alright, we're on our way.

Zordon: Good luck rangers; and may the power protect you.

Jason: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Zack: Mastodon!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(We return downtown where the blue and yellow ranger find themselves with smoke rising several places out of their costume and barely able to stand; clearly outmatched by the Catty Cat who licks its paws nonchalantly, resting on its hind legs.)

Catty Cat: (yawns) You humans bore me. I've seen mice put up better fights than the two of you. Why don't you just give up and join with me? Rita could always use new pets.

Trini: Never! I only fight for good and I don't care what you, or anyone thinks; I'll never change. And if you don't like that, then I'll do away with you too!

Billy: I think she was talking to me too…

Catty Cat: (sighs) Very well…

(The cat gives itself one last lick under its front arm as it calmly gets on all four. Its rear end rises and its ears drop in preparation of yet another pounce. Yet despite this beating they are receiving, they stand tall; refusing to back down.)

Catty Cat: (growls) Time to neuter you mutts….

Trini: (defiantly) Attack!

(The two pull out their power weapons and charge toward the beast who remains unfazed and stands perfectly still; plotting its next move in its head and just awaits the right time. But as the rangers draw closer, its fur starts to rise, its growl gets louder, it lowers its head more and more. Yet the whole entire time, it never breaks its cold, stoic stare. Finally, it strikes; leaping high into the air and exposes its claws, stopping the two in their tracks. Things look bleak for them, when out of nowhere…)

Zack: BAD KITTY!

Billy: Zack!

(Zack swoops in the nick of time armed with his axe and takes the cat down with a single swipe, knocking it backwards and letting Billy and Trini breathe a big sigh of relief.)

Jason: Are you guys okay?

Trini: Jason… Zack… oh thank God. I don't even know what attack we were going for there... I was just kinda hoping all the loud noise would scare it away.

Jason: Don't worry guys, we're here to even the odds… now let's put this cat down!

Trini: (enthusiastically) Yeah, let's spay this stray!

Billy: (enthusiastically) Yeah, let's litter this kitty!

Zack: Yeah… let's tear… this pu… you know what, never mind.

Catty Cat: (indignantly) Oh enough! I refuse to listen to any more of this drivel and I resent being spoken about in such a manner. I am a mighty feline; an animal of dignity and grace, worshiped by ancient Egyptians yet insulted by mere peasants. I demand respect from you all right now before I turn you each into my color coded scratching posts!

Jason: (defiantly) I'd like to see you try!

Catty Cat: Very well then, you leave me no choice; Putties!

(With one flick of the wrist; a swarm of putties appear behind them and grab each of them from behind before even notice. They each resist and try to break free, but with a ratio of about three putties per ranger, they were simply outnumbered. The cat cracks a sly grin while it paces from left to right.)

Catty Cat: Hmm…. Now, what to do…? What does a cat do when it catches its rodent?

Trini: (angrily) Let us go!

Catty Cat: (Barks back) RODENT'S DO NOT MAKE ORDERS!

Trini: ….

Catty Cat: On one hand, it is the cat's objective to get rid filthy infestations such as yourselves. But on the other hand I'm sooooo bored.

Jason: (struggles) AARG!

Catty Cat: Let's see… what to do? What to do, what to do, what to do….?

(The cat ponders for a bit while the rangers continue to fight for freedom. She folds one arm and rests her head on the paw of another; mockingly tapping her cheek as if she were thinking really hard. …suddenly though, she pulls back and winces.)

Catty Cat: Ow! Man my nails...

(She rubs her cheek; realizing she cut herself with her long nails. And just then, her ears perk up as turn to the others. She gives them a sly grin.)

Catty Cat: Ah, speaking of color coded scratching posts; my nails _are_ getting awfully sharp.

Billy: Trini, please tell me your mom does nails before she says what I think she's going to say…

Trini: Nope, doctor.

Billy: Crap.

Catty Cat: Putties, ties these rangers up; it's time for a little grooming.

Trini: NOO!

Billy: This is most unfortunate…

Zack: What?! What grooming?!

Jason: (Defiantly) We're gonna make you pay for this!

(The rangers kick and scream as the putties round them up with each other their backs facing one another. One patroller grabs a rope and ties it tightly around the four of them.)

Catty Cat: Queen Rita will be proud; taking out over half the group in one swipe. …or more… you never know how many swipes it'll take to trim these nails. Baha!

(Meanwhile, down by the Midtown Mall a wide eyed Kimberly and her gal pals strut inside, looking as if they own the place, each either twirling their hair or munching on chewing gum.)

Lindsey: Oh my gawd, so I think my boyfriend's getting me sick.

Kimberly: How so?

Lindsey: He was out partying with Justin B. Burr last weekend who was sick. And since then he's been sick. Now I think I'm starting to get B. Burr's fever myself.

Hannah: Oh no… Justin B. Burr's sick? Poor baby!

Lindsey: …

Hillary: Oh my gawd! Did a Forever 21 just open up?!

Hannah: (Gasp) It did!

Kimberly: OH MY GAWD! Let's go inside, I hear Zack F. Ron works here!

Hannah: (gasp) Zack F. Ron! Ooh, he's so cute! Isn't he the star quarterback of the football team?

Lindsey: Wait a minute, I thought Jacob Cullen was?

Hannah: Is it? You girls, aren't we cheerleaders? We should know who plays where.

Hillary: Well, they're all popular; doesn't that mean they're all the star quarterback?

Kimberly: Actually, I'm pretty sure Tommy's the star quarterba…

Hannah: (Shoots back) Kimberly! That episode was terrible; therefore, it didn't exist. Got it?!

Kimberly: (meekly) Got it…

Hannah: Good. Now let's go inside.

(The girls head inside the Forever 21, soon after Tommy appears through the front entrance.)

Tommy: Man, I lost them…. They could be anywhere.

(He turns to the nearest security guard to ask for help.)

Tommy: Excuse me sir? Have you seen four teenage girls dressed in really trendy outfits, with way too much make up on for their age? Possibly talking about cute boys, a stupid party and other superficial nonsense? I need to speak with one of them.

(The security guard, a tall, scruffy black man, scratches his beard and takes a second to think before shaking his head.)

Security Guard: Why, I've never seen anybody like that around here ever.

Tommy: The mall?

Security Guard: Nope. But you can try that store over there. Just opened up so chances are, they're checking it out.

(The man points to the Forever 21 with his nightstick. Tommy thanks him with a quick nod and runs inside the giant store with loud, blaring music. Inside, the girls sift through racks and racks of merchandise looking for an outfit they would like, carelessly tossing anything they don't on the floor.)

Hannah: I need something eye popping ya know?

Lindsey: Revealing too! I want those seniors to snap their necks when they turn to look at me. Then maybe daddy will pay attention to me.

(Kim blissfully shifts through the clothes through a rack, but can't seem to find anything she likes.)

Kimberly: Ugh, none of these clothes are any good. They're either too tacky, or too little. They look like they were made for children.

Hannah: (raises eyebrow) Too little?

Kimberly: Yeah….

(She randomly picks out a tiny denim mini skirt from the racks and holds it up for them.)

Kimberly: I mean look at this skirt; I have belts bigger than this skirt. And honestly, it's gonna be a little chilly tonight, I don't know, I think I'm just gonna pick up a nice sweater.

(The girls all stop dead in their tracks and stare at Kim in disbelief.)

Hannah: (coldly) I own that skirt. And you're holding the large size.

Kimberly: Oh… uh really? I don't mean this skirt…

Hannah: (Cackles) Kim, you can't be serious. You're gonna wear a sweater? Do you not respect yourself?

Lindsey: Yeah, why don't you go pick up a burka while you're at it?

(Kim freezes for a moment, unsure how to respond. She herself didn't like the skirt, nor does she typically like clothes that revealing. But felt trapped as her innocent faux pa was about to ostracize her from her friends. Feeling like she had no choice, she decided to just go along with her friends.)

Kimberly: …uhm, I was just kidding you guys! I love it! I'm totally picking this up.

(She feigns laughter as she continues sorting through clothes, trying to move away from her mistake. The girls each slowly follow suit without saying another word. But before this awkward silence can be broken, Tommy barges into the store.)

Tommy: Kimberly! Kimberly! It's me Tommy! Where are you!?

(Kim's face turns bright red with embarrassment as she quickly hides her face in the racks, hoping he passes by her.)

Hannah: (giggles) I think someone's looking for you.

Kimberly: Me? Nah… I doubt it.

Hannah: You sure? Isn't that…

Tommy: Kimberly Ann Hart! Are you here? This is Tommy Oliver. Your boyfriend.

(Now not only are the girls all staring at him, but the entire store is. Completely mortified, she picks her head out from out of the racks and yanks his arm from behind.)

Kimberly: (Clenches teeth) What do you want Tommy? You are totally embarrassing me.

(She speaks with a forceful, yet low tone of voice as she tries to contain the problem without getting the whole world involved. Tommy, completely oblivious to this, continues.)

Tommy: Oh hey Kim.

Lindsey: So aren't you gonna introduce us?

Kimberly: …

Hannah: Let me guess, this is TOMMY OLIVER! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND!

Kimberly: (mortified) Yes. This is Tommy Oliver. My boyfriend.

Tommy: Hey girls. Listen, do you mind if Kim and I talk for a couple minutes, it's really important.

Hannah: Not at all… she's all yours. (Under her breath) …hopefully, it's about changing from those god awful track pants.

Kimberly: What do you want Tommy? Why'd you make such a scene?

Tommy: Look Kim, I'm sorry but we need to talk about earlier with Trini.

Kimberly: I don't wanna talk about Trini right now; I have a party to get ready for.

Tommy: That's what I needed to talk to you about. You blew off your best friends charity work for some stupid party with these air heads, Kim how could you? And on top of that, you made her feel terrible about it after she's done nothing but support you for who you are. You're not the same girl I met.

Kimberly: Then who am I? Newsflash Tommy; I'm popular. I was popular before you came along, and I was popular before I met Trini. I'm only doing what I should be doing and should've been doing the whole time.

Tommy: No, mean…

Kimberly: No, don't interrupt me. And second, Trini is NOT my best friend. These girls are my best friend and they accept me for who I am: a girl who wants to have fun! I mean, what's so fun about charity work? Face it, Trini's boring. She doesn't go out, ever. She just studies all day and practices karate...

Tommy: (forcefully) Kim, you're under a spell.

Kimberly: Huh?

Tommy: Rita drugged your milkshake and it made you act like this unbearable superficial snob. You need to snap out of it cause Trini and the others need your help.

Kimberly: They drugged me?

Tommy: Yeah. It was a spell of regression; it made you act like a spoiled brat like you were a while ago. It's made you all closed minded.

Kimberly: It's made me open minded you must mean. I don't know why they did it, but they did me a favor. Now leave me alone Tommy; I'm shopping with my girlfriends.

(Tommy puts his hands on his hips and sighs impatiently. He puts one foot towards the door, before saying one last thing.)

Tommy: Look Kim, I don't have time for this. OUR friends need us, and if you're too busy being a selfish, ungrateful little tart, then I'm better off without you. Oh, so is Trini. She's a great girl and deserves way better than you. Goodbye Kim.

(Tommy storms out the store without giving her a chance for a rebuttal. He leaves Kim standing there, unsure of what to do or feel. Eventually though, she shakes her head and walks back toward her friends)

Hillary: What was all that about? Is it his time of the month or something?

Kimberly: (fake laughs) Hehe… yeah, I guess so.

Hannah: Well good riddance to him, karate kids are such losers. We're gonna find you a better man Kim.

Kimberly: Oh….?

Hannah: Yeah, one who plays football! And I don't mean one who claims to play football after practicing for the first time the day before.

Kimberly: (softly) Bu-but… I kinda like Tommy.

Hannah: Please, he's a total loner. A girl like you shouldn't associate with someone like that. It'll make you look bad. Now, I'll try and find out if Justin B. Burr's single, maybe I can rig a game of spin the bottle for you…

Kimberly: But…. Tommy's so nice to me; they all are. And I don't really care for Justin B. Burr; he looks like a chick.

Lindsey: (gasp) …  
Hillary: (gasp) …

Hannah: (Coldly) Kim… what are you saying?

Kimberly: (bites her lip)…

(Outside of the mall, Tommy finds a nearby alley where he finds himself completely alone.)

Tommy: (sigh) Sorry Kim… but I have to do what's best for those who care about me.

(Tommy takes a few seconds to think to himself, takes a deep breath and reaches for his morpher.)

Tommy: It's morphi…!?

Kimberly: Tommy wait!

(Tommy turns his head toward the streets to see Kim rushing in and leaping in his arms.)

Tommy: …?!

Kimberly: Tommy I'm so sorry I was such a fool. I appreciate all you've done for me; I appreciate all my friends have done for me… (gasp) Oh my god, Trini…. Oh God, I can't believe I actually said those horrible things to her…. Oh God she must hate my guts….

Tommy: Kim, relax. We'll sort everything out later, but first we need to morph; the others are under attack.

Kimberly: Right.

Tommy: It's good to have you back by the way.

Kimberly: (smiles) Thanks.

Tommy: It's morphin time!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Tommy: Dragonzord!

(Back in Downtown Angel Grove, the Catty Cat maintains the upper hand. With the rangers all tied up to one another, she's slowly letting them stew as she approaches them with her nails out.)

Catty Cat: Hmm…. Let's see… who do I trim my nails on first…?

Zack: Get away you stupid cat! Shoo!  
Jason: Don't you even dare!  
Billy: D-did I mention I own a cat? His names mittens!

Catty Cat: (points finger) How about…. You!?

Trini: Me?!

Catty Cat: Yes you, you'd be purrrfect. Hahaha!

Trini: I swear… we'll make you pay for this…

Catty Cat: Who's we? You? Your friends? They're all tied up? And you certainly can't be talking about that pink ranger. Why doesn't even think very highly of you, remember? Would probably rather get her own manicure than risk messing up a single hair on her pretty little head attempting to save you….

Trini: …

Catty Cat: (starkly) Why don't we find out if she'll attend your funeral!

Trini: (winces) …!

(The cat raises one of its claws high as Trini braces for the worst. The cat readies to slice right through the yellow ranger when from out of nowhere, a foreign objects smacks right across its face; taking the cat down.)

Catty Cat: W-what was that?

Trini: Huh What WAS that?

(She looks down to where the object landed and to her surprise, she found a pink arrow.)

Trini: An arrow?

Zack: Wait… that must mean…

(The rangers all turn around to see a bow wielding Kimberly soaring to the scene.)

Kimberly: (Boldly) You lay another paw on my friends, and my next shot will break it!

Jason: Kim, you're… the spell?

Kimberly: Gone.

Trini: Wait, spell?

Kimberly: Trini… I…

Jason: We'll explain everything later; right now just get us out of here.

Kimberly: Right.

Catty Cat: Oh no you don't… putties, after her!

(The large horde of putties that made sure the rangers didn't escape switch focus and surround Kimberly; immediately outnumbering her.)

Kimberly: Uh oh… there's so many of em…. Tommy, where are you?

(And out of nowhere, Tommy soars into action heroically to the tune of 'Go Green Ranger' and lands right by Kimberly.)

Tommy: Don't worry Kim, I got this. SYUUU-YAAAAA!

(Tommy flies head first into the pack and like hot knife on butter starts going right through them as they keep coming at him. With round house kick after round house kick, he takes out about half the group.)

Tommy: SYUUU-YAAAAAAAA (x10)

(He flips unnecessarily behind two of them before leaping into the air and knocking both of them down with a double kick; knocking them into two other putties in the process. He turns around aggressively to face the remaining putties, but after they saw what just happened to their friends, they just figured they'd be better off throwing themselves on the floor as the green ranger strikes a heroic pose.)

Tommy: That'll sell merchandise. (Turns to the others) You guys okay?

(Kim appears to have broken the rope thus freeing the others.)

Kimberly: (unimpressed) Yeah, good job. Don't go lose your powers now saving us from this cheap rope Rita used.

Tommy: …

Catty Cat: (exasperated) You rangers are starting to rub me the wrong way!

Jason: Give it up cat; you're the one who's outnumbered now.

Catty Cat: Never!

Jason: Alright guys; bring out your weapons and give this giant fur ball all you've got.

(Back to Rita's castle; she leans against the edge of the balcony, refusing to accept defeat.)

Rita: Magic wand, make my monster… GRROOOOOWWW!

(She hurls her wand through space, headed right for Earth. It lands perfectly in a deserted plain. And with a sudden quake, the Earth rumbles and starts to tear open right where the wand landed. A large cloud of smoke fills the sky as Rita's monster begins to grow to the size of Angel Grove's highest skyscrapers.)

Catty Cat: PPPPPPPPUUUUUUURRRRRFECT. HAHAHAHA!

Zack: (gasp) …!  
Tommy: (gasp) …!  
Trini: (gasp) …!  
Billy: (gasp) …!  
Kimberly: (gasp) …!

Jason: WE NEED DINOSAUR POWER, NOW!

(With a huge blast and a and even bigger crater opening up than before, the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex appears through the flames; roaring fearlessly as it rises from the earth. Next, in a far a way, icy tundra, where the Mastodon proudly rises with a loud blowing of its trunk. Elsewhere, in a desert during a wild sandstorm, created by the Triceratops cutting right through it... Next, we cut to the top of a hill where the ferocious Saber tooth Tiger leaps down onto a rainforest and races to the scene. Finally, nearby with another loud boom, a volcano erupts and through all the smoke and ash, the pterodactyl rips through the sky, flying right through a tree branch on its way to Angel Grove. Jason sees the cavalry within sight and flies through the air to get into his Zord's cockpit. Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly each follow.)

Trini: Trini here, ready to rock.

Zack: Zack here, all systems go.

Billy: Billy here, morphinominal.

Kimberly: Let's declaw this kitty.

Jason: (boldly) Alright guys, power up your crystals!

(He pulls out the power crystal in his hand and emphatically slams it down the dashboard to become zord's control stick; the others following suit.)

Zack: Two, one, power up!

Trini: Two, one, power up!

Billy: Two, one, power up!

Kimberly: Two, one, power up!

Jason: (Yanks down control stick) Let's show em some Megazord power!

(The five mighty zords are seen running together, preparing to transform. First the Saber tooth tiger's legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus's legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon's back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers enter the Megazord cockpit in their respective positions as the Megazord, now in tank mode rolls toward the monster like a freight train.)

Jason: Switching to Megazord battle mode!

(The two Mastodon arms fold out two giant fists on command.)

Megazord: _Megazord sequence has been initiated_

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord's head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty zord, creating the chest piece as it gets in fighting stance.)

Megazord: _Megazord activated._

(Close by, Tommy appears at the top of a large skyscraper; dagger in hand.)

Tommy: Time to show of my pet!

(He plays a melody on his dragon dagger and within minutes, the water by the Angel Grove industrial district begins to rumble. With one large wave followed by a bigger wave followed by a huge splash as the mighty Dragonzord appears. It gives a high pitch roar as it makes its way to the surface to meet with the Megazord.)

Jason: Alright guys, before beat the crap out of this cat, does anyone have any more cat puns you wanna get out?

Trini: No.

Kimberly: Nu-uh.

Billy: Negative.

Zack: I've got one…. What does a cat eat on a hot day?

Jason: What?

Zack: A mice cream cone!

Catty Cat: …

Jason: Nice. Alright gang, let's do it!

(The Megazord marches towards the monster and lands a swift jab right in its face. The cat responds, slashing its long nails right through the Megazord's chest, sending sparks everywhere. The Dragonzord intervenes as Tommy issues a command through his flute with a giant tail whip, the cat dodges; leaping backwards then springing forward with the strength of its hind legs and pouncing on the Dragonzord with a startling hiss. The Megazord grabs it by the head to lift it off Tommy's Zord and tries to land another punch, but before it could even pick it up the cat bites the Zord's hand with its quick reflexes, causing the Zord and clutch its hand in writhing pain.)

Zack: Man, this cat's quick.

Jason: Tell me about it, I can't lay a scratch on her…

Catty Cat: Imbeciles. You couldn't beat me if I were licking myself; I'm too quick.

Trini: It may be right; we might have to think of another way….

(Before Jason could respond, the cat leaps into the air to take down the Megazord and begins to claw and gnaw at its face. Sparks fly inside the control room as the rangers start to panic.)

Catty Cat: Oh and by the way, your jokes are terrible.

Kimberly: Oh no, what are we gonna do…

Zack: Don't worry Kim; I've got a million of them.

Kimberly: No, I mean we're taking a hit...

Billy: Our powers down to about 60%. And we can't recover if it's just running circles around us.

(The cat's turned around and started smacking the Zords face with its tail, simply to mock the rangers inabilities to harm it.)

Jason: Tommy; we could use a little help here!

Tommy: I'm on it.

(Tommy plays an alternate melody to make his Zord get back to its feet. Once it does, it lets out a unflinching roar before firing missiles from its fingers; getting the cat off of ailing Megazord.)

Jason: Awesome!

Trini: Wait, I have an idea! Cats love chasing bird's right?

Billy: Correct.

Trini: Well Kimberly, maybe if we disengage, you can pilot the pterodactyl just over its reach and keep it distracted.

Kimberly: That's a great idea. And maybe… you can pilot the Saber-Tooth tiger and match it in quickness to stun it when it doesn't expect it.

Trini: Great idea!

Jason: Alright, let's do that then. Megazord disengage!

(The Zord sits up and begins to disassemble; The Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger reassemble from the Megazord's legs, the Mastodon pulls away and reforms from its arms. And the Pterodactyl flies away from its chest piece.)

Kimberly: Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

(The cat's ears perk up as its eyes follow the Pterodactyl that begins circling its head. It licks its lips. It gets on its hind legs in pounce position, then springs upwards, but just out of reach as Kim goes up just a little higher.)

Kimberly: Uh-uh… Gonna have to fight for your meal.

(The cat's belly suddenly starts growling loudly.)

Catty Cat: Oooh…. I'm famished. Come closer you diseased ridden pigeon… the Pterodactyl as well.

(The cat continues leaping for Kim's Zord, but always falling short. Trini just patiently lays in wait.)

Trini: It looks pretty caught up in Kim's Zord; just goes to show you how stupid cat really are.

Billy: (Offended) Hey!

Trini: Except Mittens…

Billy: Oh…

Trini: Okay, I think I have a clear; I'm going in.

(The Saber-Toothed Tiger swoops in and while the monsters back is turned, takes a huge bite out of the cat's tail; letting it drop to the ground.)

Catty Cat: YAHHHHHRG! Oh god, my tail… is that… another cat?!

Jason: That's for waving your stupid tail at us.

Zack: Guess you'll have to replace your tail where all cats go…

Jason: Where?

Zack: The retail store!

Jason: You're on a roll Zack. You're on a roll.

(The Zord lets out a deafening roar before jumping on a reeling Catty Cat and taking it down with its strength along. It climbs on top of it and starts clawing at its face, just as was done to the Megazord.)

Trini: You hungry? Well why don't you EAT LASER!

(She emphatically pushes a button down, prompting the Saber-Toothed to open its jaws, revealing is cannon inside its mouth and blasting at in in point blank range.)

Catty Cat: (In agony) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kimberly: Awesome, I think that should do; great plan Trini.

Trini: It was our plan, buddy.

Jason: Alright, now it's time to finish it off.

(The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord lets out a colossal roar and brings its head downward letting out a ground breaking spiral blast from its mouth; tearing through the floor and approaching a reeling Catty Cat that struggling to get up. It hits it dead on; exploding from underneath it. The blast was so big that by the time the smoke cleared it was no longer there.)

Jason: Yeah!  
Zack: Awesome!  
Billy: Morphinominal!  
Trini: We did it.  
Kimberly: Time for your cat nap.

(The Tyrannosaurus lets out a big celebratory roar as the battles finally over. Meanwhile, at Rita's castle all Hells broken loose.)

Rita: (infuriated) I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU IDIOTS TO JUST ONE TIME… ONE TIME DO SOMETHING RIGHT!

(Baboo cowers behind Squatt.)

Baboo: (Regretfully) Oh no… I-I knew I shouldn't have volunteered for this….

Rita: WHO MAKES A MAGIC POTION THAT CAN BE REVERSED WITH A STERN TALKING TO?!

Baboo: A-a-admittedly, it had some kinks to be worked out…

Rita: YOU THINK!?

(She barges over to Finster's workshop, where he doesn't hide; he just takes a deep breath and braces himself.)

Rita: And YOU! Don't you have a monster that isn't made of papier-mâché?

Finster: I'm really sorry your highness; I'll try harder next time.

Rita: Oh grow a spine!

Finster: (sigh) Yes… your highness.

Goldar: You should've let me down there; I would've made sure they not only remained broken up, but broken apart.

Rita: (Storms out) Oh, cause you're track record speaks for itself, huh? You're ALL worthless! Ugh, I have a headache!

(We return to Angel grove high the next day, as 'Life Story Week' rolls on and the kids each sit in their respective seats, listening to Hannah's presentation.)

Hannah: (twirls hair) …and I totally love to help other people. Yeah, it's not all parties and make up… I love to help the little guy. Like… just last week my friend Amber didn't know what color to dye her hair, and I told her she should change it to auburn red. And guess who asked her out to the fall jam once she did? Nicky Carter! That's right, THE Nicky Carter… star Quarterback of the Angel Grove Ware Wolves.

(The rangers all look bored, none of whom are even making eye contact with her. From out of focus, Zack can be seen yawning.)

Hannah: I'm such a good person the little guy. My girlfriends all say that if they rewrote the bible, I'd be the new Jesus Christ.

Robbie: (Under his breath) _…or Mary Madgeline._

Hannah: (cheerful) So that's it… That's my life story! Hope you liked it!

(The class applauds as she skips back to her seat. The rangers lethargically clap as well while Kimberly and Trini lean toward one another.)

Kimberly: (Whispers) For the millionth time, I'm totally sorry for ditching you and acting like… that. It was all the spell and I'd never say anything demeaning to you ever; you're like my sister.

Trini: Kim, stop apologizing. I totally understand.

Kimberly: You do?

Trini: Absolutely, I know you're better than the average airhead and that's exactly why we're friends. You've been nothing but wonderful to me and you've only grown more wise and mature as the days go by. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not giving you the benefit of the doubt; I should have known that wasn't you and that something was wrong.

(Kim's eyes begin to water and her face beams red with emotion at her friends loving words.)

Kimberly: Oh my god…. Trini, I love you!

Trini: (smiles) I love you too!

(The two girls beam at each other and hold each other's arms affectionately.)

Trini: Although… to be honest, I AM a little disappointed that this was all a ruse from Rita.

Kimberly: What do you mean?

Trini: Well, the free shakes from the Jake guy turned out to be a trick to get me thinking someone had a crush on me, so I'm sure the sweet letter I got was just Rita setting me up.

Kimberly: Oh, you mean the secret admirer? Wow…

(Robbie is seen leaning in next to Trini and shushes them aggressively; much to their confusion.)

Robbie: (annoyed) The teachers about to speak!

Kimberly: (dumbfounded) Robbie? Diiiiid somebody put YOU under a spell?

(Robbie just gives her a mean scowl as the teacher returns to the front.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay class, so right now I'd like to make a very special exception for today only. One of our classmates, who didn't go yesterday, came to me later in the day and after a very persuasive meeting I've decided to give that person another try.

Jason: Huh…? Is it….?

Ms. Appleby: So Robbie, come on up.

(Robbie gathers his stuff as the others look at him with astonishment.)

Tommy: Robbie, you convinced Ms. Appleby to give you another shot?

Robbie: Yep.

Zack: So you finally came to your senses?

Robbie: Sure.

Billy: I-If I may ask for future reference… what exactly did you do?

Robbie: Things you could never do.

Billy: …?

(Robbie makes his way to the front where Ms. Appleby makes way for him to take over the floor. The other rangers listen intently.)

Robbie: The other day I decided I wasn't going up. Not because I wasn't prepared, but because I just didn't want to. When I heard most of my classmate's stories, I thought this project was silly, pointless boasting about our own lives. Tommy furthered my point by bringing in a photo of his penis.

Tommy: Got me an A…

Robbie: And seeing as I don't really have any of those types of stories to talk about, where I could just find one cute little story about myself and wrap a nice little bow around it and say its why I am who I am, I just decided I'd rather not participate. But later on that day I started to think. Not just about the project, but about why I'm like this; the bravado I put on. It took a friend showing that they're not afraid to show who they are, even if it isn't so great. So here it goes before I start rambling…

(He pauses momentarily to either collect his thoughts or swallow his fears. Meanwhile, no one in the class says a word.)

Robbie: (Stares at the floor) I guess… growing up I didn't have, exactly… a normal family. My mother was very young when she had me and well… so was my father.

Zack: (intrigued) ….

Robbie: (Pauses uncomfortably) Uhm… I didn't know him much growing up. Only saw him a few times. Guess he was so young; he wasn't ready to handle being a father and decided to cling onto the remnants of his lost childhood… so he wasn't very active in my life, or my mothers. I don't know what he was doing when he should've been with us… but I recall thinking the mailman was my father for the first few years of my life. At least I saw him every day.

(He cracks a small smile and feigns laughter to break the mood. But it was clear from the long pause that followed that statement that he wasn't joking. He clears his throat and tries to shake it off.)

Robbie: Well, last time I saw him was two years ago. He came by to ask my mother for some money. And at 14, I was finally old enough to see through his nonsense; I was also big enough to do something about it. So I told him off; called him a deadbeat, a failure at life… said I never wanted to see him again. …as well as a few other things I've already been sent to detention over saying.

But I guess my words resonated with the old man; his own flesh and blood hates him and thinks he's a failure. Guess it lit a fire under him. Problem was, wasn't much a high school drop out who's never held a decent job could do. That is, until he joined the military.

(He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, wallet sized photo of a stoic, dark skinned man who resembled Robbie dressed in camouflage. A few people in the classroom gasped; none louder than Trini whom he was now tentatively looking at.)

Trini: (To Kimberly) He's kind of handsome…

Robbie: (continues) But no, this isn't a story about how he's a hero and tried to save a country from Saddam all by himself. I know he's in Iraq, but that's all. He writes me sometimes, I haven't responded to any yet; or even opened any.

Robbie: But before this gets more gushy than I'm comfortable with, my fathers the reason I am who I am… cause well, I don't speak much; when I do it's almost never positive. I like to keep to myself most of the times so I don't keep many friends. But those that I do have are real friends.

(He looks up more clearly and faces Jason and the others who smile right back at him.)

Robbie: I've become very selective of whom I get close to… and while I may not agree with them most of the time, I know they have my back; and they've proven it time and time again. They're like the family I wish I always had.

Tommy: (smiles) …

Zack: (Whispers) …you think he's talking about us?

Robbie: They may not be perfect, but they're good people; and they've got my respect. And I hope they never change.

(The classroom bursts into loud applause from everyone from the teacher to the students, even Bulk and Skull gave him a respectable hand. His friends were giving the loudest applause having just receive rare praise from him, especially Trini, whose words and story touched her the most. Suddenly though, she slowed her applause, wondered just why she liked it so much before looking down at her note. The episode ends with her in a state of bewilderment.)


	5. Episode 64: Revenge of the Nerd

(We begin todays episode at Angel Grove High, where as usual, the rangers sit in their usual places at the front of the class; eagerly awaiting the return of their history reports that each of them worked so hard on. They stare intently as Ms. Appleby walks to the front of the class with a stack of papers in her hands.)

Ms. Appleby: Okay class, I finally graded all of your papers and I've got to say, that most of you did very well. I'm very happy to know this class has a firm understanding of African history.

(The rangers breathe a sigh of relief; each flashing confident grins at one another.)

Ms. Appleby: Although like with any other report, not all of you did so great.

Bulk: (snickers) …I feel sorry for THOSE idiots.

Ms. Appleby: Now when I call your name, please come up and get your paper. Okay…. Hannah? …Bertha? ….Timothy…?

Jason: What did you think of the project guys?

Zack: Boring.

Tommy: Well, I think it was okay; not as bad as I'd thought it'd be.

Billy: Affirmative. And it's always so thought-provoking to learn about such a rich culture and the hardships they endured in order to find equality in our modern society.

Zack: Huh?

Robbie: He said you don't know your own history.

Zack: Oh…

Ms. Appleby: Roberto?

(Robbie gets up from his seat and grabs the paper from the teachers hands; examining it carefully with an almost expressionless look on his face.)

Kimberly: How'd you do?

Robbie: She just wrote 'SEE ME AFTER CLASS!'

Billy: See me after class?

Robbie: I mean I always knew she had a thing for me, but this is completely unprofessional. I worked really hard on this paper and I want to know how I did!

Billy: I think that just means she wants to go into your paper in further detail and would rather talk to you about it in person.

Ms. Appleby: Billy?

Billy: Oh, excuse me.

(Billy gets up from his seat excitedly and reaches for his paper. Upon glancing over it briefly, his eyes brighten.)

Zack: How'd you do?

Billy: I-I…

Ms. Appleby: (proudly) …did wonderfully! In fact, it was best grade in the class with an A ++.

(Billy flips his paper over, revealing the impressively high grade; leaving many of his classmates in awe, including each of his ranger friends.)

Trini: Wow Billy, great job!

Zack: (whispers) Yeah, I knew it was a great idea to ask him for help.

Jason: On a paper about Africa?

Zack: (obliviously) Why what's wrong with that?

(As Jason shakes his head disapprovingly and starts explaining his disappointment with him, somebody can be seen behind Zack listening in to what Zack just said. A husky looking woman with broad shoulders and a clean shaven buzz cut looks attentively at the others before looking up at a still beaming Billy. She scratches her chin and looks down at her own paper as if coming up with a plan. After class, Jason Billy and Robbie hang by their lockers discussing their papers; Robbie leaning miserably against his.)

Robbie: What is wrong with that stupid woman?! I swear to you, she has it out for me.

Jason: What's wrong?

Robbie: (outraged) What's wrong? I worked night and day for this stupid paper, because you know… I'm finally trying to care about my grades and all… Night and day at Trini's place, dealing with her mom giving me dirty looks as if I'm about to steal from her shop, and you know how Appleby repays my efforts? Not only does she fail me, but I get detention!

Billy: Detention?

Robbie: DETENTION. All because she didn't like my paper… have you ever heard of this nonsense?

Jason: What? That doesn't sound right…

Billy: Yeah, I've never heard of anything like that before; it sounds pretty unfair.

Robbie: Thank you! I'm thinking of reporting her to the school board.

Billy: Well if you don't mind my asking, what did she say was wrong with it?

Robbie: Oh I don't know… something about spelling. She's making me do it over.

Billy: Well perhaps I could take a look at it? Maybe I could help you a little bit?

Robbie: (sighs) Sure… whatever.

(He reaches into his old, run down back pack and pulls out his already crumpled up paper. Billy takes it from him and only needs a few seconds to read through it before he starts to wince.)

Billy: Uhm… Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah?

Billy: When Trini helped you with this, did she run a spell check?

Robbie: I don't think so, why?

Billy: Because there is only one 'G' in the country Niger.

(He hands it back to Robbie who looks through his paper one more time, this time with a pale white, horrified look.)

Robbie: There is…?

Jason: Yeah, I think so…

Robbie: Oh…

Billy: Yeah.

Robbie: …guess I'll see you guys after detention.

Jason: See you.

Billy: Buh-bye.

(Robbie quietly walks off, still looking at his paper. Billy and Jason share a quick laugh with one another before Jason pats Billy on the back and grabs his belongings.)

Jason: Well, I'm gonna hit the gym and train before a karate class. I'll see you later man.

Billy: Yeah totally. Bye Jason.

(Jason walks off as well, leaving Billy to himself to organize his locker and take out the textbooks he's going to need for that night when from behind he feels somebody approaching him.)

Billy: Need anything else Jason?

(But no one responds.)

Billy: Jason?

(While closing his locker door, he turns around to approach the person behind him but instantly runs into them upon doing so.)

Billy: Oof… Oh, hi… Bertha. What's going on?

(He has to look up to speak to his lofty classmate, who says nothing; merely staring back at him without saying a word. She just munches on a toothpick and wipes off her paint stained flannel shirt which Billy ran into.)

Billy: (awkwardly) N-nice shirt. Where'd you get it?

Bertha: (munches on toothpick) Took it from my dad.

Billy: Oh… interesting. So anyway, I was just gonna head off to the library…

Bertha: You're helping me with my paper.

Billy: Uh, I beg your pardon?

(Bertha leans forward and becomes a little more forceful.)

Bertha: You heard me, you're gonna help me with my paper.

(Suddenly, Billy's initial awkwardness turns into a feeling of uncertain tension.)

Billy: Oh… well sure, I'd love to help tutor you and help you rewrite it. When are you free?

(Bertha snickers as she removes the toothpick from her mouth. She leans over and spits a huge wad landing right next to him.)

Billy: (unnerved) I-is that chewing tobacco?

Bertha: You got a hearing problem boy…? I said you're gonna WRITE the paper for me.

Billy: Write it for you?

Bertha: (explosively) AM I STUTTERING?!

Billy: …!

(Billy is now clearly aware of what's going on and is suddenly breathing a lot harder. Bertha just closes in on him threateningly, forcing him up against the locker)

Billy: N-no… it's just… I can't do that.

Bertha: Why not; something wrong with your hands?

Billy: N-no… because that would be cheating and I can't do that… you'll never learn anything that way.

(Bertha just stops and shakes her head with disbelief before snickering to herself and starts to loudly crack her knuckles. Billy becomes more and more anxious; dropping his books to the floor but too afraid to even pick them up.)

Bertha: I won't learn anything… Boy, when I'm done with you, you can write a report about what _you've_ just learned.

Billy: (gulps) …?!

(She starts to growl at a Billy now paralyzed with fear. Thankfully though, he spots Mr. Kaplan strolling by from the corner of his eye and immediately tries to get his attention.)

Billy: Mr. Kaplan, come quick!

Bertha: Huh…?

(Kaplan turns his head to find Billy down the hall in an uncompromising position. He marches toward them with a stern look on his face.)

Mr. Kaplan: What's going on? Is everything alright?

(Bertha quickly backs off and wraps her arm around Billy and puts on a big smile.)

Bertha: Everything's just fine Mr. K. Billy and I were just playing, _right_ Billy?

Billy: Uhm…

Mr. Kaplan: (skeptical) Is this true Billy?

Bertha: Tell em why don't you?

Billy: (bursts out) No, it's not! She's trying to pressure me into doing her history project for her. She's threatening to beat me up if I don't!

Bertha: (mutters) _Why you son of a…_

Mr. Kaplan: (appalled) Pressuring a student to cheat for you? Why that is irreprehensible. Come with me young lady; you're in a lot of trouble.

(Bertha just stops and stares at Kaplan before grunting and begrudgingly letting Billy go.)

Mr. Kaplan: (turns back around) Oh, and Billy, you did the right thing. You know, most students would be too afraid, or rather too embarrassed to admit that a girl just punked them out. Way to do what's right, and not worry so much what your friends will think of you.

Billy: Well…

Mr. Kaplan: I might even make a school wide announcement to announce what you just did; perhaps inspiring others to do the same. Come Bertha, I'm gonna have a talk with your father.

(Billy sighs miserably as he looks down on his scattered books as if it were his pride on the floor. It had just dawned on him what had just happened. Meanwhile on the moon, Rita looks on.)

Rita: Ugh, I can't believe he tattled! What a little chicken?!

Baboo: Hasn't he ever heard the wise saying, "snitches get stitches?'

Squatt: Obviously he doesn't listen to gangsta rap.

Baboo: Obviously not.

Goldar: I've never snitched once in my entire life! Even as I saw my father get brutally slayed and decapitated, I refused to talk to the police about it. I know daddy must be proud of me.

Rita: It only adds salt to the wound that it was a girl who completely emasculated him.

Squatt: (shocked) You mean that thing was a girl?

Rita: Looks like the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger isn't feeling so 'Mighty' right now huh? Haha!

(The next day the rangers are all back in class in their usual seats in the same classroom, only this time, they are presenting a book report for their English class.)

Bulk: So in the end, the reader finds out that the reason the caterpillar was eating so much was so that he could become a beautiful butterfly. And that concludes my report on 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar.' Thank you.

(The classroom applauds half-heartedly as he makes his way back to his seat; none clapping louder than his biggest fan Skull.)

Ms. Appleby: Interesting choice Bulk… I'll give you a check.

Bulk: Awesome!

Billy: Now, next up with his report is Billy. Everyone welcome him on up.

(The class applauds again as Billy grabs a sheet of paper and takes center stage.)

Billy: Thank you everybody. Today, my report will be on a book called 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy.

Ms. Appleby: Oh, interesting.

Bulk: Show off.

Billy: The story delves into the events that led up to the French invasion of Russia and is widely considered one of the greatest…

(Suddenly someone in class starts coughing loudly, causing Billy to stop and lose his train of thought. He waits for the coughing to stop before he continues.)

Billy: Uhm where was I?

Jason: War and Peace is one of the greatest…

Billy: Right. War and Peace is widely considered one of the greatest works of literature of all time. Now the story is over 1400 pages long, so in order to finish this book in the week before the project was due, I had to…

(The coughing starts up again, sounding much more deliberate this time. Billy now suspects somebody trying to mess with him. His ranger friends even start to notice as they look around to see who is doing it.)

Billy: …

Ms. Appleby: (oblivious) Is everything alright dear?

Billy: Everything's fine. I just… lost my train of thought.

Jason: …

Billy: Uhm… so in order to finish this book in time I had to spend all my days and nights at the library doing nothing but reading this fascinating book. It is centered around these five aristocratic families who…

Voice in classroom: (coughs)QUEER!(coughs)

(Now it's obvious to Billy that somebody was trying to hurt him and by his now upset expression, it seemed to be working. He glances over towards the middle of the classroom to find Bertha chuckling to herself. Billy becomes so insulted, yet finds himself too ashamed from yesterday to cause another scene that he simply loses all interest in his presentation.)

Billy: (shakes head) I-I'm sorry Ms. Appleby… I'm not feeling too well today, is it alright if I just hand my paper in? …just this once?

Ms. Appleby: Not feeling well? Do you need to see the nurse?

Billy: No, no… I just…

(Billy doesn't even bother to finish his sentence and just quietly sits down to the bewilderment of everyone in the classroom.)

Trini: (worried) Billy, is everything okay? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?

Billy: No, no… it's quite alright thanks. I'll be fine.

Trini: …okay.

Ms. Appleby: Okay… uhm… I guess Jason, you're up next.

Jason: Sure.

(The class applauds, but Jason takes a second to give long wary look to his friend before finally going up.)

Jason: Hey everyone, my paper is on a popular book called 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' by Ken Kesey. It's about a guy who gets sent to a mental institution but who isn't mentally challenged. He sees how horribly everyone gets treated in their by the head nurse, who pretty much bullies these poor inmates that couldn't do a thing about for fear of worse treatment.

(Jason glances over at Billy who's sulking to himself; playing with his fingers.)

Jason: This story really touched me because I don't like seeing people get pushed around, and the way in which the nurse carried herself and manipulated the inmates if she didn't get what she wanted was awful.

(He glances over again to see Billy slowly picking his head up to listen to Jason, only to be met with a spitball to the back of the head. Billy grimaces, but other than turning his face half way back, does nothing about it.)

Jason: (stares coldly) And if I were there, I'd teach that woman some respect.

Robbie: Didn't Jack Nicholson's in that book right?

Trini: No. You're thinking about the movie.

Robbie: You sure? I don't think you read the book.

Trini: I don't think _you_ read the book.

Jason: …

(After school, Billy is seen exiting the school alone from the front entrance. He has his shoulders slightly slouched and his eyes lost in deep thought when he hears someone calling his name.)

Voice: Billy! Yo Billy, wait up!

Billy: Huh?

(He turns around to see Jason chase after him. He quickly shakes his head and forces the look off his face.)

Billy: Hey Jase, what's going on?

Jason: I just wanted to talk.

Billy: Certainly. What would you like to talk about?

Jason: Are you feeling better?

Billy: Feeling better?

Jason: From earlier today; you weren't feeling well during your report so you had to sit down.

Billy: Oh…? Oh! Yeah, much better; thanks for asking.

Jason: Okay… good.

(Billy sensed a shift in the conversation was coming that he really wasn't in the mood to get into so he started to inch his body away from Jason.)

Billy: Great… so… anyway, I've gotta get home. My mom really needs help with something and I…

(Billy takes a step away from him, but Jason stops him before he could get any further.)

Jason: Hey man… I just want to talk to you.

Billy: About what? What's there to talk about?

(He puts his arms around Billy and speaks quietly.)

Jason: Listen man, I saw what was happening.

Billy: W-what do you mean?

Jason: What do I mean? It was obvious; big Bertha was giving you trouble.

Billy: (laughs uncomfortably) What? Bertha? Nah… I didn't notice her doing anything.

Jason: I saw her chucking spitballs at you. And I'm pretty sure she was the one who made all that noise during your presentation and even called you that name. Whatever's going on between the two of you, that's completely uncalled for. I've already asked Trini and Kimberly to have a talk with her tomorrow.

Billy: (Abruptly) You WHAT?! W-why would you tell them anything?! I'm telling you the truth Jason, nothing's wrong.

Jason: Huh? Then what was all that I saw?

Billy: For all you know, she and I are good friends.

Jason: Really?

Billy: That's just how we joke with one another. She calls me… 'queer' and I call her… stupid fat ugly cow. We're good friends. So please don't get involved; and if anything WERE wrong, I could handle it myself, okay? It's called Billy's problem, not Billy and Jason's.

Jason: …okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Billy: Bye.

(Billy storms off leaving a still worried Jason behind. Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita and Goldar find some use in Billy's dilemma.)

Goldar: Look at the blue power ranger; he's so depressed about this bully he doesn't even want to be around anybody.

Rita: Yes. Perhaps if we take that tank of a woman and turn her into a monster, Billy will be so afraid and embarrassed, that he won't even ask for help as she destroys him and gets him out of the picture!

Goldar: Yes! And from the looks of it, turning her into a monster should be a piece of cake!

Rita: AHAHAHA!

Goldar: AHAHAHA!

Rita: Cause she's ugly.

(A little later, Billy is seen hurriedly walking through Angel Grove Park on his way home. His eyes are locked to the ground; refusing to acknowledge anyone.)

Billy: (ashamed) Man… what is wrong with me? I'm a super hero for crying out loud. Why am I letting this girl get to me? I've beaten monsters twice her size… almost. (Sigh) I need to get a grip.

(Billy continues to storm through the park; lost in deep thought, until he begins to hear a pair of heavy footsteps creeping behind him. He slowly turns his head around to see who it is and finds none other than Bertha following him with a mischievous grin. Billy jerks his head forward and starts to walk even quicker after loudly sighing.)

Bertha: (mockingly) What's wrong boy; you not happy to see me? Not surprising to see you would run away from a woman.

Billy: Just leave me alone. Please.

Bertha: Aww, but I was just gonna do something nice and return your testicles to you. You dropped them on the floor yesterday.

(Billy stops in his tracks, takes a deep breath and turns around in an effort to stop this.)

Billy: Look Bertha, I'm really sorry for telling on you. I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I swear. I just kinda… freaked out.

Bertha: Do you know what you did when you told on me? Kaplan went and told my old man, who wasn't very happy when I got home. He just got laid off that morning.

Billy: I'm really, truly sorry. Look, if it means anything, I'll do your project for you no problem. I just, want to put an end to this.

Bertha: (menacingly) It's too late for that now.

Billy: …

Bertha: (clenches teeth) You had your chance to end this peacefully… now I'm about to do to you, what pops did to me…

(Bertha approaches him with a perverse smile and cracks her knuckles once more. Billy just takes a deep breath and braces for the worst. However, just before she could raise a fist, she feels a firm tap on her shoulder.)

Bertha: Huh?

Jason: (Boldly) Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

(She turns around to spot Jason right behind her with his arms crossed and a cold, angered stare, right at her.)

Bertha: (intimidatingly) You talking to me, muscles?

Jason: (stoically) Cut the big girl act, you don't scare me. Now beat it; next time you mess with my friend, you gotta go through me.

(Bertha gives Jason a long scowl. Jason just looks right back at her completely unfazed. The two exchange tough looks, but before long, Bertha eventually blinks and steps back.)

Bertha: Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time on you. I'll be back…

(Bertha turns around and gives Billy one last look before slowly walking off. Jason doesn't break eye contact with her until she's completely out of view.)

Jason: ….and stay out.

(He turns around and walks toward Billy with a look of worry. He tries to put his hand on Billy's shoulder to console him, but Billy furiously smacks it away.)

Billy: (annoyed) What are you doing here?!

Jason: What am I doing here? I was helping you out man… Some friend she is; it didn't look like you guys were playing around at all.

Billy: I told you, I had it under control.

Jason: Yeah, well it didn't look that way to me. Billy, I'M your friend, you have nothing to be ashamed of asking me for help.

Billy: Yeah?

Jason: Yeah.

Billy: Well then Just do me one more favor Jase, and don't do me anymore favors!

Jason: But Billy…

(Before Jason could say another word, Billy stormed off irately. Jason decides to just stay behind, though he shakes his head disappointingly. Elsewhere in the park, Bertha can be seen walking alone with a mean scowl on her face; clearly unhappy she was shown up, looking to make Billy pay next time she sees him. When from out of nowhere, a blinding light flashes in front of her.)

Bertha: Ahh!

Goldar: Gyahaha, you're coming with me!

Bertha: Who the heck are you?

(In front of her stood a sword wielding Goldar and a pack of putty patrollers; Bertha didn't know who they were or what was going on, but she wasn't about to go down peacefully.)

Bertha: I ain't going nowhere you stupid monkey!

Goldar: Ha! Some spunk in this one; she'll be perfect.

Bertha: (threateningly) Yeah? I've got lots of spunk. And one more step, you'll be swallowin a whole bunch of it too.

Goldar: Oh don't tempt me woman; if you weren't so disgusting to look at, I'd actually go for you. But instead you're wasting my time… putties, get her now!

(The putties swarm around Bertha, and despite a minor struggle are able to outnumber her and hold her down.)

Bertha: What are you doing? Let go of me now!

Goldar: Haha, I don't think so…

Bertha: You're… gonna…. PAAAAAYYYYY!

(And with a flick of the wrist from Goldar, they each vanished into thin air and into Rita's castle.)

Rita: Good work Goldar; now to cast the spell.

(The castle is now pitch black; being lit only by a row of candles surrounding the cold metal bed in which Bertha lies on. She's been incapacitated, with a sheet covering her body. Rita appears before her and begins to summon the evil spirits from within her crystal ball.)

Rita: Call forth thee human, you shall fall under my spell! Yoo yaaam shoooo… Shabo!

(Thunder claps right on cue.)

Squatt: (frightened) I'm scared!

Baboo: (frightened) H-h-hold me….

Rita: You will become my newest monster. You will belong to me… humsha nooooo Shambo!

(Her crystal ball, which is shaped into a skull lights up from the eyes, when suddenly the entire castle quakes from the core of the moon.)

Rita: You will use your Bull-like strength to seek out and destroy the blue ranger. Yoo yaaam shoooo… Shabo!

(Lightning strikes the outside of the castle, sending an electrical current charge through the walls that travel to Bertha's metal bed, causing her to quiver violently as the sheet falls to the floor. She's awaken, only she wasn't an average school girl anymore, as thick, shiny fur began to spread throughout her entire body. Her shoulders began to broaden and become more muscular Her neck receding into a thick stump. She lifts herself into a seated position as her back begins to rise into an arch. Finally, long horns pierce through her skull, all the while Rita looks on excitedly.)

Rita: Yes, yes perfect! Bertha the Bull lives! Aha!

Bertha the Bull: YAAAARRRG! I'm gonna POUND that nerd!

Rita: HAHA!

Goldar: What?

Rita: You're totally right.

(We return to Earth on the following day. Jason, Zack and Trini enter the Juice Bar looking to unwind after another long day of school; the boys wearing tank tops with boxing gear on while Trini has on spandex and a towel.)

Zack: Man, do I need to let off some steam.

Trini: Me too… this semester's been beating me up worse than any monster Rita could ever make.

Jason: (Laughs) Yeah, I'd pick the Pudgy Pig any time before another one of those Science exams today.

Trini: Our curriculum IS unusually packed.

Zack: Yeah, still, anyone find it odd that Billy wasn't in class today? I mean it's not like him to miss class at all, much less miss an exam.

Trini: Yeah, I hope he's okay. He must really be sick if he has to skip out on a test…

Jason: Yeah well… I asked Tommy and Kim to stop by his house to check up on him. Make sure he's okay.

Zack: Good idea.

Trini: (points) Uuuh… I don't think he's home you guys.

Jason: What do you mean?

(Trini points toward the bar area where Billy is seen sulking to himself in the corner, nursing a milkshake.)

Jason: (shakes head) Billy…

Trini: (walks towards him) Billy! Billy, are you alright?

(Billy looks surprised to see them and quickly props himself up and wipes the frown off his face.)

Billy: Huh? Oh… hey guys. Yeah, I'm totally fine. Since when do you guys come here…?

Jason: The Juice Bar?

Billy: …

Zack: Man, what are you doing here? You're sick; you should be in bed, not here drinking a milkshake.

Billy: (starts getting up) Oh… you're right. Yeah, I should probably get…

Trini: I hope this doesn't have anything to do with big Bertha picking on you.

Billy: …!

Zack: Wait, wait… Big Bertha's picking on Billy?

Trini: Yeah that's what Jason told me, Kim and I we're going to talk to her today but she didn't show up. Robbie said something about her getting a vasectomy, but I'm pretty sure he's lying.

Jason: That's enough Trini.

Billy: (furiously) I can't believe you actually told!

(Billy snarls at Jason with clenched fists, shaking from the anger. But when Jason just looks at him sympathetically, he just exhales before long and starts to walk out of the Juice Bar.)

Trini: Billy…

(Trini starts going after him, but Jason stops her.)

Jason: Wait. I'm the reason he's upset; I'll go talk to him.

(Jason paces after Billy till they're both outside of the Juice Bar.)

Jason: Billy man, wait up.

Billy: I can't believe you actually told them! Do you have any idea how humiliated I am right now?

Jason: Look I was just trying to pro…

Billy: No, you look! Don't you see that now I look like a pathetic wimp to them? I just totally lost their respect… just like I've lost my own.

Jason: You haven't lost any one's respect Billy. You're still the nice, smart friend you were before she started picking on you so we don't have any reason to be worried about what we think.

(Billy just sighs and hangs his head.)

Jason: Why'd you skip class today?

Billy: I just felt that… that if I went to class today… Bertha would just… I don't know. She'd treat me worse for you stepping in. She'd think you were fighting my battles for me.

Jason: And how long were you planning on hiding for?

Billy: It's not hiding…

Jason: It is hiding. People like her… they get off on exerting their dominance over others who won't stand up for themselves because deep down they're just as miserable as they want you to be. They'll only stop when they realized you won't stand for their nonsense. Billy you've got to do something. Either tell Mr. Kaplan… or your parents…

Billy: (helplessly) I already told Mr. Kaplan when she first started picking on me… and it's only made things worse. And Mr. Kaplan can't always be there, neither can my parents.

Jason: (Punches hand) Then I'll take care of this myself.

Billy: Absolutely not! We're not solving this with violence. The threat of violence is the problem, I'm not about to put out a flame by throwing gasoline on it. Besides, like you always say in your karate class, violence should be your very last resort.

Jason: Yeah, but it seems like this might just be your last resort. She's just not getting it.

Billy: There has to be another way.

Jason: (looks up) Oh no! Speaking of bullies!

(From the skies, a pack of putties appear and immediately surround the rangers. Jason gets in fighting stance and charges at them while Billy seems almost hesitant, feeling almost inadequate.

Jason dives in leaning toward his first target with a stiff boot to the chest which sends the foot soldier flying and Jason going back in recoil. He swiftly turns around however and lands a roundhouse kick to the putty behind him. He strikes a pose with a battle cry of pure epicness before realizing that another putty is flying towards him from his right with a kick as is one on the left. Jason tries to think fast and does a back flip to move out of the way, allowing them to crash midair.

Billy on the other hand, was acting more evasive than ever. With three goons surrounding him, he did his best to jump out of the way of one's ground kick and quickly ducking another's overhand punch. The third gets him though with a strike to the mid-section sending him back toward the recycling bins. Afterwards, the putty runs toward him and lunges at him. Billy dives out of the way in the nick of time, causing the putty to land directly in a recycling bin and roll down a nearby hill.)

Billy: Should've dumped you in the trash bin.

(Clever quip aside, he was still in danger. More putties had joined to gang up on him and were beginning to move him away from Jason, making him feel uneasy. One tries to knock his head off with a heel kick but he ducks, narrowly avoiding getting hit. Out of desperation he backflips onto a nearby picnic table. However, his luck runs out as they circle him and grab him by the legs, forcing him off.)

Billy: (panicking) AHHH! Jason! Heeelp!

Jason: Billy you gotta fight back! I've got my hands full myself.

(The putty patrollers start tossing him around like a ragdoll before throwing him to the ground.)

Billy: Arrg… I'm getting sick of getting pushed around!

(And just on cue, a bright flash blinds a still floored Billy.)

Billy: Oh no… what now?

(The giant, intense looking bull appeared before Billy; drool down its mouth and snot spewing from its nostrils. It dragged its feet on the floor as Billy began to drag himself backwards.)

Bertha the Bull: (Derisively) Well then, why don't you get your boyfriend to come protect you!? If he can get to you that is…

(The bull drags its feet on the floor some more as Billy struggles to get back on his feet. However the second he does, the Bull unleashes itself on full speed and it gores him sending him flying through the air and onto a pile of boxes.)

Jason: Billy! I'm coming!

(He elbows the putty trying to grapple him on the right and lands and uppercut while still crouched over to the one on the left. He then leaps through the air to aid his fallen friend.)

Jason: (extending hand) Billy, you alright man?

Billy: (gasping for air) I'm alright… but it looks like they're all targeting me. This is a load of bull.

(Billy reaches out and grabs Jason's hand to help bring him back up. The Bull now approaches the two of them.)

Bertha the Bull: Muscles, I knew you'd come get in the way. This is between me and the nerd! So why don't you just get out of my way?! Make yourself useful by holding his purse as I crush him.

Jason: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Billy: Triceratops!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(The now morphed rangers get in fighting stance standing across from the giant bull, who for some reason can't stop laughing at them.)

Jason: Huh?

Billy: …?

Bertha the Bull: (amused) Gyahahaha! If I didn't think you were a sissy before…. spandex!? Gyahaha! Please tell me they aren't bottomless!

Jason: What's this monster going on about?

Billy: I don't know… but she sounds strangely familiar.

Jason: Obviously Rita knows what's going on and is trying to bully you. Just pound her like you would that lumberjack Bertha.

Bertha the Bull: (Brusquely) Hey! You watch your mouth, muscles.

Jason: There it goes again calling me muscles…

Bertha the Bull: Putties, get this dumb jock out of my way. The blue one and I have a score to settle…

Jason: Huh? Wait a minute….

(Before Jason could react, a swarm of putties had grabbed Jason by both arms and pulled him away, tossing him from the scene.)

Billy: Jason no!

Bertha the Bull: Don't worry blue boy, I promise I'll make it quick… maybe not so much painless.

(The bull slowly approaches Billy who without Jason to help him now feels helpless.)

Billy: What did I ever do to you anyway? Why do you only want me?

Bertha the Bull: Oh? I think you know exactly why!

(On the word why, the bull stiffs Billy with a back hand, causing him to lose balance. The bull then quickly wraps her muscular arms around Billy's neck and starts giving him a noogie.)

Bertha the Bull: You will pay for what you've done to me!

Billy: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Bertha the Bull: Oh quit your crying, you're wearing a helmet for God sakes.

(Out of desperation, Billy manages to stomp on the bull's foot, causing a kneejerk reaction to let him go.)

Billy: Alright, Jason's right… you leave me with no choice, I have to fight back!

(Billy lands a hard right to the jaw followed by and even harder left. Unfortunately, the bull barely budges.)

Billy: Uh-oh…

Bertha the Bull: (clenches teeth) Now you've done it…

(The bull rams into him, sending him flying again, this time though, he rolls down the nearby hill, onto a rocky canyon. Bertha just slowly walks down after him.)

Bertha the Bull: You dare lay you're hands on me?

Billy: I barely phased it… I hit back and it only made it angrier.

Bertha the Bull: (explosively) YEAH YOU DID!

(The bull kicks Billy as he was down, knocking him further down the hill to the very bottom. From the very top, Jason could be seen fighting off the last putty. He spots his friend in a jam and tries to help.)

Jason: Billy! Billy are you alright?

Billy: Honestly, I've felt better.

Jason: Billy you gotta fight back; show that thing who's boss.

Billy: I just did… it didn't work. It's just beating me up even worse. It's way stronger than me.

Jason: Oh man… alright then, let's head back to the command center. Maybe Zordon can help us.

Billy: Right.

Bertha the Bull: Oh no you don't!

(Bertha cocks back for another kick, but just before she could land it, Billy along with Jason teleport out of there to safety.)

Bertha the Bull: Noo! Where are you?! I'm not done teaching you your lesson! ARRRG!

(Back on the moon, Rita gloats the early success of her new monster.)

Rita: (triumphant) They've run away! HAHA! My new monster is working wonders! Finster, who would've thought all your stupid monsters would pale in comparison to this teenager with attitude?

Finster: (mumbles) Well, none of my monsters have any warrants…

Rita: Ah, but I've been here before… usually the power rangers will come back stronger than ever; usually with some new weapon they've somehow built from scraps in Billy's garage. I can't allow that to happen! Goldar!

Goldar: Yes my empress?

Rita: Go to downtown Angel Grove and wreak some havoc; I can't allow the other rangers to get in the way of my plan, it's going too well.

Goldar: Yes, right away!

Rita: You stupid rangers won't outsmart me now… cause this time, I've got the bull by the horns!

(Meanwhile at the command center, the other five rangers have joined a now unmorphed Jason and Billy, who is leaning against the keyboard.)

Tommy: We got here as soon as we heard. Are you alright Billy?

Billy: (defensively) Yeah I'm fine. I wish people would stop asking me if I'm alright.

Tommy: …

Jason: Billy got beat up bad by Rita's new monster. He couldn't even leave a scratch.

Billy: …

Zordon: That is because it is no ordinary monster. Behold the viewing globe.

(The seven rangers each turn to face the viewing globe. They see an image of Bertha being kidnapped by Goldar and a pack of putties.)

Robbie: Wait…

Trini: Is that…

Kimberly: Big Bertha?

Zack: The baddest girl in school? What would Rita want with her?

Alpha: Rita captured her to turn her into her latest, most diabolical monster yet, Bertha the Bull.

(They see an image of Bertha, now as a giant bull, roaming the streets of Angel Grove; calling for Billy.)

Jason: Wait a second…

Billy: That's Bertha?!

Kimberly: I've got to say, she actually looks a lot better now as a monster.

Robbie: Yeah, it looks like she's at least she shaved now.

(The rangers see images of the bull beating Billy down and giving him a noogie.)

Robbie: But wait… why does it seem to only be targeting Billy?

Tommy: Yeah, and why Bertha of all people?

Billy: ….

Zordon: Perhaps, I am not the best person to address your concerns… Billy?

(Slowly, every starts turning to Billy; who's once again leaning up against the keyboards with his hands in his pocket.)

Jason: Is there something you wanna tell us Billy?

Billy: …

Trini: Come on Billy, we're your friends… you can talk to us.

(Billy takes a deep breath before beginning to speak.)

Billy: It all started a couple days ago. Bertha confronted me in the hallways and told me that if I didn't do what she said and cheat for her, I'd get beaten up. Well, I told Mr. Kaplan because, well, at the time I thought it was the best thing to do. Only, since then, things got much, much worse. Now everywhere I went when I was at school, she was there. It got to the point that for the first time in my life today, I just… didn't feel like going to class. I feel completely weak right now not to mention totally emasculated. And I assume Rita knows this and decided to kick me while I'm down… I'm sorry for not telling any of you guys. I've just been extremely ashamed of myself for getting picked on by a girl.

Jason: And you hear that silence Billy? That's none of us judging you.  
Zack: …  
Trini: …  
Kimberly: …  
Tommy: …  
Robbie: I'm doing it silently.

Trini: Billy, there's nothing to be ashamed of. None of this is your fault; in fact, we respect you more for not stooping to her level. That takes integrity, not to mention lots of patience.

Tommy: Yeah Billy, you shouldn't feel like any less of a person because somebody else isn't happy with who they are. Just let us all know next time; you don't have to fight back, but there is strength in numbers.

Zack: Well you know what? We're all here now; I say we buck this bull right now.

Jason: Yeah!

(A now relieved Billy can't help but smile with adoration of his supportive friends.)

Billy: You guys are the greatest. Man, I feel so much better. Yeah, let's take her down.

(Just then, the alarm goes off, sending Alpha into a panic.)

Alpha: Oh no; we've got another problem! Ay ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, yai! Goldar and a swarm of putties are attacking downtown Angel Grove.

Zordon: Rita must've foreseen the other rangers coming together so she's using Goldar as a diversion.

Jason: That's fine; we'll just split up into teams of two.

Billy: No.

Jason: No?

Billy: No. This is my problem, I'm gonna resolve it my way. You guys can handle Goldar.

Jason: Are you sure?

Billy: (nods head) I'm sure.

(Billy puts his hand on Jason's shoulder reassuringly.)

Jason: Okay, but if you need any help just call us.

Billy: You got it.

Tommy: But Zordon, what about my powers? They're getting weak.

Robbie: Oh shut the Hell up; we don't have time for that nonsense.

Zack: Yeah seriously, stop trying to hog the spotlight.

Tommy: …

Zordon: Very well then, and let the power protect you.

Jason: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Tommy: Dragonzord!

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Kim and Robbie soar down to the top of a skyscraper in downtown Angel Grove where they meet Goldar; who with a flick of his wrists, he is joined by a swarm of putties who immediately charge at the rangers. They waste no time getting to work ridding themselves of this diversion. Robbie and Zack take on half the putties on the south side while the girls handle a pack of their own on the north. And while outnumbered both ways, hold their own. Like the incredibly agile Zack, who practically dances around the enemy; frustrating their every effort at landing a punch with Matrix-like ducks and dodges then coming back at them with spinning kicks of his own before they have even the slightest chance to recover. Even Robbie, who while significantly less refined is much more aggressive in fighting style; disregarding defense, but lunges at pairs of them with flying clotheslines. They leave everyone, including him on the floor, leaving him open to be grabbed by more putties but he recovers by kicking them in the groin and slamming their faces to the hard cement rooftop with a bulldog.)

Zack: Man, you're all over the place. We need to hone your skills… try learning to dance.

Robbie: No thanks. Andre the Giant could teach me more about breaking skulls than 'Dirty Dancing' ever could.

Zack: Good movie though.

Robbie: Oh yeah, no doubt.

Zack: I honestly didn't mind that the girl was only like, 16; I think the whole thing was very tastefully done. I found myself rooting for Patrick Swayze.

Robbie: Absolutely. Swayze is a phenomenal actor. The movie itself doesn't offer much in terms of fighting intergalactic monsters; but yeah, I liked it.

(Meanwhile, the girls are trying to maintain as well, teaming up to take down their horde; Kim using her gymnast background using her evasive backflips; luring them toward Trini who uses her Kung Fu background to beat the living crap out of them. All the while, Jason and Tommy handle a sword wielding Goldar who is more than tough enough for the two black belts. He swings his sword over the ducking head of the red ranger who answers back with a kick to the abdomen. Tommy tries to capitalize with a diving lunge but is quickly neutralized with a swing of Goldar's blade. Jason tries to run to the aid of the fallen green ranger but is shoved backwards with a big boot to the face. )

Goldar: Just give up now, you could save your blue friend a lot of trouble. And even more pain. Gyahaha.

Jason: (defiantly) Never! You may have us outnumbered, and that new monster may be physically stronger than Billy. But we all have something that you could never understand and that goes twice for Billy… heart.

Goldar: How very touching. I can't wait to rip you open and see for myself.

(Just then, Tommy leaps onto the back of Goldar and quickly tries to restrain him.)

Goldar: What do you think you're doing? Do you think you're hurting me? I've worn backpacks heavier than you.

Tommy: Jason, shoot now!

(Jason pulls out his blade blaster and fires a shot directly at his chest, quickly taking him down. Meanwhile in a more calm setting on the outskirts of town, Comic-Con, a convention held annually for fans of comic books, popular super hero movies and all things science fiction is in full swing. Fans, young and old unite to meet their favorite stars or writers, meet others with their passion and most even dress up as their favorite characters for the occasion with homemade materials. It's a joyous occasion for a certain demographic of young kids. Kids that from the outside are typically referred to as…)

Bertha the Bull: NEERRRDDDSSSS!

(Bertha the Bull managed to somehow stumble into the convention and due to everyone being in costume has gone undetected.)

Fat guy in Zelda suit: Wow, that's a really good costume. I wonder who made it?

White girl as Chun Li: (With lisp) I don't know… what is he supposed to be anyway?

(Bertha storms through each stand searching for any leads.)

Bertha the Bull: He's got to be around here somewhere. Jeez this gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack. Maybe I should ask that fat Ironman over there. ….wait…. is that…?

(From the corner of her eye, she spots something that gets her attention.)

Bertha the Bull: HIM!

(She bullets to the end of the room; knocking over several people in the process until she finally gets her hands around her targets scrawny neck.)

Bertha the Bull: (incensed) I KNEW you'd be here. I ain't done with you, blue ranger. I will not be done until I make you pay for what you done to me.

(What she thinks is the blue ranger is in fact a much skinnier 12 year old boy in a loose fitted, obviously homemade blue ranger costume with sneakers on. He gasped for dear life as his friend, a balding older male in a Sailor Moon costume desperately tried to pry the monster off of him.)

Sailor Moon: Get off; you're hurting him!

Bertha the Bull: GET OUT OF MY WAY! This is between me and the dweeb.

Sailor Moon: Security! Security, come quick!

(He continued to pry as well as others jumping in to get involved. Yet, she continued the vise grip as the boy slowly began to slip away. A satisfying grin overtook the face of the monster who was taking joy in exerting dominance over a much weaker prey. The boy was just about to take his last desperate gasp for air when from out of nowhere the monster is knocked right to the ground with a shot from a laser.)

Bertha the Bull: (Stunned) W-what the?

Billy: You've harmed your last victim; now let my people go!

Bertha the Bull: You! But I thought…

(Billy soars through the air, landing right by the bull, where he manages to catch Bertha by surprise and land a right hand followed by a kick that causes her to stumble backwards. He turns his attention momentarily to the innocent civilian harmed by the monster.

Billy: Are you alright?

(The boy cannot speak, but he is able to give Billy the thumbs up.)

Billy: Good. Nice costume by the way. (Looks up) Guys, get him to safety. Batman, make sure no one else hurt him.

Batman: Right.

Bertha the Bull: Well aren't you the nerd messiah? Too bad in the real world none of that actually matters and you're still in the bottom of the totem pole.

Billy: Enough, I'm sick of your put downs. These people and I are no different than you or anybody else. They're good people who wouldn't harm a fly. But people like you know that, and you use that to put them down to make you feel better about yourself. Well no more.

Bertha the Bull: How dare you make those assumptions…? why I outta….

(Billy doesn't let her finish her though, charging the beast with all he's got. He attempts a bicycle kick, but is quickly deflected and knocked back to the table of a stand with a strong shoulder butt. )

Billy: Right… I forgot how strong she is.

Bertha the Bull: When I'm done with you, I'm gonna form a line out the bathrrom door as I give these each of these geeks a swirly.

(Billy looks to see which stand he's in and starts thinking on his feet. He grabs the nearest poster he could grab and unravels it, revealing autographed photos of Kagome from Inuyasha and notices as it sends Bertha into a rage. He starts to wave it by side like a bull fighter which causes her to charge full speed at him. Then, at the very last second he yanks the photo away causing Bertha to collide into the stand itself, causing the roof of the stand to collapse on top of her; sending photos, T-shirts and a bunch of other Inuyasha merchandise to fly all over the place. Billy looked around with confusion as to why people hadn't yet evacuated the scene and are instead just standing there watching the fight.)

Billy: Man… I need to take this outside; this is gonna cause too much collateral damage. These people don't seem to get the urgency of this situation.

Fat Zangief: Man, this comic-con is awesome! They even have a live show; I've never seen that done before.

Captain Falcon: Yeah, such great costumes too.

Billy: C'mon Bertha! Catch me if you can.

(Billy runs out the front entrance, as does Bertha once get gets back up from the rubble. Unfortunately though, many other people still think it's just a show and run outside with them.)

Billy: Oh no… they're gonna get hurt. You guys have to get out of here! It's too dangerous!

(Billy waves at the crowd, but either they don't hear him or don't listen as they only cheer back.)

Billy: (shakes head) Stupid nerds…

Bertha the Bull: You're ain't running away this time!

Billy: I'm finished running. The only way to stop people like you is to stand up to them.

Bertha the Bull: Let's see how that works out!

(Just then, Bertha charges Billy with everything she's got and lands a brutal headbutt that sends Billy flying through the air, crash landing on top of the designated Segway parking; many of which start blowing up on impact.)

Fat Red Ranger: MY SEG!

Bertha the Bull: Hahaha… this ain't a movie. And all of your 'stand up for the underdog' crap don't work in real life. Now, to finish you off… bwahahaha!

Billy: (writhing) …Uhh…..

(Meanwhile, back to downtown Angel Grove, the others are finishing off the putty patrollers. Zack hops around his last foot solider just as Robbie pile drivers his last. Trini smashes as Kim leads them off the edge of the building and before you know it, Goldar was suddenly the one outnumbered.)

Jason: The jigs up Goldar, give up now, or you can end up like those clay brains we just finished off.

Goldar: You rangers will not get in the way of my empresses plan, I will not allow it.

Robbie: Stop calling her an empress! You need an actual _empire_ to be an empress. And theirs only like, four of you in that castle.

Jason: Have it your way Goldar. Alright guys take out your weapons and give em everything you've got.

Tommy: Right!  
Zack: Right!  
Trini: Right!  
Kimberly: Right!  
Robbie: Right!

(The rangers all pull out their respective weapons and aim them at Goldar. Realizing things aren't going to end well; he decides to live to fight another day.)

Goldar: (begrudgingly) I guess you rangers might have won this time, but I promise you, I'll be back!

(With a flick of the wrist, Goldar retreats; disappearing into thin air.)

Zack: He got away!

Robbie: Crap!

Trini: At least now we can go help Billy.

Jason: Trini's right, now that the distraction is out of the way, we can shift our focus back to taming that bully. Zordon come in.

Zordon: Yes Jason.

Jason: Goldar just retreated. We're on our way to help Billy. We just need to know where he is.

Zordon: Billy is on the outskirts of down on the boarder of Stone Canyon. He is at the comic book convention with Bertha the Bull.

Trini: (thrilled) Comic-con?! Today?! Aw man I didn't even get to finish my costume!

Robbie: What were you gonna go as?

Trini: The yellow ranger.

Robbie: I see.

Jason: Alright, let's go guys.

(The rangers teleport off the building to try and save Billy, who is in great danger. Still incapacitated on top of the Segway's with the giant bull closing in on him, he is history unless he acts fast.)

Bertha the Bull: What will it say on your death certificate when I'm done with you boy? Fractured skull? Asphyxiation? What about my favorite; death by wedgie?

Billy: I'd really prefer natural causes…

Bertha the Bull: NOT AN OPTION!

(Bertha cracks her knuckles one final time before grabbing Billy by the chest and pulling him up from the rubble.)

Bertha the Bull: Maybe I'll just get creative? Hahaha…

(She clenches one of her fists and cocks it as far back as she could; salivating at the thought of finally cracking his head open. All the while, Billy just braces himself for the worst.)

Bertha the Bull: This is gonna be so sweet; wish I'd brought some extra panties….

Billy: W-why do you hate me so much, Bertha? I never meant to wrong you… honestly.

Bertha the Bull: (Menacingly) Never meant to wrong me, huh?

Billy: No. I swear I just, I just got scared when you pressed me like that. I didn't mean to get you in trouble.

Bertha the Bull: (fuming) Didn't mean to get me in trouble? Didn't MEAN to get me in trouble? You little….what did you MEAN to happen when you ratted me out to Kaplan?

Billy: I…

Bertha: (continues) What did you MEAN when you made me look bad in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL? Did you have good intentions for me then? What about when Kaplan told my old man, who needed something to take his anger out on cause he just got laid off hours before; what did you intend to happen? Did you MEAN for him to do what he did to me…?

(Slowly, her eyes fill with a bitter rage as they start to wander off.)

Billy: What?! God, no… I didn't mean for any of that! My God, what did he do to you?

Bertha the Bull: (shakes head) THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BOY!

Billy: It isn't. But Bertha, whatever he did, it wasn't your fault, just as much as it wasn't mine.

Bertha the Bull: Don't pull that psych crap on me; my therapist tried that crap on me and she still hasn't woken up from her coma. Mistake or not, I'm gonna destroy you…

Billy: (sighs) …fine. Go ahead.

(She cocks her fist back one more time; only this time, Billy just accepts it hopelessly. Though despite her dismissive reply, Bertha still felt like she needed to set the record straight.)

Bertha the Bull: Oh, and just for the record, I know it's not my fault! But that's how things are since my mom died.

Billy: I'm… so sorry for your loss.

Bertha the Bull: Don't be. She died years ago… though my old man still seems torn up about it. Fact is… he was never like this before. She just had this… calming effect on him. He'd get all wound up, and she seemed to know exactly what to say to wind him back down. But she's not around no more.

Billy: She sounds like a lovely woman.

Bertha the Bull: She _was;_ beautiful too… queen of the trailer park so to speak. Definitely didn't belong in the slums, but lord blessed us I guess. But in the end, all she left behind were some old clothes, collectible Dale Ernheart plates and me… a 'fat, stupid, ugly piece of trash no one likes and won't ever be half the woman her mom was.' I swear… no matter how many people I beat up or how many pigtails I pull, pops always knows how to bring me down right away. Fact is, I just want him to notice me for once…

Billy: Bertha… I-I never knew this….

Bertha the Bull: I never told anyone… I was always kinda… ashamed to look weak around people so I just shut them out. Even people who wanted to help me.

Billy: …trust me, I completely understand. But you don't need to be ashamed of anything; none of this is your fault. Look, if I had known you were going through all this… I would've just helped you on that paper to begin with.

Bertha the Bull: You… would've?

Billy: It's ethically sketchy, but… it looks like to me like you needed something positive to turn your luck around. And I would do anything to help those in need.

(Slowly, Bertha begins to come to her senses as she begins to lower Billy to his feet.)

Bertha the Bull: Man, what have I done? You're… alright.

Billy: Thanks Bertha, so are you.

Bertha the Bull: You know… what really spoke to me was that Bulk kids book report.

Billy: The Very Hungry Caterpillar?

Bertha the Bull: Yeah… good book based on his report. I plan on picking the book up sometime.

Billy: You do know that's a 1st grade level book right? And I'm pretty sure Bulk didn't even read it all…

Bertha the Bull: (ignores him) A tale about a plain old caterpillar, that all it does is eat and eat and eat… Then one day, it wraps itself up in a cocoon before becoming this beautiful butterfly.

(Billy looks on awkwardly as Bertha takes a minute to compose herself; fighting a tear that's squeezing out of her eye.)

Bertha the Bull: (hangs head) I want to be that butterfly one day.

Billy: You will be Bertha… you will be.

Bertha the Bull: You… really think so?

Billy: I know so.

(Billy gives her a reassuring nod when Bertha shakes her head and clears her throat in an attempt to recompose herself and casually pats him on the back.)

Bertha: Thanks bro.

Billy: No problem, pal.

(The two share an unusually warm moment for a ranger and a monster as attendees to the convention just looked on bewilderingly. It would appear that a new friendship was in the making.)

Jason: FIRE!  
Zack: FIRE!  
Trini: FIRE!  
Kimberly: FIRE!  
Tommy: FIRE!  
Robbie: FIRE!

Bertha the Bull: What the…?

Billy: NOOOOO!

(Without much time to react, Billy lunges out of the way of oncoming fire aimed directly at Bertha that takes her down instantly; exploding before hitting the floor leaving Billy was complexly horrified. All that could be heard after Bertha's flames stopped were the applause of an amused crowd.)

Zelda: (applauding) Thank God! It was starting to get a little lame and preachy there for a second…

Billy: (mortified) …!

Trini: Are alright Billy?

Jason: We got here as soon as we could.

Billy: Bu-but… w-why? How could you guys?

Tommy: What?

Billy: (distraught) I just talked Bertha down… I finally reached her non-violently and we… bonded. We just had a great talk… why…? She's gone now!

(Billy emotionally crawls over the pile of ash where she once stood. The others uncomfortably remain silent; just giving bewildered looks at one another while Billy mourns.)

Billy: (sighs) …I can't believe you guys…

Robbie: (Snickers) She thought she was gonna be a butterfly.

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita is livid at yet another defeat by the power rangers. However she's in no mood to hear any excuses from her bumbling staff. This time, she just seethes to herself on her balcony, and groans.)

Rita: (Incensed) UUURG, I HATE YOU POWER RANGERS!

(We return back to Earth for our final scene, back at the Juice Bar; where the rangers sit in their usual seat, all crowding Billy who's just gone through a roller coaster of a day.)

Jason: (remorsefully) So Billy man, I just wanted to apologize for what happened to Bertha. I guess we just sort of… jumped the gun a bit.

Billy: (Shakes head) It's alright. Zordon said it himself that destroying the monster only meant the spell was broken. She'll be back to herself with no recollection of what just happened. So in essence, you did me a favor sort of.

Zack: We sort of dodged a bullet there huh?

Robbie: Too bad she couldn't.

Jason: I know what Zordon said Billy, but what I'm apologizing for is for… underestimating you. You told me all along you wanted to handle it alone and you wanted to handle it non-violently. I of course was the meathead who wanted to fight first ask questions later but I only succeeded in making things worse for you. I wanna say sorry.

Zack: Yeah and kudos for beating her without throwing a punch.

Trini: Yes Billy, I completely agree. She did nothing but harass you and make mindless insults about your manhood. But you kept calm, and in a rough situation where many would have cracked and resorted to using their fists, you did the right thing and talked it out with her; like a true man would.

Billy: (beams) Wow… well thanks for the kind words guys! And honestly Jason, I couldn't have done it without knowing I had a great friend in you… in all of you, to support me and not judge me no matter what. Now… my only remaining issue is. If Bertha's not gonna remember what happened, she's still gonna hate my guts.

Tommy: Well don't worry Billy. If you could handle the situation once, we have faith you can do it again.

Billy: Thanks!

Kimberly: Oh… and speaking of which, that opportunity might come a little sooner than you'd like.

(The rangers each turn around and to their discontent, see Bertha stumble in; clutching her head in intense pain.)

Kimberly: Oh no… looks like you've got some trouble your way Billy.

Billy: Yeah…

(Bertha passes by him without even noticing, but Billy turns around to get her attention.)

Billy: Hey Bertha?

Bertha: (shortly) Huh…? What do you want boy?

(She gives him a long threatening stare before spotting Jason. She was confused however, to see that none of them had any look of hostility in their eyes.)

Billy: I was just concerned cause it looks like you're in pain. Do you wanna sit down?

Bertha: I don't need no charity from you. Don't you think I forgot all about you blabbing to Kaplan. And don't you think I'm scared cause your boyfriend's here. I'll beat you up in front of him as he holds your purse.

Jason: You've already said that.

Bertha: Have I?

Jason: Yeah.

Billy: No charity. I just wanted to apologize for any trouble I might've caused you. I got to thinking, and I realized I was a little unfair and I want us to start over. You can still hate my guts, heck you can beat me up if you want. But if you'd like, I would love to help you with your project; and anything other projects if you'd like. Just ask if you need help.

Jason: …  
Zack: …  
Trini: …  
Kimberly: …  
Robbie: …  
Tommy: …

(Bertha stands completely still and just eyes him up and down for a bit before stepping closer to him and lowering her head to meet him eye to eye.)

Bertha: Help? Boy, you know what I need?

Robbie: (mutters) Bigger seats on the bus?

Billy: (tensely) Uhm… what?

Jason: (to the other) Get ready in case she tries anything…

Bertha: (Smiles) More friends like you.

(Bertha leans back and extends her arm for a handshake as Billy breathes a sigh of relief.)

Billy: (jubilantly) Let's get started on that paper then! First let's grab some shakes, you want one?

Bertha: Sure!

Billy: Great! Shakes for everyone on me!

(Billy turns around carelessly, but winds up running into Bulk and Skull who were walking right behind them, holding milk shakes that wound up splattering all over their faces.)

Bulk: ….!

Skull: …!

Billy: …or on them rather.

Bulk: (punches palm) You little PUNK! You're gonna pay for that…

Skull: (punches palm) Yeah, you're gonna pay for that.

Billy: G-guys! I'm sorry. It was just an accident, I didn't mean to…

Bulk: (threateningly) Oh no, you didn't mean to…. just like I won't mean to shove my fist down your throat.

(Quickly, the other rangers get up to aid Billy and stand behind him. Bulk just smirks to himself.)

Bulk: Aww looks like the other dweebs came to rescue you. Don't worry; you guys can hold his purse while I pound him.

Jason: (fed up) Billy doesn't own a purse you guys!

(Billy gets uncomfortable as Bulk leans in confrontationally. However, he doesn't get much farther as Bertha steps in front of him.)

Bertha: You got a problem?

Bulk: (surprised) …Huh?

Bertha: I said, you got a problem, boy? Cause you mess with him, you gotta go through me first.

(Jason cracks an approving smile as Bulk and Skull are suddenly intimidated by Billy's new friend. Who outsized even Bulk by a considerable amount.)

Bulk: (feign laughter) Uh-uh… no… of course not. We we're just… playing.

Skull: Yeah… and leaving.

(Skull cautiously steps backwards, but unknowingly steps over the mess and takes a long comic slip on his back. Bulk doesn't notice however and upon stepping backwards himself, slips over the same puddle and lands right on top of his smaller friend.)

Jason: (laughs) Welcome aboard Bertha!

Bertha: (Laughs) Thanks!

Robbie: (laughs) We're never gonna see you again after today huh?

Bertha: (laughs) Probably not.

(Bertha and the rangers burst out laughing at Bulk and Skulls expense as the episode ends.)


	6. Episode 65: The Great Debate

(We begin today's episode in the halls of Angel Grove high, where the lockers are almost completely covered with brightly colored posters. Same goes for every tree in Angel Grove and every stuffed trash bin surrounding them. However, the eye popping posters were in full effect at the Juice Bar, where we join Billy, Zack and Tommy, decked out in Uncle Sam hats, enthusiastically handing them out in support of their friend Kimberly for an upcoming election.)

Tommy: (To random person) Here you go man; vote for Kimberly!

Billy: Kimberly for class president!

Zack: Hey guys, do this school a favor and vote for Kim; the only candidate in this race. She's got looks, she's got charisma, she's got great ideas for this school; and best of all? She's got 'Hart.'

(A small crowd of her passerby's surround them anxiously reaching for her new flier.)

Random man: Tell Kim I love her!

Random woman: She's the candidate I'd like to have a beer with!

Random man 2: She sooo hot!

Tommy: Man, looks like everyone's on board the K Train. You're an awesome campaign manager Zack.

Zack: Well, she's an awesome candidate. I'm only preaching the truth my brotha!

Tommy: (laughs) Well at this rate, it'll be a landslide!

(Kim excitedly rushes into the Juice Bar, grinning ear to ear.)

Kimberly: Great news everyone!

Billy: What's up Kimberly?

Kimberly: (joyful) I'm ahead in the polls!

Tommy: That's great!

Kimberly: Yeah I know! I'm so excided; I've been waiting for this moment since I started high school. …and with only a week left to go too. And even better, tomorrows the day where the candidates get to go up on stage and tell the whole school what we'll do as class president. I'll finally get my voice out there and make a difference for the better.

Tommy: Well, no matter what happens to you from here on out Kim, I just wanna tell you how proud I am of you. The drive you've shown and the dedication you have for improving our school has left me in complete awe.

Kimberly: (flushed) Tommy stop it; you're making me blush!

Tommy: (smiles) …

Kimberly: Oh, by the way, where are the others?

Zack: Oh, well Jason's out spending time with his uncle and Trini and Robbie… they're right over there.

(Zack points by the bar stools where Trini and Robbie are seated together, seemingly working on something. Kim grabs some posters from Tommy and skips over towards them.)

Kimberly: Hey guys!

Trini: Oh hey Kim!

Robbie: Hey.

Kimberly: I just thought I'd let you guys know, that I'm running for class president, and I'd really love your support.

(She hands them over to Trini who gladly takes a glance at it.)

Trini: Awesome.

Robbie: (sarcastically) You are? See, cause I've been living in a fox hole the past month so thanks for keeping me up to date. And thanks for the incessant wall posts on my facebook page; you can stop now.

Kimberly: (laughs) I just wanted to make sure all my friends got the message. What are you guys doing by the way?

Trini: Oh, Robbie's helping me with my art project. I've got to draw a collage of my idea of the perfect world and he's helping me put them on paper. I'm thinking something that describes world peace; maybe have several people of different origins holding hands?

Kimberly: Oh… Trini, I though I was gonna help you with that.

Trini: Yeah… but you've been so busy the past few weeks and Robbie volunteered to help me. Besides, Robbie's really good!

Robbie: I showed her a political cartoon I drew about Mr. Kaplan and she loved it.

Kimberly: …

Robbie: …well, it wasn't so much political as it was just Kaplan nailing a donkey. But I digress…

Kimberly: Have you two noticed that you've been spending a lot of time together? People are starting to talk.

Robbie: Who's talking?

Kimberly: (hesitantly) …people.

Trini: Kim, it's just a project.

Kimberly: Will you at least show up for my speech tomorrow?

Trini: Absolutely Kim; I'm always here to support you.

Kimberly: What about you Robbie?

Robbie: (shakes head) I don't trust politicians, sorry Kim.

Kim: Huh?

Robbie: They hide behind this squeaky clean persona and will say anything to get people to elect them. And once they do, the masks drop and they forget the very people who elected them. The only people they care about are themselves. I'm sorry Kim, but I'll pass.

Kimberly: Robbie, this is just a school election, I'm not running for senate. Please just give me a shot. You and I have been friends long enough to warrant that at least right? I mean well for this school…

Trini: Just go Robbie. Hear her out and base your decision to vote afterwards. It couldn't hurt right?

Robbie: (sigh) Fine. I'll go.

Kimberly: (smiles) Great! You won't regret it.

Trini: Who are you running against anyway?

(And just on cue, Bulk and Skull march in tossing around campaign posters, confetti and twirling around noise makers. Bulk waves at the people inside in a pseudo regal manner before reaching towards his chest to adjust the fake tie that's printed on his t-shirt.)

Skull: Ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls, students of Angel Grove high… I bring you a real candidate. The candidate of change! The candidate that's gonna clean up politics and set the record straight; please welcome the next class president, Farkus Bulkmeier!

Kimberly: Farkus… Bulkmeier.

(The duo spots Kim and cockily head toward the stools where Bulk puts his arm around an uncomfortable Kim's shoulder.)

Bulk: Well, well, well… if it isn't my opponent herself. What are you doing around here honey buns? We all know the Juice Bar is a Bulk state. So don't even waste your time coming here.

Skull: Vote for Bulkie.

(Skull hands Robbie and Trini a campaign poster, containing a photo of Bulk in drags with obvious spelling errors. The two couldn't help but laugh.)

Bulk: (angrily) What's so funny?! For your information Kinko's was about to close and we were in a rush so we had a few typos.

Robbie: But this was written in crayon…

Bulk: Look, that's not the point you little…

(Skull tries to restrain his candidate just as he's about to make a fist.)

Skull: Bulkie… no.

Bulk: Oh… (Clears throat) I mean… don't let these posters get in the way of your vote… handsome.

Robbie: I'm intrigued. But how will you act as president?

Bulk: Great question! As president, I will act with the bravery of Lincoln, with the leadership of Washington, the charm of Kennedy… and the vengefulness of Andrew Johnson!

Trini: Andrew Johnson?

Skull: Yeah. You thought the trail of tears was historic; just wait till your grandkids read about the trail of dweebs!

(Kim cracks a reassuring smirk as both Robbie and Trini shake their heads disapprovingly. Meanwhile on the moon, Rita looks on through her giant telescope.)

Rita: So, the pink ranger wants to be president, huh? How precious.

Baboo: We must try to destroy it somehow? Maybe one of us should run against them and win?

Goldar: Don't be a fool; nobody will throw their vote away on a third party candidate.

Rita: Ah, but we must do something. Kimberly's gonna need our 'endorsement' if you know what I mean… HAHAHAHA!

Squatt: (to Baboo) What's she talking about?

Baboo: Beats me…

(Meanwhile, next day back on Earth, we join the rangers and every student in Angel Grove high in a packed school auditorium covered top to bottom in red, white and blue streamers and signs for each candidate. Bulk is just finishing an impassioned speech.)

Bulk: But make no mistake… the second I get elected into office, I will make it my priority to ban all marriages between two you all and God bless our school!

(Bulk wipes off the sweat from his brow as he walks off stage to a modest applause. Skull is the only exception; who's up from his seat to clap loudly. Behind him however we could see Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy and Billy clapping half-heatedly. Zack leans over to whisper in Jason's ear.)

Zack: You see? This is why Kimberly needs to be elected; if we vote this clown in the whole school's going downhill.

(Jason just stares off inattentively.)

Tommy: Dude the future of this school is hanging into balance. Are you even listening?

Trini: Shhh! Kim's up!

(Kim enters the stage to a much louder ovation. Her ranger friends also get up and clap supportingly.)

Kimberly: Thank you! Thank you everyone; wow!

(The auditorium quieted down as everyone took their seat; though still had an electric buzz in the air.)

Kimberly: I'd never thought I'd make it here today. I guess, if I were president… no, I KNOW if I were president, I'd immediately get to work on issues that matter the most.

Tommy: Here it goes…

Trini: I can't wait!

Kimberly: First, I'd install make up dispensers inside the girls' bathroom and make sure that no cheek bone will be left behind. And then I'm gonna take the fight to the field and get the school cheerleading squad brand new uniforms which will be used to motivate our team to yet another championship!

(She gets applause from the crowd, although a couple people are seen in the crowd scratching their heads.)

Kimberly: But that's not all! And my next campaign promise had all students of Angel Grove high in mind. If I'm elected president the school library will receive a much needed upgrade.

Trini: Finally!

Kimberly: That's right; I will push for more magazine selections!

Trini: Oh…

(She gets an applause, however this time it seemed a little more out of courtesy than anything. Even the rangers are divided in visible approval; except for Jason, who still doesn't seem to care.)

Kimberly: And finally I will work towards balancing the school budget. I will do this by adding more vending machines in the cafeteria as well as holding more bake sales to supplement school funds for new textbooks and sports equipment. Not to mention cutting ancillary groups that aren't widely attended, such as the student scientist and Latin heritage club; as these clubs are the greatest offenders and huge wastes of school funds…

Billy: …

Tommy: (claps) Atta girl!

Kimberly: But I can't do this alone, I will need the support of every one of my fellow classmates on this one. We face a tough battle up ahead, but with your help, I will help create a better school for each and every one of you…

Robbie: (loudly) Not me!

(The entire auditorium joins Kimberly in a collective gasp before turning around to see a late arriving Robbie standing in the middle of the aisle. The other rangers looked stunned.)

Kimberly: E-excuse me?

Robbie: You aren't going to make the school better for me. The only person you're benefiting by running for class president is yourself. I like you as a person, but as a politician it seems you're either selfish or dangerously ignorant about what the school needs. And if I were the deciding vote and I voted for you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

(The audience begins to mutter amongst themselves, as a horrified Kim doesn't know how to respond.)

Robbie: These 'promises' are nothing but jokes. It's like you saw Napoleon Dynamite and thought to yourself 'Boy that Summer girl sure is smart!' How about the bullying issue we have in this school? Will make up fix that problem?

Kimberly: Well no, but… Robbie if you don't like something I'm saying, you can always…

(Kimberly can't as much as get her thought out as Robbie brazenly marches toward the stage.)

Robbie: How about the fact that I need to work part time just to afford my school lunch? You might be just fine, but I'm not, and on most days, I simply don't eat. And your attempt to appeal to the poor is more magazines in the library? I mean never mind the fact that I can't afford to eat the schools frozen pizza's and canned peaches, at least I know Luke Perry isn't gay.

(Suddenly, those in the audience who were scratching their heads earlier are now starting to get up and rally behind Robbie; many of whom ripping off their buttons that read 'Kim for President,' as a quickly disgraced Kimberly just closes her eyes and buries her head into her hand.)

Kimberly: (softly) Robbie… what are you doing? You're humiliating me…

Robbie: And I'd like to see you try and cut afterschool programs in favor of sports equipment. It's bad enough Otis the first baseman is cramming everyone smaller than him into lockers, but you're wanna give him a new bat to do it with? I think not.

(More and more people begin to get up and stand behind Robbie. Suddenly feeling as empowered and caught in the moment as Robbie is; they get swept up in passionate chants of 'I think not!' An utterly humiliated and dejected Kimberly has no choice but to quietly walk off stage.)

Robbie: None of these candidates represent what this school needs; you've got an out of touch airhead who thinks the department of treasury is a jewelry store and a guy who's a goose walk shy of a potential tyrant. The student scientist doesn't relate to either of these candidates, neither does the average C student who would be an A student but has to work part time after school to make ends meet. You guys need someone who will fight for YOUR interests!

Tommy: What is that idiot doing?!

Trini: I-I don't know…

Zack: He's ruining everything!

Robbie: You guys need… someone like me. Hmm… I guess that means I'm gonna have to run for class president now. Sweet... Vote for me everyone, goodnight!

(Tommy excuses himself from the group and leaves the auditorium that's already erupted at the news of Robbie's candidacy. Meanwhile, at the command center, Alpha looks on from the viewing globe and becomes concerned with what he sees.)

Alpha: Ay ya, ya, ya, yai! Zordon, did you see what just happened? Robbie just decided to run against Kimberly for class president. If I know one thing about politics, it's that things are about to get dirty, real fast.

Zordon: I am aware of how humans typically handle public elections and the lengths they'll go to for approval. Please keep an eye on them Alpha; my fear is that infighting will arise and Rita may try to take advantage of that.

(Meanwhile, on the moon...)

Rita: Ah, two rangers running against each other… I _must_ take advantage of that.

Goldar: Those two will be at each others throats. If we focus on taking out the others, theirs no way they'd be able to save them. Exactly how we'll get them is the question. What can we do that will require them to work together in a short amount of time before their friends expire….?

Finster: We can get candles.

Rita: Huh?

Goldar: (irritated) This is no time to decorate Finster, can't you see Rita and I are thinking?

Finster: (shakes head) No, you don't understand. Not scented candles, but power siphoning candles like we used on the green ranger. It all but destroyed his powers and I say we try to find more of that magic wax and create more. We hold the rangers hostage and make the pink and brown ranger go after them. They will be more concerned with one another while we'll have wiped out five of seven rangers in one blow.

Rita: (amazed) Finster… I must say I'm impressed. Where did such a sadistic plan come from?

Goldar: You fool, their probably isn't any more wax left anyway.

Rita: And that's why you're gonna go find some.

Goldar: Eh…?

Finster: Splendid idea! In the meanwhile, I'll get to work on my latest monster to sidetrack the other two.

Rita: Excellent work Finster! If this plan works out, I may even give you that planet Goldar's been whining about for god know how long!

Goldar: (fuming) What?!

(The next day, Kim is back at the Juice Bar. Except this time, she's all alone and sulking to herself; surrounded by discarded banners and fliers with her face on it, many of which now carelessly scattered on the floor. Kim's campaign seems to have lost its spark and she's taking it pretty hard. Before long though, Tommy enters the Juice Bar and breathes a sigh of relief as he heads right towards her.)

Tommy: Kim there you are; I've been looking all over for you!

(Kim barely looks up)

Kimberly: (monotone) Hey.

Tommy: Kim, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I mean, you weren't answering your phone calls… you missed school today. I mean, what's that all about?

Kimberly: Oh nothing… so you know that whole campaign thing I've been talking about the past few months? Yeah, I'm gonna give it up.

Tommy: Give it up?! That's insane! Why?

(Kim bends down and picks up a piece of paper from the floor; without saying anything the lays it in front of him.)

Tommy: What's this?

Kimberly: The new election polls as of today. I found this laying around.

(Tommy picked up the sheet of paper to see a graph that read: Kimberly Hart: 40%, Roberto Clemente: 40%, Farkus Bulkmeier: 19.6%, Pat Buchanan: 0.4%)

Kimberly: Just yesterday I had a thirty point lead over my closest opponent. In one day it vanished. One day. One humiliating experience I don't think I'll ever live down.

(Her voice begins to crack as she hangs her head in shame; mostly to hide the tears fighting their way out.)

Kimberly: (sniffs) I just wanted this so bad you know? Be class president like my dad. But at this point, theirs no doubt Robbie's gonna take the lead so I might as well give up. I just… I just can't believe he… did this to me. He has the nerve to call me his friend as he does it too…

(Tommy huffs angrily as he moves closer to Kim and rests his hand on her shoulder.)

Tommy: Kim, I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Robbie's no good; he's incredibly selfish and always wants the attention on himself; and when it isn't he doesn't mind hurting those that bother to care about him in order to get his way. I tried to turn the other cheek with him, but this was the straw that broke the camels back. He had no right to do what he did; it was your moment and if he didn't like it, if he disagreed he could've said so on his own time. Instead he took that as an opportunity to promote himself at your expense. He was wrong.

Kimberly: (sniffs) You really think so?

Tommy: I know so. You can't tap out now, you're better than that. Did the north just tap out during the Civil War when they lost the seven days battle? Did Martin Luther King tap out during the civil rights movement after getting spit on and pelted with rocks? Kim, did Jesus tap out?

Kimberly: (lifts her head) No, Jesus didn't tap.

Tommy: He didn't, neither of them did; because that's the stuff of real leaders. Kim, if you give up now, you're only proving him right by showing him you can't lead. But this is your chance now to stand up in the face of perseverance and come out on top. Like only the best presidents have done.

Kimberly: You're absolutely right Tommy, thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you…

Tommy: (smiles) Well Kim, as your running partner, I say it's time to turn up our campaign to another level. He wants to fight dirty, we'll fight dirty. He forgets how much dirt we've got on him from simply knowing him; he doesn't stand a chance. I'll call Zack right now and the K train will be back on track!

(Kim's face brightens up with a newfound desire. And as the song 'Maniac' by Michael Sembello fades into the backdrop, a fire lit up underneath her as she was determined to crush Robbie on her way to class presidency.)

_Quickly, we fade into a montage involving a sharply dressed Kimberly back on her feet and handing out fliers in Angel Grove high. She's shaking hands with everyone and anyone that passes by her._

_Meanwhile, Zack and Tommy hang attack ads by the school cafeteria accusing Robbie of being ineligible for office due to his grades and demanding 'to see a report card.' All the while Kim stands at the end of the long cafeteria line by the register, buying everyone lunch; rich and poor alike. She also makes a guest appearance during a drug alternative class, explaining the dangers of marijuana and what it can do to you if you become hooked when suddenly she pulls down the projector screen revealing a photo of Robbie._

_Kim see's a sudden resurgence in both confidence and popularity as her masses return to her side; she frantically hands out fliers until she could no longer keep up with the demand and tosses the whole pile into the air._

(The music eventually fades and we return yet again to the Juice Bar; where this time, it's Robbie who finds himself seated all alone. He's nursing a half empty milkshake while sighing regretfully to himself. While hanging his head and lost in deep thought, he doesn't even realize that Trini has come in, joined by Billy.)

Robbie: …

Trini: Robbie! Robbie, there you are…

Robbie: Huh? Oh… if you're going to lecture me save your breath, I'm not in the mood.

(The two seat themselves beside him; he doesn't even bother to look up.)

Trini: Reality kicked in huh?

Robbie: You can say that again; just realized what an idiot move I made. My distrust of politicians got the better of me and well… fast forward a couple days and I've single handedly alienated myself from the rest of the group. Now Kim's kicking the crap out of me in the polls. I've yet to come up with a catchy slogan and she's jumped out ahead by pounding me with attack ads.

Billy: They have been pretty rough lately. Coincidentally, Kimberly's old friend Hannah's been going around accusing you of making inappropriate comments towards her.

Robbie: Which is absurd; I barely know the girl. I just said that she was about the same height as my sister.

Trini: …

Robbie: Worst of all though, I think I really ticked Kim off. She hasn't spoken to me since the speech. None of them have. Kinda makes me feel like a huge tool…

Trini: You would think she'd totally understand you completely upstaging her during her big moment. Honestly, you're lucky all she's giving you is the silent treatment. If it were me, I'd hand you a few of your own teeth to go with it

(Robbie continues to sulk to himself. Realizing it, she lightens up on him.)

Trini: But I know you. And I know you're a really kind person behind your occasional lapses in judgment. I know you weren't trying to hurt Kimberly's feelings.

Robbie: I wasn't. But the things I said up there I really believe; I mean maybe I should've told her privately, but I felt my intelligence being insulted. Like her plan to hold bake sales to afford a team bus for the baseball team? I can't even join the sports teams cause I can't afford the equipment! And you want me to buy a cupcake to help those who can?

Trini: You tend to just say whatever's on your mind and call it like it is. I usually like that about you. But do you see why you were wrong in this situation?

Robbie: Yeah; I just wanted to put an end to that sort of mindset… But it's become obvious I'm not up for the task; I have too many exposable flaws, and I obviously don't have Kim's budget. I barely have enough for my own fliers. I think I'm gonna just cut my losses and bow out…

Billy: Give up…? You can't just give up.

Robbie: Huh? Wait, aren't you campaigning for Kim?

Trini: He was. But that's why we're here; we don't want you to quit now Robbie. In fact, we want you to win.

(Robbie's eyes open wide with surprise.)

Robbie: What?! You guys are supporting ME?! After all I've done?! Trini, isn't Kim your best friend?

Trini: She is, and I hope she'll eventually forgive me for this, but I want to campaign for you. You may not be the perfect candidate with the squeaky clean record, but I feel like I know you well enough by now to know that your heart is in the right place.

Robbie: (stunned) Wow…

Billy: Your frustrations are genuine and they resonated with all of us not exactly benefiting from an imperfect system. Kimberly's my friend, so I campaigned for her. But it wasn't until I heard her speak that I realized our views on what's best for this school deviate greatly.

Trini: Let me be your running mate and Billy your campaign manager; you have the ideas and the charisma, but you need a team behind you to smooth out the rough edges and make you a viable candidate.

Billy: I've already got donations from the chess and AV club; you've got their undying support.

Robbie: That's awesome! I've even got an idea for a poster! Billy, remember when you switched my brain with Kimberly's? Well, I was messing around with my camera and took some photos of her…

Trini: (interrupts) See this is what I mean when I say smooth out the rough edges…

Robbie: Oh… right, I got it. But you know what?

(He suddenly cracks a more confident grin as the song 'Eye of the Tiger by Journey fades into the backdrop.)

Robbie: Angel Grove high has no idea what's about to hit it.

_We fade into a second montage where a reenergized Robbie storms through the halls of Angel Grove high, rallying his troops with an invigorating battle cry as Trini and Billy walk just steps behind him handing out fliers and hanging up a poster that strangely resembles what Trini described earlier as her 'perfect world;' only with the text 'Robbie 94'_

_We also see Trini taking him to a local men's outlet to pick out a brand new look. Robbie tries on several different outfits and models them in front of her; mostly to disapproving shakes._

_Meanwhile, Billy reaches out to the AV club with a video Robbie made promoting his support of extra curricular groups. Trini hands off fliers made by Robbie to her Asian heritage club that state he's the real deal with 'No BS, No MSG.' The head of the club looks at the flier momentarily before raising an eyebrow at Trini, who just smiles innocently and shrugs. Robbie in the meantime personally meets with kids of different cliques. He head bangs with the rockers, writes dark poetry with the Goths and gives suspicious looking handshakes to some shaggy looking boys before walking off nonchalantly._

_Cut back to the men's warehouse, where Robbie is still trying on suits; none of which his running mate likes on him. Despite his attire, Robbie's back on track with his message and his supporters, which have taken to calling themselves 'The huddled masses' listen intently as he gives speech after speech like one in the Juice Bar where he calls his opponent a 'Latte drinking, sushi eating, Volvo riding, Angel Grove Times reading elitist' and that the claim that her policies will improve the school is like 'putting lipstick on a pig.'_

_The music slowly begins to fade out as Robbie steps out of the dressing room one last time at the men's warehouse, sporting a sharp white collared shirt with a dark brown blazer and slacks. He throws up his shoulders hopelessly, but Trini doesn't immediately shoot it down. Instead, she gets up, walks towards him and feels up the blazer while eyeing him in it. The music stops as she locks eyes with him before cracking a knowing grin._

Robbie: (unease) …what?

Trini: (smiles) This… just got real.

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Goldar has returned from his long search.)

Goldar: I have returned my empress; I got the magic wax just like you asked oh great one.

Rita: (indifferently) Oh…? Oh good. Just hand them over to Finster so he can turn them into candles.

Goldar: Yes my queen, your wish is my command… as only you know best! Oh evil one…

Baboo: Hey Goldar, you've got some brown stuff on your lips, may wanna get that.

Goldar: (barks) QUIET!

Rita: Finster, how's the monster coming along?

Finster: Just putting some final touches to it, but the Republicrat is ready to go; half donkey, half elephant, this monster will have twice the stubborn self righteousness with a vicious mean streak with no regard for human life.

Rita: Perfect! Now quickly make the candles, it's almost time to attack.

(Rita scurries over to her oversized telescope and tries to locate the rangers.)

Rita: They're all about to bump into each other at the park. Perhaps it's time I send down the putties to soften them up.

(She flashes a boastful smile.)

Rita: (boastfully) Those two nitwits will be too busy fighting over a stupid election while the others will go down like John F. Kennedy; this can't fail!

Squatt: (scratches head) They're gonna sleep with Marilyn Monroe?

(We return to Angel Grove Park, where a sharply dressed Robbie is joined by Trini and Billy are seen heading one direction while a likewise well dressed Kim leads Tommy, Zack and Jason head towards the same road from the opposite direction. Both sides eventually meet, leading to an awkward stand-off.)

Robbie: Kim.

Kim: Robbie.

Tommy: Trini.

Trini: Tommy.

Billy: Zack.

Zack: …Billy.

Jason: (waves) Hi guys!

(The three just silently nod at him; barely moving their eyes before locking right back into a staring match with the others.)

Jason: What's going on? Don't tell me you guys are actually taking this stupid election stuff seriously.

Robbie: Stupid? Have you heard the things that harlot has said about me?

Kimberly: Me? You told the football team I'd sleep with them if they voted for you.

Robbie: Oh excuse me. I suppose that's my fault for assuming that promise will be kept anyway.

Tommy: (disgusted) You're a real piece of work…

Robbie: (derisively) You mad bro?

Kimberly: Great to see your friends true colors in times like these. Eh Trini?

Trini: This doesn't have to be personal, Kim. I simply agree with Robbie more. I wish you luck on today's debate regardless.

Kimberly: Yeah well just so you know you're off my speed dial.

Trini: Why you little….

(Before Trini could finish her sentence, a fed up Jason finally steps forward.)

Jason: ALL RIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!

(The fighting suddenly stops and you could now hear a pin drop.)

Jason: You guys are honestly running on everyone's last nerve. This arguing is driving us apart. I don't care who's running against whom, we're a team, and lately we haven't been acting like one. If Rita were to attack us right now, she'd pick us apart easily cause we'd be too busy jumping down each others throats. Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm not having that. So I want you guys to apologize to each other, right now!

Robbie: …

Tommy: …

Trini: …

Kimberly: Whatever.

Robbie: Yeah dumb jock; what does he know about politics? Come on Trini, we're gonna be late for the big debate which may go uncontested since I doubt they allow animals inside the school.

(Robbie and Trini head down the road toward Angel Grove high. Kim drags Tommy down a different path to avoid being around those two. Jason just sighs and shakes his head before being joined by Billy and Zack.)

Zack: You know; I am kinda sick of the fighting now that you mention it.

Billy: Me too; I kinda just want this to be over with so things could go back to normal again.

Jason: When is this whole election thing over?

Zack: Tomorrow. Today's the big debate though.

Billy: And the two are deadlocked at the moment, so if you sensed any tension just now, that's why. What are you off to do?

Jason: I was just gonna shoot some hoops, you guys wanna join?

Billy: (shrugs) Why not? They don't need us from here on out. Plus I doubt they even notice we're not with them.

Jason: (laughs) Man, I can't wait till tomorrow.

(The three start to head toward the basketball courts for a nice relaxing game when from out of nowhere…)

Jason: Putties!

(Putties leap from the sky, quickly surrounding the rangers forcing them into a defensive stance.)

Billy: So much for unwinding.

Zack: Let's fillibust their faces in!

(The rangers split up to try and hold back this ambush on their own like Jason, who's still holding the basketball, decides to use it as a weapon and tosses a hard pass at one of them. The putty is barely able to react quickly enough to catch it in time but isn't quick enough to see the spinning kick to the face that followed sending the ball flying in the air. Though while waiting for it to land, Jason multitasks and wastes no time disposing the other henchmen around him. Landing a quick knee to the gut to one followed by an elbow to the back taking it down. He follows by lunging towards another with a big boot to the chest and uses that as leverage to catapult himself in the air, turn around, catch the ball and kick the last putty patroller in the face.

Jason tosses the ball to Zack who quickly starts running around dribbling the ball; completely ignoring his opponents at first. However, they eventually get sick of just waiting around and two of them decide to throw themselves at him, only to be met with broken ankles as Zack pump fakes in right but heads left than spins around to drop the other one, all while still dribbling. A third plants himself in front of him; almost as if he's playing defense.)

Zack: You want the ball? Come get it!

(He bounces the ball between its legs and lands a bicycle kick as it frantically reaches down to get the ball that dribbles away where it's picked up by Billy.)

Billy: What do I do with this?

(As he retrieves it, he quickly finds himself double teamed and doesn't know what to do.)

Billy: Uh oh…

(He ducks the first couple blows before getting pushed back. In peril, Billy uses the basketball as sort of a shield, but it surprisingly deals damage as it deflects what would have been a dead on punch from one of the putty patrollers and bounced right back to hit the putty patroller just behind it. Confused, it looks back to see what it's done, then looks back to an equally confused Billy before getting pelted right in the face with the ball and going down for the count.)

Billy: Phew…

Jason: Was that the last of them?

Billy: I-I think so…

Zack: Man, looks like Rita's got something planned for us. Today is the worst possible day for that. Not with the elections coming up.

(Before the rangers could get a chance to regroup or even catch their breath, a sudden, blinding light flashes in front of them and they are greeted with a chilling yet unfamiliar voice.)

"_On the contrary, it's never too late for a new candidate! Gyahahaha!"_

Jason: What's that?!

Zack: Aw man… it's an elephant!

Billy: It's a donkey!

Republicrat: IT'S THE REPUBLICRAT!

(In front of the rangers approached this colossal figure; with scaly grey skin, a big belly and bulging arms that looked even larger due to its noticeably dainty legs. The most noticeable thing about it however is that it instead of just one head, it had two. An elephant head on the right, a donkey on the left.)

Billy: Oh I see what they did there.

Republicrat: A new candidates entered the field except I only answer to one constituent… Rita Repulsa. And she has requested that you come with me. So come peacefully and I promise I won't hurt you… much.

Zack: Man, I knew politicians were all evil, but this is ridiculous.

Jason: No way; we don't do business with Rita! Come on guys, it's morphin time!

Zack: Mastodon!

Billy: Triceratops!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(The now morphed rangers stood across from Rita's evil new monster in a stand off awaiting the others first move.)

Republicrat: (elephant head talking) Y'all must come with me. Sometimes in politics, y'gotta compromise for the good of the people. I assure you it is in their best interest that you oblige.

Zack: Don't preach to us about politics buddy; Billy and I are excellent campaign managers and we'll blow you out of the water. Isn't that right Billy?

Billy: Affirmative.

Republicrat: Is that so? Well, meet MY team!

(He extends both arms out to his sides, where a fresh group of putty patrollers appear.)

Republicrat: (Donkey head talking) Get them!

(The putties charge after the rangers who follow suit. However this time, the rangers find themselves surrounded and struggle to fight them off as they seem to be getting pushed around.)

Zack: Theirs too many of them!

Jason: We've got to keep fighting!

(Jason tries throwing a punch at an enemy in front of him, but his blow gets caught by several others, who respond by yanking Jason around and pinning him down. Billy doesn't have much luck either, nor does Zack whose attempted spinning heel kick left him caught in mid air. Meanwhile the two headed beast boasts fulsomely.)

Republicrat: Bahaha! Now I've got you; Rita will be so proud of me. Capturing the power rangers will definitely look good on my resume come election time.

Jason: Let us go!

Billy: We've got to contact the others…

Zack: Where are you taking us?

Republicrat: Let's just say… your terms are about to come to an end… mwahahaha!

(And with a flick of the wrist, they all vanish into nothingness. A dire situation arises as Jason, Zack and Billy, nearly half the ranger team and the Earths defense against evil, are taken into Rita's custody. Meanwhile, back on the moon...)

Rita: (Gloats) Yes! We did it! We've got those stupid power rangers and their powers will soon be ours!

Finster: Well done my empress. The monster will begin siphoning their energy into the candles, where we can start draining them.

Rita: Yes, they're already locked in my dark dimension; they're all yours. And after you've lit the candles, stand guard and make sure they don't try anything funny like try and escape. I want the monster to continue attacking Angel Grove therefore further distracting the others.

Finster: (bows) As you wish.

Goldar: (outraged) Wait, you want _this _guy to stand guard and stop the power rangers? Finster? He couldn't stop school children. Let me at them instead my evil one, I promise I won't let you down.

Finster: Actually, I wouldn't mind a bit of company.

Goldar: (growls) Who asked you mutt!

Finster: Err… pardon?

Rita: Very well then, just make sure you two don't screw it up!

Goldar: Oh don't worry, I won't.

(Meanwhile, in the middle of a cold, hard cell that's in the middle of a dark cloudy room, the now unmorphed rangers appear on the floor. Jason's the first to start to rise to his knees, completely dazed and unaware of his surroundings; his main concern is the safety of the others.)

Jason: (shakes head) Guys… you alright…?

Billy: (holds head) Affirmative… a splitting headache, but otherwise I'm fine.

Zack: Yeah, what he said. Where are we by the way…? I can't see a thing through this smoke.

Jason: Wherever we are, we gotta try to get out of here. Try reaching Zordon.

(Billy was already in the middle of reaching for his communicator. However something seemed off as he frantically dialed for Zordon.)

Billy: My communicators down… I'm getting worried.

Jason: Wherever we are, all I know is that we're…

(Although weak legged, Jason summons all his strength to try and get back on his feet. His head finally rises above the smoke and that's when the familiarity set in; he'd been there before. He turns his head slightly to look out to see another familiar set up; a table with seven candles (one for each of them), the green one, though unlit, appears to be mostly gone, while the red, blue and black ones are lit up.)

Jason: We're in trouble…

(Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove high, the others are behind the curtain of the auditorium in preparation for the big debate and are each getting last minute motivation from their campaign partners.)

Skull: Let's go Bulkie you can do this. Down, but not out baby, down but not out. I just want you to stick to the message. What's the message?

Bulk: End dweeb suffrage?

Skull: Might as well let box turtles vote. Good luck pal!

(Just further to their right, Tommy is giving Kimberly some last minute advice as she applies some last minute make up.)

Tommy: Okay Kim, all that campaigning, all the hard work, all the perseverance through betrayal and negativity, it all culminates here. A good performance and you are a shoe in. I want you to make Robbie pay for what he's done to you. How are you feeling?

Kimberly: A little nervous, but pretty good. Motivated by payback; I still haven't forgotten what he's done to me.

Tommy: Good. But remember, channel that energy; attack him, but gracefully. You're the good guy remember that.

Kimberly: Yeah… I will.

Tommy: Good. (Reaches into his bag) Now here's a photo of him scribbling off the sapiens part of homo-sapiens in a history textbook.

Kimberly: (smiles) You're the best.

(In the opposite end of the room to the far left, we see Trini nervously pacing around with her eyes darting frantically around the back room until she sees Robbie coming toward her.)

Trini: Robbie! There you are; where on Earth have you been?!

Robbie: Sorry, it's just… when I'm nervous I… I…

Trini: (impatiently) …YES?

Robbie: When I'm nervous, I… sort of go to the bathroom a lot.

Trini: Oh… how sexy. But Robbie, I need you to focus. This is huge, you MUST beat Kimberly today or you'll stand no chance of beating her. I really want you to do well.

Robbie: Don't worry; I think I'll be okay. I've even thought up a joke to open the debate up. What does Walmart have in common with President Clinton?

Trini: What?

Robbie: Girls pants half off.

Trini: (expressionless) …

Robbie: No?

Trini: …

Robbie: (sifts through notes) Well, I've got more… what about the Jewish football player wanting to get the quarterback…?

Trini: (interrupts) Robbie you don't need any jokes to open up; you joke too much. I want them to see your serious side.

(She gets closer to him and begins adjusting his collar and fixing his hair.)

Robbie: My serious side?

Trini: You're a great candidate but they need to see it. That passion you showed at the Juice Bar after Kim started pummeling you; show them that; show them that you care about them. Show them… what I see in you.

Robbie: Oh…

(Robbie appears to be slightly taken aback by her high praise of him. Then just kind of drifts off into deep thought while Trini remains fixated on his hair.)

Trini: There, all better. Whatcha thinking about?

Robbie: (Shakes head) Oh… uhm.. want me to be honest?

Trini: Of course.

Robbie: I was just thinking… that you and I make an excellent team.

Trini: (smiles) I think so too; Billy too.

Robbie: …who?

(Just then, loud applause is heard. A female teacher's assistant walks up to the two holding a clipboard.)

Teacher's assistant: Mr. Clemente, you're up.

Trini: Oh my, good luck Robbie. Knock them dead!

(Robbie simply nods before turning around and starting toward the stage. He stops after just a few steps though and halfway turns his head back towards her as if to say something; he doesn't though and just keeps walking. Trini walks to just behind the curtains to get a better view when she's joined by Tommy.)

Tommy: Hey.

Trini: (startled) Oh! Oh hey Tommy. May the best man win by the way.

Tommy: Thanks… she will.

Trini: …?

Tommy: …

(Onstage, Robbie, Kimberly and Bulk take their place behind their respective podiums. They wave to the crowd and to the debates judges, Principal Kaplan, Ms. Appleby and for some reason Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar.)

Kaplan: Hello everybody and welcome today's debate. We are one day away from our big election on Tuesday and our candidates are looking for one last chance to make their case. And those candidates are, Kimberly Ann Hart, Roberto Clemente and Farkus Bulkmeier.

Ms. Appleby: The first question if for you Kimberly and it regards your stance on cutting afterschool programs. Some of your opponents have criticized the idea, what do you have to say to them?

Kimberly: Good question Ms. Appleby but before I begin, what's happening Angel Grove high?!

(She receives a loud applause, not to mention rolled eyes from both her opponents at the cheap attempt for a cheer.)

Kimberly: My idea to cut some after school programs that aren't heavily attended is part of my idea to help balance the school budget and use that extra money in areas we need such as improving our school library, getting new sports equipment or getting new textbooks that don't have pictures of wee wees on them.

(Kim turns to Robbie who's chuckling to himself.)

Kimberly: It's unfortunate that these cuts would be made, but it's for the greater good. Thank you.

(She gets a big applause for her well thought out answer, Ms. Appleby even nods approvingly.)

Ms. Appleby: Very good Kim, Robbie what's your response?

Robbie: While cuts need to be made, afterschool programs aren't the way to go. These programs help kids both academically and keep them away from trouble. Also a child could develop a budding interest in technology that can evolve into so much more. But it won't happen if AV classes are cut just cause the cool kids would rather play football. That's sends the wrong message that their interests don't matter and that they should be like their stupid brother who mom doesn't know has the clap.

Ms. Appleby: …!

Robbie: Oh sorry I forgot… 'thank you everyone.'

(Robbie gets a much bigger applause as many of his loyal supporters get up from their seats. This not only gets an approving nod from Ms. Appleby, but from Trini as well and worried looks from both Kimberly and Tommy.)

Trini: Good answer Robbie.

(Meanwhile at the command center, the alarms go off.)

Alpha: Ay ya yai! Just what we feared has happened!

(An image appears on the viewing globe of the Republicrat kidnapping Jason, Zack and Billy.)

Zordon: It appears Rita's using this division amongst the team to her advantage; she's holding the other rangers captive while the others are too busy acting like little children. Unfortunately, I cannot get a read on their current whereabouts.

Alpha: I'm gonna get a lock on their coordinates from where they were last and try and trace them from there.

(Alpha frantically pushes several buttons to try and find the lost rangers.)

Zordon: Hold on Alpha, I am getting a read from the viewing globe…

(Alpha turns around to a weak reception; barely showing images of Jason, Zack and Billy getting up in a dark cloudy room in the middle of nowhere. It cuts quickly to the table before the back of Goldar steps in front of it. The connection cuts soon thereafter.)

Alpha: Oh no, that looks like Rita's dark dimension. And those look like…

Zordon: I am afraid so Alpha. Rita's kidnapped Jason, Zack and Billy and is attempting to drain away their powers. She knows she has a great head start because of the election and once those candles burn out, the rangers will loser their powers permanently. Contact Tommy immediately, this is an emergency.

Alpha: I'm on it… I just hope we aren't too late.

(Alpha pushes more buttons in an attempt to reach the others. Meanwhile, back at the debate, Bulk is finishing a point.)

Bulk: …to realize my dream where every single student in Angel Grove high… was just like me. Thank you!

(He receives a lukewarm applause and a bemused panel. The only one giving a noticeably loud ovation is Skull yet again, from behind the curtain.)

Kaplan: Okaaay… interesting ideas for the senior trip. Ms. Hart, your response?

Kimberly: (disbelief) My response? I honestly don't think I have one.

Bulk: Does… that mean I win?

Kimberly: No… I'm speechless. It boggles my mind that this man is even still in this race. Who might I ask is taking him seriously as a candidate? I mean, who is planning on voting for him that's not on a dare? He's clearly insane and not even taking this seriously. Notice he manages to squeeze 'dweeb cleansing' into pretty much all of his answers.

Bulk: It's my slogan?

Kimberly: I mean he clearly doesn't care about any of you. Most of you guys in the audience I've actually witnessed him throwing into a locker, or a dumpster, or a toilet or hitting on to the point of borderline sexual harassment. Voting for him would be like voting for Rush Limbaugh. At least vote for a candidate that doesn't make it obvious that they don't give a crap about you.

Robbie: (scoffs) …guess that leaves you out.

Kimberly: Excuse me?

(The audience gasps collectively at what looked like the proverbial gloves coming off.)

Robbie: You don't give a crap about any of them but your silly little girlfriends. You've preached about how much you've 'grown' in the past year, but you're still just like Bulk, only difference is he at least has enough integrity to admit it. I mean take Jerry right there in the front row.

(He points at a boy sitting in front of the stage.)

Robbie: Why should he vote for you? Sure you're pretty and all but do any of your ideas really help him? What have you done for Jerry? I'm sure you're very nice to him when campaigning, or when he's passing you notes in lab… or even when he's ringing you up at American Eagle, but do you even know the first thing about him and his needs?

Kimberly: You're such a hypocrite. You pretend to be this people's champion, but since the day I've met you, you've spent everyday of your life complaining about how stupid everybody is but you, or how cheesy we all are when we fight for a cause. You care less about other people than I do…

Jerry: And my name isn't Jerry.

Robbie: Shut up Jerry.

Kimberly: You're a selfish, cynical human being; and you only ever help us fight a monst…

Tommy: (gasp) …!

Trini: (gasp) …!

Kimberly: I-I mean fight a cause when it benefits you. You're no candidate, you're just a crude, obnoxious little boy who just sits at home all day and smokes p…

Robbie: HEY! Don't you dare make those accusations! And for your information, I only tried it once and I did not inhale!

Kimberly: (arms crossed) Whatever.

(As the two tail off into mindless bickering, everyone begins to look confused; from the audience members, to the judges who can't seem to get a word in to stop this from getting out of hand. To Trini and Tommy who have come to a harsh realization.)

Tommy: (remorsefully) I think we've gone too far…

Trini: (shakes head) I definitely agree.

Tommy: I just wanted Kim to win, I didn't mean for them to rip each other new ones in public.

Trini: We've got to stop this.

(And right on cue, Tommy's communicator goes off.)

Robbie: Don't even let me get started on hypocrisy Kim. You support the schools plan to cut sex ed on the grounds of some ethical high road of yours. Meanwhile, you're not even a virgin!

(A stunned silence overtakes the auditorium as Kim's jaw hits the floor.)

Kimberly: I can't believe you just went there…

(Tommy turns to Trini and shrugs)

Tommy: Well she isn't…

Robbie: (reaches into pocket) As a matter of fact, I've brought along a photo I've 'found' a while back that'll show you just exactly the kind of person his 'candidate' is…

(Just as Robbie is about to pull out the photo he himself took when they switched bodies a year ago, he hears a noise from the side of the stage.)

Tommy: Psst!

Trini: Psst!

Robbie: Huh?

Kimberly: Huh?

(Tommy is gesturing to his communicator, signaling trouble. The two stop cold and stare blankly into the audience, realizing they have to leave.)

Robbie: Uhm…

Kimberly: Oh no…

Mr. Kaplan: Is… everything alright?

Robbie: (feigns smile) Yeah… haha… I just uhh… need to pee. Gotta go.

Kimberly: Yeah, me too.

(The two pace quickly off stage much to the bemusement of everybody there. More pressing issues were at hand though at the four run off to a secluded area. That didn't stop them from arguing the whole way there.)

Kimberly: I can't believe you just told people that! Of all the lowest things you've ever done.

Robbie: Oh can it, harlot.

Trini: You guys, stop arguing! This has gone long enough and Zordon needs our help now.

Tommy: Come in Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, come to the command center immediately, I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Tommy: Okay…

Trini: That didn't sound too good. I hope the others are okay…

(The four teleport out of there and into the command center, where they are already in the middle of being briefed on the mission and watching what Zordon and Alpha saw on the viewing globe.)

Trini: Oh no… what are we gonna do? If those candles burn out…

Tommy: I don't even wanna think about what's gonna happen. I won't let what's happened to me happen to them. We're going in there and stopping them.

Kimberly: Tommy… you're powers are weak as it is, are you sure you want to risk it?

Tommy: I have to. Jason risked his life going in there to try and save my butt… it's time I repay the favor.

Robbie: But how are we going to get in there? We don't even know where 'there' is…

Alpha: The coordinates are still the same from the last time Jason traveled into the dark dimension. If we could just get Billy's inter-dimensional teleporter, one of you could travel there and help the others escape.

Tommy: I volunteer to be that guy.

Trini: And Billy's mom likes me, she'll let me into his garage to get that teleporter.

Zordon: Than it's settled. You two must go to Angel Grove Park where Tommy must teleport to the dark dimension. Now time is of valuable essence, you must get going.

Tommy: Got it.

Trini: Got it.

(Trini and Tommy teleport out; leaving just Robbie, Kim and Zordon alone…)

Zordon: (sternly) As for you two, I am very disappointed in how you've both been behaving the past few days. The role of a power ranger is supposed exemplify not only strength and courage, but solidarity and respect for one another. Traits the both of you have been severely lacking in.

Robbie: …

Kimberly: …

Zordon: Rita's caught onto this show of disunity and decided to take advantage of this by sending down a monster to attack your friends, who you are sworn to protect and she was able to take them with the full knowledge that you two wouldn't notice and wouldn't be able to stop her because you can't work together. You have made a mockery of this responsibility and your friends are the ones who must now pay for it, not only with their powers, but quite possibly with their lives.

Robbie: Jesus, I get it, we suck…

Zordon: She has sent down The Republicrat, a two headed beast, bent on world domination, to act as a diversion. It is attacking in midtown by the piers. You must stop this monster from further damage. And you must do it working together.

(The two suck their teeth at the very thought.)

Kimberly: Come on Zordon… isn't there anything else we could do?

Robbie: Can't I go help Trini or something? This chick is more trouble than she's worth.

Zordon: Enough. I have grown sick of seeing you two argue. Either you work together like teammates are supposed to, or one of you will be heading to Switzerland.

Robbie: I like Switzerland…

Kimberly: I'll try… but not for you; but because we owe it to the others. They're counting on us.

Robbie: You can stop the act Kim, no ones watching.

Zordon: Go now, and may the power protect you.

(The two sigh once more and give each other one last cold stare, before getting in position.)

Robbie: It's morphin time!

Kimberly: (outdoing Robbie) IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

(Meanwhile, back in the Dark Dimension, a sword wielding Goldar openly mocks the disillusioned rangers.)

Goldar: Gyahaha!

Jason: (angrily) What's so funny?!

Goldar: Oh nothing; I was just wondering to myself which one of you is gonna be the prison meat should we never let you out.

Jason: Just you wait Goldar, when our friends get here, you and that stupid little dog are gonna pay for this… and I'm pretty sure we'd make Billy our girlfriend.

Zack: Yeah, definitely Billy.

Billy: Affirmative.

Finster: My how exciting it is to actually be out here on the fields getting my hands dirty. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in that tiny workshop of mine.

Goldar: Nobody asked you mutt. I don't know why Rita sent you down here, but just be quiet and stay out of my way and everything will be just peachy.

Finster: Now, now… Rita would want us working together.

Goldar: Urg. What did I just say?!

Zack: (to the others) I hope the others are on their way. I don't think that candles gonna last another hour. And I don't think I could last another second listening to these two bozos.

Billy: They have to be on their way; they're our friends. I know they were butting heads before we got kidnapped but I have enough trust in them to put petty differences aside for the greater good. Am I right Jason?

Jason: …

Billy: Jason?

(Jason's mind is a mile away. His eyes fixated on the still burning candles on the table in front of them; the red, black and blue candles already beginning to melt away as the power drawn from their power coins set up underneath it leaks with it.)

Jason: (gravely) I hope so… if not, this could be the end of the power rangers as we know it.

(Elsewhere by the piers, The Republicrat re-emerges on the boardwalk, terrorizing anybody that crosses his path.)

Republicrat: VOTE FOR ME! Gyahaha!

(Crowds of for some reason mostly Japanese people flock in horror at his mere grotesque presence. As he walks he knocks over a nearby trash bin, spilling its contents.)

Republicrat: (Elephant side) Where ya'll goin? Why I'm just the relatable country boy you'd all like to have a beer with.

(He then kneels over and picks up the very trash he knocked over.)

Republicrat: (Donkey side) And the freedom fighting, progressive that loves our planet!

(He gets up and spots a man with a baby carriage smoking a cigar.)

Republicrat: (elephant side) You there, let me light that cigar for you boy!

(His trunk extends, releasing a stream of flames, frightening the man as he runs for cover; leaving the carriage behind.)

Republicrat: Lookie here, a baby! Nothing a candidate loves more than to kiss babies. Come here little boy!

(The monster makes his way toward the unattended baby carriage to the dismay of the father, hiding behind a tree. He closes in to pick it up, but just as he is about to he gets hit with two laser beams, causing him to fall over. From a distance, a now morphed Robbie and Kimberly are seen with blade blasters in hand.)

Kimberly: Stay away from that baby you creep!

Robbie: I don't know what's worse, what that monster would've done or that father just abandoning his child?

Kimberly: Seriously; and I thought your dad was in Iraq.

Republicrat: (angrily) YOU TWO! Well if it isn't the socialist and the elitist; surprised you two could take time out of blindsiding one another to blindside me!

(Kim wastes no time talking and just runs after the monster; Robbie follows suit.)

Kimberly: We need to get him away from that baby!

Robbie: Hold up!

(The Republicrat uses it's trunk yet again to detract them with fire but to no avail as they continue to run toward him unscathed. However about midway there, Robbie catches up with Kim and sticks his foot out in her path, causing her to fall flat on her face.)

Kimberly: AHHH! Robbie!

Robbie: (shouts) That rip on my father was uncalled for, jezebel!

(Robbie reaches the monster, ducks a clothesline and greets him with a super kick to the face then in one fluid motion pulls out his blade blaster, kneels over and fires three shots at him, taking him down. He runs right over to the carriage, picks the baby up and rushes over to the father who runs off safely.)

Robbie: Alright, now to deal with this two headed freak.

(However, he barely gets the chance to turn around before he meets a powerful buck to the chest; only hearing the donkeys battle cry before soaring twenty feet into a tree.)

Republicrat: (Donkey side) EEE-YAAAWW!

Robbie: (writhing) Man… that hurt!

Republicrat: (donkey side) As a born eco warrior, I love nothing more than taking out the trash! (Elephant) YEEE HAAWW!

(The monster slowly walks toward him punching his open palm while Robbie struggles just to get to one knee. When the monster reaches him, they lock arms while he's still mostly on the floor and appears easily overpowered. Luckily though, Kim was back on her feet and soared to the rescue, firing multiple arrows from her power bow.)

Republicrat: Whoa, back up!

Robbie: AHHH!

(The shots appear to miss its target, merely backing the monster off of Robbie while he was floored from the blasts the arrows left behind.)

Kimberly: Robbie you alright; I said heads up!

Robbie: (Panting) …no… you didn't….

Kimberly: Oh… oops.

(Kim runs up to him, but doesn't help him up; instead just stands there looking down on him.)

Kimberly: What kind of president are you? Relaxing at a time like thi…..

(She could barely finish her sentence before the Republicrat could get to her, constricting his long trunk around her neck and suspending her in midair.)

Republicrat: (elephant side) I guess you're out a luck missy, you just happened to get on my sore side and I just happened to be pro-death penalty! Hahaha! Lynch em till the cows come home!

Kimberly: (Choking) R-Robbie… Heeeeellllllp.

(Robbie barely gets back to both knees to see a struggling Kim desperately flailing her legs while slowly running out of air.)

Kimberly: R-obb-ie… puh-leeeese….

Robbie: (indifferently) Did I leave the stove on this morning?

(Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park, Kimberly and Tommy try to locate the exact coordinates to the portal that will allow them to enter the dark dimension. Tommy holds the two portal conduits while Trini's several steps ahead of him holding a map.)

Trini: We're almost….

(She stops)

Trini: Here. Okay Tommy, set it up here and hurry; we don't have much time.

Tommy: Okay. The first thing I do when I head in there is reach for the candles. The longer I delay it, the more their powers are gonna waste… by the way, how am I going to get in there if each of us will have to hold one of the conduits up.

Trini: Hmm. I didn't really think of that. Try running inside the second we're able to open the portal.

(The two place them in position as Trini turns on the switch. Soon, sparks start flying and from in between a dark hole opens up, witch enough force going inside of it that their hair starts flying towards it.)

Trini: Okay… this hole won't stay open forever, so get in.

Tommy: You know what Robbie would've said just now?

Trini: 'That's what she said?'

Tommy: Yeah. You know, he's not that bad actually…

Trini: He really isn't.

Tommy: Trini, if I don't make it out for whatever reason. Tell Robbie… and Kim… that I'm sorry. I can't help but feel that I sort of egged this whole thing on much more than it needed to be.

Trini: Tell them yourself, when you come back with the others.

(Tommy just nods at her.)

Trini: (shocked) Oh no!

(From the sky, putties appeared and quickly surrounded the two of them.)

Tommy: (Dismayed) Oh great… not now.

Trini: Tommy just go inside right now, Rita's trying to stop us. I'll handle them.

Tommy: No, I can't let you get hurt.

Trini: JUST GO!

(Reluctantly, Tommy sighs before running inside the portal that shuts the second he enters it leaving a beleaguered Trini all alone to face a pack of putties. She bravely tosses her half of the conduit on the floor and gets in fighting stance, but is almost immediately grabbed from behind by one of them and pinned to the floor. Meanwhile, inside the dark dimension, a portal begins to open up, to the intrigue of Jason, Zack and Billy.)

Billy: Someone's here!

(From the portal enters a disoriented Tommy. First thing he spots when he enters though is the table containing all the candles and heads right toward it blindly unaware of the fact that he isn't alone.)

Tommy: Hang on guys; I'm getting you out of here!

Jason: Tommy, look out behind you!

Tommy: Huh?

(Before Tommy could react, he's clocked over the back of the head by the handle of Goldar's sword; blacking out on impact. Several minutes pass before Tommy reawakens, splitting headache and all and all he could see was smoke.)

Tommy: (groans) ….

(He struggles to get to his knees before he spots a pair of sneaker in front of him and shoots up expecting somebody to attack him. Instead…)

Tommy: Jason…?

Jason: Are you alright?

Tommy: Zack, Billy… what happened?

Trini: You were knocked out and they threw you in here.

Tommy: Trini?! But you were… weren't you…?

Trini: (crosses arms) …

(Now fuming, Tommy gets up and throws himself against the gate.)

Tommy: Goldar! I demand you let us out now!

Finster: (startled) Oh my!

Goldar: (laughs) You aren't in a position to be making orders green ranger; if I should even call you that anymore…

Tommy: We'll just see about that. It's morphin time!

(But nothing happens. He frantically checks his back for his morpher but can't seem to find anything. Goldar just gives a hardy laugh.)

Goldar: Are you looking for this?

(He steps aside, revealing the table with all the candles on it. And right beneath the already mostly melted green candle lays his power coin; having the remaining of is already wasted energy sucked out of it. Tommy can't do much else but look on in horror.)

Tommy: Give that back! Please…

Goldar: Gyahaha! Sorry, but that doesn't work on me. You've rolled the dice one too many times, and now we're about to finish the job we started. Pretty soon, the green ranger will be no more as well as the rest of you. I'll be sure to send a thank you note to your remaining friends, that is, if they don't kill each other first. Gyahahahaha!

Tommy: …

**(To be continued…)**


	7. Episode 66: The Great Debate - Part 2

(We return to where we left off with our heroes trapped in the dark dimension as Tommy stares down the lit green candle from behind the medal bars; his face quickly turning pale as memories from the past suddenly rush back to him. It is the same candle that sapped his powers just months prior and left him a husk of his former self. Now Rita has brought it back to finish the job. He isn't alone either, as his friends Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy face a similar fate. Desperate, all Tommy could do is plead.)

Tommy: Goldar let us out of here; this isn't funny.

Goldar: (scoffs) It isn't? Then why am I so amused?

Tommy: (sighs) …

Jason: (boldly) Light all the candles you want Goldar, it won't change a thing. We're the good guys and you're evil scum. And even if you rip the helmets off our heads, we'll still sto…

Goldar: (interrupts) Can it red ranger, I have no time for one of your feel good speeches!

Jason: …

Goldar: Face it, you're trapped! MacGyver couldn't get out of this one. Now all that's left are those two worthless suit fillers you call friends and once we get them victory and world domination will be assured!

(A dejected Jason turns around to face his equally glum friends while Goldar laughs evilly.)

Zack: (sigh) Man… what are we gonna do? After all we've done as a team; we can't just go down like this.

Billy: Doesn't seem like theirs much we can do. I can't seem to reach Zordon or the others and even if we could teleport out of here, it doesn't change the fact that those candles are sucking away our powers. I hate to say it, but I think Goldar's right.

(Trini steps in.)

Trini: You guys please just try and stay positive right now. I mean, I know it's bad, but Kimberly and Robbie are still out there and I believe in them. Please just have faith that our friends will pull through.

(The room remains quiet as they guys awkwardly stare off into the cloudy floor in front of them. Her undying optimism is met with aversive silence.)

Trini: Oh screw you guys.

(While she remains optimistic, back down by the piers the remaining two rangers continue to pettily bicker. Kimberly is where she left off, strangled by the elephant's trunk. Her legs flail in a panic while Robbie sits across from them on a knee, talking to himself.)

Kimberly: R-rr-r-robbie! Puh-leeeease haalp!

Robbie: (oblivious) How often do you get to see the symbol of the Republican Party literally choking the life out of a middle class youth? It'd make an awesome comic strip in the Times if she weren't _actually _about to die.

Kimberly: I can't hold... on... muuch...

(Her cries for help as well as her kicking become more and more lethargic as the monsters grip tightens; looking to finish her off.)

Robbie: Or if she were black.

Kimberly: …

(It isn't until Kimberly goes completely limp that Robbie finally does something. He gets up and takes out his blade blaster; but sucks his teeth while doing it.)

Robbie: You're no fun.

(He fires at the Republicrat, who finally drops her as he tumbles backwards. Kim hits the floor hard, remaining completely still. Robbie walks over to help her up)

Robbie: With all of Tommy's bragging I'd think you'd be used to choking by now.

(However she doesn't respond to him, even negatively, causing some worry in the back of Robbie's mind.)

Robbie: Kim you alright? I was just messing with you. Come on, get up.

(He nudges her to no response, setting off a sudden panic. He kneels over to lift her to her knees when she suddenly springs to life and punches him right in the groin.)

Robbie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kimberly: (Coughs) You piece of crap! I could have died; does that not mean anything to you?!

(He tumbles over like a tree and rolls around in agony as the monster they're supposed to be fighting just looks on from a distance with an amused smile.)

Republicrat: (elephant side) Haha! I ain't even breakin' a sweat. Them two are beating each other up more than I am. I say we just kick back and let them kill each other than just take all the credit.

Republicrat: (donkey side) Sounds like something a slave master would say.

Republicrat: (elephant side) Oh, go hug your Prius you stupid Clinton lover.

(Meanwhile at the command center, the alarm sets off sending Alpha into a panic.)

Alpha: Oh no, Zordon we've got a problem! It appears Trini and Tommy have been captured and are now locked in the dark dimension with the others. We're doomed, doomed! Ay ya, ya, ya, yai!

Zordon: (gravely) That is an unfortunate outcome. It appears Rita has learned from her defeats which makes her that much more dangerous. Earths destruction will be imminent if we don't act fast. How are Roberto and Kimberly faring?

(Alpha turns to an image on the viewing globe of Kimberly punching Robbie in the balls.)

Alpha: Not so well.

Zordon: Remove them from battle at once and teleport them back to the command center. I fear that despite this pettiness, they're our only hope.

Alpha: Right away Zordon… oh, I sure hope the others can hang in there.

(A worried Alpha rushes to his control panel where he begins working on teleporting them. Back down by the piers the two continue to struggle to just keep even with the monster. Kimberly pulls out her bow but her arrows deflect off the elephants hitting her right back. Meanwhile Robbie jumps in pulling out his power pocket knife. He lunges through the air with a chop, but is met with a swift mule kick to the mid-section; sending him flying in the opposite direction.)

Republicrat: (mockingly) You two kids are better at beating each other up than at beating me up. Feels like I'm running unopposed! Just do yourselves a favor and give up now. I'll even let you join my campaign; I've got a plan that will really 'clean' this town up!

(Robbie just stares ruefully while clutching his abdomen while Kim tries to get back up through a cloud of her own smoke.)

Kimberly: Never!

(She rushes towards the monster throwing a wild punch that misses. The Republicrat replies with its own punch but Kim manages duck as well. He turns around suddenly to land the same mule kick that took out Robbie, though she backflips out of harm. She drops her guard for a second though and is clobbered from behind with its long trunk causing her to drop like a stone. The monster looks as if he's about to start pummeling her while she's down but Robbie returns and grabs him just in time. He turns the monster around and a blow to the chest, but the two headed beast quickly pushes him away with a shoulder butt. Robbie relentlessly tries to remain on the offense, attempting a bicycle kick but met with a clothesline with his feet still in mid-air.)

Robbie: Arrg… this guy's too strong. I need to call the others.

Kimberly: Oh please; we're better off calling the cops if Angel Grove is to depend on you. Hell the boy scouts could probably fare better; their pocket knives aren't as crappy either.

Robbie: (Annoyed) Here's a term you never use: GET OFF MY BACK!

Kimberly: Oh I get it, cause I'm a slut. Real original stuff and I LOVED hearing all about how much of a skank I am during your campaign. All the while I must've caught you like eight times watching dirty movies.

Robbie: Whatever. What I do in _my own home_ is my business.

Kimberly: Oh, and do you happen to live in the school library?

Robbie: Oh, well to be fair, they should have a better block on that kinda stuff.

Republicrat: Are we still fighting?

Kimberly: You're a complete joke Robbie. Nobody ever takes you seriously; not as a candidate and not as a ranger. Just do us all a favor on both ends and just go away.

(Kim hit the nerve that she knew would hurt Robbie the most. Suddenly he becomes speechless as he's both too angry and too offended to think of anything else to say. He just seethes and clenches his fists.)

Robbie: You little…

Kimberly: …

Robbie: (shakes head) Whatever. I don't care anymore about this stupid election crap. You wanna win that badly, you got it. I'll be allowing the worst thing to happen to a school since Columbine, but by all means I'll drop out for Queen Kimberly.

Republicrat: (suddenly) Why don't you both 'drop out!'

(All Kim could do was quickly gasp as out of nowhere the Republicrat landed a double mule kick on the two of them sending them flying backwards heading toward a tree. Fortunately, before impact, they are teleported away from the scene and back to the command center. All the while on the moon, Rita looks on boastfully as her big win is now within reach.)

Rita: AHA! They've retreated! Everything is falling into place; I can't believe I may actually win this one!

Baboo: (cheerfully) And all thanks to a little teamwork.

Squatt: Or a lack thereof.

Rita: But my work here isn't done; Zordon's probably going to send them to save their stupid friends. But I doubt they'll be able to leave Angel Grove completely unguarded; time to let my monster grow and wreak some havoc. Speaking of stupid friends, it's time to check up on mine.

(She reaches for her telescope once again and points it away from Earth and into the dark dimension. But to her displeasure, she spots Goldar and Finster having some sort of spat.)

Rita: Goldar, Finster! What's going on?!

Finster: (clears throat) Oh, nothing my empress. Goldar is just being a little unreasonable as usual.

Goldar: He says the best rap album of the 80's is Biz Markie's 'Going Off' but it doesn't hold a candle to 'Straight Outta Compton.'

Finster: Misogynistic drivel! You've never even _heard_ of Biz Markie so how could you possibly know what you're talking about.

Goldar: That's exactly it: I've never heard of them. Therefore they stink.

Finster: (irate) It's not a 'them' you bloody numbskull, it's a he! And he happens to be a delightfully clean and creative artist!

Goldar: You like that garbage? My little sister's got a Will Smith poster you can borrow…

Rita: (interrupts) QUIET!

Goldar: …!

Finster: …!

Rita: This is the closest I've ever gotten to finally ridding myself of those stupid power rangers and I will not fail because you two clowns are arguing about some god awful music. Now Finster, step aside and watch the rangers for a second while I talk to Goldar.

Finster: (bows unwillingly) Yes, my queen.

(He timidly walks away as she tells Goldar what to do next. Meanwhile the rangers just sit quietly; too demoralized to even speak to one another, just looking out as the candles melt away; their fading powers already beginning to show on the waning expressions on each of their faces.)

Zack: How long have we been in here? How long have they been arguing? (Panting) I'm getting tired…

Jason: Me too, but we just gotta hang in there. Trini's right, being negative won't do us any good at this point. We've gotta hold out hope that Rob and Kim will pull through.

Zack: (sharply) Those candles don't care if we're positive or not. I say we try to bust out and… and…

(Zack starts to trail off and loses his train of thought. Billy steps in with an urgent look on his face.

Billy: You guys, I don't think Tommy's doing so well.

(They turn around to see Tommy lying on Trini's lap sweating profusely. His candles the closest to expiring and it's showing with every labored breath. His eyes are open and he appears conscious, but they're just like his candle, with the flame almost gone.)

Jason: Tommy! Tommy! Are you alright bro?!

Tommy: …

Jason: Answer me Tommy!

Trini: (shakes head) He hasn't said anything in a while and his eyes are just wandering off. His candles also about to burn soon...

(She looks up with the rest to watch his candle continue to burn like the hourglass that's almost done. They can only look on helplessly as Billy slides down to the wall to call on Finster's attention.)

Billy: (whispers) Psst! Hey Finster! Finster!

Finster: Me?

Billy: Finster, come over here, we need your help.

(He nervously looks around to make sure Goldar's distracted before engaging with the enemy.)

Finster: What on Earth could you possibly want with me? As you are aware, I cannot let you out; I'm under direct order from her highness Rita.

Billy: That's not what we want.

Finster: No?

Trini: No. Listen our friend's looks ill and he just needs some help. Some water if you have any would be great.

(Though not as inherently evil as Goldar or Rita, Finster is still hesitant to help a ranger.)

Finster: I-I'm not sure… I don't think I'm supposed to. (Pauses) However I don't think a glass of water would be the end of the world… perhaps I could…

(His words are cut abruptly short as Goldar grabs him from behind.)

Goldar: (fuming) What do you think you're doing Finster?!

Finster: (startled) Oh dear!

Goldar: I knew I couldn't trust you; I turn my back for one second and you're already messing everything up!

Finster: N-no! You don't understand! I wasn't going to release them or anything. I was merely going to bring the green ranger a glass of water. They claim he looks ill.

Goldar: Forget the green ranger! Forget all of them! I wouldn't so much as urinate on them if they were stranded in a dessert. If he loses his life than that would just be an added perk!

Trini: (cries) You're horrible!

Goldar: Now why don't you just get out of my face before I tell Rita what you've done.

Finster: But I-I was only… (Sighs) alright…

(Finster ashamedly bows his head before he walks off. Goldar then turns his attention to the power rangers.)

Jason: You're really something else Goldar. Even Finster who's an enemy showed some heart.

Zack: Yeah, you're disgusting.

Goldar: Save your breath. You aren't going to guilt trip me into letting you go; I'm not Finster.

Jason: No ones asking to be…

Goldar: SILENCE!

Jason: (clenches teeth) …

Goldar: I'll be guarding the door now so let's just see what kinda stunt you try to pull now. I won't move from this spot until you're all mere husks of your former selves. And don't worry about me getting bored, seeing all of you slowly drift away is more than enough entertainment for me!

(A devious Goldar laughs to himself while the others just look to one another; sharing the same disheartened expression. Meanwhile back at the command center, the remaining heroes, Robbie and Kim stumble unexpectedly onto the command center floor. Once they realize where they are they push each other off before getting up and removing their helmets.)

Kimberly: Zordon?

Robbie: What gives? We had him where we wanted him.

Zordon: I've brought you here because our situation has gone from bad to worse. Behold the viewing globe.

(They turn around and pettily jock for position. The image they see is dark, dreary and mostly scrambled.)

Kimberly: What's going on now?

Robbie: Looks like Kimberly's last colonoscopy.

Kimberly: Shut up! It's obviously not; you can clearly see the other guys in there.

Robbie: You're right. I don't see the wrestling team anywhere.

(The image starts to clear and shows everyone crowding around someone, but they can't make out who. Once the camera shifts over Billy's shoulder however, the insults come to a stop as Kim's heart drops.)

Kimberly: Oh my God… Tommy!

Robbie: W-wait, why's he in there? Isn't he saving them?

(The image shows Trini in the group as well.)

Robbie: What's the deal?!

Zordon: Both of them were captured in their attempts to rescue the others. Now they fall victim to the magical wax that will slowly drain their powers.

Alpha: Tommy's the worst off. His powers were mostly gone from last time. I can't imagine the green ranger powers will survive this even if you saved them right away.

Kimberly: (shakes head) His powers are not what I'm worried about.

Zordon: I am relieved to see that the two of you now realize the seriousness of this situation. However, this could have been avoided entirely if the two of you never started fighting with each other to begin with.

Robbie: No man, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to get them hurt over this. I didn't want her hurt over this. Trini's been too good to me for this.

Kimberly: I know you didn't mean to Robbie… (turns to him) it's my fault. I'm the one that started the mudslinging while campaigning. I just couldn't handle you running against me like an adult. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me.

Robbie: (shakes head) But I showed you up; I'm the one that started this. I always have to be the center of attention and now our friends are in trouble because of it. (turns to Zordon) Zordon, we're busting them out. I don't care about the consequences.

Kimberly: Same. I'm going in there even if it means I lose my powers as well. Their lives are more important to me than some pink costume.

(Robbie nods in agreement.)

Zordon: I am humbled by your dedication to your friends. However I must warn you that the dark dimension is heavily guarded by both Goldar and Finster. Not to mention no rangers on Earth would mean obvious security risks for Angel Grove.

(And right on cue, the alarm goes off.)

Robbie: (groans) Come on!

Kimberly: (worried) What now?

Alpha: It appears that the Republicrat's grown and it's attacking downtown Angel Grove as we speak! Ay ya yai!

(The two turn back to the viewing globe to see just what Alpha described. Left with quite the conundrum and very little time to make a decision, the two must decide who to save.)

Kimberly: (shakes head) We can't just drop everything and stop this monster; the others might not make it by the time we're done.

Robbie: Yeah, but _Angel Grove_ won't be here by the time we're done saving the others.

(The two pause for a second before Robbie finally nods and takes a deep breath. Knowing what must be done.)

Robbie: Go save the others Kim.

Kimberly: What?

Robbie: It's gonna kill me not being there, but I'm the only one available with a standalone Zord, I have to be the one to put an early stop to his campaign.

Kimberly: I'm sorry.

Robbie: No sweat. It's just what needs to be done.

Kimberly: No, I'm sorry for everything. All the terrible things I've said about you on my campaign; and especially knocking you as a ranger earlier. I'm obviously very wrong; you're a great ranger as well as a great person.

Robbie: (stunned) Wow… well I don't know what to say. I mean, I guess I should say that I hope you know I didn't mean anything I said about you. I mean my disagreements with what you wanted to do for the school was the truth, but I respect you as a person nonetheless. And I sort of… like you to much to have attempted that silly stunt.

(Kim flashes a wide eyed smile as Robbie continues to stumble through an apology.)

Kimberly: You do?

Robbie: Sure. I mean, you're boyfriends a smug bast…

(Kim doesn't let Robbie finish as she jumps him with a giant bear hug. Robbie awkwardly hugs her back seconds later.)

Zordon: I am very pleased to see you working this out together and realizing the value of friendship over personal gain. Your decision to split up was also the right one in this dilemma.

Kimberly: But wait, don't we need two people to open up the portal? How is that going to work?

(Alpha steps forward)

Alpha: I'll help you Kimberly.

Robbie: That's absurd! You'd be committing suicide if something went wrong.

Kimberly: He's right. Robbie can help me open the portal up, but we don't want you getting hurt as well.

Alpha: (shakes head) There's no telling how long it will take to open that portal and I'm not sure Angel Grove can wait that long. Besides, they're my friends too and after hearing you two speak, I would gladly risk any harm to see my friends home safe. So don't you worry about little old Alpha.

(Kim and Robbie hesitate momentarily, though they know they don't have a choice.)

Robbie: (sighs) Then it's settled. Kim, Alpha go now but contact me the _minute_ something goes wrong.

Kimberly: Right. Let's go Alpha.

(The two teleport out of there as Robbie throws his arms up, turning his attention back to Zordon.

Robbie: Looks like the rest is up to me.

Zordon: Good luck brown ranger and may the power protect you.

Robbie: BACK TO ACTION!

(Back in Angel Grove, we spot the otherwise beautiful skyline of the downtown metropolis in a state of immediate danger. A giant Republicrat is now roaming through thick clouds of black smoke wreaking havoc on anything he can get his hands on. Down by the streets, debris tumbles down narrowly avoiding a few innocent civilians. From afar, the brown ranger is seen rushing in, evacuating the area.)

Republicrat: Gyahaha! Feels like I'm running unopposed!

Robbie: Not anymore!

Republicrat: What! You again!?

Robbie: You've made that joke already. And nobody likes a guy who repeats his jokes. That being said, it's about time you faced a wrath worse than Columbine… I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(As Robbie calls forth his Zord, a faraway tropical forest begins to violently tremble. The birds scatter away for cover as the ground below starts to rise. Suddenly and with a deafening roar the prehistoric beast bursts through and starts climbing out to march into battle. Robbie spots it from a distance as it roars into Angel Grove and flies into the Zord's cockpit.)

Robbie: Alright buddy it looks like we're at it alone today; don't let me down. Initiate StegaZord combat mode now!

(The Zord stops dead in its tracks, leaving a trail of dust behind it as a crank like sound can be heard from within. The Zord begins to rise all the way to its hind legs. Its front paws sticks out before flip inside of itself, revealing clenched fists from the other side. Finally its long, plated tail stiffens and starts to rise up connecting plate side out against its back with the tip resting on top of its head. The Zord lets out one final roar as it gets in fighting stance.)

Robbie: StegaZord, combat ready!

(The StegaZord wastes no time marching towards it target, landing the first blow. The Zord tries to capitalize with a kick to the mid-section but is blocked and swiftly chopped across the Zords chest.)

Robbie: AHHHH!

Republicrat: Aha! This is gonna be yet another landslide win!

Robbie: Stupid political puns…

Republicrat: You and your Zord will never beat me!

Robbie: Yes we can!

(The monster leaps up in the air and in one fluid motion, turns around to connect with a mule kick right to the Zord's chest. It flies down Angel Grove until it crashes into a building that explodes on impact.)

Robbie: AHHHHHHH!

Republicrat: Give up yet?

Robbie: Never!

(Sifting through a cloud of its own smoke, the Zord fought to get back on its feet.)

Republicrat: Where's your little pink friend when you need her? Did the party of change finally concede to the party of spare change?

Robbie: Keep Kim out of this, she's my… Oh I get it, cause I'm poor.

(The Zord lifts itself back up, cocking its arms back at a 90 degree angle as if it were holding two guns. Its hands recede into its arms and in its place appear two sharp plates like the ones on its back. A dumbfounded monster just scratches its head until it is stunned when the plates are fired directly at him.)

Republicrat: ARRG!

Robbie: (boastfully) Yeah! Alright, don't let this guy breathe. StegaZord lock on to my every move.

(The Zord nods in agreement before heading back toward the monster its pilot mimes. It doesn't give the monster the chance to even get up and it lands a devastating kick to the gut that sends him rolling. He recovers and tries to get to his knees but a relentless Zord lands yet another punch. Then mockingly the StegaZord grabs onto the monsters face with its left hand while rotating its right arm as if to wind it up for another punch. It takes the swing, but this one's caught before it lands. And during the struggle for leverage, the Republicrat manages to wrap its trunk around the zords hand.)

Robbie: Oh no!

Republicrat: Oh yes!

(The monster gets back on its feet while tightening its grip on the Zord; even jerk it around as it starts twirling it around like a rag doll. It lets it go, letting it crash into a nearby bridge. Elsewhere, an unmorphed Kimberly and Alpha walk carefully through the park searching for the spot where Trini and Tommy left the teleporters.)

Alpha: (cheerfully) There they are! We've found them!

Kimberly: That's strange; why would Rita just leave this here? It's our only way to reach the others and she wouldn't take it?

Alpha: Who cares? Let's just set them up and save our friends.

Kimberly: Okay Alpha but calm down; we don't want to attract too much attention. And the second we're done, you're out of here, got it?

Alpha: You have my word!

(The two take a moment to try and set up the teleporters in the exact same spot that Tommy and Trini opened the portal last.)

Alpha: Okay, should be good. Now, we only have a few seconds before this portal shuts, so you need to work quickly Kimberly.

(Kim nods just as Alpha sets off the teleporters switch. The spirals in the center of each begin spinning, but other than that, nothing. After some time passes, the two become worried.)

Kimberly: What's going on? You sure this is the same spot?

Alpha: Positive. Although…

Kimberly: What?!

Alpha: Well the portals strength tends to weaken when overused. And since the other tried it already, it might have been closed.

Kimberly: (shakes head) Don't tell me that Alpha; the others need me! Please, we gotta do something.

(Unexpectedly, sparks shoot out of the teleporters startling the two of them. The signal may be weak, but a portal seems to open anyway.)

Alpha: (relieved) Phew; false alarm.

Kimberly: Oh thank God!

Alpha: Alright, but this one might be our last chance to get in so it needs to count. Jump in and first and foremost subdue Goldar who'll probably be waiting for you. Then grab the key and let the others out. After that, put out the candles and retrieve their power coins. I know it sounds like a lot in a short amount of time, but you're our only hope.

Kimberly: Don't worry about me Alpha; I'm _not_ coming back without them.

Alpha: Good luck!

Kimberly: Thanks. And thanks for your help too.

Alpha: No problem. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be huh?

Kimberly: Oh no…

(Kim's face turns pale white as she looks up to a swarm of putties that quickly surround the two.)

Alpha: Putties!

Kimberly: It's a trap!

Alpha: Go inside Kimberly; you don't have much time.

Kimberly: (adamantly) And leave you here?

Alpha: Don't worry about me, just save your friends!

Kimberly: You're my friend too Alpha and I won't let you get hurt. Hang on…

Alpha: NO!

(Kimberly nearly drops her teleporter as she reaches over to grab Alpha, but he stubbornly shoves her right into the portal as it closes. Putties then shift their attention to him with evil looks. He drops his teleporter and tries to make a run for it, but doesn't make it far as he's quickly grabbed by one of them. Meanwhile back in the dark dimension Tommy's candle is nearly out. His breathing is more labored and his own recollection of where he's even at is dim. The others don't look so well either, each with expressions fading like their optimism.)

Trini: It's… almost over. Isn't it?

Billy: It is for Tommy at least. But we're not that far off.

(There's a deflated feeling in the air similar to when your favorite team is losing big with seconds left in the game. Or when the teacher's handing back an exam you didn't study for; the rangers don't see any positive outcome and had given up on hoping for one. All that's left is the wait.)

Zack: Should we wake Tommy up?

Trini: I don't know; he seems so peaceful.

(Jason puts his hands on his hips and starts shaking his head in a sense of crushed disbelief.)

Jason: It's can't end like this. It just can't.

Goldar: Oh but it has. And I'm not just talking about your powers. I haven't even decided what to do with all of you once your powers run out.

Jason: (defiantly) You'll never get away with this Goldar!

Goldar: But I already have! And as long as I'm guarding this door, there is nothing you can do to stop me! Gyahahaha!

Jason: …

Zack: …

Trini: …

Billy: …

Goldar: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to step away for about 90 seconds.

(Goldar suddenly walks away leaving the cell door now completely unguarded. A glimmer of hope flashes in Zack's desperate eyes.)

Zack: You guys, no ones here, now's our chance to escape. (Points) Look, the keys are on the table; we have to get it somehow.

(Conveniently enough, Goldar left the keys resting on top of the table ten feet away.)

Billy: But how?

Zack: (sighs) I don't know…

Jason: That doesn't exactly help us out.

Zack: Wait, Jason take your belt off.

Jason: Hardly appropriate…

Zack: (sucks teeth) No, just take off your belt; all of you. If I can tie them together I can create a fish hook long enough to grab those keys. But we have to hurry.

(The four of them didn't even stop to think about whether or not the plan would work and just reacted at the mere chance of escaping as they all ripped their belts off. Zack scrambled to hook them together quickly but before long, Finster approached them cautiously.)

Finster: I wouldn't do that.

Zack: (startled) Huh?! Oh, yeah, try and stop me little man.

Finster: Very well. But those keys are merely a decoy; made to throw you off. I have the real keys in my possession. Grabbing those will only waste valuable time and at worst anger Goldar.

(The four collectively suck their teeth.)

Jason: You gotta be kidding me.

Zack: (frustrated) Decoy?! Come on!

Trini: Can you help us then Finster? Please, anything.

Finster: Well, that is… sort of why I've returned. However Rita will have my head if I let you out, but if Goldar thinks he can push ME around… well… he's got another thing coming.

(He inches closer to the cage and reveals a glass of water he was hiding behind his back.)

Finster: Here quickly; it's for your green friend like you asked. It's the best I could do.

(Initially shocked and then quickly suspicious, the rangers reach for the water that Finster slides through the bars, realizing they had nothing to lose if it was poisoned anyway. Billy takes the water then give it to Trini who forces it down Tommy's barely conscious throat.)

Jason: …thanks. I guess.

(Finster just nods, not really knowing what to say. He's spent his days creating monster after monster in order to kill them, then suddenly tries to help one when it meant spiting Goldar.)

Goldar: FINSTER!

Finster: (startled) Oh bloody Hell!

(A fuming Goldar grabs him by the shoulder and yanks Finster toward him.)

Finster: (exasperated) Oh come on; that was _hardly_ 90 seconds!

Goldar: You _dare_ defy an order?! What's worse you do it to help those pathetic power rangers?

Finster: Orders? Last I checked you are _not_ my boss! Now I've had it up to here with the likes of you and now I'm ordering _you_ to leave me alone at once!

(A fed up Finster shoves Goldar off of much to Goldar's surprise. He barely moves though, and only becomes angry. And with a single hand, the much smaller Finster is shoved to the ground and rolls a good ten feet before stopping and without realizing it, dropping his set of keys.)

Goldar: Looks like you went back to your little workshop and created a backbone.

(Finster gulps nervously as Goldar digs his foot deep into his chest, preventing him from getting up. He then pulls out his sword to merely intimate him some more and reassert his dominance.)

Goldar: Even if you weren't such a sniveling coward, I still couldn't take you seriously. So why don't you just be a good doggie and stay out of my way before I fix you, if you know what I mean.

Finster: Gol-Goldar now… I was only… I was only playing around. I would never…

Goldar: SILENCE!

(The other rangers look on in horror as they hope Goldar is only bluffing. However, their attention is quickly diverted as from the corner of their eyes; a light flickers from out of nowhere.)

Jason: Guys, look, over there!

Zack: Huh?

Billy: It looks like…

(With Goldars back turned and Finster begging for his life, they fail to realize that the light flickering behind them is a portal door opening up that Kimberly falls through very ungracefully. Almost by kneejerk reaction Zack almost shouted her name in exuberance but Jason thankfully covers his mouth in time. Kimberly spots the Goldar and quickly ducks under the smoke. She crawls carefully over to her friends slowly where they point her to where Finster dropped the keys. She picks it up and nervously fumbles with it while trying to find the right one. After a couple nerve-racking seconds, she's finally picks the right one and opens the door. Jason and Zack burst right out; wasting no time putting out the candles and retrieving the power coins.)

Kimberly: (whispers) Sorry I'm late.

Zack: It's okay. Just glad the K train came through.

(Kim turns to the cell and becomes stricken with worry as she spots her motionless boyfriend.)

Kimberly: Oh no, Tommy is he okay?

Tommy: ….

Trini: I think so; he's just unconscious. We've got to take him to the command center though. Where's Robbie?

Kimberly: The monsters grown and Robbie had to stay behind and fight it.

Jason: By himself? Wait, then how did you activate the portal door alone?

Kimberly: I got help by…

(Suddenly she remembered.)

Kimberly: Oh no… Alpha! You guys I left poor Alpha alone with a swarm of putties. We have to go check up on him and see if he's alright.

Jason: Not just yet, we need to make fighting off the monster our priority; it's what Alpha would want. But first we need to get out of here now!

Kimberly: (worried) I guess you're right.

Kimberly: Here Trini, I'll help you with Tommy.

(Kim rushes over to help guide Tommy onto his feet. And while his legs still feel like Jell-O and his lights aren't exactly on, he manages to wobble over with the rest through the portal just before it closes.)

Goldar: And while you're on the floor, why don't you tell me what you think of your boy Biz Markie?

Finster: (pleads) Yes, yes! Whatever you say! He sucks, all my favorite artists suck! Whatever you want just put your bloody sword away and let me back up; I beg of you! I'll squeal like a piggy, just leave me alone!

(With a disappointed head shake, Goldar finally backs off.)

Goldar: That was kind of pathetic to be honest. Any respect I had for you just sort of flew out the window.

Finster: You fool!

Goldar: What was that!? You want some more mutt?!

Finster: No, you imbecile, the rangers; they've escaped!

(Shocked, he jerks his head around hoping Finster was joking. But when he sees an open cage door with an empty cage all he loudly gulps; realizing he was in for it.)

Goldar: What?! How could they have gotten out?

Finster: (pats self down) Oh no… my keys must have fallen out when you shoved me. Rita is going to be furious!

Goldar: You dropped the keys; how could you?

Finster: Me? You're the stupid barmy who shoved me on the floor; I was just giving the green ranger some water. If Rita's to beat the pulp out of anyone it's you!

Goldar: (immaturely) You shoved me first; I'm gonna tell Rita you started it!

Finster: (immaturely) No, YOU started it!

(Meanwhile back in the heat of battle, the StegaZord continues to get treated like the Republicrat's red headed step son. Alarms blare inside the cockpit warning the brown ranger that his shield levels are running low. He ignores these warnings and fights on despite the fact that the Zord can now barely stand; hoping to stall the monster just a little longer.)

Republicrat: Aren't you just a stubborn little rat; filthy infestation that just won't go away, no matter how hard I try.

Robbie: My mom says the same thing.

Republicrat: But I've got to hand it to you for your resilience. I'll be sure to mention it at your funeral.

Robbie: Dream on!

(The Zord and the monster march toward one another and like two bulls, they lock horns; the StegaZord managing a blow to the mid-section and a solid punch to the Elephant's jaw. But when Robbie tries to capitalize the monster quickly recovers and its long trunk around the Zord's head, rendering it completely defenseless.)

Republicrat: Now I've got you!

(The StegaZord flails its arms desperately, reaching the end of its road. The monster manages to lift the Zord off its feet as its constriction tightens.)

Robbie: Man, it can't end like this. But I can't get out of this hold; I can't even see.

(As sparks and fumes fly out of the Zord's seams, repeated alarms from the inside warn Robbie to evacuate.)

Robbie: I HEARD YOU!

(He frantically pushes all buttons in front of him, hoping that something will help him out, but outside the Zord continues to fail about; now becoming more and more lethargic and the monsters fatal vice grip continues, it eventually goes completely limp.)

Robbie: …

Republicrat: (triumphantly) The votes are in… and once again, it's me by a landsli…!

(Before he could finish his statement he's hit from behind by a hail of fire; immediately dropping the StegaZord and falling over forward.)

Republicrat: GYAAAAAAA!

Robbie: What… was that?

(He looks up and with a sigh relief sees the Pterodactyl flying into battle, followed by the other four Dinozords.)

Robbie: Oh thank God!

Kimberly: You know what's funnier than seeing the mascot to the Republican Party choke the life out a middle class youth; seeing the mascot to the Republican Party choke the life out of an inner city youth.

Robbie: Hey what do you expect with this Zord? A swift wind could knock this piece of trash out. I'm glad you're here though. And I'm especially glad to see you're not alone.

Republicrat: I thought I got rid of all you!

Trini: Well we vetoed those plans.

Zack: And it's time for a third party candidate to enter the field.

Billy: Your campaigns coming to an end.

Kimberly: And that's change you can believe in.

Jason: Alright gang; time to power up your crystals!

(He pulls out the power crystal in his hand and emphatically slams it down the dashboard to become Zord's control stick; the others following suit.)

Zack: Two, one, power up!

Trini: Two, one, power up!

Billy: Two, one, power up!

Kimberly: Two, one, power up!

Jason: (Yanks down control stick) Let's show em some Megazord power!

(The five mighty Zord's run together as they begin to merge. First the Saber tooth tiger's legs fold up to create a leg, the Triceratops tail tucks in to for the other. They combine with the Tyrannosaurus's legs, forming the first half of the Megazord. Next, the Mastodon's back splits in two down the middle and its head separates. The former spreads out and attaches to the back of the Tyrannosaurus, making the arms and the head attaches to the torso. The rangers enter the Megazord cockpit in their usual spots as the Zord rolls into battle in tank mode.)

Jason: Switching to Megazord battle mode!

Zack: Right!  
Trini: Right!

Billy: Right!

Kimberly: Right!

(The Mastodon arms flip inward forming the Zord's fists.)

Megazord: _Megazord sequence has been initiated_

(The two legs remain planted as the rest of the body lifts upward to a standing position. The final piece, the Pterodactyl, circles the Megazord and flies toward it, tucking in its wings and head. The Tyrannosaurus head folds into its chest, revealing the Megazord's head before the Pterodactyl combines with the mighty Zord, creating the chest piece as it gets in fighting stance.)

Megazord: _Megazord activated._

Jason: Alright gang, let's bash this dudes head in; both of them!

(The Zord marches into battle and quickly lands a fist to the Elephants face who grimaces in pain followed by a left to the donkey. The Zord doesn't let up and continues its onslaught. The Republicrat tries to recover with wild punches of its own, but the Megazord was too quick as it dodged every single shot before landing a final punch that sent it flying backwards.)

Jason: You're not so tough now, huh?

Kimberly: Jason, don't underestimate it; it has a habit of surprise attacks in both long and short range.

Jason: Don't worry Kim; we've got this under con…

Republicrat: (donkey) SURPRISE!

(Out of nowhere the enemy connects with a hard mule kick that sent the Zord flipping backwards and into a burning building that completely explodes on impact.)

Jason: AHHH!

Zack: AHHH!  
Trini: AHHH!  
Billy: AHHH!  
Kimberly: AHHH!

Jason: Quick, we gotta get back on our feet!

(The rangers all yank their controls upwards, which forces an already staggered Megazord to its feet. The monster doesn't let it stay that way for long though as the elephant fires a laser from its trunk that sends the Zord down again in a sea of its own flames.)

Zack: This guy's no joke!

(The Republicrat slowly paces over to the downed Zord. It begins violently waving its trunk around, as if to warm them of what's coming next. Before long it traps the Zord's head around its trunk and with all its strength, picks it up over the ground.)

Kimberly: Oh no, not this again…

Billy: Controls are jammed!

Trini: What are we gonna do?!

Republicrat: Absolutely nothing! Gyahaha-HAAAAAAAHHHH!

(Once again, his sentence and his vice grip are cut short as a recovered StegaZord nails it in the face with a tail whip. The frustrated monster goes down once more as the StegaZord quickly helps the Megazord back up.)

Jason: Thanks Rob; forgot you were still there.

Robbie: (discouraged) Again, sounds like my mother.

Jason: Alright, no more messing around; StegaMegaZord, engage!

(The StegaZord disassembles from both the shoulder up with spinal plates and the knee cap down as it begins transformation. The Megazord leaps into the air and disassembles from the kneecap down and lands into the StegaZord's feet. The former's shoulders and back plates land over the Megazord as the head folds in, creating a shield. Finally the StegaZord's tail disconnects, stiffening up and acting as a plated sword as the StegaMegaZord completed transformation. Robbie joins the others in the cockpit.)

Robbie: Nice stereo!

Republicrat: (exasperated) Neat trick; let me show you one!

(The Republicrat waves its trunk around before attempting to reach for the Zord's head. Except this time, the rangers saw it coming; swinging the plated sword at the same time and chopping its trunk right off its face.)

Republicrat: NOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! How'll I get the female vote now?!

Jason: Let's finish him off!

(All 6 rangers lift their right hand in the air in unison before miming a chopping motion straight downward. The Zord follows suit; lifting the StegaBlade over its shoulder with both hands before emphatically swinging it downward, hitting dead on. The monster loses consciousness immediately and explodes into dust upon hitting the floor. And as the rangers celebrate yet another victory, the same cannot be said on the moon.)

Rita: (Livid) YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOTS!

(A fuming mad Rita Repulsa has her minions lined up and bowed down in front of her as she takes turns smashing each of them over the backs of their heads with her wand.)

Rita: I was THIS close. You hear me? THIS close! I could've tasted victory, but you numbskulls messed it all up with petty infighting. I swear to ALL that is unholy that if any of you ever ruin another one of my plans because of ego, I'll castrate all of you and hang the remains on my mantle; AM I CLEAR?!

Goldar: (cowering) Yes empress…  
Finster: (cowering) Yes empress…  
Squatt: (cowering) Yes empress…  
Baboo: (cowering) B-b-but what did I do…?

(Meanwhile the six rangers hurry back to the command center. They spot a now awake Tommy slouched over on a small gurney-like recliner with his hands over his face. Surprised to see him up so soon, they each rip their helmets off and tend to him.)

Kimberly: Oh my God, Tommy are you alright?

(He slowly turns his head)

Tommy: Yeah. I guess so.

Kimberly: I was so worried you wouldn't make it.

Trini: We all were; we thought for sure you were a goner.

Tommy: (sighs) I am.

Jason: What are you talking about?

"_His powers."_

(The rangers all turn their heads toward the darkest parts of the command center to see Alpha approaching.)

Kimberly: Alpha! Oh thank God. I felt so terrible leaving you there.

Alpha: (nods) Like I said; I could handle it. But I ran an analysis on Tommy's powers and well, there's really not much left.

Zordon: While the other six of you draw power from the morphing grid, the green ranger powers are a creation of Rita's. Therefore they are not recoverable once lost. The green candle was unable to fulfill its purpose entirely thanks to a heroic effort on the part of Robbie and Kimberly, who put their differences aside when it was needed most.

Robbie: I somehow don't feel so 'heroic' about this at all.

Zordon: I understand, but it could've been worse. Unfortunately though, the green ranger has enough energy for perhaps one more battle. I am sorry but there is nothing we can do at this time.

Tommy: It's all over. I can't believe it… and what's worse is that I have nobody to blame for all this but myself.

Kimberly: Tommy, don't say that. You weren't the one bickering over some stupid class election.

Tommy: But I was the one who egged it on. I made things from bad to worse and I let my personal feelings get the better of me. If I'd just kept my mouth shut or continued campaigning like an adult and not turned it into some mudslinging contest, none of this would've happened. I'm sorry to all of you who now all have to pay cause of my mistakes.

(The room falls deathly quiet while an emotional Kim turns away to hide her face.)

Tommy: And Kim?

Kimberly: (sniffs)…

Tommy: I'm sorry for putting you in that position; I feel terrible. I just believed in you so much, that I wanted to do anything to see your dreams come true.

(Kim doesn't say a word as Tommy gets up and starts walking toward her. He hesitantly tries to put his hand on her shoulder, but as he thinks about it, Kim turns around and hugs him tightly. After reciprocating, he lets her go and turns to Robbie.)

Tommy: Rob man, I'm sorry too.

Robbie: For what? Upstaging me in my own two-parter?

Tommy: No. I-I guess I just held some feeling about you for no reason. I won't go into it, but it triggered the whole thing. You've never done a thing to me to warrant those feelings either. And you proved me wrong today when you stepped up big to save all of our butts. I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry; really.

(Robbie doesn't say anything either but for a different reason than Kimberly; he simply doesn't know what to say or how to react. Instead, he cracks half a smile and stoically nods. Meanwhile Jason sympathetically places his hand on his shoulder.)

Jason: Don't worry man. Some way, somehow we're gonna get your powers back.

Tommy: Thanks man. But don't worry; I'm still a apart of the gang.

Zack: Of course you are man.

Tommy: And hey, we have an election tomorrow afternoon. Kim and I have some last minute campaigning to do!

(Kim cracks an emotional smile as Tommy tries to get past this.)

Kimberly: Yeah, but this time we're gonna keep it clean. Silly contests come and go, but friends are forever, right Robbie?

Robbie: Screw that, I'm gonna tell everyone you're a flag burning, elitist whore.

(Suddenly everyone turns and sucks their teeth at him sickeningly. He smiles and throws his arms in the air.)

Robbie: Guys, I'm kidding! May the best candidate win!

(The group joins together in a hearty laugh as we fade away. Though in the background, Robbie can be seen nudging Trini and winking as she gives him the ok sign. We return back to the hallways of Angel Grove high after elections have closed and votes are being counted. The rangers anxiously join together to find out the winner.)

Trini: Oh man I'm so excited! Oh who did you vote for Jason?

Jason: (laughs) I'm not telling!

Kimberly: They're going to announce the winner any minute now… I'm so nervous!

Tommy: Hey, we did the best we could as far as campaigning goes.

Billy: Anybody seen Robbie? He said he's meet us here.

Zack: Oh he's out… 'Passing a bill' as we speak.

Trini: I… don't follow you.

Zack: He's… making one last push before results are in?

Kimberly: Eh…

Zack: (sighs) …you know when he's nervous?

(The rest of Zack's dialogue is inaudible as Robbie is seen turning the corner.)

Kimberly: Ew! Robbie!

Robbie: (confused) What?!

Trini: Kaplan should meet with us soon to tell us who won. But I just want to say to the both of you how proud I am. You both ran really solid campaigns and I can see both of you doing a great job as president.

Kimberly: Yeah, and Robbie and I made a deal; whoever wins invites the other to their cabinet.

Robbie: Yeah.

Jason: That's really nice of you guys.

Billy: Did you guys ever think of asking Zordon to join your cabinet?

Robbie: Zordon?

Billy: Sure, it makes perfect sense; although, he'd probably just be a 'figure head!'

Trini: (laughs) Oh Billy!

Zack: (laughs) Good one.

Robbie: I don't get it.

Tommy: Oh, guys; Mr. Kaplan is coming!

(The rangers all hush up and huddle together in anticipation as he approaches them holding a piece of paper.)

Mr. Kaplan: Ah there you two are! Glad you two are together, how are the both of you?

Kimberly: Nervous.

Robbie: Gassy.

Mr. Kaplan: Now, I already spoke to Bulkmeier so he knows who won. But first I want to congratulate the two of you on a job well done on both of your passionate campaigns. Although unusually competitive, the two of you made me proud of the job you guys did and I see both of you…

Robbie: (Interrupts) Just get on with it; we just heard this already!

Kimberly: Yeah, tell us who won!

Kaplan: (dumbstruck) Oh… Okay… well the people have spoken and they spoke loudly. The winner with 43% of the vote is…

(The two lean in with a nervous anticipation as Kaplan intentionally takes his time revealing the winner in order to build suspense.)

Kaplan: Is….

Robbie: …!

Kimberly: …!

Bulk: MEEEEE!

Skull: WOOHOOOOO!

(Bulk and Skull leap in the air excitedly as the two look at them with bewilderment.)

Robbie: What?

Kimberly: Huh; what are they going on about?

Bulk: I'M THE PRESIDENT, I'M THE PRESIDENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Skull: YEAH, WE'RE THE PRESIDENT, WE'RE THE PRESIDENT!

Kaplan: Well, he's the president. He won.

Trini: (astonished) Bulk?!

Tommy: Bu-but, that's impossible!

Kaplan: I thought so too; but apparently not. The tide seemed to shift after the debate when you two started ripping each other's faces off before walking out mid-way through. I'm not exactly thrilled about it either but the people spoke. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have a cigarette; or twenty.

Zack: But you don't smoke.

Kaplan: (sighs) I know.

(He walks away, leaving the rangers in a stunned silence. All they could do was watch Bulk and Skull celebrate their surprise win.)

Tommy: This… might just be the worst week of my life.

Jason: Don't look at me; I voted for Pat Buchanan.

Billy: I can't believe it… Bulk?!

Bulk: Oh, you better believe it, buck-o! Not only did I beat one dweeb on my way to the presidency, I beat two! Count them two!

Skull: Yeah, two!

Bulk: I'm like David, who with nothing but a slingshot and a dream defeated Goliath.

Jason: Pretty sure David was the small one.

(Bulk stops jumping and makes a serious face. He grabs Skull by the collar as he marches toward the group.)

Bulk: (point's finger) Listen up muscles, you better learn to talk to people of my stature; do you know who I am?

Skull: Yeah, do you know who he is?

(He begins to get visibly annoyed at Skull for repeating what he's saying. But he continues…)

Bulk: I'm the Angel Grove class president and I've already made promises to take care of the likes of people like you. So if I were you, I'd play nice. Cause I can make life very difficult for you and your dweeb friends.

Jason: Not even sworn in yet and you're already corrupt. See, this is why I don't care about politics.

Bulk: (fuming) Why you…. I'm gonna….

(Bulk makes a fist and clenches his teeth. Didn't move though and just crossed his arms. Bulk cocks his fist back and threw a wild punch at him that Jason easily ducks from; causing a huge dent in the locker behind him.)

Bulk: (clutches hand) OWWWW! MY HAND!

Skull: (amazed) Man Bulkie, what a punch! You nearly ripped the door out of your own locker.

Bulk: Shut up, numbskull! Get me some ice.

Zack: Guys look out!

(Zack shoves his friends out of the way as the door actually does rip open and falls to the floor causing all the contents to spill; mostly small sheets of paper.)

Trini: What is all this stuff?

Bulk: Uh oh…

Billy: Here, let me help you clean this up.

Bulk: NO! Just leave it; I got it.

(A stray sheet of paper wanders off and lands in front of the foot of a returning Mr. Kaplan. He reaches over, picks it up and quickly raises an eyebrow.)

Mr. Kaplan: Why, this is a sheet of paper with Kimberly's name on it.

(He reaches forward and grabs another handful.)

Mr. Kaplan: Another that says Kimberly… and this one has Robbie's. Al Gore? Why, if I didn't know better, I would think that this election was stolen! Bulkmeier, Skullovich; what do you have to say for yourselves?!

Bulk: (horrified) I uh… uh, I don't know how they got there?

(A furious Kaplan marches over to the two boys and grabs them by the ears.)

Mr. Kaplan: You two boys are coming with me! In all my years, I'd never thought I'd see something like this. (He drags them away) Election fraud is a serious offense boys and you two will be seeing some serious detention for this!

(As he drags them off-screen, the rangers share a laugh at their expense.)

Tommy: Looks like the school dodged a bullet here huh?

Kimberly: Yep; more like hail to the thief!

Robbie: Guess we'll never find out who won, huh?

Jason: Nope!

(The rangers join together one last time for a laugh as the episode ends.)


	8. Episode 67: Send in the Clown

(We start todays episode at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar on a bright and sunny Friday afternoon. Kids everywhere were excited to be out of school though the teens of Angel Grove high had even more to look forward to than just the weekend. Inside, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kim and Robbie are inside seated in their usual table discussion some big news; Zack even has a flier in his hand.)

Zack: (reads) Angel Grove High presents: Sophomore prom! Enjoy the halfway mark of your high school career in style with great friends, fancy cuisine and all your favorite hits from a professional DJ.

Kimberly: Ooh; nice!

(Zack continues reading)

Zack: RSVP today – Bring a date!

Billy: Guess I'm not going.

Trini: Aw… Don't think that way Billy! I'm sure women are lining out the door to ask you out; they're all just nervous.

Billy: Thanks mom.

Kimberly: Oh my God I am so excited! So Trini, who's the lucky guy you're gonna take?

Trini: (shrugs) Probably no one. I don't mind going alone as long as I have my friends.

Robbie: Hey, my cousin Hector can take you; he's always had a thing for you girls.

Trini: Didn't he stab a guy once?

(He shrugs)

Robbie: In self-defense.

Trini: No thanks.

Zack: Well, while I do love you guys and all, there ain't no way the Zack-man is stepping foot into that prom without a fine piece of arm candy. In fact, you can already bet money that I'm scouting for the next prom queen as we speak.

(He scans the room briefly before he finds his next target; a cute, yet brainy looking black girl sitting in a table by herself. He turns on the charm and struts over to her and boldly puts his arms around her chair as she reads a book.)

Zack: (seductively) Hey girl, whatcha reading?

(The girl jumps startlingly.)

Girl: Oh! …uhh… I'm just studying for my Spanish final.

Zack: Oh nice; I was thinking of learning a new language myself… English just isn't cutting it for me.

Girl: Okay.

Zack: …

Girl: …

(She returns to her book indifferently. Zack quickly starts to fumble.)

Zack: Oh… you might ask why. I-it's cause u and I aren't together. (Nervously smiles) He-he… you get it? You and I like the alphabet but y-you and…

Girl: (nods) I get it; very cute.

Zack: Oh… thank… you?

Girl: Now please get your arm off my chair, before I separate it from your body… just like U and I.

Zack: Harsh.

(She returns to the book casually, leaving a horrified Zack just standing there. Dejectedly, he heads back to his friends, but tries to keep a smile on his face.)

Robbie: How'd it go?

Zack: Picking her up at seven!

Billy: NICE!

(Billy slaps him five.)

Zack: It's a gift! Maybe I'll show you some tricks sometime?

Kimberly: Wow; that was actually impressive Zack; you got a date before me?

Trini: What? You mean Tommy hasn't asked you out yet?

(Kim just shakes her head as her expression turns more serious.)

Kimberly: We haven't even spoken much the last couple weeks. He's been more interested in his karate than anything else. Afterschool he just sort of heads to his dojo and he stays there till late at night. And now he's gone for the weekend for this tournament in Texas. He actually just told me this today too… he's been like this way since he… you know…

(There were too many people around to actually say 'lost his powers', but the others get the gist.)

Robbie: Well, maybe he's just bummed about what happened? Maybe he's just trying to use martial arts as a way to get his mind off things.

Billy: Yeah, give him some time. I'm sure he'll be alright.

Kimberly: I hope; it'd be nice to just see him actually.

(A sudden rustling noise is heard from the front entrance which quickly gets her attention. However it turns out to just be Jason walking in. He looks stressed out about something as he holds some sheets of paper, though none of them look like prom fliers.)

Kimberly: Oh hey Jason.

Jason: Hey guys.

(He even seemed preoccupied in his response before taking his usual seat in the middle of the table.)

Billy: You alright Jason? You appear frazzled.

Jason: (sighs) I'm alright… I've just been in the library all day studying my butt off for these finals and I still not embedded into my brain yet.

Zack: Don't stress finals so much yet dude; not with prom around the corner. You should be worrying about finding yourself a girl… you know, before I take them all.

Jason: (shakes head) I doubt I'm even going to the prom.

Zack: (shocked) What?! Why not?

Jason: My old man wants my priority to be getting straight A's. He's really starting to ride me about it too since my midterms weren't that great. He wants me to follow this proud Scott tradition of getting into Ivy League and becoming doctors or lawyers.

Robbie: But he's a mechanic.

Jason: Yeah. And believe me; a day doesn't go by where he doesn't remind me of this and his 'wasted youth.' He even wants me to find a job, so I doubt I'll even be free for the prom anyway.

Kimberly: A job? You're sixteen. Doesn't he know that that can hurt your grades if anything?

Jason: (shrugs) He thinks it'll teach me responsibility and he won't take no for an answer.

Zack: Leading a team of vigilante superheroes isn't enough responsibility for a 16 year old?

Kimberly: Totally; these should be the greatest years of your life Jason, you're gonna waste them away with a mindset like that. You've got to do something; maybe talk to your mom?

Jason: (shakes head) She'll just guilt trip me. That woman's made police officers cry.

Trini: Well, if it's a job you need, McDaniel's is hiring. My cousin Samantha works there and she said they want a weekend person. It's easy work and her boss loves her; so he'd give anyone who she referred an interview on the spot.

Jason: McDaniel's…? Eh… I'm not sure. I don't really care for fast food.

Zack: I _LOVE _McDaniel's, I'll apply if they want a person. Papa needs some new dreads.

Robbie: I'll say; there's more black in Zack's closet than in Roots.

Zack: Huh?

Robbie: You didn't se… Never mind; sign me up too.

Jason: (sighs) Fine; me three. It'll get my dad off my back at least.

Trini: Great! I'll go give her a call.

(Later in the day, we find Jason, Zack and Robbie sitting inside the dingy looking, half empty burger joint close to the school. Of the three, Jason appears the most prepared with a nice slacks, a white collared shirt and a red tie. His hair neatly combed as he anxiously looks over his resume. In contrast, Robbie sits right across from him and looks as if he just rolled out of bed. He does appear less anxious though, but not as much as Zack who seems way more occupied reading the graffiti etched into the table.)

Zack: 'Rate Kimberly Hart's butt from one to ten.'

Robbie: Huh?

Zack: Someone wrote that on the table. All around it are all these different numbers.

Robbie: Let me see.

(Robbie leans over.)

Zack: 10, 8, 10…

Robbie: 15?!

Zack: (shakes head) White boys…

Robbie: I know…

(The boys hear a voice call to them as they stop what they're doing.)

" _Hey fellas, glad you could make it!"_

(They turn their heads to follow the gruff voice and find a heavy set man coming toward them with clipboard in hand. Jason wastes no time setting a good first impression as he gets up and extends his hand. The man wipes his sweaty palm on his shirt before he shakes.)

Stephen: Thank you! Before we begin let me introduce myself. My name is Stephen and I've been a proud McDaniel's employee for over 15 years.

Zack: WOW! You've been here almost as long as we've been alive.

Stephen: That's right. I love it that much; in fact, I was just a little older than you guys when I started as a simple cashier. I was just a kid on the streets up to no good before McDaniel's took me in. And with a little hard work and dedication I moved up the totem pole and just last year got my very first store. Hopefully, this will be the start of your journey as well.

Robbie: Great. I've got 15 years to kill, let's do it!

Stephen: Okay, who's up first?

(Cut to Stephen sitting down with Jason first in a two seat table. Jason sits up straight with his hands folded.)

Stephen: So Jason, why do you want to work at McDaniel's?

Jason: Well, I've always loved McDaniel's since I was a little boy. And when I heard you guys were hiring I saw it as a great new opportunity I couldn't pass up.

(He nods approvingly as we cut to Zack being asked the same question.)

Zack: I need money my dude. Plus it never hurts to dip my pen in the company ink. Feel me?

Stephen: Huh?

(Cut to Robbie being asked the same question.)

Robbie: To unionize the workers!

Stephen: Hmm.

(Cut back to Jason as Stephen asks his next question.)

Stephen: So what would you say is your greatest strength?

Jason: That's got to be my ability to stay calm under pressure as well as the ability to lead by example.

Stephen: Excellent.

(Cut to Robbie.)

Robbie: Pass.

(Cut to Zack.)

Stephen: So Zackary, what would you say is your greatest strength?

(Without saying a word, Zack pulls out his chair and gets up from his seat to find an open space. A bemused manager wonders what's going on before Zack breaks into dance.)

Stephen: I see.

(Cut back to Jason as Stephen begins his next question.)

Stephen: So tell me what your greatest weakness is.

(Jason strategically sighs and bows his head.)

Jason: Sometimes I tend to work too hard to accomplish a goal without seeing the big picture; I'm just such a perfectionist.

(Stephen nods sympathetically and puts his hand on his shoulder.)

Stephen: I'm the same way.

(Cut to Zack being asked the same question.)

Zack: Black girls.

(Cut to Robbie.)

Stephen: So tell me what your greatest weakness is.

Robbie: I sometimes tend to call things like I see them.

Stephen: Well you know what? I like employees who speak their minds.

Robbie: That's stupid.

Stephen: Hmm.

(Cut back to Jason as the interview is wrapping up.)

Stephen: Finally, where do you see yourself in five years?

Jason: Climbing the McDaniel's ladder.

(Cut to Zack.)

Zack: Delivering my first child with my beautiful wife, Mrs. Janet Jackson-Taylor.

(Cut to Robbie who nods proudly.)

Robbie: Graduating high school.

(Cut back to Stephen sitting with Jason as he gathers his notes.)

Stephen: Alright, well everything checks out. You seem like a nice kid and your availability is just what I need. My last question would have to be… can you start tomorrow?

(Jason's eyes suddenly light up.)

Jason: Yeah, absolutely!

Stephen: Great, then welcome aboard.

(A thrilled Jason leaps out of his seat and extends his hand to his new store manager. He wasn't the only one trilled about it either; from her giant telescope on the moon, Rita Repulsa and her right hand man Goldar appear happy to see him get himself out of the way.)

Rita: So the red ranger's joined the work force. Maybe we should go down and congratulate him!

Goldar: I worked at McDaniel's once; not surprisingly I was the most civil person there.

Rita: Possibly the most attractive too.

Goldar: But we can take advantage of the red rangers' new job and use it to destroy his weaker friends.

Rita: I'm listening…

Goldar: When I worked for them, I was always given these crazy hours and always got out late. If Jason's too busy at work, he won't be able to save the others should we attack them. They're already short the green ranger and Jason is the backbone of the group; without him they'll crumble just like those cheap cookies McDaniel's sell.

Rita: Interesting.

Goldar: All we need to do is send down a monster that can outsmart the rest of them.

Rita: (scoffs) And you think Finster can do that? I've seen plates of spaghetti smarter than any of his creations.

Goldar: Then perhaps it is time we look elsewhere; this opportunity is too great to pass up! I promise you, this is fool proof.

Rita: Alright, but this better work Goldar!

Goldar: When have I ever let you down?

Rita: (groans) I'm gonna regret this…

(The following day, Jason returns to McDaniel's in full uniform for his first day of work. He's in the back office clipping on his nametag over his apron as Stephen goes over the rules.)

Stephen: So during each 8 hour shift, you're allowed one ten minute rest period and a 30 minute lunch.

Jason: Okay.

Stephen: You'll start out as predominantly a cashier, although you'll learn a little of everything during your development. Today, I'm going to have Samantha just walk you through everything. She's one of my favorite little sparkplugs and she's a great trainer. Just wished she's stop wandering off the floor in the middle of rushes.

Jason: Uh… cool. Where is she by the wa…

'_HI!'_

Jason: Woah!

(Jason jumps as a slender, excitable young girl sneaks up and pokes him unexpectedly.)

Stephen: Wandering off the floor in the middle of a rush.

(She playfully sticks her tongue out at Stephen.)

Samantha: Wrong again Stephen; there's no one out there!

Stephen: Glad to see I'm making progress.

(She turns her head back to Jason and adjusts her glasses before sizing him up with a sly grin on her face.)

Samantha: Welcome newbie; ready to start our tour of the wonderful world of McDaniel's?

(She grabs him by the arm before he can even answer and enthusiastically pulls him into the front lobby.)

Stephen: Have fun you two.

(Outside)

Samantha: So you're cousin Trini's friend she asked me to refer? She said there'd be more of you but I guess they weren't hired.

Jason: I guess not.

Samantha: (smiles) But I bet you're the cute one she told me about.

Jason: (laughs) Aww, I never knew Trini felt that way about me… Oh, I'm Jason by the way, pleasure to meet you Samantha.

Samantha: Please, call me Sammy.

Jason: Okay, Sammy. So are you this charming to all the new employees, or am I special?

(It takes her a while to realize that Jason's flirting with her, but when it hit her, she grins, turned bright red and starts giggling like a school girl.)

Sammy: You're silly! Come on, let me show you around.

(He followed her around the front lobby as she began a spiel she was obviously trained to say by the company.)

Sammy: Okay so in order to optimize the customer experience, every thirty minutes one of us needs to do a complete bus of the lobby; that includes (but isn't limited to), Sweeping and mopping the floors if necessary, wiping down all tables and clearing them of any garbage. The condiment station must also be restocked as well as the restrooms.

(Jason nods as Sammy tries to sand still despite looking ready to burst.)

Jason: Seems simple enough.

Sammy: Do you have a motorcycle?

Jason: What?

(She slaps her forehead and nervously backtracks.)

Sammy: Oh, I'm sorry… was that random? It didn't seem so in my head. You just seem like the type of guy to own one; you don't have to answer any of my questions…

Jason: No it's cool; and no, but my dad owns one and usually when my grades are up he lets me ride around the block on it.

Sammy: (Gushes) Oh my God; that is sooooo cool!

(Jason scratches his head.)

Jason: You're not a lot like your cousin, are you?

Sammy: Is that bad? Cause cousin Trini is amazing; she's so smart and mature…

Jason: I didn't mean it like that; you seem pretty cool yourself. Maybe after finals I can take you for a spin?

(She tries very poorly to hide her excitement as she tries to move on.)

Sammy: Sure; that's be good. Let's go to the backline now.

(He follows her to the employee entrance to the backline in the very corner where they are in full view of all the registers, machinery and employees.)

Sammy: Okay so this is the back where all the work is done. I'll show you how to work everything but today you'll be focusing mostly on register.

(She points to the registers where they see a dark skinned, athletic looking male handling a small line by himself.)

Jason: Who's he?

Sammy: That's Kevin; he's one of the supervisors here. I don't really like him.

Jason: Why?

Sammy: Well, you'll find out once you start working here; I don't want to feel negatively about your job on the very first day.

Jason: Okay. I unders….

Sammy: (interrupts) He's such a power hungry jerk though! I mean when the boss isn't around he swears he runs the place and starts ordering people around like he isn't making eight bucks an hour. He's Stephen's golden boy too so he thinks he's God's gift to McDaniel's.

Jason: Well if he's that good, I guess he's earned the right to be a little confident.

Sammy: Doesn't earn you the right to sleep with your employees.

Jason: What?!

Sammy: Yeah, he messed around with a new girl Stephanie as he was training her, but since that ended all they do is argue on the job. That didn't stop him from nailing Ellie though; consider yourself lucky he's not training you.

Jason: So he's one of THOSE supervisors.

Sammy: Get used to it; they all abuse their power one way or another. Wait till you meet Sean who drinks on the job, or Rosalina Valdez who's threatened by all male employees; I like her though.

(Jason just quietly shakes his head. Sammy realizes she's being too negative and again backtracks.)

Sammy: Ugh I'm sorry… I'm making you hate this job am I?

Jason: No… no. I'm just here to work hard and go home; nothing else.

Sammy: Great; me too! Alright… let me show you the registers.

(She takes him by the hand and skips over to the leftmost till; furthest away from Kevin the supervisor. Almost on cue though a rush of people burst through the door and fill up the empty lobby. Sammy quickly gets antsy and nervously tries to rush Jason through the next step.)

Sammy: Uh oh… uhm well… here's the register. Here's where you… uh…. First you log in and…

Kevin: (urgently) Sammy, I need you on fries; line's out the door.

(She sighs frustratingly and rolls her eyes at him; but begrudgingly follows.)

Sammy: (Sighs) I'm sorry Jason, I'll be right back; Stephen thinks were slacking if we leave a line waiting for too long.

Jason: I understand. What do you want me to do in the meanwhile?

(Kevin steps in.)

Kevin: Ring up.

Jason: What?! I have no clue how this works!

Sammy: Uhm… it's easy; just punch in your employee numbers to log in than take their orders. Everything has its own button so just look for it. Good luck.

Jason: Good luck?

Sammy: I know, but..

Kevin: (Sternly) Samantha; I won't tell you again.

(She groans as she heads back to her station, leaving Jason completely in over his head. He fumbles to just log in a line of already impatient customers build in front of him. His voice shudders as he calls over his first customer.)

Jason: Uh… next customer, please step down.

(A burly construction worker with a thick Brooklyn accent steps down and starts his order in mid-sentence; appearing to order for the whole crew.)

Customer: …12 double cheesy hamburgers; 5 of them combos, two with pickles, 2 without pickles and one with extra pickles.

Jason: (nervously) Alright, j-just hang on one second…

Customer: (continues) …6 of them with large fries; 2 with nuggets and the rest with onion rings.

Jason: You gotta slow down…

Customer: And I also want 7 large colas, one ginger ale, 2 root beers and 2 bottled waters. To go please; I'm in a rush.

(Jason just stares blankly at the screen as if were in another language. He finally throws his arms up and turns to his supervisor.)

Jason: Hey Kev, where can I find… double cheesy hamburgers.

Customer: Are you kidding me? You didn't get any of that!? What are you a friggen idiot?!

Jason: No… it's just my first day.

Customer: Don't they train you? I only have 30 minutes to get this order back and you're gonna make me…

(Before the man can finish his rant an angry woman walks up to the register.)

Woman: Excuse me sir? There is a homeless man pleasuring himself next to me and my kids in the dining area. I asked him to stop and he just told me to 'give him a minute.'

Jason: Uhh…

Customer: (belligerently) ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!

(Suddenly, customers in line behind the big man start speaking out.)

"_What's the hold up here?!"_

"_Is this guy new or something?'"_

"_Come on honey, let's go to Patty King."_

Kevin: Let's go Jason, lines out the door!

(The situation quickly gets out of hand as an unprepared Jason feels thrown to the wolves. Quickly he withdraws, breathes deeply and puts both his hands over his face as the screen fades to black. We fade into the next day at the Juice Bar, where the rangers are back in their usual table; all of them casually slurping on drinks. All except Jason, who still had his hands over his face.)

Kimberly: Did you have a good first day?

Jason: …

Zack: I meant to stop by and pay you a visit. The place was a madhouse though so I kept moving; figured you were busy.

(Jason groans.)

Billy: Is everything alright?

Jason: It was awful… just awful.

Trini: Why? Was my cousin mean to you?

Jason: No… she was really nice to me. But everything else was terrible. The customers are savages, yet I was just abandoned on register. Nobody seemed to want to help me learn. Other than your cousin, everyone seemed so unapproachable; all they did was snicker and mutter stuff under their breath when I'd mess up.

Robbie: Well you smell really nice.

Jason: The funny thing is my dad was so proud of me when I got home. He even offered to take me out for a steak, but I was so drained, I fell asleep before I even could change out of my uniform.

Trini: Don't worry Jason, everyone's first day is rough, you're a resilient guy though and I'm sure you'll pick things up in no time. It'll get easier.

Jason: Thanks. I work with Sammy tonight so I guess we'll just have to study the registers some more.

Zack: Just don't study yourself out; you have a big history test first thing in the morning.

(Jason slaps his forehead.)

Jason: Arrg I completely spaced! And I slept through the whole day yesterday and I get out of work late tonight. Man one day and this stupid job's taking over my life.

Robbie: That's why I'm unemployed.

Jason: I know what to do; I'll ask my boss if maybe I could leave a little early. He's a nice guy, he'll understand.

(Cut back to the McDaniel's back office where Jason's desperate plea is met with an eyebrow raise.)

Stephen: I don't understand.

Jason: I have a big test in the morning, and I really need to study for it. Would it be at all possible to leave just a little early just this once? Just an hour or two; that's all I need.

(He scratches his head and lets out a frustrated sigh.)

Stephen: Jason, when I hired you, I asked if these hours were okay and you told me they were.

Jason: They are… just not tonight.

Stephen: I'm really sorry Jason; I don't think I can help you; this is too short a notice.

Jason: But you have to understand; I'm on the honor roll and my dad…

(He cuts Jason off with a more stern, authoritative voice.)

Stephen: I'm sorry, but there's _nothing_ I can do. It's great that you're an honor roll student; however when you're in here, your school is McDaniel's. Anything other than that is of no concern to me; do I make myself clear?

Jason: …yeah.

Stephen: Excellent; now go get ready, you start in ten minutes.

Jason: (sighs) I need some air…

(As Jason steps outside after his plan flopped, Rita is in the middle of putting her plan together.)

Rita: The red ranger is about to start work; now's our time to attack. All I need is a monster.

(She reaches for her telescope and begins her search. She looks through various locations in Angel Grove for something that catches her eye from the dark woods to the local swamp. Eventually she finds herself in town where she settles back outside of Jason's McDaniel's. She spots him slouching underneath a statue of the company's iconic mascot when her eyes shoot wide open.)

Rita: That! Who's that clown outside of McDaniel's?!

Scorpina: That's Danny McDaniel my empress; the beloved clown of the company and brain dead children everywhere.

Baboo: I _love_ Danny McDaniel!

Scorpina: Of course you do.

(Rita snaps her fingers.)

Rita: He's perfect! Send down the putties and get me that clown!

(Back on Earth, a frustrated Jason remains slouched by the statue as he begins to worries about his future and what his father might say continue to swirl in his head.)

Jason: So much for thinking he cared about me… I feel so dehumanized right now; like what I care about doesn't even matter so long as I'm fulfilling everyone's wishes.

(He sighs)

Jason: I've been feeling that way for a while actually.

(He grimaces at the realization like a punch in the face. He starts to wonder about the direction he's going in his life and how he's just allowing it. Unfortunately, he won't have the time just now to solve anything.)

Jason: (springs up) Putties!

(A horde of putties appear from the sky and quickly surround the red ranger and the statue.)

Jason: (groans) Great; just what I needed right now…

(He angrily slams his work hat on the floor and he gets in his fighting stance. The putties waste no time as they begin to charge at him. But Jason quickly lands a roundhouse kick to the first one to get near him before it's able to even throw a punch. He nearly gets blindsided though from his right with a wild swing, but Jason's able to catch it and swiftly answer back with a hard punch in the gut. He then twists his arm; causing him to roll to the floor and lands a second punch to the gut for good measure before the putty could even winch in pain.)

Jason: Supersized on the house!

(Suddenly though he's caught off guard by two putty patrollers who grab hold of his arms and start tossing him around like a ragdoll. He struggles to keep his balance though one the last overzealous pull and one on the right loses grip. Jason capitalizes with a spinning heel kick that nearly knocks the left one's head off. The turns around and used both hands to grab the other and using all his strength, literally tosses him over his head as he lands with a loud thud on top of a parked car. He turns around to see the hacksaw wielding putty eye the Danny McDaniel statue for a bit before putting the blade to its feet to try and cut it down.)

Jason: Hey! Stop that!

(He makes a b-line to try and save the clown but barricades of other foot soldiers throw themselves in his way. He tries to break through them, but is quickly outnumbered and shoved backwards. Realizing he's short on time, he leaps over the crowd and without turning backwards, lands a hard enough kick to one of them that it takes down the whole pack with him He makes a B line for the statue but he's too little, too late. The putties are able to remove it from its mantle and quickly disappear before Jason reaches them. He turns his head to see that the others have vanished as well.)

Jason: (furiously) They got away! Man this day just keeps getting worse. What could they even want with that thing?

(He looks around helplessly before checking his watch and realizing he's about to run late for work. He reaches for his hat before dusting it off and rushing back inside. Meanwhile, back on the moon, the castle is now pitch black; being lit only by a row of candles surrounding the cold metal bed in which the statue lies on. Rita appears before it and begins to summon the evil spirits from within her crystal ball.)

Rita: I call forth the evil spirits; Yoo yaaam shoooo… Shabo!

(Thunder claps as Rita continues her spell.)

Rita: Bring my statue to life… bring the rangers fright… humsha nooooo Shambo!

(Her crystal ball, which is shaped into a skull lights up from the eyes, when suddenly the entire castle quakes from the core of the moon.)

Rita: Make my clown sick and demented. Seek out and destroy the black, blue, brown, yellow and pink rangers as well as any civilian that it must to accomplish this goal. Yoo yaaam shoooo… Shabo!

(Lightning strikes the outside of the castle, sending an electrical current charge through the walls that surges into the metal bed. The statue quivers violently as it slowly comes to life.)

Goldar: It's working; excellent!

Rita: Now to destroy the other rangers…

Goldar: And make them cry the tears of a clown.

Rita: AHAHAHA!

Goldar: Gyahahaha!

(A third laugh is heard, startling the two of them.)

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,ha, ha…"_

Rita: Woah! What was that?!

Goldar: I don't know, but I think it's coming from the bed.

(They both turn to the bed as the laugher grows louder and more forced.)

"…_ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho, he, he, he."_

(The monster finally awakens; suddenly sitting itself up before staring coldly into the eyes of Goldar.)

Danny McDaniel: And I thought _my _jokes were bad.

(A little later in the day, we catch Robbie, Trini and Kim at the park, sitting under a tree to get some shade as they get some last minute studying done for their big test tomorrow. Kimberly stops momentarily to look up and see Zack and Billy several yards away by the tennis courts.)

Kimberly: What are those two up to?

Trini: Oh, Zack's trying to help Billy… 'Score a hotty for prom.'

Kimberly: Oh…

Robbie: It's like getting weight loss advice from a fat guy.

Kimberly: Hey at least they're trying.

(She turns to Trini.)

Kimberly: I feel sorrier for Jason than anything. Poor guy doesn't even have the time to find a girl.

(Robbie comments without even lifting his head from his textbook.)

Robbie: Really hard to make the time when you like men.

Trini: Well, he IS under a lot of pressure. I mean he's got these absurd standards his father set for him with school, he's started a new job just yesterday and on top of that he's the leader of the power rangers.

Kimberly: Poor guy's swamped. I really wish he'd just stand up to his dad and just tell him enough is enough. Jason's more than responsible enough for his age; he doesn't need to be pushed so hard.

Trini: I agree. He needs to start following his heart and do what _he _wants to do.

Kimberly: Yeah, that or ask Zordon for a raise.

Robbie: Careful now, we're non-union.

Kimberly: Well, something needs to be done.

(Robbie finally picks his head up and turns to Trini.)

Robbie: Hey, I thought_ you_ weren't taking anybody to the dance?

Trini: I'm not. But that's cause I've just been doing my own thing for so long and have been so busy in my responsibility as a ranger, that I just sort of have no interest in anyone right now.

Robbie: How is that any different?

Trini: Cause I love being a ranger; no one pushed me into it. And I love being around you and the others so much that it just doesn't matter to me.

Robbie: That's really sweet.

Trini: I just wanna have a good time with my friends I don't care if I have no chance to be prom queen.

Robbie: Well… I wouldn't say you have no chance.

Trini: (smiles) Thanks, but it doesn't matter to me. Though if someone nice asked me, I'd listen to my heart and go from there. Why, do you know a guy?

Robbie: Oh… well…

Kimberly: Hmm.

(Suddenly, Robbie's eyes shoot wide open.)

Robbie: Look out!

(The girls instinctively dive to the floor as well as Robbie who at the last second saw something coming straight for their heads. They avoided harm, but the tree wasn't as lucky as bark scatters everywhere.)

Robbie: You girls okay?

Kimberly: Yeah.

Trini: I'm fine; what was that?

(The commotion caught the attention of Zack and Billy who were in the middle of talking to a woman. They quickly excuse themselves and head over to check on their friends.)

Zack: What's going on?

Robbie: I don't know, but something nearly killed us.

(Zack notices the huge hole in the tree and examines it. He sees something very thin sticking out of it before pulling it out.)

Zack: Looks like a queen of spades…

Billy: A card?

"_Darn, I missed."_

Trini: Huh? Who said that?

(The rangers turn their heads to where they heard the voice coming from and see this mysteriously tall and lanky figure staring back at them.)

Danny McDaniel: Can you be a sport and bring that back to me?

(The whole group suddenly becomes alarmed and gets up to face him in unison.)

Robbie: Who are you?

(Zack steps forward.)

Zack: Here, this might give us a clue.

(He flips the card over to reveal just what Zack described, a Queen of spades. Except, for one noticeable difference, where the queen would be, was a photo of Rita Repulsa.)

Trini: He's one of Rita's!

Danny McDaniel: I wanted a joker card, but it seems someone else took them all…

(As he limps closer to them, they make note of his stringy red hair that looks like it hadn't met a comb in weeks as well as the faded white face paint on the face that had a cold cynical stare and the meanest of mugs. The weirdest part was it looked like somebody, perhaps even himself, had tried to carve a smile where his cheeks are, leaving grotesque looking scars.)

Danny McDaniel: Let me introduce myself… it is I; Danny Hubert McDaniel; king of McDaniel land and spreader of joy… (Cough) and diabetes (cough), to the wonderful children of America!

Robbie: I hate these stupid attempts at avoiding copyright laws….

Zack: Come on guys, its morphin time!

Zack: Mastodon!  
Kimberly: Pterodactyl!  
Billy: Triceratops!  
Robbie: Stegosaurus!  
Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

(The five rangers leap into action and land directly across from the enemy ready to fight; although McDaniel doesn't seem to care very much.)

Danny McDaniel: (gasp) The power rangers! Well if we aren't all just a five year olds wet dream?!

Zack: …

Danny McDaniel: (continues) And speaking of five year olds, my son LOVES you guys! He even made me go out and buy every single one of your figures and your giant robots…

Kimberly: What's this guy going on about?

Billy: I don't know.

(He winces a little before pointing at Robbie.)

Danny McDaniel: I couldn't find your toy however, not sure why.

Robbie: Alright, enough talk; down with this clown!

(They charge at him, but before the reach him he opens the left side of his jacket, revealing about a dozen live grenades all tied to a single string wrapped around his index finger. They stop dead in their tracks.)

Billy: Woah!

Zack: Everyone stop!

Danny McDaniel: (menacingly) I may be crazy, but I'm far, FAR from stupid. So if you like your precious park, I recommend you think twice about what you're about to do…

Zack: …

(He looks at his wrist watch.)

Danny McDaniel: Well, I wish I could sit around and chat, but it's getting late. But I've got some friends you guys can talk to in the mean while… now, send in the clowns!

(He claps his hand, summoning from far away a very small car that the rangers spot swerving clumsily there way, scaring off anyone in its way. Eventually it parks itself next to McDaniel and just before he runs off, the door swings open, revealing a massive hoard of clowns squeezing out of that tight space.)

Trini: More clowns? Great, how are we gonna handle this.

Billy: (shakes head) They seem to just be putties wearing makeup. Come on, we've got to get through them before the real one hurts somebody.

(The rangers try to push through but the clowns create a barricade that's too great to pass through. They're left with no choice but to fight and fight quickly.

Zack starts off by anxiously approaching two of them with his hands cautiously up. The first putty-clown takes a swing at him that he manages to dance away from. It takes another which leads Zack right into the arms of an enemy right behind him that tries to lock him in a full nelson. He impulsively jumps out of it though and drills him backwards with a kick to the chest. He turns around to see three more headed his way in three different directions. Without much time to waste, he leaps backwards and at the right second when they all nearly crash into each other, pulls out his blade blaster and sends one shot that takes all three of them out.

The yellow ranger on the other hand was a bit more aggressive, daringly remaining in one spot and letting her lighting fast chops take down anything that comes near her. One putty-clown does manage to grab her from behind and tries to toss her over his head, but she flips back on her feet and stomps its face down in the dirt before it could get up.

Putty-clowns surround the pink ranger, but she's more than agile enough to back flip out of harm's way as they struggle to chase her. She backs up into a tree however as they eventually manage to close in on her. She starts to panic quickly and starts looking around for someplace to go as she's easily outnumbered. She takes a deep breath before back flipping all the way up the tree and onto a branch. From there she swiftly pulls out her power bow and takes out several of them left and right like ants under a magnifying glass. Then she soars down gracefully and takes out the last one; landing four consecutive kicks in midair.

Finally, Billy is being chased by two of them that he can't seem to fight off. He tries to keep up with defensive kicks in order to push them off as he decides what to do, but has his leg caught and is flipped backwards and rolls next to his gym bag. Seeing it though gives him a great idea and he quickly rolls near it starts sifting through it, pulling out three apples.)

Billy: Wanna see a neat trick? This one's called 'Making the clown disappear.'

(The puzzled putties scratch their heads at one another as he starts to juggle. After a while, the brainless foot soldiers become distracted and start clapping cheerfully at such a neat trick.)

Billy: Robbie NOW!

(Out of nowhere, the two clown-putties are blasted into a cloud of dust. In the background the black ranger can be seen holding her blade blaster.)

Robbie: TA DA!

Billy: Thanks Robbie.

Robbie: Don't mention iiiii…..

(His words are cut short as two more grab him from behind and manage to wrestle him to the ground. Billy looks around helplessly as he notices that even more putty clowns are rushing out of the car to replace the one's from before.)

Billy: More of them!

Robbie: Dude, am I tripping or did we just do this already?

(Trini desperately reaches for her communicator.)

Trini: Alpha, Zordon come in! We need help right now; please contact Jason.

Zordon: I am aware of your situation and am attempting to contact him as we speak but thus far I am unable to reach him.

Trini: Well keep trying; I'm afraid he's gonna hurt someone while he has us occupied with putties.

Zordon: I'm on it.

(Zordon continues to try and reach Jason while the others struggle to get their situation under control. Unfortunately, back at McDaniel's, their leader, as well as everyone on staff seem to be running around like a chicken with his heads cut off during a late afternoon rush and he doesn't even seem to be wearing his communicator. )

Large woman: My husband and I want two Jumbo Macs with large fries…

(The large woman studies the menu as Jason impatiently watches the line get bigger.)

Jason: Yeah?

Large woman: You know what, can you supersize those fries?

Jason: Sure.

Large woman: Is that the biggest size you've got?

Jason: Supersize? Yes.

Large woman: Are you sure? Can you ask your manager?

Jason: It's the largest size miss.

Large woman: Alright, make it four then. Also give me two chicken fingers for me.

Jason: Got it. Is there anything else?

Large woman: Onion rings for him, large please. And he wanted me to ask if the apple pies are any good?

Jason: They're okay.

Large woman: Just okay? Alright, we'll try three. Oh and two large diet colas please.

Jason: We're out of diet cola.

Large woman: YOU'RE WHAT?!

(Before he can explain, Rosalina the supervisor ferociously throws a bag of food in the counter in front of him.)

Jason: Woah!

Rosalina: This was supposed to be a number 1 without cheese and a medium fries NOT small and…

(She reaches into the bag and pulls out the half unwrapped burger before opening it up.)

Rosalina: Tell me what's in here?

Jason: Cheese?

Rosalina: Straight from the cow's teat! Get it right newbie; you're holding us back.

Jason: Geez, alright I'm sorry.

(An irritable customer standing in line in a business suit holding a cell phone speaks up.)

Business man: What's the hold up here; I'm double parked!

Rosalina: (belligerently) NO ONE TOLD YOU TO DOUBLE PARK!

Business man: …

(Sammy steps forward from the fry section with a concerned look on her face.)

Sammy: Is everything okay? What's wrong Rosa?

Jason: It's okay Sam…

Rosalina: The new guy keeps making mistakes and it's getting on my last nerve; I'm getting sick of getting yelled at by customers for him.

Sammy: He won't get any better if you keep shouting at him.

(A disgusted looking man steps in from the lobby.)

Man: Excuse me, but there's a homeless man pleasuring himself in the lobby…

Sammy: (Dismissively) Just give him a minute sir…

(She turns back to Rosalina.)

Sammy: Want to cover fries for me while I help him out on register? At least until we kill the line.

Rosalina: …fine.

(She marches away as Sammy assigns the register next to him and starts helping him through the line. A little later, once everything slows down and the rush has ended, Sammy finds time to talk to a defeated looking Jason.)

Sammy: How are you feeling Jason?

Jason: I'm okay. That rush beat the crap out of me though.

Sammy: Yeah, it did.

Jason: And it didn't help that I just kept making one mistake after another. And every time I'd make a mistake, someone on staff has to make it a point to shove my nose in it.

Sammy: Sadly, that happens a lot in food service; you don't always get the most mature people in the world. But Jason, you'll get it. And I promise I'll beat up anyone who's mean to you.

Jason: (laughs) Thanks. That solves one problem. Now just to find some studying time and I'll be set.

Sammy: You're still in school?

Jason: Well, yeah. Isn't everyone here?

(She shakes her head.)

Sammy: No. Well, I am and I'm barely allowed to work more than 20 hours per week, I'm barely a good student as it is, but everyone else either dropped out or graduated high school and just sort of wandered off after that. Rosalina tried college, but then got pregnant and took this job to pay for it.

Jason: Interesting. I'm on my school's honor roll.

Sammy: Woah! You're incredible; most of these guys couldn't _spell_ honor roll. That really leads me to ask again why you're here? Work and school together is just way too much responsibility at once.

Jason: Well my dad sort of pushed me into this job. He says it builds character, but you're right, it's really hard to get any studying done when I'm here all day cleaning up after the homeless.

Sammy: Well then, why don't you quit?

Jason: Huh?

Sammy: (shrugs) Quit. You know what you need more than your dad does; and this place will only hold you back.

Jason: I guess, but my dad's finally proud of me for something, I can't let him down… and Stephen.

(She snickers.)

Jason: What's so funny?

Sammy: You're silly… this is a nothing job; don't take it seriously. If you were a nobody who had nothing else going for him but to climb the McDaniel's ladder that's one thing, but you're clearly a very nice, smart and talented guy who has the World in front of him; don't do your future a disservice in this dump, talk to your dad and follow your heart.

Jason: (snickers) Trini, when did you get here?

Sammy: (giggles) Sorry… unsolicited advice runs in the family.

Jason: No, it's great advice. Thanks so much Sammy; I think I will 'follow my heart.'

Sammy: Great!

Jason: Speaking of which... Sammy, if you don't mind… may I ask you something… important?

Sammy: Shoot.

Jason: Well, it's just that there's this… prom coming up in my school and well I'm supposed to look for someone to take.

(A smile comes to her face and her eyes light up as she can predict what he's going to ask her.)

Jason: And well… I was just… wondering if…

(Just before Jason could finish his sentence, he is cut off by a loud, yet familiar cackle.)

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"_

Jason: Oh crap…

Skull: Hey Bulkie! Look, one of the dweebs work here!

(He turns his head to the front door to see just the people he was hoping would never show up here. Bulk continues in a condescending voice.)

Bulk: Well, well, well… what do we have here?

Jason: May I help you?

Bulk: May you? Boy, is that an understatement! Your existence is finally useful to us; why, we come here all the time.

Sammy: You know these two?

Jason: Unfortunately.

(Bulk and Skull step forward and eye his uniform.)

Bulk: Loving the hat and apron gig; it really suits a muscle head like you.

Jason: Look if you guys don't mind, I've had a really long day. Can you guys just order your food and leave?

(The two look at one another and gasp with faux-shocked looks on their face.)

Skull: Why is that any way to talk to a customer?

Bulk: I don't think so. And I just so happen to have this store manager's number on speed dial so unless you want some trouble, I suggest you fix the attitude and serve us with the legendary McDaniel's attitude.

Jason: Look I'm sorry, I've just…

Bulk: You've just nothing. You listen to me burger boy, we aren't in school and you aren't surrounded by your dweeb friends and that annoying principle. In this world, I'm the boss. You know why? Cause the customer's always right. That means I can ask for whatever I want, whenever I want and talk to you any way I feel like and you can't do a thing about it but smile and fetch me my burger. Now be a good boy and fetch me a burger.

(Bulk reaches over the counter to pat an irate Jason over the head, who's just about had enough.)

Jason: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!

Bulk: (stunned) Huh?

Skull: (stunned) What?

Jason: You heard me; get out! Both of you; I'm sick of being treated like I'm some walking mat. You treat me with respect and start acting like civilized people, or you get out!

(Everyone in the store looks shocked at Jason's explosion; including Samantha who just kinda stands by awkwardly. Stephen hears the ruckus going on from the back and peaks his head on the floor.)

Stephen: Is everything alright?

Jason: These two clowns were being disrespectful towards me. But don't worry, I've already told them they aren't welcomed here anymore.

(Stephen takes a look at the two frozen behind the counter and realizes who they are. Suddenly his brow furrows as he turns to Jason.)

Stephen: Yes, they are Jason.

Jason: Wait, huh?

Stephen: (sternly) They are paying customers and have been for a very long time. You do not have the right to kick them out; I don't care how they spoke to you.

Skull: You tell him Steve!

Bulk: OOOOOH You're in trouble!

Sammy: No Stephen, you don't understand, they were be…

Stephen: I'm not speaking to you Samantha. Jason, I'm very disappointed in you. Not just for this incident, but your performance to this point overall.

Jason: I don't believe this…

Stephen: I don't either. I'm sorry, but I'm just gonna have to let you go.

Jason: Are you… serious?

Stephen: I would never joke about something like this. Go get your belongings and clock out please.

Sammy: B-but… Stephen!

Stephen: My mind is made up.

(Stephen marches back to his office as Sammy babyishly stamps her feet after him. Jason is left on the floor alone completely speechless and for a minute looks completely devastated. But after a while, he recalls how he's felt since the first time he was thrown on register untrained and all the times he was yelled at or talked about behind his back because he didn't know what he was doing. Finally he recalls the talk with Sammy he just had a minute ago, and he smiles. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Rita nods impressively at the early success of Goldar's plan.)

Rita: I've got to hand it to you Goldar, this guy's wicked; looks like you aren't as stupid as I thought.

Goldar: Thank you my empress for such high praise; but my work is far from over.

Rita: Oh…?

Goldar: I've already instructed the clown to lead the other rangers to the edge of town; that is where Scorpina and I will make our moves and ambush those leaderless rangers.

Scorpina: That's right!

Rita: I love it!

(Back in the park, the rangers are still caught up with the putties as Danny McDaniel storms through the park in search of some children. He wanders by a nearby playground and it isn't long before some children recognize him.)

Small boy: Danny!

Small girl: (gasp) Danny McDaniel! It's Danny McDaniel!

(Despite his grotesque appearance, the children only see his resemblance to their favorite clown.  
Weary parents aren't bought that easily though and warn their children away from him. A few ignore their parent's advice and try to hug him anyway. As soon as one gets close to him, he grabs him quickly and pulls out a blade; immediately scaring off everyone else and sending his parents into a panic.)

Danny McDaniel: Shh, shhhhh…. Everyone calm down! As long as I get exactly what I want, the little boy won't get hurt.

Father: Let my son go now you creep!

Danny McDaniel: Creep?! My no, you've got it all wrong… though I suppose the clown costome in the playground might not look good. I'm not here to 'creep' on anyone. I just want… to show you guys a trick.

(He waves his knife around the petrified boys face.)

Danny: I'm going to make this knife… disappear!

Zack: Like Hell you are!

(Danny McDaniel groans as the rangers make their way through the crowd of putties and put themselves directly across from Rita's monster.)

Zack: Let him go.

Danny McDaniel: You can hurt me all you'd like Power Rangers. You can out muscle me and beat the make-up off my face, but what would you do when killing me also means killing one of those you are sworn to protect?

(The rangers don't respond for a while.)

Trini: What are your demands?

(He cackles)

Danny McDaniel: Demands? HAHA! You think this is about demands? You think I, one of Rita's monsters, care about material possessions? All I want is what I'm about to do: make you look silly! Now, if you don't mind, the boy and I have a car ride.

Mother: (shrieks) NOOOO!

(McDaniel starts to turn around, but midway through, he stops and turns back; facing everyone. He then takes a second knife from his boot and tosses it to the father.)

Father: ….?

Danny McDaniel: Actually, I do have a demand: Kill the power rangers and the boy lives.

(The whole playground gasps; including the rangers.)

Danny McDaniel: Let's see which is most important to the people of Angel Grove; their love of justice for all or love of justice for themselves.

Kimberly: You're a monster!

Danny McDaniel: And you're pretty.

(The father hesitates and just stares at the knife for a bit before looking up and looking at the power rangers longingly. They look back at him as unsure as he is while Zack tries to reason with him.)

Zack: Look man, you don't have to do this. We will save your son; you've just got to believe in us.

Father: But… what if you can't?

Danny McDaniel: Time's a wastin'.

Kimberly: You've got no guarantee from this guy that harming us will bring your son back in any way. He could just be trying to mess with you.

(He continues to stare at the knife.)

Danny McDaniel: That's a risk I may have to take.

Robbie: Just teach your next kid to never hug strangers.

Trini: You aren't helping.

(He looks at it a little more before finally sighing.)

Father: I can't… do it.

(Robbie turns to Trini?)

Robbie: I'm not?

Father: No, I mean, I can't do it…. this knife's rubber.

(He bends the knife and tosses it on the floor. Once the ranger's realize they've been had, they look up and realize something.)

Billy: He's gone!

Zack: After him!

(They chase after the evil clown back to where the clown car was last parked. He tosses the frantic boy in the driver seat and starts the engine.)

Danny McDaniel: Buckle up! Gyahahaha!

(He drives off and away from the park just as the rangers reach him.)

Robbie: He's getting away.

Kimberly: We'll never catch him on foot.

Zack: We've got to save that kid; we just can't give up.

Kimberly: Man, I wish Jason were here.

Trini: Look!

(She points at some nearby motorcycles parked by the park exit where the clown car just drove past.)

Trini: Those motorcycles; maybe we can chase him on that.

Billy: Bikes; do the power ranger steal bikes?

Robbie: We do now.

(He runs out ahead of everybody toward the bikes and notices that the engines are still running on a few of them. He hops on the one conveniently colored brown as the others follow suits. Some nearby bikers by a hot dog vendor spot them, but before they could so much as say a word, they were already gone.)

Zack: We'll bring them back I promise!

Biker: HEY!

(The scattered bikers chased after the rangers, but after a few seconds were already out of sight as they began their hot pursuit of Danny McDaniel, who was speeding down the road at about 100 MPH and was swerving through PM traffic with a screaming child on board.)

Danny McDaniel: Alright kid… b-be quiet… just, j-just… shhhhh!

(But the boys shrieking persisted. It got even worse as the car nearly avoided hitting a car at the intersection.)

Danny McDaniel: Very hard to concentrate on the road with all your shouting little boy. You're only making it worse for the both of us.

(He looks through his rearview mirror and spots the power rangers, led by Zack on his tail.)

Danny McDaniel: Little boy… please stop.

Boy: AHHHHHHHH!

Danny McDaniel: STOP CRYING OR I SWEAR I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!

Boy: …!

(He enters a highway having to swerve sharply right and hit the brakes hard after a cab in front of him nearly cuts in his lane.)

Danny McDaniel: Learn to drive!

(He pulls away from a sea of angry honking cars as he proceeds onto the bridge. The holdup allows the rangers to catch up as they pull up close to him.)

Zack: Pull over now!

Danny McDaniel: What?

Zack: Pull over!

(Danny McDaniel points at his ear while shaking his head gesturing that he cannot hear. He lowers the driver side window and sticks his head out.)

Danny McDaniel: What?!

Zack: Pull over!

Danny McDaniel: I can't find a spot!

Robbie: There are plenty of spots. Pull over on the side.

Danny McDaniel: Not enough shade. But wait, how about here?

(Suddenly, he jerks his car to the left, forcing the rangers off balance and causing them to stop before crashing into a minivan filled with children. He speeds off cackling evilly to himself.)

Danny McDaniel: So long, suckers!

(He continues to laugh, but quickly slaps his head as he sees what's in front of him.)

Danny McDaniel: Crap, a toll…. should've asked them for change. Oh well…

(He floors the gas pedal and starts driving at breakneck speed and bursts through the lowered toll block, inciting police attention nearby.)

Danny McDaniel: Oh come on…. (Turns to the boy) if anyone asks, the stash in the glove compartment is yours.

(The petrified boy just stares at him as he begins to swerve violently in order to lose the cops. He nearly kills himself and the boy several times in the process as cars try to shift lanes, not knowing of the psychotic clown on the same road as them. They manage to avoid being hit by him, but some can't avoid the cop cars ramming them from behind. A single police cruiser manages to avoid any collisions and remains on his tail. McDaniel becomes nervous and fears failing his mission when on a last ditch effort he slams the brakes and makes a sudden U turn against traffic. Without hesitation, he hits the gas again and drives off, leaving the cruiser behind caught up in a cloud of black smog.)

Danny McDaniel: Hehehe that was awesome!

(While still driving against traffic and having not just every car in his way freak out, but the child next to him crying uncontrollably, he rolls down his window to look back at the cop car and stick his tongue out.)

Danny McDaniel: TAKE THAT PIG!

(He gazes into the windshield of the cruiser to see the expression on the cops' face, but notices something odd before gravely sticking his head back in.)

Danny McDaniel: It's empty…

(He continues driving with the boy screaming bloody murder as he gets off at a nearby exit and resumes heading for the edge of town on the side streets.)

Danny McDaniel: Hey, come on boy… stop crying.

Boy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Danny McDaniel: Please… I'm seriously… not in the mood right now.

Boy: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Danny McDaniel: Look please stop… I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to kill the power rangers.

Boy: AHHHHHHHHHH!

(He sighs hopelessly as he thinks up one last idea.)

Danny McDaniel: Hey, shut up and I'll tell you a story…

(The boy looks out the window and into his rear view mirror; he spots something that quiets him. McDaniel unwittingly continues)

Danny McDaniel: Oh thank God… well, let's see… wanna know how I got these scars on my face?

"_No, but I'll tell you how you got these scars!"_

Danny McDaniel: Huh?

(He hears a voice from out the window but when he turns his head, he's met with a stiff punch in the face from none other than the red ranger who was hiding on top of the car and had on a cop hat.)

Danny McDaniel: OOOOOOFFFF!

(The car swerves to the side and nearly crashes into a wall before Jason leaps into the vehicle and swerves the car back straight. He takes control of the steering wheel as he unbuckles the little boys seat belt.)

Jason: Okay kid, my friends should be here any second. When I say go I want you to leap out of the car and into their arms; they'll get you back to safety; got it?

Boy: Can they take me to McDaniel's first?

(Jason turns around and sees the others reappearing on their bikes behind him.)

Jason: Alright here they are.

(Zack pulls close to the passenger side window while Jason opens the door.)

Boy: I'm scared!

Jason: Don't be; my friends are here to protect you. They would never let you get hurt.

Boy: B-but… I can't.

Danny McDaniel: YOU'RE RUNING EVERYTHING!

(The clown regains consciousness and regains control of the steering wheel; nearly bowling over Zack at the approach the end of the road. Zack luckily avoids it and gets close the car again. This time, the boy gulps, yet without hesitation leaps into Zack's arms just as he pulls away safely.)

Jason: Alright!

Danny McDaniel: I'm gonna make you pay for that!

(He punches Jason in the face repeatedly while trying to wrestle for control of the steering wheel as they zoom past a sign that reads 'Now leaving Angel Grove.')

Jason: Hey stop man, we're reaching a cliff.

Danny McDaniel: You've ruined my plan to kill your friends; now I will just have to kill you!

Jason: Pull over!

(But the clown only laughs maniacally as he steps on the gas even harder. He ignores the one way turn and bursts through a barb wired metal gate. In front of the car from a distance, Goldar and Scorpina appear.)

Goldar: Here he comes; get ready!

Scorpina: (grins) This is gonna be good….

(Inside the car, Jason and Danny McDaniel still fight for control while they continue to exchange blows. The car starts to violently swerve as they approach the ledge of a deep rocky cliff that ends in shark infested water. Jason doesn't see it ending well for either of them pleads with him.)

Jason: Come on man, you're gonna kill the both of us; you've got to stop now.

Danny McDaniel: I'm driving you crazy aren't I? Gyahahahaha!

Jason: Dude seriously, if you want a fight, we'll fight, but pull over.

(But he continues to ignore him; showing no signs of stopping. Goldar even notices something's up when he notices the other rangers aren't following him he seems to not care that he's coming right at them at upwards of 100 miles per hour. Goldar's eyes open wide as he pushes Scorpina away and leaps to safety.)

Goldar: LOOK OUT!

(The clown car zooms right by him, leaving them in a cloud of dust and hearing only the sound of McDaniel's laughter. The two grow dangerously close to the edge and Jason begins to brace himself on the cars dashboard.)

Danny McDaniel: You're one of us Jason you should be honored; getting the chance to die with your very own company mascot.

(However, just before they can see the bottom of the cliff, Jason lets go and grins.)

Jason: Haven't you heard? I don't work there anymore.

Danny McDaniel: Huh?

(Jason waves and reaches for his communicator and in a red flash, teleports away from the vehicle. The evil clown is suddenly stupefied.)

Danny: Oh… I forgot you could do that…

(And it was too late for him to stop the car as it goes soaring over the cliff leaving only a trail of dust. Goldar and Scorpina can only watch and listen in horror as the car vanishes from their sight and is heard crashing into every single surface below it as it tumbles into a ball of flame before finally hitting the water.)

Scorpina: Oh my…

Goldar: Arg…I have a headache.

(The two retreat before the rangers reappear. Back at the moon though, Rita isn't done yet.)

Rita: Magic wand, make my monster…ah forget it.

(She drops her staff and dejectedly turns around with an angry scowl.)

Rita: Goldar, your monster sucks; what happened to trusting you?!

Goldar: Now, I admit it didn't quite go as planned but…

(She cuts him off.)

Rita: He drove himself off of a cliff. You THINK?!

(Finster butts in smarmily.)

Finster: Well maybe next time you should just go with one my monsters instead of counting on that oaf.

Rita: Do you have anything planned?

Finster: (bows) I'm in the middle of completing my latest, greatest creature: a tadpole with an attitude.

Rita: I swear to God I'm gonna fire you all…

(We rejoin our heroes a day later in the halls of Angel Grove high towards the end of class and the much anticipated exam. Once the bell rings, our heroes step out with drained looks in their eyes; none worse than Jason.)

Zack: Man, that exam busted our butts.

Trini: That was so difficult. I've never seen a history test so difficult.

Robbie: Maybe cause it was a science test; Ms. Appleby is starting to get her classes mixed up.

Billy: Seriously, they really need to start hiring more teachers.

Trini: How did you do Jason?

(Jason leans the back of his head against a locker and exhales.)

Jason: Alright I guess… I would have benefited from more time to go over the material. But what's done is done.

Trini: Absolutely; the most important thing is you tried your best and you learned a valuable lesson about your limits.

Jason: Definitely; my dad was a little upset when I told him I got canned, but he surprisingly understood when I explained to him that I was already doing my best even without his pushing me. I want a bright future just as much as he does but a job is just too much for my plate. He promised to back off… as long as my grades stay up.

Kimberly: That's great! Now you can focus on getting a prom date!

Jason: (shrugs) I don't know… proms just a couple weeks away. I think it's too late for me…

Sammy: Jason!

Jason: Huh?

(Jason and the rest, turn around to see Sammy rushing down the stairs than merrily skipping towards them.)

Jason: Sammy?

Zack: Wait… _this_ is Sammy? The girl you think is cute?

Robbie: I thought Sammy was a guy.

Kimberly: But she's like, twelve.

Jason: Hey, she's a senior.

Kimberly: Yeah, in middle school.

Sammy: Jason, there you are!

Jason: Sammy, what are you doing in here?

Trini: Yeah Samantha, what are you doing in here?

(She cheerfully points at the sticker on her chest that says 'visitor.')

Sammy: Can't you guys read?

Trini: But you should be in school. _You're _school.

Sammy: No worries. I have a note from my parents excusing me for a couple classes.

Trini: And your parents signed this?

Sammy: Nope. But you will!

Trini: I don't condone this. What is it that you want here?

(She turns to Jason with a smile.)

Sammy: I just wanted to say goodbye to my new friend.

Jason: Huh?

Sammy: I didn't get a chance to after Stephen let you go. You're a really great guy and you didn't deserve what you got. I'm sorry on behalf of everyone in that place. I mean it.

(Jason gently smiles at her.)

Jason: Don't mention it. It was for the best anyway.

Sammy: I guess. But just so you know, I really let Stephen have it in back for you.

(Robbie giggles)

Sammy: He even wrote me up and sent me home. But whatever, it was a stupid move on his behalf and I don't regret a single word I said.

(Jason stays quiet for a minute before he playfully punches her in the arm.)

Jason: Now I _know_ you aren't that charming to all the new guys.

(She blushes and cheerfully giggles.)

Sammy: You're silly!

Trini: (to the others) I hope he knows that's my cousin…

Sammy: Well, before Trini tells on me, I'm gonna go. But goodbye Jason. I know you'll be something special someday.

Jason: …

(Sammy gives him a final longing stare before waving goodbye at the others and heading for the exit.)

Jason: Wait.

Sammy: Huh?

Jason: I never got to finish my question to you the other day.

Sammy: Oh right…

(He humbly steps toward her.)

Jason: So uhm… there's this prom coming up in a couple weeks and uhm… I was looking for a date.

Sammy: Uh-huh?

Jason: And I was wondering, if... (Turns around to face Trini) if it's alright with your big cousin of course…

(Trini smiles, then nods)

Jason: …would you do me the honor of going with me?

(Although Sammy half-expected it, she was still left dumbstruck when he asked her. She momentarily freezes before giving him a tight hug and flashing a huge smile.)

Sammy: Of course I will!

(Jason returns her hug and the episode ends with the two in a warm embrace.)

Kimberly: But she's like, twelve!


	9. Episode 68: The Ugly Duckling

(Todays episode begins unlike any other, with Rita Repulsa and her band of minions on the other side of a moon in what appears to be a quest of some sort. They march together along a cold, dark swamp, led by Goldar and an old map in his hand.)

Baboo: Are we there yet? This place gives me the heebie-jeebies.

Rita: Almost; the Black Swan egg should be around here somewhere. Legend has it that the monster holds a mysterious power the likes of which we've never seen before..

Squatt: That's an oddly complete summary of our journey.

Finster: Why can't we just use one of my monsters back in my shop? I swear I had a good one lined up for today.

Rita: It's not that turtle with boxing gloves is it? Cause I saw it already and I didn't like it.

Finster: Absolutely not. The Power Rangers are not boxing this week; why the devil would I send down the Box-Turtle?

Squatt: But my TV guide said…

Finster: Quiet you blithering imbecile!

Rita: SHHH!

(Suddenly Rita stops with a gasp, something catches her eye.)

Rita: That's it right there!

(She points at a pearly white dot in the distance with certainty.)

Rita: That's the egg right there and it's completely unprotected. Baboo, go get it before the mother comes back.

Squatt: Check to see if he has any brothers too; I could go for an omelet.

(Baboo eagerly obeys and rushes over to pick up the egg. He turns around and scurries toward the others but trips over his own feet and loses grip of the egg. It hits the floor and roll out of sight while the others collectively hold their breaths.)

Rita: The egg!

Goldar: You fool!

Squatt: Dinner!

(But Baboo sits right back up and gestures to them that he's okay. He gets back up and briefly looks around his immediate surroundings for the egg before finding it behind a bush about ten feet away from him. He grabs it and continues to run away with the rest of the group. As they disappear into the darkness, the scene fades into the brightly lit hallways of Angel Grove high on an eventless school day. The bell rings shortly before the students crowd the hallway to head to their next classes. In that group, Kimberly and Trini are seen leaving their classroom together, chatting and heading for their lockers.)

Kimberly: My dad told me I could spend whatever I wanted on a prom dress; the sky's the limit! I'm super stoked!

Trini: That sounds awesome! Can _my_ dress be in that budget?

Kimberly: Of course it can girl; who needs alimony?

Trini: Not me!

Kimberly: Haha!

Trini: Hopefully your date resurfaces in time to enjoy it with. Any clue on where he might be?

(Kim's face suddenly becomes more serious.)

Kimberly: (sighs) I don't know... Tommy's yet to show his face around here. I haven't seen or heard from him since he left for his tournament. I'm about to start putting his face on milk cartons.

Trini: Do you think something might've happened to him?

Kimberly: No idea; but if he isn't dead in a ditch, I'll be more than happy to put him there. I'm very annoyed with him right now.

Trini: I'm sure he has his reasons Kim; I wouldn't jump down his throat just yet. I doubt he'd skip class just to avoid you. And besides, who else would you go to the prom with anyway?

(Kim stops in her tracks and stares straight ahead.)

Kimberly: Ugh…

Trini: What?

(Kim doesn't respond but marches toward her locker door and rips out a small note sticking out from the bottom.)

Trini: What's that?

Kimberly: A stupid note from another guy trying to ask me to the prom.

Trini: _Another_ guy? How many guys have asked you out?

(Kimberly again says nothing, but she opens up her locker door, where immediately an avalanche of small pieces of papers pours out onto the floor comically. Trini stares in utter shock as Kim casually puts her books inside and shuts the door.)

Kimberly: All of them from different people too.

Trini: That must… stink.

Kimberly: Tell me about it.

(Trini opens up her locker to put her own books away and Kim notices how comparatively empty it is; nothing but books, a small poster of the world map and some unicorn stickers staring right back at her.)

Kimberly: Ugh, you're so lucky.

Trini: I am?

Kimberly: Yeah, I wish I were more like you Trini; just focusing on my work and not seeing any stupid guys that just wanna bring you down. No prom dates either; just friends. You definitely are 'the smart one.'

Trini: Thanks?

(Trini raises an eyebrow at her strangely worded sentence. But Kim continues anyway.)

Kimberly: Now all these guys want me because they don't see me with Tommy. I'm not some doorknob that everyone gets a turn with.

Trini: Clever.

Kimberly: Though honestly, the less I see Tommy… the more I'm becoming tempted.

Trini: What are you saying?

Kimberly: (shrugs) I don't know, but it may be one of these guys lucky day.

(They give the pile a final look before heading for their next class. Kim begins to open the note in her hand, not noticing Mr. Kaplan casually strolling behind them before sticking a small note under Kim's locker.)

Kimberly: I can't wait for Tommy forever you know… I could always just go with…

(Trini leans in to read the name on the note.)

Trini & Kim: Zack?!

(Kim laughs dismissively before crumpling up the note.)

Kimberly: He's such a joker. Whatever. I still have a week to think about it. Anyways, what are you up to tonight?

Trini: Oh… probably nothing; I was supposed to hang out at Robbie's place tonight and watch some movies, but he cancelled this morning.

Kimberly: Yeah, what's been up with Robbie lately? I haven't seen him since Monday.

Trini: I don't know, but I hope he isn't cutting class. I hope I didn't waste the whole semester studying with him for no reason.

(The two are about to turn a corner when from a classroom behind them, someone calls their names.)

Jason: Hey Trini… Kim, hold up!

(The two turn around to spot Jason Zack and Billy coming up behind them. They each shared strange, knowing looks on their faces.)

Jason: So uh Kim… how's Tommy? Have you spoken to him yet?

Kimberly: No Jason, I haven't. And honestly, I'm starting to not care anymore.

Billy: You're not? Cause we just spoke with Zordon and… he said something terrible happened to him?

(Trini chimes in, not quite convinced.)

Trini: Something terrible?

Zack: Yeah, Rita must've caught up with him. But he doesn't know what they've done with him. He can't locate Tommy anywhere either and wanted me to ask if you knew anything.

(Kim suddenly forgets everything she just said about him as her face goes completely pale with worry.)

Kimberly: K-knew anything? No, I have no idea. Oh my God, what have they done to him?

Jason: I don't know. But any of us might be next. Just be careful and watch your backs.

Kimberly: "Watch my back?" Is that all you could say? Tommy could be hurt somewhere, or worse! And all you're going to tell me is "watch my ba.."

(She begins to step backwards but runs into somebody behind her who grabs her.)

Kimberly: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tommy: Relax Kim; I'm okay.

Kimberly: Tommy?

Jason: He put us up to it!

(The boys start cracking up at their prank while a fuming Kim starts smacking Tommy repeatedly on his shoulder and back.)

Kimberly: You stupid, miserable, evil little man. How dare you do something so mean to me after not showing your face for a whole week, you stupid, no good son of a…

Jason: Hey! We're in school.

(Kim stops hitting him, but her teeth are clenched tightly.)

Trini: Where've you been this whole time? You had us worried you know.

Tommy: Yeah, I'm sorry. The car I was riding in broke down on the way back in Arizona. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere for a few days. Which believe me, is more painful than any karate tournament.

Trini: Was it really that bad?

Tommy: (shrugs) Well, it was nice being somewhere Rita would never attack. They really seem to hate aliens over there.

Zack: Ba-zing!

Kimberly: Oh I see. And in this Arizona place you stuck at, did they not have phones?

(Tommy senses Kim's derisive tone and suddenly realizes he shouldn't be playing around. He just guiltily bows his head and nods; stepping forward and trying to put his hand on her shoulder.)

Tommy: They do; I admit I sort of dropped the ball.

(She smacks his hand away.)

Kimberly: SORT OF?

Tommy: Kim…

Kimberly: No. Don't Kim me; I've got nothing to say to you right now.

Tommy: But Kim, I'm…

(Kim furiously storms off, not wanting anything to do with him. However, she's forced back when his communicator sounds; confounding everyone in the group.)

Tommy: Huh?

Jason: Something's… up.

Tommy: Why would they try to reach me out of all of us?

Jason: I don't know, but we're about to find out. Come on guys…

(The six rangers head off into someplace more private to teleport away. While at the command center, Alpha is seen frantically running around the control console pushing buttons indiscriminately. The rangers shortly join him.)

Billy: Alpha is everything alright; are we under attack?

Zordon: Everything in Angel Grove is fine at the moment.

Jason: Huh?

Zack: So you just called us here to say hi?

Zordon: Not quite. The news I'm about to share with you is extremely important to the future of the Power Rangers, therefore the entire world.

Tommy: But Zordon, why'd you contact me of all people? You know my powers are almost completely wasted.

Zordon: Allow me to explain… As we speak, Alpha is in the middle of locating coordinates to a distant planet outside of our solar system.

Jason: A distant planet?

Zack: What for?

Zordon: It has come to my attention that on a planet called Ret-conia, their once resided a team of rangers much like yourselves who battled a great evil much like Rita Repulsa.

Billy: Another ranger team? You mean we're not the only rangers?

Zordon: (shakes head) Far from it…

(Fade into a flashback of a gorgeous looking planet that stood long ago; a land that was covered with beautiful blue oceans and luscious green fields. The land was protected by a group of young warriors much like the power rangers of Earth.)

Zordon: However during this great struggle between good and evil, this team of rangers eventually became over powered and eventually, they each began to lose their powers; one by one. All seemed lost until they devised a plan; merge what was left of their power coins together into a magical staff and create one single power that was strong enough to power one ranger completely and hopefully salvage what was left of the planet in one final battle. The plan was as gusty as it was wise. However they never had a chance to use it. Once the evil sorcerer found out about this, he launched a preemptive strike that killed all good on the planet as well as the defenseless team.

Billy: That's awful... so evil won?

Zordon: Unfortunately so.

Jason: I don't mean to stray off-topic, but was I the only one who pictured Japanese people in that flashback?

Zack: No, I always do too for some reason; weird.

Alpha: The only thing they did not destroy was the staff. And to this day, it still harnesses the power of the ranger team in the past and their connection to the morphing grid.

Tommy: So what does this have to do with me?

Zordon: If we can locate that staff and unleash its powers on your dragon coin, it may be enough to regenerate your green ranger powers; for good.

(Tommy's jaw nearly hits the floor.)

Tommy: What? You're kidding?

Billy: That's incredible!

Zack: You mean Tommy will be a full-fledged ranger again?

Jason: Let's go find that staff then!

Zordon: Hold on, it is not that simple. Alpha and I can find the rough coordinates of its last known location, but there is no guarantee that it is still there. Also Tommy must go alone. The chances are too high that Rita will attack Earth should I send you all.

Jason: Hmm. That's true.

Zordon: The journey is also very dangerous as Ret-conia is now mostly inhabited by monsters left behind from the final battle. There is no easy way around it; Tommy may not return safely. I cannot force you to put your life on the line Tommy; the choice is entirely yours. Do you still want to go through with this?

(Tommy doesn't even hesitate.)

Tommy: Of course I do; everything I've done since becoming a ranger has been a challenge; I wouldn't expect this to be any different. Nothing means more to me than being a ranger.

Kimberly: …

Zordon: Very well then. Alpha do you have the coordinates?

Alpha: Just got a lock on them; establishing a connection to the other world as we speak.

Zordon: Very good. And good luck Tommy, though I trust you will be fine.

Tommy: Thanks. I'll try not to let you guys down.

Jason: I know you won't man; you've gone through worse, a little trip isn't gonna hurt you.

Trini: Just don't try to kill us again once you're at full power.

Tommy: (laughs) I could never try to hurt any of you guys; you all mean so much to me.

Kimberly: (sadly) Do we…?

(He turns around to face a noticeably torn Kimberly.)

Tommy: Absolutely, and if I have hurt you, I in no way meant to.

(He places his hand on her shoulder, though she still doesn't seem completely comfortable with it.)

Tommy: Kim, before I go I think I owe you an apology. I... feel like a selfish tool. The guys spoke to me in class and I honestly had no idea how much I've been hurting you the past few days.

Kimberly: (pulls away) Huh? You mean you guys told him?!

Tommy: It's okay, they were only protecting you. They kicked my butt pretty badly as a matter of fact.

Kimberly: Oh…

Tommy: Truth is when I lost my powers, I tried really hard at first to remain positive about it, but the more time passed by, the more I started to feel distant from you guys; I began to feel like I didn't belong with you guys anymore and… it really started to eat at me.

Kimberly: What?

Tommy: I mean I know you guys said we'd always remain friends, but I knew it would never be the same. I guess I just started to withdraw a little preemptively.

Kimberly: You think? You're our friend stupid, we _care_ about you… I care about you.

Tommy: I know. I just became insecure for no reason; probably because I blame myself for losing my powers. I became way too embarrassed to show my face around you guys again so I sort of vanished. But Kim… if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I…

(He takes her hand.)

Tommy: I'd love for you to do me the honor of accompanying me to the prom next week.

(Despite Tommy's genuinely heartfelt apology, Kimberly still seems very mixed up inside. She's both angry at him for disappearing and saddened by how he could ever imagine her not caring about him. Her lips quiver as she tries to speak, but her emotions are so strong, yet jumbled up that all she could do is walk into his arms for a tight embrace.)

Kimberly: Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again okay?

Tommy: I promise.

Kimberly: I mean it. And don't you ever think I'll stop caring about over something so stupid.

Tommy: I won't.

(Kim's face turns a bright red as a stream of tears pour out of her face. She tries to hide it by wiping her face on Tommy's shirt, but her voice noticeably cracks as she continues.)

Kimberly: I love you. I really do…

Tommy: I… I love you too. I really, really do.

(They say nothing afterwards and just continue to share a warm embrace at the center of the room. Their surrounding friends and even Alpha can't help but be affected by the emotion in the room.)

Alpha: (wipes imaginary tear) Aye ya yai… how touching.

(The others smile and nod with Alpha; all except for Trini, whose eyes looked like they were miles away.)

Alpha: Eureka; I found it! I've got the coordinate and I'm ready when you are Tommy.

(He slowly lets Kim go and nods at Alpha.)

Tommy: I'm ready.

Zordon: Very well then Tommy; good luck with your journey and may the power protect you.

(Everyone takes a couple steps back as Tommy says a short silent prayer to himself. He looks at Kim one last time before he disappears in a blinding green flash. Zack steps closer to Kim and consolingly puts his arm around her shoulder.)

Zack: Kim…

Kimberly: Yeah Zack…?

Zack: So, did you read my note?

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita and her minions place the egg on a makeshift nest after having returned to the castle safely. Rita has been sitting in the corner, eyeing it like a child eyeing presents under the tree on Christmas Eve.)

Rita: The egg's close to hatching; I can't wait. This monster's got the ability and the wickedness to wipe out all of Earth while maintaining the grace and beauty of a swan.

Goldar: You don't think perhaps your high opinion of this monster is related to your obsession with swans?

Rita: No, the monster is just that good Goldar. Legend has it that several thousands of years ago, a horde of these attacked a distant planet and wiped out not only its group of power rangers, but everyone that inhabited the planet; it did so with a single attack too. By firing an egg at its victim, which consumes their entire face, it transforms them into exact clones of itself.

(Suddenly, the egg starts to rock violently as if whatever's inside is trying to get out. Rita quickly reverts into a 6 year old child and giddily claps as the egg starts to crack.)

Rita: (gasp) It's hatching, it's hatching! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

(It cracks at the very top and works its way downward. Once there, the baby bird inside kicks a hole out the very bottom.)

Rita; Aww, look at its cutesy little feet!

(It starts to peck its way out but seems to have some trouble, when Rita becomes impatient and rushes over to help it out.)

Rita: Don't worry sweetheart, momma's coming to get you out.

(Though, just as she approaches it, a hideously disfigured baby bird pops its head out from the top; catching her by surprise like a sick Jack-in-the-Box.)

Rita: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Whether it was her high expectations of a beautiful swan, or that whatever just came out was missing an eye, had its beak slanted to the right and seemed to have several featherless splotches all over its body, Rita's immediately revolted and almost impulsively throws herself behind Goldar's back.)

Rita: Oh my God, what is that thing?!

Goldar: I don't know; it looks like a half-assed abortion.

Rita: Stupid Baboo must've picked up the wrong egg! Get it away from me, get it away from me!

(The newborn creature calls to its mother with a high pitched, infantile voice.)

Baby Bird: QUACK! ….ma, ma… ma-ma! MAMA!

Goldar: I think it's a duck. And I think it thinks it's your mother.

Baby Bird: MAMA!

(She grimaces at the mere thought.)

Rita: Kill it Goldar, put it out of its misery. I guess we'll just have to use one of Finster's stupid monsters.

Goldar: We don't have to. This monster's still perfectly fine.

Rita: What do you mean, it's hideous.

Goldar: Yeah, but looks don't really matter. It's what's on the inside that matters most. And inside of this thing, are eggs. Just like any of those swans you talked about, it can still lay eggs and hopefully mutate people into one of its clones. All is not lost my empress, give him a shot.

(Rita contemplates Goldar's idea with herself momentarily as the monster rolls onto the floor and gives his mother a loving smile. Rita finally accepts; a sadistic smile coming onto her face as well. Meanwhile a little later in the day back on Earth. In a quiet suburban neighborhood where Trini lives in, she sits alone on her bed in her pajamas; writing intently in a small notebook. The news airs on television set somewhere in the room, but offer little more than background noise as she writes.)

News reporter: The same thing happened in 1990 when the entire Central Intelligence Agency went on strike. President Bush became the butt of many jokes in the U.N. for not having any intelligence.

Trini: …

News reporter: In other news from the Gulf War, the seven American troops who were shot down in a fire fight over the weekend will be laid to rest tomorrow…

(Suddenly, the slight attention she was paying to the television was broken when she hears a knock at the bedroom door.)

Trini: Come in…

(The door slowly creaks open before Kimberly pops her head inside with a smile.)

Kimberly: Surprise!

Trini: Oh hi!

(Trini reacts with a pleasant surprise; but quickly shuts her notebook and puts it on top of a counter. Kim notices that, but decides to ignore it and enters her room.)

Trini: What are you doing here?

Kimberly: Oh nothing; I just know you aren't doing anything tonight so I'd thought I'd keep my best friend company.

Trini: (smiles) Oh, wow… that's really sweet of you Kimberly, thank you. Though actually, I was on my way to…

Kimberly: (interrupts) Plus, I really need to talk to someone about Tommy. This situation is killing me!

(Trini's smile quickly disappears as Kim jumps on her bed.)

Trini: Oh… alright.

Kimberly: I mean don't get me wrong; I love Tommy to death and I missed him like crazy when he was gone, but I just don't know how I should feel about this or I should just forgive him so easily. I mean yes, he made a sweet and genuine apology and he clearly was going through a rough time, but I just can't get out of my mind how he made me feel.

Trini: Hmm.

Kimberly: I mean, what do you think I should do?

(Trini takes a second to think of a good answer, but then just looks at her and shrugs nonchalantly.)

Trini: I don't know… do you want to be with him?

Kimberly: More than anything in the world.

Trini: Then be with him. It's really that simple.

Kimberly: But…

Trini: Look, if he truly makes you happy, then don't waste either of your times with petty power moves. Not everyone is lucky enough to have found someone who makes them as happy as Tommy makes you; why risk losing that just to teach him a lesson?

(Trini gets up from her bed and starts heading, leaving her friend somewhat dumbfounded.)

Kimberly: Woah… Trini, is everything alright?

Trini: I'm fine it's just…

Kimberly: I didn't know you felt so strongly about Tommy and I…

Trini: No, it's not that… I've just got a lot on my mind. And I'm actually going to head out soon.

Kimberly: Great, where? I'll come with.

Trini: I'm going to Robbie's place. I'm gonna go check up on him and maybe talk for a bit; I'd rather go alone too if that's alright.

(Kim suspiciously raises an eyebrow. She responds with investigative casualness.)

Kimberly: Oh… okay. Want some company at least on the way over? You seem like you have a lot on your mind and I'd love to be the one to help you for once.

Trini: (hesitant) Yeah… sure. That sounds good. Just let me go freshen up first; be right back.

Kimberly: Excellent.

(Trini heads out of her room and leaving Kim alone whose eyes quickly start to wander.)

Kimberly: Ugh, the news…? How boring. What's on MTV?

(She reaches for the remote on top of a counter, only to realize it's just the television remote. She snickers judgingly.)

Kimberly: She doesn't even have cable? Come on girl it's 1994, step it up!

(Next to the remote though was the tiny notebook Trini quickly shut as she came in. She suddenly became compelled to see why she was being so secretive and what exactly was bothering her. She did pause momentarily though; partly out guilt about invading her best friends privacy. It didn't last long however as she eventually shrugs and opens it up.)

Kimberly: Ooh… this is her diary. Juicy stuff! Let's see…. Hmm.

(Her eyes open wide with wonder as she passes through entries about her family, friends, being a power ranger and her struggles to try and balance it all. She turns to the last page though and her eyes open wide at an incomplete entry titled _'Don't understand it either.' _She begins to read aloud.)

_Maybe it's his face; prideful with a sage defiance of the world.  
Or his cynical narcissism; product of a broken home.  
A life of no one caring would make anyone emotionally cold.  
But none of that seems to matter when we're alone._

_He's not charming like the men in the books I read.  
He's very real; maybe that's why I'm intrigued.  
I don't under…_

Trini: KIMBERLY!

(A furious Trini reenters her room as she catches a mortified Kim, who scrambles in vain to hide the fact that she was reading her diary. A little later in the day though; after some serious apologizing, the two girls reconcile and head down to the industrial district by the piers as Kim accompanies Trini to her destination.)

Kimberly: So… I've never been to Robbie's neighborhood before; this is where he lives?

Trini: Yeah, he lives in the twentieth floor of a project building, just on the other side of the tracks.

Kimberly: It looks like a dump.

(Trini doesn't respond. She seems almost bothered that Kimberly insists on coming along. She continues anyway.)

Kimberly: I'm really sorry again for reading through your diary; real stupid move on my behalf.

Trini: You don't have to keep apologizing Kim. Just never do it again; please.

Kimberly: l won't. So anyway… how long have you felt this way? While it's out in the open now, I'd love to know. I honestly should have seen this coming too; you two seem inseparable sometimes.

Trini: (sighs) I honestly don't know, I still don't feel very comfortable talking about it. But lately it's become incredibly hard to ignore.

Kimberly: Yeah, I mean Robbie? I mean he isn't exactly your type you know.

Trini: I know he isn't; and that's why it's so difficult. But he's so… I don't know, it's hard to explain but I know I shouldn't like him. I should be with a guy like me; wholesome, sweet, who does well in school and has a bright future ahead of him.

Kimberly: Someone has a high opinion of themselves.

Trini: No, I just feel like it would make more sense to be with somebody I have more in common with.

Kimberly: Like Billy?

Trini: Yes! Unfortunately, Billy doesn't make me feel the way Robbie has. I don't turn bright red around him either.

Kimberly: Hmm. I still don't get it; I mean Robbie's like… I mean he's my friend and all, but I find him totally gross. I mean like he's crude, offensive, never irons or even changes his clothes… and I'm sure if I were to touch him, he'd be sticky.

(Kim quickly backtracks as her friend raises an eyebrow at her.)

Kimberly: But good luck to the both of you!

Trini: Hmm. The thing is… I'm not even sure he feels the same way.

Kimberly: How so? He seems to like being around you. And he's super protective of you.

Trini: Yeah, but every time we're just studying for some test or something. We've never actually hung out casually just the two of us. And I know he likes me and I find it super sweet when he defends me and all, but he hasn't given me much of an indication that he likes me in _that _way.

Kimberly: Well considering I've never had a conversation with him without some variation of the word 'whore' coming out of his mouth, I think the odds are in your favor.

Trini: Maybe not. Who knows, maybe he hasn't given me an indication because he just doesn't find me attractive.

Kimberly: That's insane; you're gorgeous.

Trini: Am I? How many guys have asked to the prom?

Kimberly: Uhm… I've lost count. Why?

Trini: No one's asked me out. Like at all. And this isn't some new occurrence; ever since you and I have been friends you've always gotten all the attention. When we go out, in school, even that science fair you won last year?

Kimberly: I didn't even enter it…

Trini: Kim, I love you; don't get me wrong, you're like my little sister, but sometimes I feel so…

Kimberly: (shakes head) Honey, you're beautiful, don't even finish that sentence. Have you looked in a mirror? Plus, you're this amazing person who cares about causes and her friends and is super smart... you have a killer personality.

Trini: Honestly, sometimes I feel like I _have_ to have one because of you. You just seem to have it so much easier than me… it makes me feel like I have to overcompensate.

Kimberly: Overcompensate?! You're insane! If anyone needs to overcompensate it's me. Do you know why I'm so mad at all those guys asking me out? Not cause of Tommy, but because they don't give a crap about anything but my pretty face.

Trini: Huh?

Kimberly: Half of those losers don't know my name or even the first thing about me. I just get handed stuff on my looks, but in reality nobody takes me seriously. I hate it.

Trini: You do?

Kimberly: Yeah. And look, I can say a lot of things about Robbie, but the one thing I can't take away from him is that he isn't like those guys; he has integrity and he obviously gives a crap about you beyond your face. I have no doubt your feelings will be returned.

(The two girls stop talking for a bit as they continue walking down the pier. Slowly a small but reassured smile appears on Trini's face.)

Trini: I think so too!

Kimberly: This is so cute, I hear wedding bells already! So what are you gonna say to him?

Trini: I have no idea… first I'm gonna smash his face in for skipping school the past week. Maybe afterwards I'll tell him I'm crazy for him.

Kimberly: Worked on Whitney Houston.

Trini: I know!

(The two girls smile at each other as they keep walking down the path. Though their expressions quickly turn grim as they sense something's amiss around them.)

Trini: You feel that?

Kimberly: The ground's… shaking.

(It was a subtle rumble, but noticeable enough for the girls to lose their balance. Suddenly, the water right by them starts to ripple; causing them to quickly figure out that this is no natural disaster.)

Kimberly: Hang tight; I think Rita's up to something.

Trini: Ugh, this is the worst possible time for this…

(Out of nowhere, the girls are hit with a huge splash of water as something they couldn't identify quickly flies out from the ocean. They aren't even given the chance to wipe the water from their eyes when they are met with a set of uneven flying wings to the face from huge bird that flies past them and sends them to the floor. The bird stops lands facing them just several yards away.)

Trini: Eww… that is one ugly bird.

Ugly Duckling: But I got _killer_ personality! Ah-aha… QUACK!

Trini: Oh screw you, it's morphin time!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger!

(The girls spring into action and stand right across from the feathered foe in uniform. The Ugly Duckling wastes no time getting to work though; extending a wing at them and letting out a barrage of razor sharp feathers at them from the tip that quickly takes Kim down. Trini gets hit, but manages to roll out of the way before any serious damage occur and leaps into the air; pulling out her Power Daggers. She readies for an attack, but before she could so much as cock her arms back, the bird meets her in the air and flies right through her beak first. She drops to the floor back first; dropping her weapons in the process. He turns to her and starts menacingly walking toward her before grabbing her picking her up by the neck; Trini starts to flail.)

Ugly Duckling: Poor girl; brown ranger won't like lame duck like you.

(She becomes angry and tries to kick her way free, but the evil birds grip only tightens. His one working eye wanders over the pier before a smile appears on his face. He looks ready to throw her over the pier into the water, but luckily Kim interferes in time with a flying kick that sends him tumbling backwards and causes him to let the yellow ranger go.)

Kimberly: You okay?

Trini: (clutching her neck) Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks Kim.

(Kim helps her friend up at the same time that the monster gets back on its feet. She faces the monster that's back on his feet.)

Kimberly: (to the monster) Why don't you just crawl back to the filthy pond you mutated from?

Ugly Duckling: Why crawl when I can fly?

(Suddenly, the bird starts flapping his wings; the tinier, mutated one flapping a lot harder than the other in order to compensate. But eventually his feet lift from the ground as he rises a good twenty feet above the girls' heads. They aren't sure how to react, but quickly dive out of his way when he dives Kamikaze style with them as his target. As he misses he gets back in the air to try again. Kim gets up and pulls out her Power Bow.)

Kimberly: Leave this one to me.

(She loads an arrow and fires at the Ugly Duckling, but he swiftly avoids it and dives down to snatch her up using his beak.)

Kimberly: AHHH! Put me down you stupid bird! Trini help!

Trini: Kimberly! Hold on!

(After a second of hesitation, Trini pulls out her Blade Blaster and fires at the bird. He sees it coming a mile away and throws Kim in the way of the oncoming shot; blasting her best friend accidentally and causing her to plunge to the unforgiving floor.)

Trini: (frantically) Oh no! Kim, hang on…

(She runs to check up on Kim who seems to be writhing in pain when the bird receives his next order directly from the moon.)

Rita: Stop dallying around; drop en egg on those girls and turn them into the hideous mess that you are.

Ugly Duckling: Okay mama. I love you.

Rita: Err, right.

(Trini tends to her friend while the bird shifts gears and begins to circle around them. And just as Trini notices and looks up, she's met with a giant egg the monster laid that hits her directly in the face. But instead of the egg cracking all over her; it remains whole and consumes her whole head. She immediately panics and tries to rip the egg off her head, but it won't budge. The monster comes back to the ground, laughing boastfully.)

Trini: (unintelligible) HHHMMMMM! HMMMM!

(Kimberly starts to get back up and quickly becomes worried but unsure of what to do to help.)

Kimberly: Trini… oh no Trini, are you alright?

(She gets up and runs towards her to try and help her out, but is met by a desperate kick by Trini who is unaware of her surroundings.)

Ugly Duckling: I know she was smart one, but I did not know she was such an egg head! BAHAHA!

(Kim reaches for her communicator in search for help.)

Kimberly: Alpha, Zordon come in.

Zordon: Yes Kimberly?

Kimberly: Trini and I are under attack and Trini's in trouble. We need help right away.

Zordon: I will alert the others right away.

Kimberly: Please hurry!

(Left with no choice until help arrives; she continues to fight the monster alone. Meanwhile, at the Juice Bar, Zack and Jason are in their karate uniforms, sparring in the gym area while Billy sits in the corner and watches fascinatingly. The fun stops however when their communicators go off. The guys hurry into the empty hallway and make sure the coast is clear before they answer the call.)

Jason: Come in Zordon.

Zordon: Rangers, Trini and Kimberly have been ambushed by one of Rita's monsters down by the industrial district and are in dire need of your help.

Jason: We're on it.

(Jason disconnects with Zordon and gives his crew a firm nod before they spring into action.)

Jason: It's morphin time!

Zack: Mastodon!

Billy: Triceratops!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

(While Jason, Zack and Billy make their way to the piers to help the girls, Kim struggles to hang on, being wailed on relentlessly by the giant duck and his single good wing while being pinned to the floor. Kimberly manages to push him off her and tries to back flip away, but without missing a step he flies back toward her; countering with several pecks to the chests. She tumbles backwards in a cloud of her own smoke. She tries to bounce right back up though, but faintly falls to a knee.)

Kimberly: (panting) I can't… go on. I'm too weak.

(The duckling suddenly sees his opportunity to strike again. He flaps his crooked wings again and rises to about ten feet in the air. Kim sees that he's about to do to her what he did to Trini, but she's too hurt to move. He hovers over her and fires another egg. Kim braces herself for the worst, but before it hits her, it's diced in half just in time by an axe.)

Kimberly: (relieved) Zack! Oh thank goodness…

(The cavalry arrives behind the black ranger as they help Kim back to her feet.)

Billy: Kim, are you okay?

Kimberly: I am now… a few more seconds and I would've been a goner.

(The others turn to check up on Trini, who's now in a more lethargic state than before; face down on both knees and struggling to breathe.)

Jason: Trini doesn't look as lucky.

Kimberly: She isn't and she's fading fast. We need to get her back to the command center.

Jason: Good idea.

Ugly Duckling: NO YOU'RE NOT! PUTTIES ATTACK!

(In a flash, a horde of putties appear besides the monster and quickly charge at the rangers. And even though their main concern is their friends' safety, they must fight.)

Jason: Putties!

Billy: They're gonna try to harm Trini. We have to get her out of here.

Jason: Kim, take Trini back to the command center, we'll take care of these clay brains.

Kimberly: Right.

(Kim runs over to a hunched over yellow ranger and teleports her out of there, leaving the guys to take on the foot soldiers as the Ugly Duckling begins to take flight yet again.)

Zack is quickly surrounded and pushed forward then backwards. One in front of him attempts to kick him in the chest, but the black ranger swiftly dodges it by leaning backwards and in one fluid motion, kicks both his feet in the air and lands a spin kick. He lands one knee facing backwards and hits a punch to the midsection of the putty that stood behind him. Two facing him on opposite directions get the same idea and leap toward him with boots meant to hit him on each side of the face. He sees this coming though, and throws himself back first on the ground, causing their feet to collide awkwardly. Zack kicks the air in front of him to lunge himself back up and takes them out at once with a split double kick. Meanwhile, he doesn't notice it yet, but the bird is circling the area right above him; watching and waiting for the right time to attack like a Vulture.

Billy finds himself struggling just a bit more than Zack. He tries to backflip his way out of a gang up in front of him but runs into some more not too far behind him. He tries so cart wheel away but is grabbed from behind and spun back on his feet in place. Desperately, he lands two elbows to the face behind him then drops to one knee and lands two elbows to the groins of those same putty patrollers. He gets up and runs toward a couple of them but stops just in front of them before flying over their heads and landing behind them. He turns around whilst pulling out his blade blaster and turns them all into dust before they have the chance to turn around.)

Ugly Duckling: QUACK!

(Jason finds himself tearing through the putty patrollers like a wet paper bag. He lands a boot to the midsection of one then takes them down with a bicycle kick to the face that causes the enemy to flip backwards. He turns around and spots two more coming his way; the first one attempt a wild swinging punch that he's able to duck away from and the other throws a jab that he catches. He then grabs the two by the head and smashes their skulls together before they fall limp to the floor.)

Jason: Two heads are better than one!

(But before long, he's grabbed from behind by one more that catches him by surprise and is able to hold him down. The putty patroller looks up and signals to the Ugly Duckling whom at this point is nearly salivating.)

Ugly Duckling: Perfect!

Jason: W-what's going on?!

(Jason can only look on in a panic as the giant duck positions itself above him.)

Ugly Duckling: Bombs away!

Jason: Oh no!

(Jason struggles for dear life as the Ugly Duckling drops one more egg aimed for his head and the other rangers are too far off to do anything in time. Desperately, he positions both feet flat on the ground and with all he strength lifts the putty patroller off his feet and behind Jason's back. This creates a shield that causes the egg to consume the back of the putty patrollers head rather than his. The putty panics, lets Jason go and frantically starts running around, trying to get the egg off of his head. Slowly, the enemy's body begins to mutate; turning a brownish hue. Muscles begin to grow and small, prickly hairs start to grow on its body. But before it can progress any further, Jason lands a brutal kick to the midsection, followed by a spinning heel kick to the head that takes it out.)

Jason: (Scratches head) On Earth just happened…?

(The other rangers run over to make sure nothing similar happened to him.)

Billy: Jason, you okay?

Jason: Yeah, the egg missed me entirely. And from what just happened to that putty patroller, I should thank my lucky stars that it did.

Zack: That thing got Trini though…

Jason: Yeah…

Ugly Duckling: You stupid rangers lucky, but Angel Grove and yellow friend not so lucky! Hahaha!

(The monsters changes course and flies away in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the guys became incredibly worried about their friend; not to mention his threat against the rest of the town.)

Jason: (Urgently) We need to get to the command center right now.

Billy: I agree.

Zack: Am I the only one to notice that he called Trini the 'yellow friend?'

Billy: Pretty sure he was referring to the color of her costume.

Zack: Oh.

(Meanwhile back on the moon, Rita appears pleased that the monster at least got one of the rangers.)

Rita: Poor Trini; once the mutation begins, she'll become a mirrors worst nightmare and no one will ask her to the prom. Not even her future baby daddy, Robbie.

Baboo: Goldar would still want her.

Squatt: Yeah, he _loves_ Asian beasts.

Goldar: If Scorpina hears you say that, she's going to rip each of your throats out!

Rita: Hahaha! Either way, it's one less ranger to worry about. And with the green ranger already out of the picture, I'll have a greater advantage than ever. Now it's time to send my monster downtown and attack the jugular!

(While she begins the next phase in her plan, back at the command center Alpha has the yellow ranger laying down on a black recliner as he runs some tests on the egg attached to her head while Kimberly stands helmetless in the background; biting her lip worryingly. Eventually, the others appear and rip their helmets off also.)

Billy: Alpha, how's Trini doing?

Alpha: Not so good. Her vitals seem to be slowly fading, but I can't quite figure out why.

Kimberly: I can't just watch my best friend fade away like this. Alpha you've got to do something.

Alpha: Oh… I'm working as hard as I can Kimberly.

Jason: You might not wanna hear what happened when you left.

Kimberly: What happened?

Jason: Well, the monster tried to drop an egg on _my_ head, but I managed to move out of the way in time and it hit a putty patroller. Within seconds that putty started to change.

Alpha: Change? What do you mean 'change?'

Jason: It started turning all brown and big. It started growing hair… or feathers or something. I took it out before I could really tell; I was too afraid to find out what it was becoming.

Billy: Perhaps something similar is happening to Trini?

(Zordon chimes in unexpectedly.)

Zordon: That is correct Billy.

Kimberly: Huh? What do you know about this Zordon?

Zordon: Not much, but what Jason described seems awfully familiar. I do not recognize this monster in particular, but a similar monster drops an egg on its target much like this one and slowly, its life force is drained and the 'good' energy is extracted. Once the energy and the vitals are gone, it begins to mutate into a resemblance of itself. It only happened so quickly to the putty patroller possibly because it lacked both good energy or did vitals.

Jason: And pretty soon it's gonna happen to Trini…

Zordon: Correct.

Kimberly: But she can't... she can't become one of those things; I won't allow it. Zordon, there's gotta be something you can do.

Zordon: Unfortunately, I do not know how to reverse these effects as I am not familiar with this monster; however Alpha is working hard to find a cure. Though even then it is unknown if it will work, or how long it will even take to be completed.

(Jason shakes his head.)

Jason: That's not a good enough answer Zordon; this is one of our friends we're talking about.

Zordon: I understand completely. However that is all I can tell you at this time.

(The deflated ranger team each turn to face one another; exchanging the same hopeless expression. Of all seven of them, they each knew she was probably the least deserving of such a cruel and ironic fate. Her best friend Kim isn't ready to throw in the towel though, she walks to her side and on one knee, brushes the area where her face would be and vows vengeance.)

Kimberly: I swear Trini; we'll get you out of this stupid thing. And I swear I'll bash that bird if it's the last thing I ever do.

(She suddenly realizes something's amiss and her head pops up and turns to the others.)

Kimberly: Wait a second, why on Earth isn't Robbie here? He needs to be here; of all the times for that idiot to no show…

Zordon: I cannot seem to get a hold of him. His communicator has been disconnected for some time.

Kimberly: Great.

(Her anger quickly turns into laughs of frustration when the command center alarms when the start going off.)

Alpha: Aye ya, ya, ya, yai! More trouble!

Kimberly: Even better!

Zack: What now?

Zordon: It appears the Ugly Duckling is attacking downtown Angel Grove. Behold the viewing globe.

(Kim gets up and joins Jason, Zack and Billy by the giant orb. They view an image of a flying Ugly Duckling terrorizing the city; dropping eggs on innocent civilians, who are all running for their lives.)

Jason: What's that quack doing?

Zordon: Just as I feared; he is trying to mutate the people of Angel Grove and turn them all into his minions. It is critical that he is stopped immediately. Mutating one can lead to a deadly domino effect.

Jason: We gotta go; with or without Trini.

Kimberly: Let me stay here Jason. I'll help Alpha find a cure for Trini and both of us will join you faster.

(He takes a deep breath before nodding.)

Jason: That's fine. Alright guys it's just us. Back to action!

(As the guys make their way back to the city, the Ugly Duckling causes a mass panic in while indiscriminately firing eggs everywhere he goes.)

Ugly Duckling: Egg salad, egg salad, egg salad, egg salad!

(The rangers are seen rushing into the scene on top of a nearby skyscraper.)

Zack: Man, not only is this guy ugly, but his puns need work too. He's just saying 'egg salad' over and over.

Ugly Duckling: Egg salad, egg salad, egg salad!

Jason: Hey bird brain, back off!

Ugly Duckling: Power Rangers! You want Egg salad!?

(He swiftly turns and fires an egg right at them. The rangers need to scatter to get out of the way.)

Jason: I'd rather have roast duck!

(Simultaneously, the rangers all pull out their blade blasters and fire a single shot at the bird that hits him dead on. In a puff of smoke he falls from the sky and hits the ground with a loud thud. The rangers then turn to one another, wondering if they had just killed the monster.)

Zack: He couldn't have survived that fall. Could he?

Jason: I don't know.

(The rangers lean their ears over the side of the building to listen more closely. For a second they aboslutely hear nothing, but eventually hear a dull groan, followed by somebody weakly shouting 'egg salad.' That was their cue to leap down from the tall building and continue fighting in the small alley where the monster fell in. Jason grabs a hold of him and tosses him to Zack. The Ugly Duckling tries to push Zack away and get some offense in, but some quick kicks to the midsection knock him backwards into Billy, who's holding open a dumpster that he just falls into before Billy slams the lid shut and holds it down.)

Zack: Time to take out the trash!

Jason: Yeah, I guess that takes care of that. That wasn't so difficult actually.

Billy: One thing is bothering me though. This monster's supposed to be male, right?

Jason: Yeah.

Billy: Why is he laying eggs then?

Zack: Hmm. That's actually a good question.

Jason: I don't know; why are we making Facebook references in 1994? Why does Robbie know what texting is? Why are we breaking the fourth wall right now? Dude, just enjoy the story and stop trying to poke holes in it.

Billy: I understand, but that kind of stuff just bothers me. If you ask me it just sounds like bad writing.

Jason: …well then if you don't like it, go on the internet and complain about it.

Billy: I will.

Jason: …nerd.

Billy: What'd you call me?

Jason: Nothing.

"_EGG SALAD!"_

Zack: Look out!

(Zack points at the oncoming danger right above them and without looking, Jason and Billy dive in opposite directions to avoid the oncoming egg that explodes on top of the dumpster. As they finally look above them, they're puzzled to see the Ugly Duckling soaring down.)

Jason: What the…?

Billy: Wait, didn't we just… if he's up there than who's in…

(The top of the dumpster suddenly rips open revealing yet another Ugly Duckling. The one coming down from the sky lands in front of them and then speaks up.)

Ugly Duckling: You meet my friend; handsome, right?

(The duck in the dumpsters unexpectedly growls at them, startling them into rushing forward to avoid an attack. But as soon as they turn their backs, the first duckling does the same.)

Zack: Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Jason: Wait a second, if this goon looks exactly like this good over here, then that must mean he's already begun mutating citizens of Angel Grove!

Ugly Duckling: Correct! And he's just the beginning…

(At that moment, the town falls deathly quiet for a moment, until something is heard from far away. The rangers had no clue what to expect, but knew by the sound of it, it was more than just one coming their way.)

Jason: Oh no, look up at the sky!

(To their dismay, they look up to find not just one, but an army of identically repugnant looking ducks. And they all had the same voice, same disfigurations; many of them even uttering some variation of the phrase 'egg salad.' Slowly they each made their way to the area surrounding the boys; some landing on the ground, some on top of the dumpster, many on the fire escapes above them. No matter where they looked though, they were surrounded.)

Ugly Duckling: All of us an army of one. Today we get Angel Grove, tomorrow, whole world! QUACK!

(All the ducks around the rangers starts quacking disconnectedly.)

Billy: What are we gonna do? We're totally outnumbered.

Jason: I don't know… I really don't.

(Jason reaches for his communicator.)

Jason: Zordon, come in. Zordon we need help; we're completely outnumbered here.

Zordon: Yes Jason, I am aware. You must try and hang in there; bide time so Alpha and I can find a cure for this spell and are able to also reach Robbie. Defend yourselves, but avoid lethal force to all of those under a spell if possible.

Jason: I honestly can't even tell which one's under a spell and which ones the original. But I'll try.

(Meanwhile back at the command center, as Zordon disconnects with Jason and attempts to reach Robbie again, Kimberly looks worryingly between her three friends facing insurmountable odds and her best friend facing a horrible mutation; completely torn.)

Alpha: Kimberly, the others need your help out there.

Kimberly: I know they do… but I can't… I can't just leave Trini here to die.

Alpha: But if you remain here, all of Angel Grove, including your friends will die.

Kimberly: …

(The graveness of this situation finally hit her. She's in a no win situation, but knows where her presense was needed the most.)

Kimberly: I'll go help them then... But Alpha keep me updated on Trini.

Alpha: Will do.

Zordon: I know this is difficult Kimberly, but you are making the right decision.

(She slowly gets up and starts walking toward the dashboard on the other end where her helmet is located. Unbeknownst to her however, Trini is right behind her, slowly waking up.)

Kimberly: I know... But it doesn't feel like the right move. I mean, just today she told me about how she felt ugly next to me. Can you believe that? Meanwhile, I'd kill to be more like _her_. She's so beautiful; inside and out. It'd be just awful if _this _is how she goes down.

(She unfastens the helmets buckle and begins to stare aimlessly at the ground. Still oblivious to what's going on; Trini's now silently rising to her feet.)

Kimberly: Honestly, I'd rather that bird had gotten me.

"_GRRRRRRRRR!"_

(Kim gasps and drops her helmet before turning around and see a sight that would make her heart drop. Her friend was now just five feet away from her, quivering violently. Unsure of what to do, or if that's even her friend underneath the egg, she hesitantly leans back against the dashboard.)

Alpha: Trini…?

Kimberly: Trini, are you there? Sweetie if you can hear me this is me, Kim. Listen, you're under a spell, you've got to snap out of it.

(The person across from her does not respond. The quivering worsens and the hue becomes more noticeable as she starts to drag herself closer to Kim. Her heart pounds through her shirt, yet still feels like it weights a hundred pounds. She glances down at her gun and is tortured with the possibility that she may need to use it. Trini drags herself uncomfortably close without any action from Kimberly.)

Kimberly: ….

(Out of nowhere though, the option to harm her though is ripped away from her as a strange set of hands reach into her holster and in without hesitation, fires her blade blaster right at Trini's head; causing her to stumble backwards and collapse lifelessly on top of the recliner. )

Kimberly: (Shrieks) NOOOOO!

(The egg popped instantly leaving Trini drenched in the strange goo inside of it. Her quivering stopped as did the strange hue, but she wasn't moving, at all. Completely mortified, Kim slowly turns her head to confront the person responsible.)

Robbie: You imbeciles cast me into the background for a whole year. And the _one time_ I need to be left alone, you idiots forget how to crack an egg.

Zordon: Robbie, where have you been? This is unac…

Robbie: Back off old man, I'm not in the mood.

(He tosses Kim's gun at her as he walks toward Trini.)

Kimberly: Robbie! What on Earth?! Why would you hurt her?

(He kneels besides Trini and wipes the slime off her helmet before popping it right now and tossing it aside.)

Robbie: I didn't.

(He carefully lifts her head up to allow oxygen in easier. She's still completely limp in his arms, but is at least breathing.)

Kimberly: I don't get it. How did you know that something so simple would work? I mean… this was like, pretty serious. I mean, Trini was a second away from becoming some nasty looking, half blind and ugly duckling.

(She slowly starts to open her eyes; still in a daze.)

Robbie: I didn't. But she still looks like a beautiful swan to me.

(At that moment, Trini's eyes start to flutter open. And much to Robbie's dismay, her skin turns a bright red and a small grin comes across her face.)

Robbie: Crap, she heard that.

Trini: Yeah… I did. Where have you been?

Robbie: It's… I'll explain later. Are you okay?

Trini: I'm… wonderful.

(While normally unsure of how to act in these situations, he can't help but awkwardly smile back at the person he's developed a unique bond with. While time continues to pass and the sounds of Jason, Billy and Zack getting pummeled through the viewing globe are still audible, the two don't realize that they've been staring at one another for a while.)

Kimberly: I really hate to break this, really but… I think the others need our help.

Trini: Oh my, they do?

Robbie: Yeah, apparently surviving great odds only happens in Sparta.

(She giggles)

Trini: Robbie, the Spartans died.

Robbie: Oh… then I guess we should help them.

Trini: I agree.

(She smiles and nods while her friend stands in the background rolling her eyes; wondering how she could've possibly missed the signs. Robbie lets her go, allowing her to rise back to her feet on her own strength. Suddenly, Alpha comes across some potentially useful information.)

Alpha: Oh my!

Kimberly: What is it Alpha?

Alpha: I've found out how to reverse the spell!

Robbie: An egg beater?

Alpha: No, apparently the spell is reversed if the original duckling is destroyed. Once that happens, everyone affected will return to normal.

Robbie: Sounds simple enough…

(As simple as those instructions sound, the rangers turn their heads toward the viewing globe and find out how daunting that task really is.)

Kimberly: …once we figure out which one he is.

Trini: Guess it's time for a good old fashion duck hunt!

Zordon: Good luck; and may the power protect you.

Robbie: It's morphin time!

Stegosaurus!

(As the others make their way downtown, Jason, Zack and Billy are already there taking on the entire horde of Ugly Ducklings head on in an attempt to both bide time and protect themselves; though as hard as they fight and as resilient as they may be, the numbers are just far too great for them to handle.)

Zack: Too many of them. I can barely breathe much less fig…

(He can't even finish his sentence about how swarmed he is before getting swarmed by more ducks behind him. He gets shoved forward where he's greeted by a stiff kick in the face.)

Jason: We gotta hang on! Just keep fighting.

(He's able to knock one off the dumpster as he has to shout over the incessant quacking, but has to lunge to the right in order to avoid a bird flying at him from behind.)

Billy: This is becoming hopeless.

Jason: It's never hopeless. This is for Angel Grove. We'll fight until they rip the costume from our backs!

"_I CAN ARRANGE THAT!"_

(From out of nowhere one of the ducks who's in mid-air claws at him from behind; literally trying to rip the costume from his back. He wildly flails his arm to try and shoo him away, but has his arms grabbed by the ducks foot. Slowly Jason starts to find his feet coming off the floor. Before the duck can do anything though, he's brought down by a flurry of laser beams aimed at his back.)

Zack: Look, the others are here!

(From the top of the office building opposite of the skyscraper, Trini, Kim and Robbie dive down from a building in finesse; wielding their blade blasters and warding off any other birds as they tend to their friends.)

Kimberly: Sorry we're late you guys.

Jason: It's okay; better late than never. (Turns to Trini) I'm glad to see you're okay.

Trini: Thanks!

Kimberly: Alpha told us how to reverse the spell too. Find the head duck and destroy him.

(The Ugly Duckling interrupts.)

Ugly Duckling: Haha! Good luck; finding me will be like needle in haystack!

Jason: That's him!

Zack: Grab him!

Ugly Duckling: Crap!

(Capitalizing on the ducks fatal error, Trini, Zack, Kim, Billy and Robbie quickly grab him and pin him down.)

Jason: Alright, let's head to the canyons; where we can finish this in a place where he can't harm anybody else.

(And before any of the birds minions could react, the rangers and the Ugly Duckling were gone; leaving them either worried or scratching their heads. Even Rita who looked on from the moon, knew things were not going to end her way.)

Rita: Uh oh… I feel a headache coming on.

(The ranger and the monster reappeared along the top of a rocky cliff where all seven of them tumbled to the very bottom in a cloud of dust. Both sides tried to get up first, but it was the rangers who maintained the advantage and started knocking him around like the monkey in the middle. He finally came to Jason who was pulled his sword out, and floored him with a devastating hack.)

Ugly Duckling: UUUUUGGGGGH.

Jason: Alright, enough of this; let's bring our weapons together.

All in unison: RIGHT!

Zack: Power axe!  
Kimberly: Power bow!  
Trini: Power daggers!  
Robbie: Power pocket knife!  
Billy: Power lance!  
Jason: Power sword!

(One by one, the weapons meet in mid-air to create something massive. Each of the weapon points the same direction and capped off by Jason jumping a good distance in the air to connect his weapon and bring the power blaster down.)

All in unison: POWER RANGERS!

Ugly Duckling: W-what's this?

Zack: What you see here is your thirty minute life flashing before your eyes.

Trini: I always liked toast with my eggs anyway.

Ugly Duckling: M-mama…

"_FIRE!"_

(They all extend their arms outward as a massive beam fires from each weapon. Within seconds the Ugly Duckling fell into a ball of fire; disappearing for good in a cloud of its own dust. And all over Angel Grove, anybody who was affected by the monster was slowly starting to come out of it and return to a normal state. Streets were filled with men and women, dazed and confused as well as those who had their heads consumed by an egg suddenly breathing a sigh of relief when the egg atrophies and falls right off. The craving for egg salad seems to consume them all for some reason as they all get up and resume their normal activities; dodging those who came out of the spell while in mid-flight. Back in the rocky canyons, the rangers seem jubilant to have rid themselves of a monster that had the real potential of destroying the planet.)

Trini: We did it!

Billy: We may not be the first team of rangers, but we certainly beat out those hacks before us.

Kimberly: No kidding.

Jason: Glad nobody was hurt either; especially you Trini. Glad to see Alpha was able to save you.

(She nods happily.)

Trini: Thanks, but it wasn't Alpha who saved me.

(She turns her head to face Robbie, only to be confused to see that Robbie is no longer with them.)

Trini: Huh?

Kimberly: Where'd he go?

(Meanwhile at Rita's palace, the dejected empress is livid yet again at another failed plan.)

Rita: I knew that piece of crap was no good! Nothing good ever comes from something so ugly.

Squatt: Good thing I'm so handsome then.

Rita: Handsome?! You look like a warthog made love to a blueberry. And you're just as useless as that monster was too!

Baboo: …harsh.

(Squatt fights back the tears.)

Squatt: I hope you're happy; you've just undone years of therapy.

Goldar: I told you all along that that monster wouldn't work!

Finster: (punches air) I just hope the rangers pick up boxing next week, eh?

Rita: Shut up! Just shut up, all of you!

(Rita furiously storms out, leaving all her goons to wallow in the stench of failure. Meanwhile, back down by the industrial district an on the twentieth floor of a fifty story project, Robbie solemnly enters his bedroom. A messy room that can be best described as organized mayhem; filled with Nirvana posters and pictures of his niece, yet covered in discarded clothes and empty trash. He swats away the Super Nintendo controller from his bed before dolefully slumping onto it. As he picks up a note next to his bed and examines it, it becomes very hard to tell that he just helped defeat a monster and save the world from extinction. Before too long, a tall, skinny, strung out looking woman barges into his room.)

Woman: A friend's here to see you?

Robbie: Huh; a friend?

Woman: (Harshly) What did I tell you about brining your little friends over without telling me first?

Robbie: Calm down ma… I didn't ask for any friends to come over. Who is it?

Robbie's mom: Some girl. I'll allow it cause of what happened. But don't do it again.

(Robbie ignores her demanding tone so she can eventually leave the room. Before long, his friend sticks her head in meekly.)

Trini: Surprise.

Robbie: I figured it was you.

Trini: Oh… I'm sorry. Should I go?

Robbie: No, not at all. Come inside.

(He moves over, creating space for her on his twin-sized bed. She slowly steps inside and looks around his bedroom having never been inside of it. Robbie makes sure to cover the note as she sits down beside him.)

Trini: I'm sorry for getting you yelled at by the way.

Robbie: Don't be. She just swears all my friends are cops. Figured she'd at least be wise enough to hide all the 'evidence' she leaves on top of the coffee table.

Trini: Yeah I… noticed that. But anyway Robbie, I really wanted to thank you for saving me today. I can't show my gratitude enough.

(He silently chuckles.)

Robbie: Don't mention it. It's my job. I'm just sorry I couldn't have come sooner. My communicator was shut off a couple days ago after I got some bad news. I guess I just forgot to turn it back on. But hey, since you're here… do you wanna rent a movie or something?

Trini: What news?

(He groans silently, confounding Trini who was surprised by his resistance.)

Robbie: I sort of don't wanna talk about it now. But I do like spending time with you, I'd like to just do that and forget all about it.

(She was further taken aback, but was lifted with him telling her he likes spending time with her. It made her feel comfortable pushing a little more.)

Trini: I really like spending time with you too, but I also really care about you as a person. You don't need to tell me, but it would really bother me if I didn't know what was bothering you.

(A long silence ensued, before Robbie finally relented with an exasperated sigh. He flipped over the card in his hand and gave it to her to read.)

Trini: This is… from the army.

Robbie: My dad was killed over the weekend.

Trini: (gasp) Oh my! Was he a part of that fire fight I heard about on the news?

(He nods)

Trini: Oh my god Robbie, I'm so sorry.

Robbie: Don't be. I hate his guts.

Trini: What? But I don't understand…

(He fumbled for a bit; almost like he didn't believe his own words but offered reasons to back up his bold statement.)

Robbie: I… I don't know; I mean, this guy being heralded as a hero cheated on my mom and would bring his 'friends' over when my mom was out at work and he was stuck babysitting me. He was a shiftless dropout who didn't work and didn't care to work. Then he walked out on me and my mom when he and I got in a fight. Now I'm sad that he's dead; I'm wasting emotions on this fool.

Trini: He wasn't perfect Robbie that much I know, but he was still your father. Of course you're upset that he died.

Robbie: I know… but I just wanted to hate him. And I wanted him to know that I hate him. I've been waiting for the day where I'd run into him on the streets so I can tell him that. Now… I don't know what to feel.

(Robbie's voice suddenly starts to crack and becomes too strained to continue. So he just slumps his head and says nothing for a bit while trying desperately to maintain his composure in front of her. But she comfortingly begins to rub his back and leans her head on his shoulder.)

Robbie: I really hate that I feel this way…

Trini: I understand. You're angry for what he did, and you wanted to tell him that, but you also held out hope for reconciliation. You might be more upset that it's not gonna happen now.

(He doesn't say anything, but he nods.)

Trini: I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now. Please, tell me if there's anything I can do for you…

(He cuts her off.)

Robbie: No, it's fine. I'll be fine, I just need my alone time right now. Maybe, I should be alone right now.

Trini: I completely understand. Call me though if you need someone to talk to; any time.

(Trini rubs his back a little more and kisses him softly on the cheek before she gets up and heads toward the door. As she gets up, Robbie starts thinking to himself; mostly about what she just said about missing the opportunity to talk to his father. And how he hates the feeling of hopelessness and wants to make sure he never makes that same mistake again. Suddenly as Trini closes the door, he stops her.)

Robbie: Wait; there is something I should probably tell you then.

Trini: Huh?

(He gets up and gets close to her as she reenters his bedroom. He suddenly becomes very tense and begins fumbling with his words.)

Robbie: I-I… just wanted to.. th- I guess I just wanted to say. Or rather I wanted to show my appreciation for… everything you do for me.

Trini: Yeah?

Robbie: I'm not so good at articulating any positive feelings, but your presence… has made my life so much better.

(Trini can't help but start smiling brightly as her heart flutters during such an emotional moment. She reaches out and holds his hands.)

Robbie: You genuinely care about me and accept me for who I am, not many people do. I-I guess I just wanted to say… I just wanted to…

(He doesn't say anything else, but looks into her gentle eyes longingly. His head starts to lean in as he finally just plants an affectionate kiss on her lips. Shocked, Trini doesn't know how to react, but does not resist. He finally pulls away with a relieved smile on his face.)

Robbie: I think that should say it better than I ever could.

(But Trini's face remains frozen.)

Robbie: Just for future reference though, when someone kisses you, it's often impolite not to kiss them back.

(Her face grows bright red from the emotion, but not in the good way. Robbie suddenly worries when a single tear rolls down her cheek.)

Robbie: Oh god, please don't cry. Please, I'm sorry… oh god, you aren't gonna cry rape now are you? Cause I swear, I'll kill you; I'm not going back to prison.

(But she shakes her head as the emotion overcomes her.)

Trini: No, no not at all. I've actually wanted you to do that to me for a long, long time. But, not like this, not in this setting.

Robbie: Wanna kiss at the park then?

Trini: You know what I mean. I don't know if you really wanted to kiss me or if it's the emotion of your father dying that made you vulnerable.

Robbie: I want to take you to the prom.

Trini: Deal!

(The two suddenly burst into laughter and share one last warm embrace before the episode ends.)


	10. Episode 69: The Last Dance

"_Yaaaaaaaaawwwwn."_

(Trini lets out a loud yawn before scratching her tired eyes on an early Saturday morning. She tries to lift her head up, but is too tired; not to mention the unusually soft pillow she's laying on and the knowledge that it's a weekend removes all motivation of even trying. Still, something seems off to her as she winces curiously. The bed, while comfortable, was _too _comfortable to be hers; Trini's bed was firm, and sturdy. She felt a light beaming on her head too. She often felt it on the side of her face but this morning she felt the heat coming off the top of her head. Trini turns around and without really wanting to, forcibly pries her eyes open. And as soon as her eyes adjust to the light, she gasps.)

Robbie: Zzzzzzzzzz…

(She instantly becomes mortified at the sight of Robbie sound asleep beside her in his room. Trini jerks herself up quickly in one jarring motion; taking Robbie's sheet with her to cover herself. The sudden motion was enough to wake Robbie up. Staring at him in sickening disbelief, like a girl who had too much to drink the night before and woke up lying next to a strange frat guy; she felt cheap and used. Slowly it dawns on her though that he isn't some strange frat guy. He was her best friend, and she really wanted this moment to happen. In fact, last night was probably the best night the repressed, reserved honor roll student had in a while. A smile slowly comes over her face as Robbie's eyes open wide and meets hers; he smiles back at her.)

Robbie: So I wasn't dreaming… nice!

(Trini smiles as Robbie scratches his eyes.)

Robbie: How'd you sleep?

Trini: Wonderfully; yourself?

Robbie: Not too bad.

Trini: Last night was amazing Robbie; although I've got to say, I'm a little surprised.

Robbie: By my amazing cuddling?

Trini: No.

(She pulls down her sheets.)

Trini: That my clothes are still on.

(He cracks a sly smirk before responding)

Robbie: That's how I knew I wasn't dreaming.

Trini: I'm glad you were such a gentleman though; I had an amazing time anyway. For so long I've just been so focused on business. Day in and day out, I was all about school, martial arts and being a power ranger; like some zombie. Then you come along and just… allowed me to listen to my heart for a change. I feel so liberated.

(Robbie sits up and wraps his arm around her shoulder; she rests her head on his.)

Robbie: I get what you mean; though it's kind of unreal to see you lying next to me in bed. (Chuckles) I mean, you have no clue how long I've been waiting for this moment.

(She turns a bashful bright red and slaps his shoulder.)

Trini: Really; with me? I've actually been crushing on you for the longest time too. I've just been too chicken to do anything about it. I kept justifying it by saying we weren't meant for each other anyway. It wasn't until you and I became close friends that I realized I was lying to myself.

(He shakes his head in disbelief)

Robbie: Really? That's insane.

Trini: How's that insane?

Robbie: All this time, I figured I never had a chance with you; always figured you and Billy would be the ones to get together.

Trini: Billy? No way.

Robbie: Hey, he writes a convincing fan fiction.

Trini: I mean I love Billy, don't get me wrong, but dating him is like dating my little brother. Besides, I've had to unhook his underwear from way too many flagpoles to still find him sexy.

(He chuckles; little does she know that Robbie's responsible for some of that.)

Robbie: So the goody two-shoes fell for the bad boy? Ugh, you're such a cliché.

Trini: Stop it! You're a really sweet and caring guy under that gruff façade of yours. You're nothing like the jerk I originally thought you were. And I've actually grown to love your sense of humor.

(Then she suddenly pauses.)

Trini: It kinda almost makes me reluctant to take the risk of getting too serious with you.

Robbie: (raises eyebrow) Huh?

Trini: I mean don't get me wrong, my heart is screaming 'go for it,' but… my brain is telling me to be careful with you.

Robbie: Do you think I'm gonna hurt you or something?

Trini: Not necessarily. But I mean you've seen how Kimberly and Tommy have been acting lately. I just... don't ever want to risk going down that path with you. I like you too much to think the horrible things she's told me about him lately.

Robbie: But Tommy and Kimberly are idiots; that won't happen to us.

Trini: We say that, but we can't exactly tell the future now, can we?

(Robbie grows apprehensive and his face turns more serious.)

Robbie: Hmm. So you're saying you don't wanna do this then?

Trini: No, not at all. But I do think we should take this very slowly and maybe keep this on the down low for a bit. That way in case we don't like where things are going, we could easily go back to being friends.

(His arm slowly retreats from her shoulder, but Trini isn't done yet and puts it back.)

Trini: But I really hope it never comes to that. I hope you understand though…

Robbie: Hmm.

Trini: …

Robbie: …fair enough.

(She exhales in relief and kisses him on the cheek.)

Trini: Good! What time is it by the way?

(Robbie looks over her shoulder to see the clock sitting on his dresser across from the bed.)

Robbie: A quarter past eight.

Trini: (gasps) Oh my goodness, I was supposed to be back by 7… _last night!_ My mom's gotta be freaking out right now. She doesn't trust the kids in this area… no offense.

Robbie: That's funny cause I see her everyday collecting soda cans out of our garbage's around this time.

Trini: That's not true; my mom's a doctor you idiot!

Robbie: Hey, I was gonna say no offense! Oh… whatever, I'll take you home.

Trini: (smiles) You better.

(The two start to roll out of Robbie's bed and quickly try to fix themselves up. But quickly their focus shifts when their communicators go off. Meanwhile in a much more stifling environment on the moon, Rita's henchmen wander about not saying a word to one another following their latest defeat. Goldar keeps to himself in the darkest corner with his arms while Baboo and Squatt make awkward glances at him from a distance. Finster eventually strolls in casually, breaking the silence with the loud clanging of metal cans inside of several plastic bags. He stops; raising an eyebrow when he notices every ones glum expression.)

Finster: Uhm, is everything alright?

(No one responds. Squatt and Baboo look at him with sad puppy eyes, but appear afraid to say anything. Goldar grunts, but nothing else. Finster continues.)

Finster: Well don't mind me then, I'll be in my shop working on some new monsters with the clay I got at the evil store.

Baboo: (gasp) You went to Wal-Mart without me?

(Goldar snickers.)

Goldar: Don't bother.

Finster: I… beg your pardon?

Goldar: (forcefully) You heard me Mutt.

Finster: N-now, I understand we lost yesterday, but no worries, we'll get them next time; especially when Rita sees what I have planned.

Goldar: Your monsters can't walk and chew gum at the same time! And besides, haven't you heard?

Finster: Heard what?

(Goldar finally picks himself up from off the wall.)

Goldar: The Alliance of Evil wants to have 'a word' with Rita.

Finster: Oh my!

(In a sudden shock, Finster drops his bags on the floor, letting his cans roll all over the ground. The Alliance of Evil is the intergalactic organization whose stated mission is to dominate every single planet in every single galaxy, of which Rita is a member of. Goldar is well aware of the fact that nothing good ever comes from a 'conference' with them. To him, it might as well be called a public execution. And with Rita's most recent failure on top of her repeated failures to take over planet Earth, it might be just that. Elsewhere…)

Rita: (Weeping) Please, please show mercy my lord! Please, I'm so sorry I've fail you….

"_SILENCE!"_

(Lighting strikes as a mysterious red figure in the sky emphatically cuts her off. She's at the top of a dark windy mountain just beyond the edge of a different dimension. She can't see a thing around her other than the figure in front of her she calls her boss. He snarls at her. )

"_I leave you a measly planet more than ten thousand years ago, and you have failed miserably in your mission to take over it; defeated time and time again by mere children. You have made me very angry!"_

Rita: I know, I know, I accept full responsibility. But please just one more chance. One more monster, I promise I'll get them this time.

(He scoffs at the very idea.)

"…_another chance? I think you've had more than enough. Your incompetence has left me no other choice but to terminate your reign as empress and banish you for all eternity; your father would be very disappointed in you!"_

Rita: (shrieks) NO! Please don't do this to me! My daddy's gonna kill me, please. All I ask is for one more chance. If I fail I'll even turn myself in. Please!

(Her boss doesn't say a word, but seems to take pleasure in her shameless groveling. He scratches his chin with his cold, metal claws before continuing.)

"_Although your words mean nothing to me, your spineless sniveling cries for mercy amuse me. You're nothing like your father... But alright, consider this your last chance. See to it that you don't disappoint me."_

(Rita sighs heavily with relief as her boss vanishes before her. He leaves her alone on top of the windy cliff with no idea on how to get back and nothing but darkness ahead of her. It's still miles better than the alternative. As soon as she picks herself back up, she starts to scramble in her head for her next and possibly final plan. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Alpha continues sending out numerous urgent calls to the rangers before each of them begin appearing separately. Robbie and Trini arrive together, but quickly distance themselves from each other before anyone notices.)

Zordon: I am glad you could all make it on such short notice. What I have brought you all here today for is very important.

Kimberly: What's the big emergency?

Zordon: There is no emergency right now. However, I have both bad news and good news.

Robbie: Is this the joke that ends with you saving a bunch of money on your car insurance?

Zack: I love those commercials!

Zordon: (grimly) Unfortunately this is no joke.

Billy: Well then what's the bad news?

Zordon: It has come to my attention that an evil force of extraordinary power has entered the solar system; the likes of which we are currently unprepared to deal with.

Jason: Extraordinary power?

Billy: Unprepared to deal with?

Zordon: Correct. For that, I fear the worst though I cannot say for sure what it might be. Therefore I'm leaving for my home planet to investigate, as well as warn all other planets in the solar system should there be a potential strike.

(Everyone gasps.)

Trini: You're leaving us?

Kimberly: But, what's gonna happen here?

Jason: Relax you guys; Zordon knows what he's doing. And I'm sure he wouldn't just leave us unprepared.

Zordon: Thank you Jason. And yes I have made such preparations; I will leave you in charge until I come back. Work closely with Alpha to deal with any attacks.

(Everyone turns to him with slight uneasiness, but Jason nods, appearing up for the task.)

Jason: You can count on me.

Kimberly: But wait a second Zordon, isn't this just another one of Rita's monsters? I mean, we've beaten her before right; what reason should we have to worry?

Zordon: I wish it were that simple Kimberly. However, this power is vastly superior to Rita, or anything Rita could ever create.

Kimberly: (dumbstruck) Wow…

Zordon: However it doesn't seem likely that this power will come toward Earth so there should be no reason to worry. And there is good news; you will not be alone.

Kimberly: Huh?

Zordon: Everyone, turn around.

(The rangers and Alpha start slowly turning away from Zordon and turn toward the dark end of the Command Center. Puzzled initially when they see nothing, but smiles come across each of their faces when something move toward them from out of the shadows.)

Tommy: I'm back!

(Tommy emerges from the darkness behind him; waving a large wooden staff in hand. Kimberly rushes over and leaps into his arms.)

Kimberly: Tommy, you made it back; thank God!

Zordon: That's right. Back in your disposal will be a fully powered green ranger.

Zack: Awesome!

Billy: Just what the doctor ordered!

Tommy: Thanks guys, and yes Kim, I'm back in one piece. I'm glad to see you guys held up just fine too.

Jason: We're all glad to see you bro. Ret-Conia must've been brutal, I'm surprised to see you back so soon. I would've completely crumbled over there by myself.

(Tommy smiles and nods)

Tommy: And that's why I sell more toys than you…

Jason: What?

Tommy: Nothing.

Trini: (To Zordon) Does this mean Tommy's completely ours again?

(Alpha chimes in)

Alpha: Not just yet Trini. The staff needs to be analyzed very carefully before we can use it on Tommy. Remember, it is several thousands of years old and it was meant for non-humans. I have to make sure it's safe. However, I doubt there will be any issues and Tommy should be good in a day or two.

Tommy: Then I'll remain here for a day or two. I'll help you analyze things and at the very least, keep you company.

Zordon: Hopefully my sources are wrong and I'll return just in time for the power reinfusion; I would hate to miss it. However on that note, I must leave you. Keep Angel Grove safe and Alpha out of trouble.

Tommy: Don't worry Zordon; Alpha's not going anywhere, right Alpha?!

(He sneaks up behind Alpha and locks him in a playful head lock.)

Jason: And don't worry about Angel Grove, we've got this under control. I have faith in myself and in my friends; even Robbie.

Robbie: Sounds less flattering when you say it like that…

Trini: Goodbye Zordon. Have a safe trip!

Kimberly: (teasingly) Yeah and be back soon okay? I don't want the power to get to Jason's head.

Zordon: Goodbye rangers; may the power protect you.

(In a sudden blinding flash, Zordon's glass tube is vacated. Eerily silence fills the command center as despite everyone's complete trust in one another and faith in Jason as leader, there was an unmistakable air of uncertainty. A similar air was shared back on the moon upon Rita's return. She feverishly looks through her spell book, for something, anything that might work. Or at the very least, something that isn't total crap. Goldar approaches her from behind.)

Goldar: Is everything okay my empress?

(She fires back.)

Rita: No, everything is not okay! I nearly lost my job today cause I can't for the life of me beat a bunch of little punks. Do you have any clue what they do to emperors after they strip them of power?

Goldar: No.

Rita: Well let's just say it'll be another then thousand years before you see me again. I was given one last chance, but really, with these worthless spells, I might as well help them pick out another dumpster to lock me in.

Squatt: Well I've been placing ideas in the suggestion box for months, but I don't think you've listened to a single one.

Rita: That's because we don't _have_ a suggestion box. You sure you haven't just been putting them in the trash?

Squatt: Oh… maybe.

Goldar: I guess right now isn't the best time to tell you the news…

Rita: What news?

Goldar: It's the green ranger; he's come back from a trip to some other planet. And he's brought back a staff that can apparently regenerate his powers.

(She gasps, knowing exactly what has happened. She furiously slams her book shut.)

Rita: What; you mean the Ret-conian staff?!

(Rita shoots up from her desk and storms over to her giant telescope, where she gets a glimpse of what's going on inside the command center and confirms what Goldar is saying. She's suddenly overcome with a sense of hopelessness.)

Rita: I can't believe it. My biggest win is about to be undone… And I didn't even think the staff existed anymore. (Sigh) I might as well just resign and leave with a shred of dignity; maybe steal some office supplies on my way out.

Goldar: But it's not all bad; Zordon's gone on some trip, and it'll take some time for them to be able to even use the staff. If we act fast, we can stop them, my empress.

(A bead of sweat trickles down Rita's forehead as she scrambles to come up with a plan.)

Rita: But how?

Goldar: That's the problem. Creating the evil green ranger and then subsequently destroying him was about the only thing we've done right to this point. Everything else after that has pushed the bar in terms of stupidity.

(Just then Rita's grow wide as she snaps her fingers.)

Rita: Then we'll do it again; except this time, with someone else! We can even use their power coin to gain access to the command center that way so take that staff away from Tommy and ay waste to the command center before Zordon has the chance to swoop in and save the day.

Goldar: That's… actually a great idea.

Finster: Quite right, yet another flash of brilliance from the queen of evil! And I can work on something that can distract the others.

Rita: Fantastic! Aha!

Baboo: Uhm… I don't mean to be a party pooper, but there's just one thing. None of the other rangers are as strong physically as the green ranger. Wouldn't he just wipe the floor with all of them?

(Rita says nothing, but takes note of Baboo's point and takes one last look through her telescope to see what's going on inside the command center. Everyone has left, but Jason, Tommy and Alpha.)

Jason: No seriously Tommy, what were you saying just now; something about toys?

Tommy: (dismissively) Nothing, just drop it.

(A sly grin comes across her face.)

Rita: Not all of them…

(Meanwhile, back on Earth, the others have separated, with Zack, Billy and Robbie sharing a table at the Juice Bar. The former two are feverishly studying for an upcoming final while Robbie just sits back with a distant gaze on his face while sipping on a shake. Zack grows frustrated with himself and slams an open palm on the table.)

Zack: Ugh… I hate math. Just wait until I die so I can get my hands on that punk Galileo!

Billy: Having difficulties?

Zack: (sighs) 'Difficulties' would be an understatement. Ready to blow my brains out would be more accurate. Whatever man, this whole math thing is bogus.

Billy: It's not bogus and it certainly isn't worth contemplating suicide. Mathematics is essential to developing logistical skills in life; some careers require such knowledge too. Besides, Ms. Appleby's exams aren't THAT difficult.

Zack: Oh really?

(Zack picks up a study sheet given to him by his teacher and begins to read one of the questions.)

Zack: 'Johnny has 5 apples and gives away 3. Calculate the mass of the Earth.'

Billy: Well…

Zack: Tell me which career I'm gonna need this for, so I can avoid it all together.

Billy: You'll be fine; Robbie doesn't seem so worried about it. Do you mind explaining to Zack how easy that question is?

Robbie: Dude, go throw yourself in a locker. I don't get any of this stuff either, but I'm just not sweating it. Life's too good right now to worry.

Zack: Life's too good? So you _don't_ have six finals in five days while moonlighting as a vigilante superhero? While still trying to seem desirable enough to find a date to the prom in less than one week?

(Robbie doesn't respond; but takes another sip of his drink before cracking a confident smirk.)

Billy: Well, to Robbie's credit I haven't got a date yet, but I'm not necessarily worried about it either.

Robbie: See, Billy's got the right idea! Who needs chicks right?

Billy: Actually, I have somebody in mind to ask out.

Robbie: You do? Nice; maybe I can teach you some magic tricks and you can make her panties disappear.

Billy: I don't think magic would work on her.

Robbie: Well who is she? Who's the lucky lady?

Billy: Well… it's…

Robbie: Hold on Billy, let me make sure I take a huge sip of my drink before you answer.

(He does so, and then motions for Billy to continue.)

Billy: (Cheerfully) Trini!

(Robbie spits out his drink; getting it all over himself and the table.)

Robbie: Trini?

Zack: Trini; It's about time! You guys looked destined to hook up ages ago.

Billy: You think so? I mean, her and I have been close friends since middle school though, and promise me you won't say anything, but I've had a huge crush on her for the longest time.

Robbie: You sure you wanna ask Trini out? I mean do you think she'll take you as seriously as you take her? I mean she didn't exactly respond well to that fan fiction you wrote.

Billy: YOU SHOWED HER THAT?!

Robbie: Never mind that, I just... don't want to see your friendship get awkward or anything. Why not ask some other girl out? What about Bertha? She's…. hot.

Billy: (Sighs) Look I understand the consequences and I appreciate your concerns, but my mind is made up. With the way I feel about her right now, the reward far outweighs the risk.

(Robbie falls back into his seat and meekly takes another sip of his drink.)

Zack: Aww… She's definitely someone you should go for Billy, she's totally cool. And not for nothing, Trini's kind of a cutie.

Robbie: No, she's not.

Billy: Thanks for the support guys, She's gonna come in a little later, I think I'm gonna ask her out then.

Zack: No problem man. Hey I'll even wingman for you.

(Zack slaps Billy five and pats him on the back. Meanwhile in a secluded forest and a little less joyful, Jason trains in full martial arts gear; nun chucks and all. After wrapping up an intense work out, Jason checks his watch and see's that it's time to go join the others and get some studying done himself. He runs over to a nearby tree to grab his gym bag, but when he reaches out to grab it, a cold bony hand grabs his. He looks up and gasps…)

Jason: RITA!

Rita: AHAHAHAHA!

(Terrified, he tries to yank his hand away but to no avail. She has a tight grip on him and all he could do is stare back as the empress of evil gives a smiles menacingly.)

Rita: Didn't Friday the 13th teach you anything? Never travel through the woods alone.

(Jason tries to squirm free, but Rita effortlessly tosses him a good fifteen feet; discarding him like yesterday's garbage. He quickly gets back on one knee but has trouble inhaling with all the dust kicked up in the air and starts coughing. Eventually he reaches behind him.)

Jason: It's morphin ti…!

Rita: (interrupts) Don't waste your time! If I wanted to, I could crush you like the roach you are.

Jason: Then what do you want from me?

(She points at him.)

Rita: You.

Jason: Me?

Rita: You; the leader of the power rangers. I've come to request your services. Join me, and we can conquer Earth together.

(Jason scoffs at the idea.)

Jason: What? Do you think I'm crazy? I'd never join you!

Rita: Oh, would you rather continue playing second fiddle to Tommy?

Jason: What?

Rita: I've been watching what's going on, that annoying green ranger is hogging the spotlight. Everyone loves Tommy; he even has his own cool theme song. No one appreciates you Jason, and you lead the stinking team! But I appreciate you Jason. I know you're the backbone of the group, heck you've even defeated Tommy before in battle. Without you, I would have crushed those rangers before they could figure out the phrase "It's morphin time." So join me, I will treat you right.

(Jason doesn't respond right away; he lets what Rita said about Tommy 'hogging the spotlight' sink in. Still, his mind is made up.)

Jason: Never!

Rita: (sighs) I figured you'd resist. So I brought along friends to help you… see things my way.

(Within seconds Jason is swarmed by a pack of putties. Seeing himself cornered, he tries to contact the others.)

Jason: Guys come in! Guys, do you read me.

(But his communicator is jammed; Rita's presence blocked any signals from getting out. Her subsequently wicked laugh would indicate that she knew that and that Jason would have to get out of this alone. Before he could say anything he's jumped from both sides by oncoming Putty Patrollers. Being forced to think fast, he ducks; sticking out his left hand to block one from reaching near him while using his right to upper cut the other; he follows by taking the putty on his left and lifting over his head, crashing him against a tree. He's kicked in the gut however from one right in front of him before being punched in the back from one behind him. They repeat this combo again until he falls to his knees.

Rita: Yes, yes take him down!

(From there, the putty in front of him tries to wind up and punt his head right off, but perhaps out of desperation, Jason reaches out and manages to grab his foot.)

Rita: Uh oh…

(Jason rises to his feet; still holding onto the putties foot. Looks behind in and nearly knocks the head off the putty behind him with a kick before spinning the putty in front of him backwards and nearly knocking his head off with another kick. Before anymore putties can approach him, Rita groans impatiently and aims her wand at him.)

Rita: Alright, I see where this is going. I'm just gonna have to take matters into my own hands.

(From out of her wand comes a ray of light that wraps itself around Jason and causes him to helplessly fall to the ground with his arms to his side.)

Jason: No! Let me go!

Rita: You won't come with me Jason so I shall just have to take you. Say goodbye to this planet before we go, because today marks the beginning of the end of Earth as you know it. AHAHAHAHA!

Jason: NOOOO! You'll never get awa-

(His words are cut off as they disappear in a flash; leaving only Jason's gym bag behind. A little later at the command center while Tommy and Alpha work diligently on the staff, the alarms go off.)

Alpha: Ay ya, ya, ya, yai!

Tommy: What is it Alpha?

(Alpha walks over to his control panel to figure out what's wrong.)

Tommy: Is it that 'extraordinary power' Zordon was talking about?

Alpha: I… don't think so. (Continues pushing buttons) In fact…

(Alpha scratches his head.)

Alpha: I'm not sure what's wrong. Could it be a false alarm?

Tommy: Hmm. That's strange. How often does that happen?

Alpha: Never. Except… hmm... I can't seem to find Jason anywhere.

Tommy: Jason's missing?

Alpha: N-no. No wait, I found him. (Relieved sigh) He's on his way to the Juice Bar.

Tommy: Oh good. You should warn him though in case anything does come up.

Alpha: Good idea.

(Alpha pushes a few buttons before being able to reach Jason who's slowly marching through the deserted Juice Bar parking lot with a pair of sunglasses; the surefire sign that he's evil now.)

Jason: What do you want?

Alpha: Jason, the alarms have gone off in the command center. But I can't seem to find anything.

(Jason tisks disappointedly while shaking his head.)

Jason: Alpha, Alpha, Alpha… Zordon's gone five minutes and you're already screwing things up.

Alpha: Just keep your eyes peeled and keep the other rangers close to you. I'll notify you if I see anything.

(He smirks)

Jason: Don't worry Alpha; I'll keep the others very, _very_ close to me.

Alpha: Oh tha…

(He disconnects with Alpha. Slowly he turns his head up toward the Juice Bar and briefly pulls down his shades to reveal his eyes glowing bright red. He pulls them back up and continues toward the Juice Bar. Already inside, Kimberly and Trini enter and join the others.)

Trini: Hi guys!

(Billy's caught off guard with Trini's entrance and becomes instantly nervous.)

Billy: Oh, hey Trini… hey Kim.

Kimberly: Hey Billy.

Zack: (smirks) Hey Trini.

(She lightly rubs Billy's shoulder who gets even more flustered before taking the seat between him and Robbie. The latter quickly starts seething before an unwitting Trini turns to him flashes an adoring smile.)

Trini: Hey Robbie! How are you?

Robbie: Fantastic!

(Just then he hooks his foot around the leg of her chair and pulls her closer to him and away from Billy. He yanked her so hard she nearly fell off the other end; though, no one noticed but Trini, who thought he was playing around.)

Trini: (giggles) Whoa… I can tell!

Kimberly: So what are you guys up to?

Zack: Just this and that… mostly talking about Billy and how great he looks today.

Robbie: We were?

Zack: Yeah, right? We were saying how great his new suspenders look. Don't they look nice Trini?

Trini: Yeah, I suppose.

Zack: You suppose? Nah, my man is stylin'. And not only that, but he's smart too; definitely a catch for any lucky lady.

Robbie: You should ask him out to the prom then.

(Trini bursts out laughing at Robbie's retort, while Zack fires him an angry glare; seeing that his well-intentioned efforts aren't going anywhere, Billy steps up and takes over.)

Billy: Hey Trini… uhm, whenever you have the opportunity, could I just possibly have a moment of your time in a more secluded setting? I have something of great importance to speak with you about.

Trini: Sure Billy, is everything okay?

(He begins sweating profusely.)

Billy: W-well, potentially… But I feel like… things will work out just fine.

(He flashes a nervous smile, much to Robbie's secret disdain.)

Trini: Well we can just talk right now. Come on, you wanna step into the hallway real fast?

Billy: Uhm… sure!

Trini: Let's go.

(Trini gets up out of her chair and starts heading toward the exit while waiting behind for Billy, who takes a while to summon the courage. Once they both reach the hallway however, they nearly get bowled over by someone coming in and have to dart out of the way at the last second.)

Billy: Whoa!

Trini: Whoa!

(Jason nonchalantly walks through them and enters looking as if he owns the place. He doesn't apologize, or even says hi to his friends at the table. He heads directly toward one of the bench press machines and chooses one occupied by Bulk with Skull spotting. And without so much as even waiting for Bulk to finish his set, he slams his gym back right next to their ears.)

Jason: MY turn.

(The two are startled as Skull lets out an effeminate squeal. He lets go of the weigh, letting it crash on Bulks chest which knocks the wind out of him. Bulk becomes furious. He pushes the weight off of him and gets up to face Jason eye to eye.)

Bulk: You got something to say to me?

Jason: You have a hearing problem? I said this is my machine. Pack your crap and get out of here.

(The other rangers grow concerned and slowly start inching away from their tables to make sure nothing goes down. Bulk on the other hand has been waiting for the opportunity for a while and begins cracking his knuckles. He points his finger in Jason's face before beginning.)

Bulk: Well, well, well Skull, looks like the karate kid wants to be a karate man. Well, let me tell you something, I don't care if you bought the freaking thing, I was here first. And last I checked I run this joint. I'm the big dog around here, not you, got it?!

Skull: Plus, there are like, five other empty machines right next to this one…

(But Jason doesn't appear in the least bit concerned. He instead grabs Bulk forcefully by the collar and amazingly picks him up off the ground.)

Jason: Well, let me tell _you _something "big dog" if you ever point your stupid finger at me like that again… I'll personally neuter you. And then, I'll spade your little female dog over here.

(He turns to Skull as he whimpers like a scared dog would.)

Jason: Got it?!

(Jason's glasses slide a bit down his nose, allowing Bulk to stare Jason right in the eye. Once he sees them flash bright red he becomes instantly frozen with fear. Bulk fumbles with his words and eventually decides to just back off once Jason lets him go. He motions for skull to grab his stuff, and then grabs him by the jacket as they hightail out of there. Jason watches them leave and grins before setting up and bench pressing himself.)

Kimberly: Weird.

Zack: Jason man, what was that about? Man, Bulk didn't even do anything to you.

Jason: Not today. But since I met them, they've been nothing but trouble to me. It's about time I start taking out the trash; and they're only the beginning.

Zack: Taking out the trash? Dude, you're acting like a bully; no better than they are.

(Jason seems to take exception to this and lets the barbell crash behind him as he shoots up furiously to face his best friend. However, Zack appears to in no way want any confrontation.)

Zack: Relax bro; I'm not looking for a fight.

Jason: Bully? Is that any way to talk to your leader?

Kimberly: Leader?

Robbie: You aren't letting this Zordon thing get to your head, right? Cause that doesn't mean you can make a fool out of yourself in public.

Jason: But what it does mean is that you don't get to question my methods. Zordon picked me for a reason. He recognizes my value, but it doesn't seem like any of you do.

Billy: Huh? That isn't true.

Jason: It isn't? Cause I've led the team from the beginning, saving Angel Grove, AND each of your butts time after time again. But if I didn't know better, I'd think Tommy were the leader of this team; he at least seems to think so himself. I've busted my hump for you guys countless times, while Tommy kisses on Kimberly at the Juice Bar. He gets the girl, the fame and all your admiration, while I get a minimum wage job at a burger joint.

Kimberly: Okay, like, what on earth are you talking about?

Robbie: I think he has us confused with five year olds.

Trini: Jason, this looks like something we need to all sit down together and rationally talk abo...

(He cuts her off.)

Jason: Enough talk; time for action. I'm sick of getting pushed into the background and I'm sick of all of you.

(Jason tears through the crowd of other rangers before angrily storming out; leaving his friends utterly stupefied.)

Robbie: If it's any consolation, I don't like Tommy either.

(Zack isn't finished though and decides to chase after him. The others shortly follow. Meanwhile, back on the moon, Rita delights in how effective her spell on Jason is and looks to capitalize.)

Rita: Ahaha! It's going better than I even planned. It seems the goody, goody red ranger had all this animosity building inside of him the whole time. He just needed me to help him flip the switch and allow him to really say what's on his mind.

Goldar: Yes, it does appear to be working quite well my queen. Still, I'd be cautious; the Power Rangers have gotten out of similar circumstances before with the green ranger; I'd plan my next move carefully if I were you.

Rita: Well, you're not me. So don't you worry, I'm way ahead of you.

(She steps away from her balcony and towards Finster's workshop, where he's already at work on something big.)

Rita: Finster, I need one of your monsters and make it fast.

(Goldar arrogantly scoffs.)

Goldar: Finster? The Alliance of Evil is threatening to banish you and Finster's your ace in the hole? The only thing his monsters are good at are blowing up. You might as well put in your two weeks' notice right now.

Finster: Ignore that buffoon my empress. And I have not just one monster for you, but four.

Rita: Four? You're sending down more than one monster at a time? Why didn't I ever think of that?

Finster: I've looked at my past history and am bringing back the four monsters that have given the rangers the most trouble: King Sphinx, the Lizzonator, Shellshock and Catty Cat.

Rita: Excellent. We're gonna catch them by surprise too. Goldar can go down there with Scorpina and act as a diversion. Then, when the timing's right… BAM!

Goldar: But what will you do with the green ranger? Surely, he'll come back if the staff is used and you know how much of a thorn in the side he can be.

(Rita cackles with excitement.)

Rita: Oh don't worry; I'm already ahead of you…. Hahaha!

(Back on earth, Zack and the others chase after Jason. They wander into the park when they spot him marching away from them about twenty yards away.)

Zack: Look, there he is. Jason! Jason, hold up!

Jason: …

(They go into a dead sprint after him but Jason acts as if he doesn't even hear them. They don't go much farther however, as Kimberly spots something out of the corner of her eye and lunges to the ground.)

Kimberly: DUCK!

(Everyone drops as a fire beam zooms right by where their heads. They feel the heat zoom past them before it erupts into a deafening ball of flame several feet behind them. They look up to see the two familiar faces responsible for it.)

Zack: Goldar!

Trini: Scorpina!

Goldar: Not so fast 'Powerless Rangers!' Gyahaha…

Scorpina: How clever you are, my darling.

Goldar: Am I? Cause I just thought it up on the way over here.

Zack: What do you want? We don't have time for you two clowns.

Scorpina: Oh but on the contrary, there's never been a more perfect time!

(Scorpina throws her sharp edge boomerang at the group, who has to scatter yet again. This time it narrowly misses Zack who has to fall backwards to avoid having his skull split in two. Her weapon goes full circle and finds its way back into her hands, almost like it has a mind of its own. The rangers take one last look toward Jason, who is almost out of sight before realizing that they're on their own.)

Zack: It's morphin time!

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Robbie: Stegosaurus!

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger!

(Despite missing their leader they leap into action. While further up the hill, Jason finally stops and turns around. He has a smug look in his face and takes pride in knowing that his friends are going to suffer badly without him.)

Jason: Let's see how much I'm appreciated when I'm not around to bail you out.

(While Jason reaches for his communicator and teleports away, the others charge preemptively at Rita's top minions. The boys go after Goldar; managing to remain toe to toe with him briefly before Goldar manages to shake Robbie off with an elbow to the abdomen. He dodges Zack's two swings at him before catching his fist on the third attempt. Zack writhes in pain as Goldar crushes his fist and takes him down to a knee. Then he picks him up and dangles him in mid-air before landing a blow to the stomach with his free hand.

The girls aren't fairing much better with Scorpina either; they're barely able to lay a finger on her. With Kimberly already floored, Trini tries her best to defend against her double edged boomerang using the blade part of her blade blaster, but after a brief stalemate, Scorpina pushes her away, giving her the opening to slice her across the chest and take her down in a cloud of smoke. She tries to get back up, but finds herself pinned down with Scorpina stomping on her neck. The yellow ranger panics; gasping and wheezing while Scorpina relentlessly adds more pressure. Billy hears Scorpina's wicked laugh and upon seeing Trini getting the life choked out of her, tries to save her.)

Billy: Trini! Oh no, hold on!

(He gets up from the ground and tries to rush over to her, only to get yanked back by Goldar who has him by the belt.)

Goldar: Where do you think you're going?

Billy: H-hey! Stop it, l-let me go!

Goldar: AHAHAHA! I don't think so!

(Goldar pulls him back and locks him in a headlock. Then, simply to amuse himself, begins to give Billy a noogie. Finally Robbie knocks Scorpina off with a blast from his laser before rushing over to her aid.)

Robbie: Trini, you alright?

(She takes his hand and clutches onto his biceps as she takes several deep breaths.)

Robbie: It's okay, I'm here for you.

(Robbie tries to comfort her and puts his free arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him. However, she's suddenly alarmed when she sees what's going on the other end.)

Trini: (gasping) Billy… needs our… help.

Robbie: Really? It's just a noogie.

(She takes his hand off her shoulder and uses his to bring herself back up to rush to Billy's aid.)

Robbie: He's wearing a helmet!

(Despite their valiant efforts, the rangers seem overpowered by Rita's top two henchmen. All is not lost though, as in the command center, Alpha nears a big breath through while comparing DNA samples.)

Alpha: Hmm… if I didn't know better, I'd say…

Tommy: …

Alpha: (gasp) Oh my!

Tommy: What is it?

Alpha: It's a match!

Tommy: Really?

Alpha: It's a match, it's a match, it's a match!

(Alpha dances around the command center with childish glee; Tommy looks equally excited.)

Tommy: That's amazing Alpha!

Alpha: I know! The DNA on the staff is old and degraded, but… similar enough to predict safe power regeneration. Which means… the green ranger will fight again!

(An elated Tommy rushes over and gives Alpha a big hug and spins him around in circles.)

Tommy: You did a wonderful job!

Alpha: I did?

Tommy: You did days of work in just a couple of hours. Zordon would be proud of you.

Alpha: Yipieeee!

Tommy: All I've been through; all the put falls and setbacks. The arguments with my friends, I'm ready to put that behind me and start fresh.

Alpha: Whoa, I'm getting diiiiizzzyyyy!

Tommy: Oh I'm sorry.

(Tommy finally sets him down in front of him facing the rest of the command center. Alpha's initially a little wobbly legged and can't see straight. But he soon as his vision clears he gasps.)

Tommy: What's wrong Alpha, this is a happy moment.

"_He's right; cheer up Alpha!"_

(Tommy gasps and without even turning around, his face turns pale white. He recognizes that voice anywhere.)

Alpha: RITA REPULSA!

(Tommy slowly turns around and sees quite possibly the most unlikely, yet horrifying sight; Rita inside the command center standing right across from them accompanied by Squatt and Baboo. Tommy and Alpha remain frozen while the empress of evil waves around her wand with one hand, while secretly clutching Jason's Tyrannosaurus power coin in the other.)

Squatt: Nice place you've got here.

Baboo: Yeah, very high tech; you guy's sure are smart with your money.

Squatt: Didn't know Zordon was a Hebrew name.

Alpha: (distressed) Aye ya, ya, ya, ya! Rita Repulsa; my worst fears have come true.

Rita: Is that anyway to welcome a guest? Aren't you gonna offer me a glass of water?

(Tommy bravely steps forward and reaches for his back.)

Tommy: It's morphin ti…

Rita: (scoffs) Oh please; we all know you're shooting blanks Tommy. Don't even bother.

Tommy: ….

Alpha: I demand you tell me how you got in here without a power coin!

Rita: You're in no position to be giving me demands you tin can.

Alpha: …

Tommy: Quick Alpha, call the others, I'll keep them occupied.

Rita: I'm afraid your friends already have their hands full at the moment. But don't worry; I won't be here too long. I'm just here for one thing; Squatt, the staff please?

Alpha: NOO! NOT THE STAFF GET AWAY YOU HARLOT!

(As Squatt reaches over for the staff, Alpha instinctively lunges for it like a mother protecting her child. He is struck down instantly though, as Rita points her wand at him with a shocking bolt of electricity. He convulses violently and tumbles awkwardly to the ground. A defenseless Tommy watches in horror as a blood curling scream for his life becomes warped shortly before it's silenced when his voice chip fries. Tommy throws his hands up and pleads for Rita to stop, but it was too late. Alpha had already stopped moving. Tommy can't believe it and doesn't care that he doesn't have any powers. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he shot up and threw his hardest punch at Rita's face.

Tommy: You'll pay for this you…

(She catches his punch mere inches from her face. And without much effort, she's able to crush his hand. He trembles in agony in front of her until she hears the bone snap. Then just like she did with Jason, tosses him away from her; letting him crash into the control panels in front of her which causes a loud explosion.)

Rita: Hmm. That reminds me. We need to trash this place so Zordon could never come back.

(She approaches Tommy's presumably unconscious body lying on the floor and kneels over next to him.)

Rita: Guess that means goodbye, Tommy. But just so you know, none of this is my fault.

Squatt: It's not?

Baboo: Sure looks like your fault.

Rita: No! It's your friend Jason who gave me access to the command center. He seems to not like you very much and would like to see you suffer. And, between you and me, I think he thinks he's better than you. But we all know how silly that is... I'm actually going to miss you though; like a hideous boil I've grown accustomed to, just before I pop you. Oh well.

(She gets up, and barks her next order.)

Rita: _Burn this place down! Ahahaha!_

(Squatt and Baboo turn around to opposite directions and start smashing the control panels. They wreak havoc to the keyboards; ripping them off and tearing the wiring underneath. They leave no stone unturned as the command center begins catching fire quickly. Before they go, they both spot the viewing globe and at the count of three manage to knock it right off its stand; shattering it on the hard marble floor. It was soon becoming very hard to see through the black smoke, but Rita noticed all the power go out and considered it safe for her and her cronies to leave. While Tommy was left for dead, the others are hanging in there in the park against Goldar and Scorpina. They've fought back to a stalemate until knocking the two off balance and into one another.)

Zack: Alright guys, let's take them down with our blade blasters.

Everyone: Right!

(They pull out their blade blasters and in unison, point at the two monsters and fire in their vicinity, knocking them into different directions. They celebrate a little prematurely though, as a strange overwhelming sensation seems to slowly take over them at once.)

Billy: I feel… funny.

Kimberly: Me too. What's going on?

(The feeling of fatigue takes over them, feeling like a massive weight holding them down. A few of them even drop to their knees. For a split second, the rangers even demorphed involuntarily. It happened so quickly that the only ones to notice it are Goldar and Scorpina. And they knew exactly what had happened.)

Goldar: Hehehe, it looks like the job is done at the command center.

Zack: What job?! What did you do? If any of you laid one finger on Tommy or Alpha, I swear we'll…

Goldar: SILENCE!

Scorpina: Don't you worry your precious little heads. We'll make sure you see your little friends, real soon.

(The entire teamed gasped at Scorpina's discerning comment. But they didn't have much time to respond or question further as Rita reappears inside of her castle on the moon and was looking to finish the job.)

Rita: Magic wand, make my monsters GRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWW!

(She leans back and hurls her wand toward the earth, where it lands somewhere close by causing a large rip in the floor underneath. Steam rises from the crevasse, engulfing both monsters. Before the rangers knew it, Goldar and Scorpina were now giants and matters just got worse. Desperately, Zack tries to reach Jason; though it doesn't seem his communicator is working.)

Zack: Jason, come in. We need help Jason; pick up!

Billy: The communicators' must be down.

(Trini tries her out to no avail.)

Trini: Yeah, mine isn't working either.

Kimberly: What are we gonna do? We can't form the Megazord without Jason.

(Robbie steps forward, clutching his fist in the air.)

Robbie: But we've still got my Zord! You know what that means.

Zack: We're screwed.

Robbie: I call upon the power of the Stegosaurus!

(From a faraway jungle, the StegaZord heeds the brown rangers call and awakens. It lets out a mighty roar as it marches into battle.)

Zack: Mastodon Dinozord power!

(Through a thick cloud of the smoke coming out of its trunk, the Mastodon makes its way through the icy tundra.)

Billy: Triceratops Dinozord power!

(Billy's Zord rolls through the desert, leaving a trail of dust behind it.)

Trini: Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord power!

(Sensing the urgency, the Saber-toothed tiger leaps from a high cliff and tears through the rain forest.)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl Dinozord power!

(The soaring bird blasts through an exploding volcano and shortly joins the others as they enter Angel Grove. The rangers waste no time jumping into their respective cockpits.)

Zack: Zack here; we can do this guys.

Billy: Billy here; all systems go.

Trini: Ready for action!

Kimberly: Alright guys, let's keep it together.

(Goldar points his sword at them, unleashing another fire beam. The beam hit so hard it rocked the earth underneath them, knocking them all off balance.)

Zack: AHHH!

Kimberly: AAARRRG!

Robbie: (Groans) Enough wasting time; StegaZord combat mode engage!

(The Zord stops dead; kicking up dust in front of it. Suddenly a crank is heard from within as the four legged dinosaur rises to its hind legs. Its front paws stick out before flipping inside of itself and revealing a pair of fists. Its long, plated tail stiffens out as it gets in fighting stance.)

Robbie: StegaZord combat mode ready!

Zack: Alright, it's five on two. Just give up, Goldylocks! You and your girlfriend!

(But the two don't seem overly concerned about the numbers. Instead Goldar turns his head upward and seems to motion to the sky.)

Billy: What's he doing?

Robbie: I don't know.

Goldar: Now Rita!

(Back on the moon, Rita holds out her hand where her wand magically reappears. And just as fast and she gets it back, she chucks it back down toward earth.)

Rita: GROW MONSTERS, GROOOOOOWW!

(The wand heads right back toward Angel Grove; causing yet another quake and a rip from the earth's core. This time, when the steam pores out, other monsters that have been hiding since the battle started now grow along with Rita's henchmen.)

King Sphinx: Gyahahaha!

Shellshock: Does our appearance not 'shock' you?!

Catty Cat: We're the next part of Rita's puuurrrfect plan!

Lizzonator: I told you I'll be back.

Zack: It's a trap!

Kimberly: Oh no, what are we gonna do?!

Scorpina: Saying your prayers would be a good start. Hahaha!

Goldar: Gyahahaha!

(Rita's monsters surround the outmatched ranger's Zords. They're overwhelmed with a sense of defeat before anyone's even thrown a punch. Meanwhile, somewhere downtown, a now morphed Jason walks to the very edge of a building and looks down on an unsuspecting public. He reaches his hand down for his blade blaster.)

Jason: Time to see who the big dog around here _really _is.

(He takes the blade blaster and points it at the civilians; still unaware of anything.)

Jason: And once the Ret-conian staff is in my hands, there'll be no doubt who the best ranger is.

"Still won't sell as many toys as me._"_

Jason: Huh?

(He turns around to see the the green ranger staring him down, fully morphed. _Go Green Ranger_ plays in the background.)

Jason: Tommy!

(To be continued.)


	11. Episode 70: The Last Dance Part 2

"_It's a trap!"_

(Zack screams in great distress as he watches four more monsters join the fight in addition to Rita's top henchmen, Goldar and Scorpina. There work was already cut out for them as they were missing Jason and Tommy. However now, a mutual feeling of hopelessness was shared amongst the undermanned power rangers. They were sent down by a desperate Rita, whom she will not allow to return until their mission is complete and the Zords are reduced to scrap metal. Goldar leads the pack; pulling out his sword and gives an early prediction.)

Goldar: It's over power rangers; you will not survive this. The empress Rita will finally reign supreme over this wretched planet; surrender now and watch history unfold. That is, before she has you all executed.

Kimberly: …Rita's really out done herself this time.

Billy: I really don't think we can take them all on…

Zack: I can't reach Jason either; my communicators jammed.

Trini: Do we fight, or should we retreat?

Robbie: We've got to fight!

(Robbie furiously takes a stand, fearing no one else will.)

Robbie: Come on you guys, we've beaten all of them before. And they'll trash our town before we come up with a plan if we retreat now.

Billy: But we're completely…

Robbie: But nothing. We've defended Angel Grove and the fine people who refuse to move out through thick and thin. We've risked our lives time and time again and we've gotten through it all. Today is no different than any of those days.

Zack: Robbie's right you guys, we can't back away now.

Trini: Impressive speech; where did all that passion come from?

Robbie: I guess I suddenly feel like I have something worth fighting for.

Trini: Aww…

(Goldar didn't appear as moved by Robbie's words as everyone else.)

Goldar: (yawns) You should stick to clever one-liners kid; you're not cut out to lead.

Scorpina: Yeah, just get out of here. Go home and roll a fat one while we kill your friends.

Robbie: While I admit, that _does_ sound amazing right about now, I'm not going anywhere. My friends needs need me here and I'd gladly die for them.

(Goldar indifferently shrugs)

Goldar: Okay… guess we'll kill you too.

(The groups of monsters led by Goldar begin marching toward the ranger's Zords. On the fly, Robbie shouts instructions.)

Robbie: Alright, I'm the only full-sized Zord here, so I'll lead the charge. Everyone else, just back me up and don't let them gang up on me; am I clear?

Trini: Right!  
Billy: Right!  
Kimberly: Right!  
Zack: We got you bro; you can count on us.

Robbie: I know I can….

(Robbie braces himself for an oncoming collision to start the fight of their lives; knowing he's in safe hands with his friends behind him. As they gear for battle, elsewhere in Angel Grove, the two other rangers square off on top of a roof in a slightly less friendly environment. All year since Tommy joined the team, there has been simmering tension between the two alpha males, like two bulls butting horns. Despite it all, they have always managed to remain friends. A single spell by Rita and an attempt on Tommy's life has ended that civility though as the pot boils over on the top of a downtown skyscraper.)

Jason: You… but I thought you were… you should be d…

Tommy: You thought wrong you murderer.

Jason: Rita told me she left you there to die as the command center went up in flames. I saw it catch fire with my own eyes. I know you think you're Jesus, but you shouldn't be alive right now.

Tommy: Funny, I should say the same thing about you.

(A fuming green ranger cracks his knuckles, ready to beat the snot out of his former friend and make him pay for his betrayal.)

Tommy: How could you do this Jason? After all we've been through as a team, to just turn your back on all of it. How do you put on that red costume and not feel sick to your stomach with guilt?

(Jason cracks a smile through his helmet.)

Jason: No clue, but strangely enough, I wanna vomit right now.

Tommy: You're a disgrace to all of us, and to anyone who's ever worn that su…

(Jason interrupts him)

Jason: Oh shut up! You act like you're without sin; like you're even a real part of the team. Since you got here, you've done nothing but look out for yourself. You put karate practice before our battles, showing up whenever you feel like. And do I need to mention that when you first arrived in Angel Grove _you _tried to kill _us?_

Tommy: I was under a spell!

Jason: Were you under a spell when you lost your powers trying to bury Robbie and Trini in some ridiculous school election? And you call _me _the traitor?

Tommy: I…

Jason: Face it; destroying you would benefit the team more than anything. You've been nothing but a festering zit on our collective faces. And you've gotten in my way more than once. It's time to pop you once and for all.

Tommy: I'd like to see you try. Green ranger powers or not, I won't let you hurt another soul; you'll have to go through my dead body first.

(Jason laughs evilly before pumping his fists.)

Jason: Oh, I can arrange that.

(Jason charges at his former friend, who ducks a wild punch and counters with a spin kick. Jason dodges and before Tommy can plant his feet to the ground, he's met with three short kicks to the mid-section and a punch so hard he flips forward and lands on his back. Jason tries to capitalize and stomp his head into the ground but Tommy luckily manages to catch his foot mere inches from his face. That's when he suddenly begins to feel weak like Jason's foot rapidly gained ten thousand pounds. His powers were fading fast, and Jason knows this.)

Jason: Haha; pathetic. You'd think someone who brags about how many toys he sells, would be able to back up all his talk. If only Kimberly could see you grovel at the feet of a real man; feel free to shine them too while you're down there.

(Tommy continues to struggle has Jason pushes even more weight down onto his face. He knows Tommy's power shortage makes him easy prey, and simply wants to humiliate him before he finishes him off. Just before the sole of Jason's shoe presses down on Tommy's face, he briefly de-morphs. And for that split second Tommy seemed visibly ill; covered in sweat with a waning expression in his eyes.)

Jason: Kiss my feet like a good subordinate; show the world who's in charge.

Tommy: …

(As Jason stomped down even harder on Tommy's face; adding enough pressure to potentially break through his protective helmet; Tommy tries to no avail to summon all of his strength to just get Jason off of him. Finally, the red ranger shifts all of his weight on the leg that stomping down on his helmet but leaves the other leg completely open. Thinking quickly, Tommy picks up his right leg and kicks the back of the knee of Jason's free leg; causing him to quickly lose his balance. Tommy capitalizes and while still grabbing hold of Jason's feet spins him around and lets him fall hard to the floor before jumping back to his feet and shaking his head.)

Tommy: A nagging headache…. But nothing you haven't already given me.

(Jason stumbles back to his feet, seeming frustrated.)

Jason: You got lucky, punk. And you know as well as I do that you've got nothing left. A light breeze can knock the rest of your powers right out of you and without the staff, there ain't a thing you can do about it. So just give up and I'll put you out of your misery.

Tommy: (defiantly) I won't let that happen; Rita will not prevail.

(Jason barks back with an almost demonic voice.)

Jason: _She already has!_

(Meanwhile, back in the Angel Grove canyons, the rangers and their Zord's struggle to keep up with the army of monsters led by Rita's two main henchmen. Ignoring the odds, the StegaZord fights valiantly, getting some quick hits in while ducking and jiving out of harm's way. But before long, even the support of the other Dinozords isn't enough as the monsters manage to gang up on the only stand-alone Zord and start their vicious beat down on it as planned. A slash from Goldar's sword, followed by a blast from Shellshocks giant traffic light; followed again by another slash from Scorpina's Boomerang blade, punches from King Sphinx and the super strong Lizzonator and a set of claws to the chest from Catty Cat. It was like a twisted game of monkey in the middle and several battles worth of damage was being dealt to Robbie's Zord in a matter of seconds.)

Billy: Hang in there Robbie; help's on the way!

(The Triceratops launches its horns at the crowd of monsters, serving as a grappling device held by chains. It hooks around King Sphinx and Billy goes reverse in order to pull him off of the struggling brown ranger. The Lizzonator steps in though, literally by stepping on the chains. He wraps them around his claws and picks up the heavy Dinozord; swinging it around and around before launching it right through the side of a mountain.)

Zack: Aw man!

Trini: (horrified) _Billy!_

(The monster's focus returns to the StegaZord as they continue to ignore everyone else. Kimberly steps in; flying over the crowd as she fires several shots from her Zord's laser eye; the shots land, briefly dispersing the group. The StegaZord gives her a thumb up before going right back to offense. Though the number again become too much for Robbie as Kim turns her Zord around and makes its way back toward the group. Only this time she gets caught with an agile leap from the Catty Cat who connects with a swipe to the wing that sets it on fire and leaves a trail of smoke and fire behind it as it spins out of control. Kimberly shrieks in horror as the Zord loses control and crashes into an empty field; erupting into flames quickly after. A dismayed Zack promptly steps in.)

Zack: _KIMBERLY! HANG ON, I'M COMING!_

(Zack hurries over to rescue Kimberly while leaving Robbie and his StegaZord to get beaten down even more. Eventually the StegaZord is slashed so hard on the shoulder with Goldar's sword that its right arm detaches. However, Zack's more concerned with Kimberly's life. Using his Zord's trunk, he blows dry a cloud of ice in her direction in hopes of putting out the flames. He's able to extinguish most of it, but is quickly interrupted with a hard thrash from Shellshock's protective shell. The thud nearly deafened the black ranger, and the force was so powerful the Mastodon actually flipped forward and landed on its back. Zack can't do a thing as his Dinozord flailed its legs helplessly like a flipped turtle.)

Zack: I-I can't move! I'm stuck!

(The StegaZord stumbles over and falls right beside it, while still holding its severed arm.)

Robbie: Zack, you need a hand?

Trini: I'm coming you guys; hang on!

(Trini's Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord roars passed them and toward the crowd of monsters with a determined resolve. It opens its mouth and fires several laser beams at each of them; blasting them aside, one by one. Quickly, the field was cleared and the only one remaining was Scorpina. The Saber-toothed Tiger lunges at her to try and take her down. Scorpina puts her arms out to catch it, but winds up falling backwards and rolling around in a short scuffle for leverage over the Dinozord. Trini gets the upper hand and manages to pin her down before the Saber-toothed Tiger stares her down and opens its mouth one more time.)

Trini: Eat laser!

(The Zord opens its mouth one more time; readying for another laser beam. But before Scorpina could feel the wrath of a point blank laser beam, Goldar came to her rescue, landing a vicious kick to the face that too Trini by surprise and knocked off her seat inside the cockpit.)

Goldar: Bad kitty!

(The Zord tumbles backwards; landing awkwardly on its head. Goldar then picks it up and lifts it over his head.)

Goldar: You need to be put outside.

(With a powerful heave, the Saber-toothed Tiger goes over the mountain Billy was flown through and into a huge canyon, where after landing with a huge thud, shatters its limbs before catching fire. Fortunately for Trini, she had the presence of mind to evacuate before the final impact; free falling into the same empty field the Pterodactyl crashed into. She de-morphs involuntarily upon hitting the floor and joins the Zack, Billy and Kimberly who have all also been ejected and are all de-morphed. Billy rushes over worryingly to help her up.)

Billy: Trini! A-are you okay?

(It takes her a while to come to, but she slowly sits herself up before clutching her head in anguish.)

Trini: Ahhh…. There's… there's too many of them. I can't do a thing to any of them without being attacked by the others.

Billy: Indeed, the numbers are quite overwhelming. Kimberly: Yeah, they like completely trashed our Zord's; without even breaking a sweat. What are we gonna do you guys?

(Billy shakes his head.)

Billy: There's not much we can do; at least, not without Tommy and Jason.

(Billy turns toward Trini and sees her struggling to get to her feet. He kneels over to try and pick her up, but a sharp shooting pain down her back causes her to shriek in agony before collapsing back down to her knees.)

Trini: This is bad…

Zack: Definitely. We need to head to the command center and regroup. We're not gonna leave a scratch on them now.

Kimberly: Does Robbie know this?

(Zack, Trini and Billy each turn their heads in different directions before realizing Robbie isn't there with them. They then look up to see the group of monsters milking an inevitable victory in front of a reeling StegaZord.)

Goldar: (gloatingly) It took over ten thousand years, but they say patience is a virtue.

Robbie: Then you must be a saint!

(Before Goldar can turn around, he's caught off guard and knocked back with what looks like a severed arm thrown by the Robbie who continues to ignore the emergency siren inside his Zord.)

Robbie: But I guess I gotta_ hand_ it to you.

Goldar: (infuriated) You! Don't you know when to stay down?!

Scorpina: Finish him!

(The others follow her command and run after Robbie's StegaZord. Two of whom are quickly taken down by an energy blast from his chest. Unfortunately, that's all he can do in his state and since he had very little energy to spare, he can't do it again. Quickly the Lizzonator and King Sphinx grab a hold of him and pin him down. Goldar gets back up, and looks to make him pay for embarrassing him. He rubs the sore spot on his cheek before picking up the severed arm.)

Goldar: How dare you try to make a fool of me; how you like to die by the hands of your very own weapon.

(Robbie tries to break free from the monsters hold, but his controls have jammed.)

Goldar: You fool! You aren't getting away this time! I'm going to shoot you with your own gun.

Robbie: Crap! I can't move. One more hit and I'm history.

Zack: Aw man…

Trini: Robbie, you have to get out of there!

(Goldar toys with the severed arm and loads the gun arm before pointing it at the StegaZord's chest.)

Goldar: Death by firing squad, such a fitting end to a future felon like you.

Robbie: …

Goldar: Do you have any last requests?

Robbie: A bullet proof vest would be nice.

(Goldar snickers, but doesn't respond. He buries the gun arm into the StegaZord's head where the cockpit is located. Down below his friends collectively gasp and shield their eyes in horror.)

Trini: NOO!

Kimberly: Robbie, get out now!

(Whether it's stubbornness or that he just simply cannot hear their pleas, Robbie remains inside his cockpit. Trini can't bear to watch and shields her eyes.. Goldar decides to savor the moment and keeps the gun to his head for much longer than he needs to. After several gut-wrenching seconds, a deafeningly loud shot is heard followed by an eerie silence. No one sees a thing as they've all followed Trini's lead. She's the first to pick up her head however. And with tears forming in her eyes and her lips quivering, she looks up and to her surprise, the StegaZord was still standing.)

Trini: W-what!?

(Goldar remains in front of the StegaZord with a shocked expression in his eyes. Slowly he drops the StegaZord's gun before falling to his knees. He finally hits the ground face first. From inside the cockpit, Robbie, who was bracing himself for the worst looks stupefied until he sees something familiar in the distance.)

Robbie: Titanus! Thank God!

(The giant Brachiosaurus sensed the danger and arrived save Robbie from being the first dead power ranger on Earth. Somehow, it didn't cross any one's mind that Titanus was available, but fortunately it came on its own and not a second too soon. The rangers below pump their fists jubilantly.)

Kimberly: Oh my God…

Zack: Yes! Awesome.

Billy: Perfect timing.

Trini: (sigh of relief) …

(The other monsters back off as Titanus enters the battle ground. Robbie's controls seem to resume normal function too, and he kneels over to pick Goldar up by his braided hair.)

Goldar: (writing) Grrrr…. You will be the death of me.

Robbie: Yes, yes I will. Now say your prayers before we blast you to bits.

Goldar: …I'm… atheist.

Robbie: Then I'll see you in Hell. Titanus; finish him off!

Goldar: This isn't over power rangers, we'll be back!

(He flicks his wrist and before Titanus can load up for another shot, Goldar, and the rest of the monsters vanish into thin air. The rangers can breathe a sigh of relief finally, but not for long. They survived, but they hardly won the battle. Meanwhile, on the moon Rita's less than pleased.)

Rita: It was a six on one… SIX ON ONE Goldar and he was missing an arm. And you _still_ blew it.

(Goldar and Scorpina are barely able to set a second foot inside the castle before Goldar's chided by a livid Rita. He's still in a lot of pain from that last attack and would rather lick his wounds than listen to her.)

Goldar: My apologies my queen, but you have to understand I would have been in great danger had I stayed. It's better to retreat now and return later than risk harm trying to finish off a single rang…

(Rita cuts him off.)

Rita: You don't get to decide what's best. You're a stupid flying monkey; I'm the empress of evil. I make the decisions around here, and you do my bidding. And lately, you haven't been doing a very good job of that.

Goldar: Oh is that so?

Rita: Yes it's so. In fact, you're part of the reason I'm in this mess.

Goldar: Ah, so it has nothing to do with your terrible leadership and elementary level spells?

(Scorpina steps in.)

Scorpina: Goldar calm down...

Goldar: (Roars) No, I will not calm down. I'm sick of putting up with her insults. And I'm sick of putting my neck on the line every week while she sits comfortably in her little castle barking orders.

(An already desperate Rita senses herself losing control over the situation and her team. She comes up with the only thing she thinks will re-gain order.)

Rita: Oh are you sick of it?

Goldar: Yes.

Rita: Good. Cause you're fired!

Goldar: (in disbelief) WHAT?!

Rita: You heard me, you're fired! You too Scorpina!

Scorpina: What?! What did I do?

Rita: I've given both of you enough chances to destroy those rangers and you've repeatedly failed. Anyone else want to join them?

(She turns her head around the castle to see Finster, Squatt and Baboo cowering at the mere threat.

Squatt: N-n-no, don't fire me!

Baboo: Me neither, I have a wife and kids!

Squatt: Yeah we've both got families to feed…

Baboo: No, I just don't want them to find me…!

Rita: Good. Then _fall in line_.

(Goldar continues to stare Rita down with a menacingly, but doesn't say anything. Finally he grunts, before responding.)

Goldar: Fine, I'll go. But this is why this ship is sinking. I promise you by the end of this you'll be sorry you ever turned your back on us.

Rita: You can turn your back as you get out of my castle; and good luck finding another job that would hire two evil monsters.

(He heads toward the door and motions for Scorpina to follow.)

Goldar: Let's go Scorpina; we'll go join the Republican Party.

Baboo: Someone's aiming high…

(As they exit, Rita turns her attention back to her telescope where she watches the five rangers attempt to teleport to the command center unsuccessfully.)

Billy: Our teleportation's jammed.

Kimberly: What?!

Robbie: You've got to be kidding me.

(Billy shakes his head suspiciously)

Billy: Something's not right. There's a reason for this; it's too much of a coincidence for them to simply jam while facing an attack of this magnitude.

Kimberly: How do we get to the command center then?

(Zack snaps his fingers.)

Zack: The rad bug! Billy is it still in your garage?

Billy: Yes, that's an excellent idea Zack. It's quite a walk from here, but it's a lot easier than walking to the command center.

Zack: Let's go; we don't have much time. Alpha may have some answers.

(The rangers head off to Billy's house to use the rad bug, the repurposed silver BMW used as a flying machine, to head to the command center. Rita becomes mildly alarmed, but knows there isn't much left of the command center left for them to use against her. Still, they've repaired it before so Rita will seek measures to prevent it happening again.)

Rita: They're gonna spoil everything. I've got to stop them.

(She snaps her fingers.)

Rita: I know; the red ranger! They don't know he's evil yet so I can use him to veer them off track. Now… where is he?

(She reaches for her telescope once more and shifts the lens around Angel Grove until she spots him on top of the aforementioned building still duking it out with Tommy; a fight that has now evolved into a stalemated sword fight. However, with each passing second, the green ranger is becoming more and more lethargic, and it won't be too long before Jason gets the upper hand. Eventually after a swing and a miss by the green ranger, Jason elbows him in the face before slashing him across the chest and sending him down in a sea of sparks flying off his protective suit. This seems to be the hit that does it too, as Tommy doesn't get back up.)

Jason: (infuriated) Get up! Get you punk!

(He viciously kicks Tommy in the head. Tommy tries to get on his elbows and knees but feels too woozy to go up much further. His legs feel like gelatin and his vision is blurred. He resembles a fallen drunk trying to get off the pavement or a patient on a heavy dose of Benadryl more than the proud, triple black belt vigilante that he is. With the rest of his strength, Tommy desperately clutches onto Jason's boot to try and lift himself back up. But Jason ruthlessly kicks him back down before kicking him again in the abdomen and letting him roll toward the very edge of the building. He pulls out his blade blaster and readies for one more shot that will cause him to plunge to his death.)

Jason: This won't hurt a bit, bro, just relax. I'll be doing you a favor; putting you out of your misery.

(Tommy tries to prop himself back up using the guard rails, but struggles.)

Jason: Don't fight it man. Just stand still. You won't have to fight anymore and you won't have anything else to prove. You won't have to keep worrying about your powers either… it'll all be over soon.

Tommy: ….

Jason: Hey, and your dream will come true too. I'll tell everyone you offed yourself, and millions of kids will cry and flock to the toy store to buy your toys once it becomes a collectable. You'll go from famous to infamous. Isn't that what you always wanted?

Tommy: (grunts) …

Jason: Don't fight it. I'm here to help you. Just… give up.

(He holds the gun steadily and aims it at his heart. His finger hovers over the trigger before lightly hugging it. A bead of sweat trickles down Tommy's forehead as he braces himself similar to how Robbie braced himself earlier. However this time, Titanus wasn't going to save him. But from out of nowhere, earsplitting thunder roared across the sky and over Jason's head; breaking his concentration.)

Jason: Huh?

"_Red ranger, come to my castle. There is a change of plans."_

(It was the unmistakable voice of Rita; who must have taken her eyes off the fight and inadvertently interrupted another chance of eliminating a ranger. Jason didn't seem too pleased either.)

Jason: Huh? Now! (Groans) Can't this wait like five minutes? I'm in the middle of…

Rita: (interrupts) Did I stutter?! Come to my castle right now!

(He groans even louder. But doesn't put down his weapon; figuring to himself he can still finish off the green ranger if he's quick enough. He turns his attention back toward Tommy but by that point he's no longer leaning against the guard rail. This quickly confounds Jason, who turns his head every which way to find him. Though as he picks his head back up to face Rita's voice, a green blur pops up through his peripherals and before he can react, he's slashed three times emphatically across the chest by Tommy and his Dragon Dagger. The last blow hits him dead across the center horizontally and forces him back as Tommy strikes a stylish pose for good measure. )

Jason: What are you doing? I'm doing you a favor by destroying you!

Tommy: I've had enough of your favors. And you aren't going anywhere…

(But Jason frustratingly concedes, despite wanting nothing more than to continue the fight.)

Jason: (begrudgingly) …till next time.

(Then just like Goldar he vanishes into thin air. Tommy briefly chases after him, but quickly realizes he's long gone. That's about all for the green ranger too; as the last inch of his energy was used up on that attack that saved his own life. He falls to his knees and begins de-morphing. His Dragon Dagger disappearing right before his eyes in the palm of his hands. In a matter of seconds, the green ranger was no more, and a pasty, frail Tommy was all that was left. He collapses to the floor, where he doesn't move. While Jason left for the moon to go over his new plans with the overly assertive Rita, the others manage to make it to Billy's garage and take his Rad Bug through the sky and into the command center. They became a little discerned when while approaching, they saw a cloud of black smoke from the distance. In any other day, this wouldn't cause for concern, but today, this set them into a panic. Once they finally arrived inside, their fears where confirmed.)

Kimberly: (horrified) Oh… my god.

Zack: What happened here?!

Trini: Looks like a fire broke out!

Robbie: I somehow doubt it just 'broke out.'

(The rangers rip off their seat belts and slam the doors open before they investigate what's happened to their safe house. The whole place was covered in a layer of ash and was barely visible through the thick black smoke. The rangers could hardly breathe walking through the glass and debris scattered around the floor and sparks flying out of the damaged control panels. And if that wasn't bad enough…)

Billy: (worried) W-where's Alpha?

Kimberly: And Tommy!

Trini: What do you think could've happened here?

Robbie: Either we were attacked, or Alpha's committing insurance fraud.

(Zack runs over to try and investigate one of the control panels and is quickly shocked.)

Zack: AHH!

Billy: I'm gonna go check outside to see if I can find any clues.

(Billy rushes outside, while the others stay put completely disheartened. All of them stare off into space, struggling to process what on Earth is happening to them. They've each go off into their own trains of though…)

Trini: This day is just getting worse and worse…

Robbie: Whoever did this, somehow bypassed our security. No monster could have entered the command center.

Kimberly: (furiously) I swear, if they did something else to Tommy, I swear I'm gonna….

Zack: Look, we just need to think clearly right now. Clearly we're in a bad spot right now, but we just need to think clearly. Let's just try and figure out where Alpha is, then we can work toward finding out who did this and go from there.

(Trini nods at him in agreement. But before she could say anything her voice is drown out by Billy.)

Billy: I found him!

(The ranger's attention quickly turns toward the exit in shock that they found Alpha so quickly. It took a little while before he appeared through the darkness that consumes the exit area and even longer to become visible through the cloud of smoke. Eventually they see him crouched over backwards dragging something in from the outside. Though whatever Billy brought inside was heavy and clearly metal, it wasn't moving.)

Trini: Is that?

Kimberly: Oh no, Alpha!

(Billy lays him down in the middle of the command center where the rangers tend to him; hoping dearly that he's okay. Zack tries to shake him awake.)

Zack: Alpha, are you okay? Alpha, talk to us! Come on man, you gotta say something… please. …we need you.

(Zack got no response. Noting that his lights are off; Robbie gets up and turns his head away before being the one that had to face facts.)

Robbie: He's gone.

Kimberly: No, he's not! There has to…

Robbie: Are you blind?! He isn't just some toy you can plop new batteries into, he was destroyed.

(Billy steps in.)

Billy: Hey, hey… calm down.

(Robbie angrily slaps his hand away.)

Robbie: Can people stop telling me to calm down? Rome is clearly burning and I nearly got shot in the face. Were you almost shot in the face Billy? I miss my dad and all, but I am not ready to join him.

Zack: He died?

Robbie: Yeah, like last week.

Billy: Oh I'm sorry. My grandma died two weeks ago.

Robbie: Was _she_ shot in the face?

Billy: (sarcastically) No, she flipped her Harley.

(Robbie and Billy seem ready for huge argument, but Trini steps in; managing to out-scream the both of them.)

Trini: Hey you two, stop it right now!

(They both stop mid-sentence.)

Trini: I understand things look bad, but Billy's right, we cannot flip out right now. I know we're missing Zordon, Alpha and two rangers; but that just means we need each other more than ever. You said so yourself Robbie.

(Robbie begrudgingly concedes, isn't happy about being shown up.)

Trini: What we need right now is to get everything in here working again and that includes Alpha. We should split up, cause we also need to find out what happened to Tommy, and even Jason.

"_I'm right here…"_

(A weak voice gets their attention once again from the exits where they turn to see someone familiar.)

Zack: Jason!

Kimberly: Oh thank goodness, you're okay. We thought for a second, you and Tommy were somewhere in Angel Grove looking a lot like Alpha.

Jason: No… I'm fine... arg.

(Jason drags himself inside wearing tattered clothing and collapses to a knee from apparent pain. Zack rushes to help his best friend up. While everyone is wrapped up in the emotion of the moment and concerned for his health, they don't notice a small but conspicuously sly grin come across his face.)

Zack: Dude, you have no clue how glad we are to see you. I don't know if we could've survived this mess without you.

Jason: I know…

Zack: What?

Jason: Nothing… hey, sorry about earlier… when I exploded on you. I was just having a bad day is all.

Zack: It's cool man, don't mention it. Just happy to see you're okay.

Robbie: Do you mind telling us just what on Earth is going on here and why on Earth you vanished on us just before we got trashed by Rita's goons?

Jason: I was jumped.

Trini: Jumped?

Robbie: Oh really? Were you almost shot in the…

Trini: SHHH!

Jason: Yeah, I was called to the command center by Tommy. He told me something had gone wrong with the staff. But when I came over, I was assaulted by him.

(A few eyebrows were suddenly raised.)

Kimberly: By Tommy?

Trini: That doesn't make sense.

Billy: Why would he do that to you?

Jason: Rita!

Zack: Rita?

Jason: Rita. She turned him evil again. He assaulted me and then set fire to the whole place with me and Alpha left inside to die. He must've gotten away with the staff as well.

Robbie: Hmm. It makes sense.

Kimberly: No, no it doesn't. Tommy wouldn't just do that. He wouldn't just let Rita control him like that again. He's told me how awful he felt the last time he did it.

Jason: So you're saying I'm lying?

Kimberly: No… I just.

(Zack wraps her arm around her.)

Kimberly: (Sighs) I just don't want to believe it myself.

Zack: He can't help it Kim, so we shouldn't blame him.

Jason: Oh and before he left, he muttered something about you Zack; something racist.

(Zack pushes Kim off of her and angrily punches his hand.)

Zack: Oh that does it; he's going down!

Trini: Well we can't just stand here and talk, we've got work to do. We should still split up. The command center still needs to be fixed and so does Alpha. I say Billy and I can work on that.

(Jason raises an eyebrow at his subordinate giving orders and planning to undo Rita's damage. Robbie seems taken aback by it too, but for different reasons.)

Robbie: You and Billy… hmm. Do you guys need any help?

Trini: No, we should be fine Robbie. We need everyone else to go find Tommy before he does anything else like this. Why don't you and Jason search the Juice Bar while Kim and Zack head downtown?

Zack: Sounds good.

Jason: Uhh wait… why don't uh, I… uh, Robbie and I check downtown and the others check the mall?

Robbie: Why? What's the difference?

Jason: Uhhh… I have to pick up a new shirt along the way.

Robbie: You wear the same shirt every day.

Trini: Hmm. That's fine Jason; you two can go downtown.

Billy: Great and you guys can call the emergency command center phone should anything come up. I'll try and have the communicators up and running as soon as possible.

Zack: Sounds good. Let's go guys, be safe.

(The team disperses except for Trini, Billy and Robbie, the latter stays behind momentarily to have a word with Trini.)

Jason: You coming or what?

Robbie: Give me a sec. Trini, can we talk?

Trini: Yeah Robbie, what's up?

(The two walk into the furthest corner away from the others where they can speak privately. But suddenly, Robbie becomes a little unsure of what he wants to say. Almost as if he isn't sure if what he's feeling is appropriate.)

Robbie: Uhm… well.

Trini: Yeah?

Robbie: Is your back okay?

(He places his hand softly on the sore spot from when she was ejected from her Dinozord. Trini was a little less than slow to move his hand away.)

Trini: (whispers) Robbie… not in front of the others. And kind of; I think I threw it out, but I'll be okay.

Robbie: Oh… well then let me stay. I don't know too much about technology, but I want to protect you.

Trini: Protect me from what?

(His eyes wander in Billy's direction momentarily.)

Robbie: Uh… Tommy can come back at any time and I just… don't want to see anything happen to you.

(She smiles appreciatively)

Trini: You're really sweet Robbie. But I should be the one worried about you. You nearly got killed back there; you really need to know when a fight can't be won. Please don't ever do that again.

Robbie: …sorry.

Trini: And I'll be fine; I've got Billy here.

(He snickers)

Robbie: That's reassuring.

Trini: Go find Tommy, I promise nothing will happen to me as long as you promise you won't do anything stupid.

Robbie: (nods) Sure.

(He seems less than thrilled so she leans in closer to him so that she can whisper one final thing to him.)

Trini: I wish I could kiss you right now. But I guess I'll just have to do so in my head.

(He finally cracks a smile and leans in closer to her.)

Robbie: Guess what you're doing in _my _head?

Trini: Don't count on that to happen anytime soon.

Robbie: Yeah, we'll see.

(He backs away and calls Billy's attention.)

Robbie: Hey Billy, keep her safe alright? She's got a bad back.

Billy: You got it!

(While the rangers spread out to start repairs on the command center as well as find Tommy, Rita doesn't seem much too happy with the red ranger's apparent lack of control over the situation.)

Rita: I thought he was supposed to be the leader? He's being bossed around by a woman; how pathetic is that?

Squatt: What kind of a man is he, your highne…

Rita: SHUT UP!

Squatt: (cowers) Y-yes, my queen…

Rita: Perhaps I've kidnapped the wrong ranger. Oh, but I haven't got the time to come up with another plan, not with the Lord breathing down my neck. Although I can't let them bring back that insufferable robot and that stupid giant head. I've got to come up with something…

(Rita tosses her hands up in distress.)

Rita: Oh, I wish Goldar were here; he's usually good at helping me come up with plans.

Squatt: But you fired him, my evil o…

Rita: SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FACE, OR I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT IS UNHOLY THAT YOU WILL JOIN HIM!

Squatt: Y-yes ma'am.

(Back on Earth and a little over an hour later, Kimberly and Zack enter 'Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar' in the hopes of finding Tommy and getting to the bottom of this. Though as they walk in, it's clear Zack's mind is already made up.)

Kimberly: Look Zack, Tommy didn't mean to do anything…

Zack: Right Kim, but how many times did he 'not mean to' do something that wound up hurting us as a team? He's turned evil like three times now and trashed the command center twice. Not to mention the whole election thing he started that wound up nearly killing the whole team. Face it Kim, that dude's a liability.

Kimberly: I... I wish you wouldn't say that.

Zack: What, the truth?

Kimberly: You ignore all the good he's done for the team. For every one time he's held us back, he's saved our butts at least ten times. None of us would be around right now to be mad at him if he wasn't a part of the team. And you can't be the judge and jury when you weren't there yourself.

Zack: Whatever man, Jason saw it with his own eyes…

Kimberly: Hmm….

(Zack dismisses her as the two reach the front counter to get Ernie's attention.)

Zack: Hey Ernie.

Ernie: What's up Zack, Kimberly?

Zack: Hey, have you by any chance seen Tommy around here?

(He shakes his head whilst wiping down the counter.)

Ernie: Nope; can't say that I have. Is everything okay?

Kimberly: Everything's fine, we just need to talk to him.

Ernie: Well if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him.

Kimberly: Thanks.

Zack: Thanks.

(Ernie nods before walking off to take someone's order.)

Kimberly: …a dead end.

Zack: He's got to be around here somewhere. There's only like five places we ever go to.

"_Hey guys."_

(The two hear a familiar voice call to them from behind and turn around enthusiastically in the hopes that Tommy's surfaced. Unfortunately it isn't him.)

Zack: Robbie?

Robbie: Hey.

Kimberly: Robbie, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be downtown with Jason?

(He shrugs)

Robbie: I can't find him anywhere. We wandered into the mall, and from there I just lost him.

Kimberly: That's… weird.

Robbie: I know. He was acting very strange the whole time too.

Zack: What do you mean?

Robbie: Well, he kept saying all these negative things about you guys; especially Tommy.

(Kim shakes her head.)

Robbie: And he kept saying how Angel Grove needs new leadership. At first I agreed with him cause I thought he was talking about politics and stuff, but now I'm not sure we were even having the same conversation. He also kept calling me 'Gary-Stu.'.

Zack: Gary-Stu?

Kimberly: What on Earth is a Gary-Stu?

Robbie: I Googled it; it's very stupid.

Zack: Well I'm sure he's just stressed. I mean, he's the leader of a team in turmoil and he had one of his teammates defect to the other side. I'd be angry too.

Kimberly: But then why did he just vanish?

(Zack shrugs his shoulders; fishing for some explanation.)

Zack: I don't know… maybe he found Tommy.

Robbie: Or maybe Tommy found him.

Kimberly: Hmm. We should keep looking for Tommy.

Zack: And now I guess we should look for Jason too.

Robbie: Trini's little cousin Samantha lives close by; maybe she's seen Jason or knows something.

Zack: Yeah, let's go.

(The three rangers rush out of the Juice Bar to continue their search for Tommy. Not to mention to start a new search for Jason. However, the red ranger isn't at Sammy's house; he's right back on top of the same building where he had Tommy on the ropes. He's fully morphed and looks to finish the job, only to be alarmed…)

Jason: What?! He isn't here?

(Jason looks around frantically in hopes that he's collapsed somewhere on the rooftop. He can't find him though in the spot he left him, nor near the guard rails. He isn't by the stairs, nor has he fallen over the edge. That's when panic starts setting in when he realizes he's all alone at the top of the building and worse, he's allowed the only person who can blow his cover to run free.)

Jason: Oh man. This can't be happening…. I can't find him anywhere. But he was nearly dead when I left him here; he couldn't have just walked away.

(He frustratingly punches his open hand.)

Jason: Man, if Rita didn't get in my way… he's gonna ruin everything!

"_Oh, am I getting in your way now?"_

(As if on cue Rita joins Jason's conversation with himself following another clap of thunder. This time, she's a little more forceful with him, and Jason's a little more annoyed with her.)

Jason: What do you want now?

Rita: Is that anyway to address your empress, red ranger?

Jason: Should I curtsy?

Rita: Why are you here? You should be leading the others off-track.

Jason: I have led them off-track; they all think Tommy's responsible, not me. And I'm here to finish off the job that was asked of me but was_ interrupted_ last time.

Rita: All I see is someone who doesn't have control over his own team. I thought I recruited the leader. But it seems like despite what I asked of you, the command center and Alpha are being repaired as we speak, while the others look for Tommy; the only one who knows what really happened.

Jason: Geez, no wonder you could never beat us; your planning is terrible.

Rita: QUIET!

Jason: …

Rita: Go back there and prevent them from fixing that tin can; you are not allowed to fail this task.

Jason: Just remember our deal; you owe me the Ret-Conian staff when this is over.

Rita: I owe you nothing until you actually do what I say. Now _get to work!_

(Jason groans just before Rita disconnects.)

Jason: Now what do I do?

(Meanwhile back at the command center, Billy and Trini's work is well underway. Billy's ripped open one of the dashboards and is reconnecting some wires, while Trini has Alpha propped up with his chest piece open.)

Trini: You know Alpha's not in that bad of shape. His wires are all in place and his motherboard doesn't appear to be too damaged; a few canals here and their look like they've burst though. It's almost like he had a small electrical fire happen inside of him.

Billy: Huh, that's strange. Not exactly consistent with what happened to the rest of the command center.

Trini: Well the good news is I should be able to have Alpha back to explain just why that is. I'm in the middle of replacing the parts that burned out.

Billy: Excellent!

Trini: Yeah, Alpha gave us a little scare, but he's not going to leave us _that_ easily.

Billy: (laughs) Indeed.

Trini: How are your repairs going?

Billy: Well, not quite as good; the telecommunication system took a major hit; though I should have at least a decent signal once I hook up these wires.

Trini: Did you call customer service?

Billy: I did but they weren't helpful. It seems like whenever I call, somebody from a different planet is telling me to restart my modem.

Trini: I hate Verizon.

Billy: But no worries, I've got the communicators mostly back online. We'll just have spotty communication until we can get Zordon back.

Trini: Excellent! Great work Billy!

Billy: Hehe… thanks. It's nothing really.

Trini: No really. I think you and I make a great pair.

(Billy becomes flustered, unbeknownst to Trini.)

Billy: Well… I… you really think so?

Trini: Yeah, I really do.

Billy: Well… gosh I, I don't know what to say to that.

(Trini goes back to working diligently on Alpha, though Billy seems to have lost his place. Throughout all the drama the teams gone through today, he forgot that he was planning on telling Trini how he felt about her. But working alone with her and getting to both do what they do best in this situation reminded him of just how perfect she is for him and how much it just makes sense.)

Billy: Uhm Trini.

Trini: Yeah Billy?

Billy: Uhm… I understand that this may sound a little inappropriate given our current circumstance. But I'd really like to get to what I was going to talk to you about earlier at the Juice Bar.

Trini: Oh yeah, what did you want to say to me?

(He starts to hesitate again; beads of sweat start forming on his forehead.)

Billy: Well….

(But he would be interrupted yet again; as a sudden explosion that rocked to the core of the Earth went off just outside the command center. Billy and Trini were nearly knocked off their feet. Just outside, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is outside facing the command center and loads up for another blast that this time hits it dead on, knocking them over, including Alpha. This explosion nearly tore through the wall and created what looked like a shower of sparks from the inside.)

Trini: What's happening?!

Billy: I don't know. I think we're under attack again.

Trini: Somebody doesn't want us here. Let's go Billy.

(Trini starts getting up and heads for the exit to confront whoever's in charge, but Billy stops her.)

Billy: Wait!

Trini: What?!

Billy: You-your back is still injured.

Trini: So? The creep outside must be the creep that attacked this place before. I plan on making him pay.

Billy: Let me go! I'll see who it is and if anything, I'll come back and call for you.

Trini: Billy….

Billy: I've got this Trini, trust me. I just don't want to see you hurt; if I don't come back, try and reach the others.

(She looks annoyed, but she gives in; motioning him forcefully to go outside which he does. Though to his bewilderment, he walks through the exits and finds nothing there.)

Billy: Huh?

(The immediate area's completely silent, and there's nothing above or ahead of him but the arid desert. Billy scratches his head while trying to figure out what could've happened.)

Billy: Did we just imagine that? No, the command center was clearly hit… right?

(Inside Trini's focus has shifted away from repairing Alpha to worrying about what's going on outside. And the very fact that Billy hasn't immediately come back has her increasingly worried.)

Trini: Billy? Billy, are you there? Is everything okay?

(She slowly drops her tools and heads for the exit.)

Trini: Billy! (Sucks her teeth) …forget this, I'm going out there.

(Trini takes three steps toward the exit, before forgetting something.)

Trini: I should call the others.

(She reaches for her communicator and pushes the appropriate buttons to send out a message, but without warning, a strange person grabs her from behind and covers her mouth before she can let out as much as a startled shriek.)

Trini: (gasps) …!

(She tries to pry the hands off her mouth, but whoever it is they have way too strong a vise grip on her and have their other elbow buried into her sore back. She starts to panic until she looks down and notices the familiar white leather gloves that the rangers wear on their hands. She tries to mouth something out.)

Trini: (muffled) T-Tom-my?

(The person cackles before slowly moving their face close to her ear.)

Jason: Guess again.

(It all suddenly clicks in the yellow rangers head when she hears the red ranger's familiar, yet noticeably deeper voice. Outside, Billy is still obliviously investigating the area; unwitting to the fact that they'd been set up. Inside Trini fears for her life; drawing up conclusions in her head as to what he did to the command center and what really happened to Tommy. She tries to break free, but he's too strong. Desperately, she bites down on his hand and stomps on his foot, causing the red ranger to scream in agony and let her go. She elbows him back to create some distance.)

Trini: You; I should've known! You were acting weird all day.

(He just stares her down perversely.)

Trini: A-and… you weren't fighting the monsters with us, because you were here! You must've done something to Tommy too! You were trying to frame him.

Jason: Well look at you, Velma figured out the mystery all by herself.

Trini: (Shakes head) But I don't understand Jason, why would you do this? You're our friend…. Yo-you're like a brother to me. This isn't like you one bi…

(She stops mid-sentence and has to duck, as Jason throws a wild punch at her. She throws a defensive kick his way, but he easily catches her leg and starts reach for her neck. He responds with a deep, almost demon-like voice.)

Jason: Because sometimes you need to remind people just who has the muscles and the power.

(The response frightens Trini, as now she realizes he's been possessed and she needs to get out of there. He pushes his hands away and drives and open palm wrist into his clavicle. He winces immediately and lets her go, followed by a punch to the gut and a spin kick that knocks him back again. Still, he doesn't appear harmed in the least and even lets out a sadistic laugh that unnerves her. She reaches frantically for her lower back, but doesn't find what she needs.)

Trini: W-what… where is it?

Jason: Is this what you're looking for?

(The yellow ranger stares hopelessly from across the room as the evil Jason holds up her Saber-toothed Tiger power morpher. She falls into full on panic mode, while Billy is still outside.)

Trini: Billy! Billy, I need your help!

Jason: No one's going to help you where you're going, yellow ranger.

Trini: BILLY! HEEEEELLLLP!

Jason: Muahahahaha!

(As her cries to Billy fall on deaf ears, she doesn't realize that her communicator is still on. Robbie, Kimberly and Zack are hidden in the Juice Bar's parking lot, and although they hear a distorted and static-y message, they know she's in trouble.)

Kimberly: Oh no, Tommy's got Trini.

Robbie: (groans angrily) I can't believe this.

Zack: Let's go.

(The three teleport away, though it may be too late; for Jason makes a single hand gesture, releasing a beam that sucks her in. In a matter of seconds, the yellow ranger is gone. Seconds later Jason was too.)

Jason: Two down, four to go.

(He teleports away just as the Zack, Kim and Robbie arrive; they look around frantically but can't find her anywhere. Robbie furiously slams his fist into the dashboard, as he felt a personal responsibility for her safety and was worried he might've lost someone near and dear to him.)

Robbie: Crap!

Kimberly: Please tell me this isn't happening….

Zack: Trini's gone, but where's Billy?

Billy: Trini's gone?!

(The three of them turn their heads toward the exits to face a confounded and equally worried Billy. Zack and Kimberly seemed relieved that he's alright; Robbie on the other hand is livid and in a momentarily lapse in self-control, he shoves him hard into the ground. As he crashes into the marble floor, Trini also hits the ground in some mysterious, cloudy place.)

Trini: Owww, my back! Ahhh!

(The writhes and rolls around the ground for a bit as she landed awkwardly on the same side of the back she hurt. Then she begins coughing because she can't breathe through the heavy fog. With her lower back throbbing gets on all four and picks her head up to investigate the area. She recognizes the place, from a fairly recent memory, but can't quite put her finger on it. Get gets to her knees and slowly to her feet and it dawns on her that she's been sent to Rita's dark dimension; but little does she know she isn't alone.)

"_Why hello yellow ranger."_

(She becomes startled at the voice behind her and jerks herself around in a fighting stance only to find none other than Rita Repulsa behind her. Back in the command center, Robbie furiously pins Billy down and reaches for his relatively scrawny neck as Zack and Kimberly struggle to pry Robbie off of him.)

Kimberly: Robbie, what is the matter with you?!

Zack: Billy didn't so it Robbie, leave him alone!

(Finally, a pair of hands grabs him and yanks him right off Billy and tosses him across the floor. Robbie shoots back up, but he finds himself eye to eye with Jason, who blocks him from getting any closer to Billy. The others scorn Robbie for his behavior while Billy looks to be on the verge of tears.)

Kimberly: This is exactly what Rita wants. She wants to drive us apart so she can beat us faster. You need to control yourself Robbie, or you'll be nothing more than another liability.

Jason: Yeah, you're no better than Tommy right now.

Zack: Yeah, I don't know what's come over you, but this is unacceptable. You wanna be crazy, be crazy on your own time, but Billy didn't do anything to you and he isn't responsible for any of this. If anything, I'd question you after this before I question him.

Robbie: You think I did any of this; are you out of your mind?!

Zack: No, but….

(Zack attempts a rebuttal, but Robbie's already turned his attention to Jason.)

Robbie: And you; do your parents keep you on a leash?

Jason: …?

Robbie: Where were you this time?

Jason: I thought I saw Tommy so I followed him…. But he got away. Where were you, Gary-Stu?

Robbie: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

(Billy naively chimes in before Jason can respond.)

Billy: E-excuse me, but wh-what happened to Trini? I swear I didn't mean to get her hurt in any way I swear!

(Everyone suddenly stops going after one another as Billy's voice cracks emotionally. They just awkwardly look at one another, before Robbie sighs regretfully.)

Robbie: I'm sorry Billy…. I didn't mean to push you; honest.

(He tries to walk toward Billy, but the others are still hesitant. He gives them a nod; reassuring them that he isn't going to hurt him and they back off. He extends his hand to help Billy up, and while initially, and understandably untrusting, he takes his hand and is lifted up. Robbie continues his sincere apology.)

Robbie: I guess I should come clean… Trini… Trini and I are sort of seeing one another. And well, I guess I lost my head. I feel like a huge tool now.

(While Jason, Zack and Kimberly seem mildly surprised, they both look as if they knew about Trini and Robbie before Trini and Robbie. Billy on the other hand looks stunned.)

Billy: Wow… really?

Robbie: Yeah, she's really special to me. But so are all of you. If you could ever forgive me, I promise I'll never do anything so stupid again.

(Billy looks dumbstruck, he obviously wasn't paying close attention to the amount of time the two had spent together the past several weeks; to him the mere thought of Trini dating a degenerate like he was like fitting a square peg into a round hole. Still, it was her decision and aside from this incident, Robbie's been generally nice to him. He gives him as a sincere smile as he can give him and nods.)

Billy: It's okay Robbie; I forgive you. I suppose in hindsight, if the roles were reversed, I'd choke you too.

(Robbie smiles and gives him a relieved pat on the back.)

Robbie: No you wouldn't.

Kimberly: But where has Trini gone; Billy you sure you didn't see anything?

(He shakes his head.)

Billy: Not a thing. The command center seemed to be under attack and I went outside to investigate. I even left her inside to make sure she didn't reinjure herself.

Zack: Wait, the command center was under attack; again?

Jason: ….

Billy: Indeed. At least, it seemed that way. We heard a loud explosion and what sounded like one of our Zords roaring outside.

Kimberly: Hmm.

Billy: But when I walked outside, nothing was there.

Robbie: Strange.

Jason: Uhh yeah it is, but let's not get caught up in that. We have to find Trini.

Billy: But how? We don't even know where she was sent to.

Jason: I think I know a way, but you guys have to follow my directions exactly.

Zack: We're listening.

"_Aye, ya, ya, ya, yaaaaaiiiii."_

(A familiar, yet warped voice took the rangers attention away from Jason. They each turned around to see Alpha 5 struggling to get back to his feet. His motions were jagged and his lights were flickering, but he was finally functional again and the team wouldn't be happier to see him; most of them.)

Kimberly: Alpha! Thank goodness you're alright.

(Kimberly affectionately hugs the robot they've come to deeply care for. Everyone else surrounds him and gives him pats on the back, except for Jason who stays behind; fearing the inevitable.)

Kimberly: I missed you Alpha; we all did. I thought you were a goner.

Alpha: (warped) Ooooohhhhh, it t-t-t-takes more than-than a little fire to t-t-t-take me down.

Billy: It looks like Trini was able to make you work again before she got kidnapped!

Alpha: Kidnapped?! Aye, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya…

Robbie: (interrupts) We get it.

Jason: Yeah, glad you're back Alpha. Now let's get back to my plan.

Zack: So can you tell us what happened?

Alpha: It was awful. We were attacked by R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RITA!

(They collectively gasp at the thought of Rita intruding their safe haven. Billy goes as far as to think Alpha is misremembering.)

Billy: No Alpha, that's impossible remember?

Kimberly: Yeah, and who's 'we?'

Alpha: Myself and T-Tom-my. Where is T-Tom-my?

Robbie: Tommy? You're kidding right? No Alpha, Tommy was responsible for all of this. And Rita can't gain access in here without a power coin. Tommy was turned evil and he trashed the place, just like Jason said.

Jason: Well, I said…

Alpha: Nope. Tommy was w-with m-me. We were both attacked j-j-juuuust after she st-stole the Ret-conian staff. Though you're right… R-Rita cannot gain access into the command center without a power coin.

(Kimberly finally breathes a sigh of relief at the news that her boyfriend is likely innocent. Still, something was bothering her.)

Zack: Huh, how about that.

Billy: But then if Tommy wasn't behind it, who was?

Robbie: Yeah, I mean, none of us could've done it; we were out fighting Goldar and his goons.

Kimberly: …not all of us.

(And as Kimberly finally put the pieces together, the same conclusion circulated throughout the command center without saying a single word. Kim slowly turned around to toward the back and was slowly followed by everyone else. They all faced the only person who could have done this: Jason.)

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
